Messagerie interne
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Un message envoyé au mauvais destinataire peut envenimer une situation déjà explosive. Ou l'améliorer ? Entre quiproquo et mauvaise foi, comment les sentiments vont-ils évoluer ? SasuNaru, Yaoi, UA
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Messagerie interne

**Auteur :** Yume

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé :** Un message envoyé au mauvais destinataire peut envenimer une situation déjà explosive. Ou l'améliorer ? Entre quiproquo et mauvaise foi, comment les sentiments vont-ils évoluer ? UA, SasuNaru

* * *

><p>Sasuke soupira, soulagé d'avoir terminé cette réunion mais exaspéré de voir cet abruti de blond rester en place comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que tout était fini et que ses collègues quittaient la salle. Il n'avait rien écouté de la présentation et continuait de pianoter des SMS sur son téléphone. Le brun rangea ses documents bruyamment pour le faire réagir. En vain. L'autre savait parfaitement l'ignorer quand cela l'arrangeait.<p>

- Naruto ! Tu peux retourner faire semblant de travailler dans ton bureau.

Le blond leva sur lui ses yeux rieurs et lui décocha un sourire angélique.

- Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. C'était passionnant, merci Sasuke.

Il sortit de la pièce alors que son mobile vibrait, signe de réception d'une réponse. Sasuke soupira encore, décidément ce type de réaction tenait du réflexe quand il était en présence de Naruto. Ce qui allait devenir plus fréquent. Ils étaient censés travailler ensemble, pourtant leurs méthodes étaient diamétralement opposées. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier son frère pour cette brillante idée. En lui offrant un cactus par exemple. C'était à cause de lui qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, il avait réussi à convaincre le conseil d'administration que l'organisation de Sasuke alliée à la spontanéité de Naruto feraient des merveilles. En théorie peut-être, sauf si le blond le faisait plonger dans une profonde dépression ou si lui-même craquait le premier et décidait d'achever son partenaire en l'étranglant. Car il était sûr que s'il devait le tuer, ce serait d'une manière intime, en le touchant et en l'écoutant rendre son dernier soupir. En attendant, Itachi avait obtenu gain de cause et Sasuke ramait à essayer d'imposer son autorité.

Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour jouer les intermédiaires entre eux, pour les aider à communiquer. Naruto en avait convenu immédiatement. Ils devaient recevoir le lendemain plusieurs personnes pour un poste d'assistant. Parmi les candidatures reçues, il y en avait une qui avait leur préférence. La pauvre élue devrait encore accepter de s'engager dans cette mission impossible.

Sasuke retourna à son bureau et consulta les messages reçus en son absence. Il les survola rapidement, sauf un qui retint son attention. Il venait de Naruto et c'était suffisamment rare qu'il lui écrive pour que ce soit remarquable. Il ouvrit le mail sans objet et passa par divers niveaux de déconvenue à la lecture.

_Hey, beau brun !_

_Je peux abuser de tes talents ce soir ?_

_Ton petit frère m'a encore saoulé et mon corps te réclame._

_Je sais qu'on avait prévu de ne se voir que les week-ends mais je suis en manque._

_Je passe à la pharmacie prendre le nécessaire._

_Si tu veux, on oublie la préparation, même si ça fait mal, ça me va._

Sasuke avait les joues rouges. Un coup de chaud, de gêne ou de colère, il ne savait plus. Cet abruti se faisait Itachi et n'était pas capable d'envoyer un mail personnel sans se planter dans le destinataire. Alors qu'il venait de passer deux heures à rappeler la bonne pratique de la messagerie interne ; le blond lui faisait une blague, c'était la seule solution.

Qu'il ait envoyé un contenu privé passait encore. Ce qui dérangeait plus Sasuke, c'était la petite animation à la fin, directement piochée sur internet et susceptible de contenir un virus. Il avait pourtant déjà expliqué à plusieurs reprises que leur système informatique ne pouvait être fragilisé, les données qui circulaient coûtaient trop cher. Et le caractère de la courte vidéo ne lui plaisait pas plus. Comme si les propos n'avaient pas été assez clairs, il voyait un homme se tordre de plaisir sous deux mains qui parcouraient son corps. Donc Naruto était gay. Son frère aussi. Si pour le premier, cela ne l'étonnait guère, c'était différent pour l'autre. Le blond avait toujours dragué les filles de façon trop exagérée sans jamais en ramener une seule chez lui alors qu'Itachi avait la gent féminine à ses pieds et ne se privait pas d'en profiter. Il avait été hébergé par son frère pendant ses années d'études et avait cessé de retenir les prénoms au bout d'un mois. Elles étaient toutes devenues "mademoiselle" quand il les rencontrait pendant son petit déjeuner.

Il hésitait maintenant sur la bonne réaction à avoir. En premier lieu, il pensait retourner son mail à l'expéditeur avec un mot incendiaire mais cela risquait de rester lettre morte. La seconde option était d'aller le voir dans son bureau pour lui faire la morale mais il avait peu de chances de le voir se repentir. Il aurait plus sûrement droit à des moqueries, si le blond ne se contentait pas de l'ignorer. Dernière possibilité, attaquer Itachi. Mais son frère ne se laissait pas déstabiliser ainsi. Il transféra donc le mail à son vrai destinataire en renseignant l'objet d'un point d'interrogation et en précisant qu'il l'appellerait dans la soirée.

Le soir venu, il téléphona à son frère, espérant lui avoir fait renoncer à ses projets avec Naruto mais le souffle court d'Itachi lui indiqua qu'il tombait au mauvais moment.

- Tu as couru ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'avais prévenu que je t'appellerais, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

- On verra demain, je suis un peu occupé.

- Je m'en fiche.

La voix de Naruto lui parvint en sourdine.

- Itachi, pourquoi tu décroches ? Ne me laisse pas comme ça…

- J'arrive ! Désolé, petit frère, je dois te laisser.

- Attends, tu joues à quoi avec cet imbécile ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Effectivement, il n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble mais la curiosité le rongeait. Il entendit un son strident dans ses oreilles, il allait pester après son frère quand sa voix résonna au loin. Itachi avait dû reposer le combiné sans bien raccrocher. Il entendait maintenant leur conversation.

- Excuse-moi, c'était Sasuke.

- Ne dis pas son nom, tu sais que ça me bloque.

- Je vais t'aider à te détendre.

Il entendit alors les gémissements de Naruto, ses invitations à continuer, ses exclamations de bien être. Sasuke ne savait plus pourquoi il écoutait mais ne parvenait pas à couper la communication.

- Oh oui, Itachi, c'est juste là.

- Tu aimes quand je touche ici ?

- Oui, recommence…

Cette fois, Sasuke raccrocha. Il en avait assez entendu, son imagination s'affolait. Il n'était pas gêné d'avoir espionné ce moment intime mais que son frère ait obtenu du blond cette soumission le dérangeait. Avec lui, il était toujours moqueur et prompt à le contredire. Il aurait voulu que cet idiot soit aussi docile au travail. Il avait maintenant un atout pour retourner la situation à son avantage.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**NDA** : j'alterne les points de vue entre Sasuke et Naruto. Au départ, je voulais faire un chapitre chacun mais je trouvais ça vraiment trop court, donc j'espère que la lecture ne sera pas trop difficile. Là, vous avez donc la première partie pov Naruto puis la seconde pov Sasuke. Comme le prologue était pov Sasuke, l'épilogue sera pov Naruto, mais je m'avance...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Naruto franchit la porte de l'entreprise sereinement. Décidément, les massages d'Itachi n'avaient pas leur pareil pour le détendre. Il avait découvert le passe-temps du brun par hasard. Alors qu'il avait une nouvelle fois subi les remontrances de Sasuke, il avait ressenti le besoin de décompresser. Il avait voulu s'envoyer en l'air, un coup rapide et sans lendemain, c'était nécessaire. Il s'était rendu dans un sauna gay un peu à l'écart de la ville. Il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour la soirée quand il avait aperçu son président. Un instant ébranlé de le croiser dans ce genre d'endroit, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance, la discrétion étant de mise. Et quitte à se défouler à cause de Sasuke, autant profiter d'avoir son grand frère à portée de main.<p>

Seulement, il s'était fait rejeté comme jamais, peut-être fragilisé d'avoir face à lui un être trop semblable à celui qui le faisait souffrir. Itachi avait paru un instant surpris avant de lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il n'était pas venu en ce lieu pour faire des rencontres. Naruto s'était senti bête de ne pas avoir compris par son attitude qu'il n'était pas forcément à l'aise avec l'homosexualité. Le blond l'avait laissé l'entraîner dehors de toute manière, il avait perdu sa chance avec l'autre gars.

Itachi lui avait alors confié son secret, il suivait des ateliers pour apprendre des techniques de massage. Il lui avait proposé de devenir son cobaye, son but étant d'aider les autres à dénouer leurs tensions. Il n'avait pas l'occasion de pratiquer souvent. Quitter son emploi à la présidence de l'entreprise pour ouvrir un salon de massage relevait du fantasme, donc il s'en contentait en loisir.

Naruto avait hésité avant d'accepter, peu convaincu qu'un massage le satisfasse autant qu'une thérapie basée sur le sexe. Il avait cédé car ils connaissaient chacun le secret de l'autre et que le brun avait bien plus de possibilités de lui pourrir la vie.

Depuis, il était devenu dépendant de ces séances, une véritable drogue. Bien que cela ne puisse pas remplacer une relation sexuelle, cela lui permettait d'éviter les comportements dangereux quand il n'avait pas de partenaire régulier. Ce qui était le cas en ce moment. Il appréciait également que son supérieur n'ait pas changé son comportement vis-à-vis de lui en découvrant ses préférences.

Itachi n'avait pas pu lui refuser son massage la veille puisqu'il était responsable de son état de stress. Officiellement, lui et Sasuke devaient travailler ensemble pour leur complémentarité. Officieusement, le grand frère s'était fait un devoir de les réconcilier et de leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient être les meilleurs amis. Sauf que Naruto avait déjà Kiba qui lui convenait parfaitement dans ce rôle. Il aurait mieux vu Sasuke dans son lit. Mais non, il ne devait pas y songer.

Il s'étira longuement pour conserver les bénéfices du massage de la veille. Habituellement, Itachi lui accordait une demi-heure de détente avec une serviette chaude et des galets dans le dos mais il avait lui-même donné son accord pour sauter cette étape. Il avait donc souffert de sentir les doigts du brun étaler les huiles sur ses muscles contractés avant que les nerfs ne se dénouent un à un.

Naruto regarda l'heure, il était en retard mais s'en fichait. Il n'était pas pressé d'aller s'enfermer pour la journée dans le bureau de Sasuke et de suivre plusieurs entretiens alors que leur choix était évident. Son collègue avait insisté sur la nécessité de recevoir tous les candidats et de rester objectifs.

Quand il arriva près de la porte, deux personnes patientaient déjà. Il déglutit, cela allait chauffer pour lui, il avait mis tellement de temps à se décider à venir qu'il était même en retard pour le second rendez-vous. Son pressentiment se confirma sitôt la porte refermée. Sasuke était assis et le fusillait du regard tout en tapant avec son stylo sur le tapis de sa souris dans un rythme rapide et régulier assez horripilant. Il était furieux.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, ça ne m'amuse pas non plus d'être obligé de travailler avec toi.

- Je suis un peu en retard, et alors ? Tu n'as jamais eu de panne d'oreiller ?

- J'évite les soirées agitées quand j'ai des engagements le lendemain. Fais entrer la première personne.

Naruto ne chercha pas plus loin la raison de sa mauvaise humeur et lui obéit avant de venir s'asseoir. Il n'osa pas intervenir au cours des entretiens et plaignit les pauvres candidats qui devaient subir sa colère à peine contenue.

Le blond accueillit la fin de la matinée avec soulagement, ils n'avaient plus qu'une personne à rencontrer après déjeuner et à débattre de leur choix. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand Sasuke le retint par le bras. Le contact ne dura qu'un instant mais suffit à le crisper.

- Tu comptes aller où ?

- Déjeuner. Je meurs de faim.

- Tant pis pour toi, tu es arrivé en retard, tu assumes. La dernière personne est là, on ne va pas la faire attendre.

- On va manger après ?

- Non, on discute de notre choix.

Naruto n'était pas ravi de sauter un repas mais, stratégiquement, céder maintenant lui éviterait que Sasuke cherche à se venger en lançant un débat interminable. Il acquiesça et alla ouvrir la porte à celle qui avait toutes les chances de devenir leur victime à plein temps. Il sourit à pleines dents au visage familier tandis que le brun affichait toujours son air aussi peu aimable en commençant l'entretien. Il passa sur les présentations d'usage.

- Mademoiselle Haruno, votre parcours est atypique. Pourquoi ce poste ?

- J'ai arrêté mes études de médecine suite à des problèmes personnels, travailler pour la première industrie pharmaceutique du pays est une bonne alternative.

- Pourquoi assistante de direction et pas laborantine ?

- Parce que les directeurs ont le sens des affaires mais des lacunes techniques que je peux combler avec mes connaissances. Savoir déchiffrer des rapports d'analyse peut faire pencher en notre faveur certains contrats.

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit, il était conquis. Sakura avait pris de l'assurance depuis le lycée. Elle ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par la froideur de Sasuke envers elle et se positionnait déjà comme leur employée.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke raccompagna Sakura jusqu'à la sortie tout en ordonnant à Naruto de l'attendre sagement. Il put lire dans ses yeux que l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de se sauver, ils voulaient en finir rapidement. Le voir lui obéir sans discuter était revigorant et méritait une récompense. Il promit à Sakura de la tenir informée dès le lendemain de leur décision et s'arrêta près du distributeur du hall. Flatter l'estomac du blond allait peut-être lui éviter une énième dispute.

Il retint un sourire en voyant l'air ahuri de son collègue quand il lui donna son repas.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. Il faut que je t'offre un imagier aussi ?

- Prends-moi pour un idiot…

Son haussement de sourcil parla à sa place mais Naruto n'avait pas satisfait sa curiosité.

- Il y a une raison ?

- Itachi m'en voudrait si je cassais son jouet.

Le sursaut du blond lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas imaginé leur relation.

- Comment ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Son ton signifiait que la discussion était close. Sasuke ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, il avait encore besoin de temps pour accepter la situation et savoir de quelle manière en tirer avantage. Il pourrait toujours obtenir des informations de Naruto alors que son frère s'amuserait à l'orienter de fausses pistes en fausses pistes.

- A propos du recrutement, je pense que tu es d'accord pour Sakura ?

- C'est ce que j'avais dit dès le départ. C'est toi qui as insisté pour faire ces entretiens, crétin.

- Ne me traite pas de crétin. Retourne donc travailler, essaie de te rendre utile.

Sasuke regarda le blond quitter son bureau sans oublier d'emporter ce qu'il lui avait acheté pour déjeuner. Ce dernier marqua une pause sur le seuil.

- Tu es au courant depuis longtemps ?

- Hier. Si tu veux être discret, fais attention à qui tu envoies tes messages.

Le brun savourait l'instant. Naruto restait muet et son expression était presque douloureuse. Sasuke venait de s'offrir un peu de tranquillité et pouvait garder pour une prochaine fois son espionnage téléphonique de la veille.

A peine dix minutes après le départ de Naruto, Itachi convoquait Sasuke dans son bureau. Il n'était même pas étonné que le blond ait réagi aussi vite, pour une fois qu'il l'avait écouté attentivement. Que son frère veuille mettre les choses au point était plus délicat. Itachi se justifiait rarement auprès de lui, il devait donc vouloir s'assurer de sa discrétion. Il s'installa face à lui et attendit sous le regard courroucé. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien qui ne vaille la peine qu'il vienne tout te rapporter.

- Alors ?

- A part lui acheter à manger ?

Itachi perdait son sang-froid devant son attitude mais Sasuke n'en avait cure. Si le blond se servait de leur lien de parenté pour rejeter les fautes sur lui, il ne lui faciliterait pas les choses.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, petit frère. Naruto n'a rien dit. Il était juste assis et n'a pas touché à son sandwich. Il n'y a que toi pour le mettre dans un tel état de nervosité.

- Lui aussi me coupe l'appétit.

- Je pense que c'est différent.

- Peut-être. Tu le connais mieux que moi. D'ailleurs, vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

Son frère s'enfonça davantage dans son siège, joignant ses mains. Sasuke n'aimait pas cette posture, il la prenait dès lors qu'il sentait qu'il avait un avantage et pouvait retourner une situation en sa faveur.

- On se voit depuis bientôt un an. Un problème ?

- Non, je suis juste surpris. Pour répondre à ta première question, je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je le traite de jouet. Il a sûrement conscience que c'est la vérité.

- Il sait que je suis sérieux. Tu le prends mieux que je n'aurais cru.

Sasuke était de plus en plus gêné par le ton qu'employait son frère et s'agaçait d'avoir été dupé si longtemps. Lui qui se vantait de savoir lire les intentions des autres en quelques minutes… Il répondit plus agressivement.

- Que tu te tapes Naruto m'est égal.

- Vraiment ? J'avais un peu peur que tu sois du genre homophobe.

Il s'était laissé piéger. Son traître de frère savait qu'il n'aimait pas aborder ce qui touchait à la sexualité. La sienne était loin d'être épanouie, il se consacrait à son travail. Il avait pourtant essayé avec des personnes des deux sexes et si ses partenaires avaient tremblé sous ses caresses, lui n'avait jamais ressenti qu'un bref soulagement. Mais Itachi était censé ignorer tout cela.

- Je te répète que ce que tu fais à Naruto ne me concerne pas. Sauf quand il est incapable de se lever à l'heure.

- J'y ai peut-être été trop fort hier, désolé.

Son sourire prouvait qu'il n'était absolument pas sincère dans ses excuses. Sasuke mit fin à la conversation en se levant.

- Sakura prendra son poste lundi.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de lui faire une quelconque réflexion et traversa rapidement les couloirs pour rejoindre son bureau. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements, il avait l'impression que le contrôle lui en échappait. Alors qu'il pensait avoir toutes les cartes en main, Itachi se fichait ouvertement qu'il ait découvert son secret et Naruto semblait avoir perdu toute envie belliqueuse. Certes, il voulait prendre l'ascendant sur lui mais si le blond se rendait sans se battre, la victoire serait amère. Sans intérêt. Sans gloire.

* * *

><p><span>Réponse à la review de Kage<span> : Sarah Kuran, merci pour ton petit mot, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Et pour les sentiments de Naruto, je ne vais pas spoiler ma propre histoire mais je peux te dire qu'ils sont beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de Sasuke ;) A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter Naruto.<p>

- Si tu ne manges pas, je t'envoie à l'infirmerie.

Il leva les yeux sur Itachi qui s'installa face à lui.

- Tu me racontes ce qui te tracasse ? Je ne veux pas que mon massage d'hier n'ait servi à rien.

- J'ai envoyé le mail à Sasuke hier.

- Je sais, il me l'a transféré. Ce n'est pas si grave.

- Si, mes phrases étaient ambiguës.

- Comme toujours.

- Oui mais maintenant, il sait que je suis gay et il croit qu'on est ensemble.

- Je ne vois pas le problème.

- C'est ton frère ! Il me déteste déjà et m'enfonce à la moindre occasion. Je n'ai fait qu'apporter de l'eau à son moulin, il va me faire vivre un enfer. Et je dois le dégoûter.

Naruto déglutit sous le regard du brun. Il avait laissé la panique s'emparer de lui. Maintenant que Sasuke connaissait son orientation sexuelle, aucun doute qu'il allait se méfier de lui, le mettre à l'écart. Et s'il venait à se douter de ses sentiments, c'en était fini.

- Je pense démissionner…

Itachi s'emporta, tapant du poing sur le bureau.

- Je te l'interdis ! Où est le Naruto que je connais ? Celui qui est têtu, qui n'abandonne jamais ?

- Il a peur.

- D'accord. Je te donne le reste de ta semaine. Fais ce que tu veux mais sois là lundi pour accueillir Sakura. Et, à propos de mon frère, il a certainement le pire caractère qui soit mais il a de l'estime pour toi. C'est lui qui t'a proposé pour ce poste malgré ton inexpérience. Il ne changera pas d'avis pour un fait personnel.

Naruto prit ses affaires pour partir, il ne servait à rien de tenter de contredire Itachi, il était encore plus borné que lui. Et il devait admettre qu'il n'avait absolument pas la tête à travailler leur stratégie commerciale.

Une fois chez lui, Naruto rumina ses idées noires. Il en était persuadé, Sasuke ne lui parlerait plus qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Il pourrait se contenter de la messagerie qui l'avait trahi. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis. Naruto s'était intéressé à Sakura au lycée pour se rapprocher du brun avant de s'en faire une amie. Quand elle et Sasuke étaient sortis ensemble, il avait été proche d'eux et avait pris peur lors de leur rupture. Mais tous deux avaient été assez détachés par rapport à la fin de leur histoire et avaient continué à se voir. Moins souvent mais Naruto conservait toute légitimité pour le côtoyer.

A l'université, ils avaient été plus proches encore. Itachi hébergeait son petit frère et Naruto avait réussi à louer un appartement dans le même quartier. Ils étaient presque voisins, faisaient leurs trajets ensemble. En quatre années, il avait appris à connaître l'aîné, plus accueillant que son ami. Même s'ils n'étaient pas dans les mêmes filières, ils se voyaient souvent pour réviser. Naruto avait pensé que cet équilibre perdurerait quand il avait été embauché dans l'entreprise des deux frères. Que Sasuke prenne un poste de direction était prévu. Ses études juridiques le rendaient compétent pour rédiger les contrats, commerciaux ou liés aux ressources humaines. En revanche, le blond avait été surpris que sa candidature au service commercial se termine par sa nomination à la direction de celui-ci. Les débuts avaient été difficiles. Il manquait d'expérience, n'avait aucune connaissance dans le domaine pharmaceutique et suscitait la jalousie de ses subordonnés. De plus, alors qu'il avait vu l'opportunité de consolider son amitié avec le brun, les tensions n'avaient fait que s'exacerber. Il avait été soutenu par Itachi et voulu lui prouver qu'il avait raison de croire en lui. Sa motivation avait fini par payer, il avait assis sa position, ses employés faisaient confiance à son jugement. Par contre, rien n'allait plus avec Sasuke. La seule solution qu'il lui restait était la riposte et il le provoquait en permanence. Au moins savait-il pourquoi il s'attirait ses foudres…

Las de ressasser ses souvenirs et ses angoisses, il se décida à appeler son meilleur ami pour qu'il lui change les idées. Kiba se montra plus qu'enthousiaste et lui promit une fête mémorable pour le vendredi soir. Naruto aurait préféré une soirée calme à jouer, discuter et boire mais c'était peut-être la meilleure solution pour penser à autre chose. A lui de faire de son mieux pour tenir deux jours.

Il avait quelque peu négligé son ménage depuis un certain temps. Trier, nettoyer, jeter semblaient s'accorder à son humeur. Ses placards se vidaient plus vite que sa tête mais cela lui faisait du bien, il avait enfin le sentiment de maîtriser la situation. Sakura allait leur servir d'intermédiaire. Il aurait moins Sasuke après lui et pourrait prendre de la distance sur ses sentiments. Cette proximité permanente l'empêchait de tourner la page.

Ce fut plus serein que Naruto arriva chez Kiba. La fête battait déjà son plein, son ami l'attendait dans la rue.

- Tu sais, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus calme.

- Justement. Tu aurais déprimé toute la nuit alors que là, tu vas devoir faire un effort. Et puis, on ne s'est pas vus depuis quand ? Tu as toujours tes rendez-vous mystérieux. Je commence à croire que t'avais un mec secret et que tu viens de te faire jeter.

- Personne ne serait assez fou pour me larguer ! Dis, il y a au moins du monde que je connais ce soir ?

- Je crois que j'ai invité tout le lycée.

Naruto se raidit un instant avant que Kiba ne le rassure.

- Sauf Sasuke. Il est tellement coincé qu'il aurait gâché l'ambiance. Mais il y a Sakura. Elle m'a dit que vous l'aviez recrutée alors n'en profite pas pour faire un dossier sur elle. D'accord, patron ?

- Je ne vais pas sacrifier l'agneau tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'elle en forme lundi.

Le blond lui sourit. Même si son ami ne savait rien de ses sentiments réels pour Sasuke, il était conscient que sa présence le faisait souffrir.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke fulminait contre son frère. Ce dernier avait refusé de lui donner la moindre raison de l'absence de Naruto et il avait dû assurer ses rendez-vous et ses dossiers urgents alors que ce n'était vraiment pas son domaine de prédilection. De plus, ce cher Itachi s'était arrangé pour lui pourrir son week-end en l'envoyant assister à un congrès pharmaceutique sous prétexte qu'il se sentait fiévreux et ne pourrait pas s'y rendre lui-même. Bien sûr, leur participation était prévue de longue date et il pouvait nouer de nouveaux contacts qui seraient décisifs dans certains marchés en cours.

Maintenant, il assistait à ces conférences sans intérêt avant de déambuler au milieu des industriels qui se pavanaient en prétendant avoir fait des découvertes fantastiques. Il détestait le côté exagéré des promesses commerciales, c'était pour cela que c'était toujours Itachi ou Naruto qui couvraient ces événements. Lui se contentait d'analyser les documents qu'ils lui ramenaient avant de donner son aval ou de faire modifier quelques clauses. Il songea un instant qu'il aurait dû changer le contrat de Sakura pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Il lui aurait volontiers délégué certaines conversations, elle aurait été plus à même de juger de l'importance de telle ou telle affirmation.

Toutefois, la jeune femme avait déjà pu se rendre disponible pour commencer quelques jours après son entretien, il ne pouvait pas la priver de ces deux jours de repos. D'autant qu'elle en aurait beaucoup moins par la suite. Ses heures supplémentaires lui seraient payées mais étaient presque incluses dans l'offre. Il était sûr qu'ils allaient énormément la solliciter. Surtout vu la réaction de Naruto. Sasuke allait peut-être devoir calmer le jeu un moment, le temps qu'il retrouve un peu de combativité. Il espérait juste qu'il serait bien là lundi pour accueillir leur nouvelle assistante.

Face à l'insistance d'Itachi à ignorer ses appels, son imagination s'affolait. Il avait été mis à l'écart pour que ces deux-là puissent s'envoyer en l'air comme bon leur semblait. L'idée le dérangeait de plus en plus. Son frère avait toujours traité Naruto poliment, juste comme l'ami de son frère ; il n'avait jamais décelé qu'ils aient pu développer un autre lien. Ceci dit, il ne vivait plus avec son aîné depuis trois ans. Le blond, quant à lui, avait gardé son appartement de l'époque de la fac bien que ses revenus aient largement augmenté. Tous deux pouvaient donc passer des soirées ensemble sans que Sasuke en soit informé.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait penser à Naruto en parfait soumis et savait qu'Itachi n'accepterait jamais de perdre le contrôle d'une étreinte. Il rougit légèrement en réalisant où l'avaient mené ses réflexions. Il reprit son téléphone, essuyant un nouvel échec en entendant le message impersonnel de la boîte vocale. Un instant, il hésita à la faire saturer en passant sa nuit à raccrocher quelques secondes après le bip retenti mais c'était vraiment puéril. Il ne pouvait même pas tenter sa chance auprès du blond, il n'avait plus son numéro personnel depuis longtemps et, même si cela avait été le cas, il doutait qu'il lui aurait répondu.

Il dormit peu et passa une seconde journée encore plus ennuyeuse. L'envoyer avait été une erreur stratégique, son frère s'en mordrait les doigts. Il se reposa durant le trajet du retour et eut la surprise de trouver Itachi l'attendant à la gare.

- Alors, petit frère, c'était sympa ?

- Je n'ai vu aucun des laboratoires que tu voulais.

- Je sais, ça fait au moins un mois qu'ils avaient annulé.

Sasuke planta son regard dans le sien, prêt à l'étriper.

- Si tu voulais avoir la paix avec Naruto, il fallait juste le dire.

- Comme si tu étais du genre à m'obéir. Et puis, je voulais t'offrir un peu de repos, je m'inquiète de ta santé.

Le brun grimaça devant la moue ironique de son aîné. Il s'était fait avoir mais ne serait plus aussi facile à berner. Il revenait sur ses résolutions et ne leur laisserait aucun répit, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Naruto et lui-même avaient peut-être été amis, ou ce qui y ressemblait, mais cette époque était révolue. La seule présence de l'un suffisait à exaspérer l'autre.

- Itachi, que tu te mettes avec un mec, je veux bien. Mais pourquoi Naruto ?

- Ce n'est pas le pire choix, avoue-le.

- Je ne parle pas de son physique...

- Moi non plus.

- Ouais… Mais tu l'as connu quand j'étais à la fac. Il est venu plusieurs fois à la maison mais tu restais juste le gentil grand frère. Et quand il a été embauché, tu ne le voyais que pour le travail. Comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

- Je l'ai croisé par hasard et il était différent. Et tu as lu son message, son corps me réclame.

- Alors ce n'est que charnel ?

- Tu t'inquiètes ? Je dirais que, grâce à lui, j'apprends beaucoup.

Sasuke soupira. Son frère n'avait pas l'intention de l'éclairer sur leur relation. Cela l'ennuyait sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Etait-il inquiet ? Certainement pas pour Itachi, son tempérament d'enfant gâté le mettait à l'abri de déceptions. Il ne s'investissait jamais, prenait juste ce qu'il voulait et le remplaçait quand il était lassé. Naruto souffrirait plus d'une telle situation mais Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il fallait qu'il découvre le fin mot de cette histoire. Et le moyen le plus simple était de s'attaquer à Naruto. Le faire sortir de ses gonds serait aisé.

Itachi le déposa chez lui et s'invita pour le dîner, ne le quittant que tard dans la soirée. Sasuke se coucha après une douche sans avoir défait sa valise. Il voulait être en forme pour cette nouvelle semaine.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

><p>Naruto tenta d'étouffer un bâillement. Il n'avait pas assez dormi durant le week-end mais avait absolument tenu à arriver le premier en ce lundi matin. Son reflet lui confirma que l'idée était mauvaise.<p>

La fête de Kiba avait été revigorante à bien des égards. Revoir ses amis du lycée lui avait rappelé de bons souvenirs même si un bon nombre lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Sasuke. Il avait habilement éludé leurs questions et ils avaient vite compris qu'ils ne tireraient rien de lui. Il avait bu plus que de raison, d'autant qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement l'alcool.

Le réveil avait été douloureux, ses souvenirs brumeux et son étonnement non feint quand il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Il s'était levé discrètement pour aller se doucher avec une pointe de culpabilité. Pas vis-à-vis de son partenaire d'un soir mais plutôt par rapport à Itachi. Il lui avait promis d'éviter ce genre de comportement et il ne voulait pas le décevoir ; depuis un an, il le considérait davantage comme un grand frère. Sa conquête l'avait rejoint dans la salle de bains, le faisant sursauter. Saï lui avait rappelé son prénom sans se vexer et l'avait reconduit au lit en lui demandant juste d'être plus doux que durant la nuit. Naruto ne s'était pas étonné d'avoir été brutal. L'alcool aidant, il avait dû le confondre avec Sasuke, à qui il ressemblait légèrement, et s'était certainement défoulé de cette colère contenue.

Le résultat en ce début de semaine était sa fatigue. Un massage d'Itachi et un week-end de sexe dans tous les coins de son appartement l'avaient bien détendu. L'aîné des deux frères fut le premier arrivé, le cadet étant plutôt adepte de la grasse matinée. Itachi regarda Naruto d'un air suspicieux après l'avoir salué.

- On dirait que tu manques d'énergie.

- Je me suis amusé comme tu me l'as conseillé. Pour me changer les idées.

- Tu t'es protégé ?

Naruto lui lança un regard glacial pour masquer son trouble mais le brun l'ignora et s'approcha de lui. D'une main, il prit son menton en coupe.

- Dis-moi qu'il n'y en a eu qu'un.

- Un seul. Promis.

- Tu vas le revoir ?

- Peut-être. J'ai son numéro mais…

- Appelle-le. Tu as besoin d'une relation. Pas la peine qu'il soit l'homme de ta vie.

Itachi avait fait glisser sa main sur sa joue, en une caresse qu'il lui réservait pour le réconforter ou l'encourager. Naruto sursauta quand Sasuke les interrompit.

- Sakura est arrivée. Donc, si tu peux lâcher mon frère et la rejoindre dans son bureau.

Son ton était agressif et le blond se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait entendu de leur conversation. Il attrapa les dossiers qu'il voulait confier à leur nouvelle assistante et traversa le couloir. Le bureau de Sakura était deux portes plus loin et autant le séparait de celui de Sasuke. Il aurait été plus simple qu'ils soient plus proches mais Itachi avait déterminé que c'était une distance de sécurité raisonnable. Même si l'un d'eux était excédé, il pouvait être intercepté avant de rejoindre l'autre ou, du moins, on pouvait alerter le président. Le temps que Naruto parcoure cette dizaine de mètres, il avait pris la décision de recontacter Saï. Sasuke ne lui avait même pas demandé de ses nouvelles suite à son absence précipitée ; leur relation n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Avoir quelqu'un à retrouver, même si c'était purement physique, lui ferait du bien.

- Naruto, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Sakura dès qu'il eut passé la porte.

- Bien, merci. Mais toi, j'espère que tu es en forme, je t'ai amené les dossiers sur lesquels tu vas m'aider.

Il déposa une pile sur le bureau pour appuyer ses paroles. Sa nouvelle assistante ne laissa rien paraître mais, au vu de l'encombrement du meuble, son autre patron lui avait fait le même coup peu de temps auparavant. Sasuke haussa un sourcil avant d'enchaîner à son intention.

- J'ai donné mon agenda à Sakura, tu feras de même. C'est elle qui va gérer nos plannings. La consigne est simple : elle doit pouvoir nous accompagner et ne pas programmer de rendez-vous à trois. Sauf en cas de réelle nécessité. Travailler séparément sera beaucoup plus efficace, tu es d'accord ?

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se tourna simplement vers Sakura.

- Je te fais suivre mon agenda. Prends le temps de lire ce que je t'ai apporté et prévois un créneau avec moi la semaine prochaine pour en discuter. Je te laisse décider du temps nécessaire. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir. Et bon courage avec lui.

Il quitta la pièce immédiatement, il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage de son collègue. Il pouvait bien se débrouiller seul pour expliquer à Sakura le fonctionnement de l'entreprise. Quant à lui, en deux jours d'absence, il avait réussi à cumuler du retard et devait le résorber. La semaine s'annonçait chargée.

Il ne tint pas en place de la journée, gesticulant sur son siège et devant aller se dégourdir les jambes à plusieurs reprises. Il ne dépassait jamais le bureau de Sakura et celle-ci l'interrogea du regard les premières fois avant d'ignorer son manège. Il sentait la tension reprendre ses droits dans sa nuque. Il était agacé d'imposer une telle ambiance à leur nouvelle assistante, même si elle avait été prévenue. Il était également irrité d'avoir constaté que Sasuke avait pallié à son absence sans souci. Et encore plus que toutes ses réflexions le ramenaient à ce brun arrogant.

Il faisait nuit et les bureaux s'étaient vidés quand Itachi le trouva en train de s'étirer.

- Tu comptes rentrer chez toi ou tu fais concurrence à mon frère ?

- Il est encore là ?

- Oui. Sinon, je t'aurais laissé dormir ici sans scrupule.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke avait laissé Sakura partir tard dans l'espoir que Naruto quitterait les lieux avant elle. C'était peine perdue. Il essayait maintenant de profiter du calme ambiant pour avancer sur un dossier. Il avait un contrat qui lui posait problème et il avait beau le relire, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le point épineux. Il avait sollicité l'aide d'Itachi mais ce dernier lui avait répondu dans un mail tout sauf cordial de s'entretenir avec son binôme. Soit Naruto. L'idée lui répugnait. Il avait préféré s'adresser à Sakura mais leur assistante était nouvelle du jour, elle n'avait pas encore acquis les connaissances nécessaires. Pour elle, tout semblait correct.

Agacé de devoir admettre son incapacité à relever sa propre erreur, Sasuke finit par traverser le couloir. Il entra sans frapper, peu soucieux de déranger son collègue. Il se figea sous le spectacle. Naruto, torse nu, était allongé sur le canapé qu'il s'était installé pour faire des siestes. Il n'aurait rien dit s'il n'y avait eu Itachi à cheval sur ses fesses et les mains sur ses épaules. Son cerveau lui fit la grâce de refonctionner normalement. Un massage. Son frère massait les épaules du blond. Il se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir attendu une demi-heure de plus avant de se décider, il les aurait surpris dans une position bien plus délicate. Pour masquer son embarras, il houspilla Naruto :

- Je vois à quoi servent tes heures sup' !

- Sasuke ?

L'étonnement dans sa voix ne fit que l'exaspérer davantage.

- Tu t'attendais au service d'étage, peut-être ? Puisque tu es ici et pas à l'hôtel, rends-toi utile en relisant ça.

Sasuke jeta la liasse de papiers sur le bureau et attendit que l'un des deux amorce un mouvement pour quitter cette position gênante mais, a priori, Naruto n'avait toujours pas compris sa demande et Itachi se fichait d'être découvert ainsi. Encore une fois, Sasuke se remercia d'avoir ravalé son orgueil à temps. Visiblement, son frère n'aurait interrompu aucune activité à cause de lui. Il frissonna à l'idée de les surprendre moites de sueur et perdus dans leur plaisir. Il se racla la gorge pour se ramener à la réalité et effacer les visions de son esprit.

- Itachi. S'il-te-plaît.

Son frère daigna enfin quitter le fessier de Naruto et ce dernier en profita pour se relever et enfiler sa chemise. Alors que le blond retournait à son bureau, Itachi s'installait à nouveau dans le canapé. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel :

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais encore ici ?

- Je vérifie juste que vous ne vous entretuez pas.

- Mais fiche-nous la paix ! Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment, tu n'avais qu'à m'aider.

- Je reste ici. Ça te pose un problème, petit frère ?

- A moi, non. Mais je doute que lui puisse se concentrer.

- Hé ! Vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme si je n'existais pas ?

L'éclat de voix de Naruto les avait à peine fait sourciller. Sasuke sourit intérieurement de le voir se rebiffer un peu, ce n'en serait que plus intéressant. Il le provoqua :

- Quand il s'agit de toi, je fais toujours comme si tu n'existais pas.

Il vit avec satisfaction Naruto pincer les lèvres. Le blond allait exploser à coup sûr et Sasuke le savourait d'avance. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur Itachi qui gâcha leur dispute à venir :

- Naruto, prends ton temps. Je vais attendre dans le bureau de Sakura. Quand vous aurez terminé, je te raccompagne et on continuera ce qu'on a commencé.

Sasuke sentit le dégoût lui envahir la bouche devant le sourire complice qu'ils s'échangèrent quand son traître de frère quitta la pièce. Non seulement, c'était lui qui était subitement ignoré mais en plus c'était son rival qui obtenait les mots de réconforts. Itachi avait choisi son camp en affichant cette intimité écœurante avec Naruto. Tout à ses ruminements, il resta planté au milieu du bureau avant d'être interpellé par le blond.

- Sasuke, assieds-toi. Je ne lis pas quarante pages de contrat en trois minutes.

Il obtempéra un peu à cause du ton autoritaire que venait d'avoir Naruto mais surtout parce que cela lui évitait de trouver un prétexte à une sortie dramatique. Son collègue était plongé dans sa lecture, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre et prenant des notes. C'était en le voyant ainsi que Sasuke était le plus impressionné. Il avait découvert son côté studieux quand ils étaient à l'université et ce sérieux l'avait surpris. Bien que Naruto soit épuisant la majeure partie du temps, Sasuke savait qu'il était digne de confiance et plus intelligent qu'il n'y semblait au premier abord. C'était pour cela qu'il avait convaincu Itachi de l'embaucher à un poste si élevé dès le départ. Malgré ses réticences, son frère avait cédé et ne devait pas le regretter. Doublement maintenant. Naruto avait déjà été approché par plusieurs chasseurs de têtes mais Sasuke avait appris que chaque offre avait été refusée. Ce qui l'avait étonné car le blond avait dû se sentir bien seul assez souvent. A présent, Sasuke songeait qu'il avait peut-être eu Itachi en cible tout ce temps.

- Itachi va te faire souffrir.

Naruto releva la tête pour le fixer d'un air interrogatif. Il y avait trop de naïveté dans ce regard. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et lui répondit durement.

- C'est de famille, alors. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

- Si ça affecte ton travail, je suis concerné.

Sasuke l'observa attentivement hésiter à sa réponse. Quand Naruto n'agissait pas de façon impulsive, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

- Il n'y a rien entre ton frère et moi.

Le brun devina qu'un rictus moqueur venait se dessiner sur son visage. Il avait beau essayer de le réprimer, c'était impossible.

- Alors la petite scène sur le canapé, vos rencontres le week-end, le mail que tu m'as envoyé par erreur et tes gémissements au téléphone, ce ne sont que des coïncidences ?

- Gémissements ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras. En général, mon prénom n'a pas un effet bloquant. Du moins, je ne l'avais pas constaté encore…

Les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face semblaient briller davantage. Un peu de gêne, de la colère, les émotions transparaissaient bien mieux que dans les iris noirs de son frère.

- Rends-nous service et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Hein, Sasuke ? Dis-moi parce que je ne comprends pas. C'est que ton frère soit gay ? Ou qu'il ait choisi un mec que tu détestes ?

Sasuke se redressa avec fierté. Il avait fait craquer Naruto. Et plus facilement qu'il ne le croyait. Le blond lui avait avoué implicitement tout ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait bien continué à le faire parler mais les cris avaient dû alerter Itachi et il n'avait plus que quelques secondes avant de le voir débarquer.

- Je ne te déteste pas, voyons. J'ai juste eu pitié.

Il se régala un instant de l'air offusqué de Naruto tout en songeant qu'il avait peut-être été un peu loin. Toutefois, le blond réagit vite et lui tendit le contrat :

- Tiens, ton erreur est à l'article 12. Tu as utilisé les taux de l'année dernière. Et garde ta pitié pour toi. Je suis capable d'encaisser pas mal, crois moi.

Sasuke fit demi-tour sans relancer le débat. Il savait qu'il allait croiser Itachi et cela ne manqua pas. Il retourna vers son bureau d'un pas lent, suffisamment pour entendre Naruto rembarrer son frère :

- Rentre sans moi, j'ai un truc à faire.

Il était satisfait. Il avait gâché leur soirée. Naruto était vexé et ils seraient tous les deux d'humeur morose pour quelques jours. Pour lui, ce n'était que du positif, il n'aurait pas à supporter leurs roucoulades et il aurait un collègue investi dans son travail.

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews "anonymes" : <span>

**Kage** : Et oui ! tu avais raison. Et pour Saï, je ne vais pas faire travailler ta patience, il arrive…

**Neliana** : merci pour tes encouragements. Et je suis contente que le petit quiproquo de départ ait fonctionné ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**NDA** : Voici la suite comme promis ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire donc merci à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Naruto bâilla bruyamment. Sa nuit avait été trop courte, se reposer avait été impossible. Il s'en voulait d'être entré dans le jeu des deux frères. Il avait d'abord laissé Itachi sous-entendre qu'ils étaient en couple parce qu'il pensait que cela le protègerait du mépris de Sasuke. Et puis l'aîné avait profité de la situation pour faire tourner en bourrique son petit frère. Au final, son ami n'avait fait aucune réflexion sur ses préférences mais semblait vraiment ennuyé par cette pseudo-relation. Devant son insistance et sa provocation, Naruto avait admis cette fausse réalité. Il devait avouer qu'il avait espéré que Sasuke exprime de la jalousie. Mais ce n'était que de la pitié. Et c'était le pire. Parce que Sasuke n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur le sort de quelqu'un. Il était intraitable avec quiconque s'interposait dans ses décisions, ne prenait pas garde de savoir s'il froissait les sentiments de la personne lui faisant face et ne se retournait jamais pour vérifier les dégâts. Naruto avait toujours pensé qu'il avait banni la notion de pitié de son vocabulaire parce qu'il en ignorait le sens. Mais visiblement pas. Il n'avait juste jamais trouvé quelqu'un de suffisamment faible pour mériter qu'il éprouve ce sentiment.<p>

Le blond soupira. Il se sentait misérable. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas mérité d'être considéré comme étant son égal. Il s'était caché derrière Itachi plutôt que d'assumer que Sasuke ait découvert son homosexualité. Ce qui était stupide parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ce jour viendrait tôt ou tard. Il aurait préféré plus tard. Même au travail, il avait maintenant Sakura pour éviter d'affronter son ami. Un coup à sa porte lui fit réaliser qu'il n'avait absolument pas avancé dans son argumentaire pour son rendez-vous de fin de semaine.

- Entrez.

Sakura pénétra franchement dans le bureau. Naruto nota qu'elle n'avait pas de dossier en main mais une tasse fumante qu'elle lui posa sous le nez.

- C'est quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

Répondre à une question par une autre sans rapport l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il insista :

- Je répète : c'est quoi ce truc puant ?

- Une tisane. Et ça sent juste un peu fort.

- Non, ça pue. Pourquoi tu veux me faire avaler ça ?

- C'est pour ton bien, ça aide à réduire le stress.

- Je gère bien mon stress, merci. Reprends ton truc puant.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant et bois cette tisane ! Et raconte ce qu'il se passe avec Sasuke.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, on s'est juste un peu accrochés hier soir. Mais il n'a pas à évacuer sa mauvaise humeur sur toi, fais-lui la remarque s'il abuse.

Naruto prit courageusement une gorgée de son infusion. Le goût était aussi infect que l'odeur mais si cela pouvait consoler un peu Sakura du traitement de son autre patron, il le supporterait. Il s'encouragea en songeant que Sasuke était aussi affecté que lui par leur dispute.

- Je ne vais pas lui reprocher de sourire.

Naruto avala de travers, toussant pour recracher le liquide brûlant. Il avait presque envie d'aller vérifier que son ami savait étirer ses lèvres autrement qu'en un rictus moqueur. Mais s'il se réjouissait de la tournure de leur échange de la veille, mieux valait qu'il ne le constate pas de ses propres yeux.

- Il a peut-être appris une bonne nouvelle entre-temps.

Il avait hasardé cette supposition, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle soit vraie. Sakura haussa les épaules. La croyant sur le départ, il porta de nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres.

- En le voyant si serein et toi si tendu, j'ai cru que tu lui avais enfin confié tes sentiments.

Naruto recracha par le nez une partie de sa gorgée. Il reposa au loin la tasse, estimant que l'eau infâme avait fait assez de fausses routes pour la journée. Tout en s'essuyant, il essayait de reprendre contenance. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il osait à peine lever les yeux sur Sakura. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, il affirma avec aplomb :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Autre chose ?

Sakura haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue, mais n'insista pas.

- Tu as lu le mail d'Itachi ?

Naruto se tourna vers son ordinateur pour consulter sa messagerie.

_Naruto, pour le rendez-vous de jeudi, j'ai un empêchement. Sakura t'accompagnera. IU_

Il acquiesça pour lui-même. La tournure froide lui faisait bizarre mais s'expliquait car Sasuke et Sakura étaient en copie. Habituellement, il recevait un autre message plus personnel mais Itachi devait être vexé de la veille. Tant pis pour lui. Naruto réalisa qu'il allait passer la journée seul avec Sakura. Jusque-là, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé mais elle avait été trop clairvoyante sur ses sentiments et il craignait un interrogatoire en règle.

- On se rejoint à dix heures à la gare. J'aurai ton billet et je t'expliquerai dans le train ce qui est prévu pour ce rendez-vous.

Elle sortit sans ajouter un mot. Il n'aimait pas abuser de son autorité mais si elle se faisait trop pressante, il devrait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était avec son patron, pas son ami. Il attrapa son téléphone, conscient qu'il aurait besoin de penser à autre chose après cette longue semaine. Il avait hésité le jour précédent mais venait de décider que l'idée était séduisante.

- Saï ?

- Oui.

- Bonjour, c'est Naruto.

- Naruto ?

Il marqua une pause. Son interlocuteur semblait plongé en plein doute. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir déjà oublié ?

- Euh… Tu sais, on s'est rencontrés chez Kiba. Et on a… tu m'as donné ton numéro et…

- Oui. Plutôt grand, blond, les yeux bleus. Petit pénis…

- Quoi ! J'ai pas un petit…

- Mais doué. Et un peu brutal. Tu vois, je te remets. Tu veux ?

- Savoir si tu es libre ce week-end. On pourrait aller boire un verre.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas du genre à rappeler.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi répondre. La conversation était irréelle. Saï réussissait à le déstabiliser et il se comportait en débutant.

- Il faut bien un début. Tu ne devrais pas donner ton numéro si tu n'aimes pas être rappelé.

- Je prends toujours le risque avec un bon coup. Vendredi ou samedi ?

- Comme tu préfères, je suis libre.

- Alors les deux. Réserve une chambre et envoie-moi l'adresse de l'hôtel. Il faut que j'y aille. A vendredi, Naruto.

Il garda le téléphone à l'oreille quelques secondes alors que la tonalité indiquant que Saï avait raccroché résonnait. Le jeune homme était déconcertant. Son ton indifférent contrastait avec la franchise de ses paroles. Il sourit légèrement. Au moins, ils avaient tous deux envie de la même chose. Il n'aurait pas à perdre son temps dans un jeu de séduction.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke venait de passer deux merveilleuses journées. Ni son frère ni Naruto n'avaient pointé le bout de leur nez dans son bureau. S'il n'y avait eu le mail d'Itachi, il aurait pu les croire absents de l'entreprise. Sakura avait répondu à sa bonne humeur de façon hésitante. Il fallait dire que même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il affichait son air taciturne en permanence. Elle n'avait pas mentionné son autre patron une seule fois et il le regrettait un peu. Il aurait trouvé sa petite victoire bien plus savoureuse en ayant la certitude que le blond était toujours aussi contrarié.

Ce matin, il était encore plus au calme. Son collègue et son assistante étaient partis pour la journée. Il avait prévu d'en profiter pour avancer sur ses dossiers. Il sut que c'était fichu quand Itachi débarqua, tout sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles, petit frère ?

Son soupir d'exaspération ne passa pas inaperçu mais n'empêcha pas son aîné de poursuivre.

- Pourtant, tu m'as manqué. Tu boudes ? Tu n'as même pas répondu à mon mail.

- Pour dire quoi ? Je ne suis pas concerné.

- Alors, ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

- Itachi, arrête ton cinéma et dis-moi pourquoi, selon toi, je devrais m'inquiéter.

- Ton ex-copine et ton… Naruto est quoi pour toi déjà ? Un ami ? Un rival ? Un collègue ?

- Comme tu veux. Continue.

- D'accord. Ton ex-copine et… oh ! je sais. Et ton beau-frère.

- Itachi !

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver l'idée ignoble. Jamais Naruto ne serait son beau-frère. Jamais le blond n'appartiendrait à Itachi.

- Bon, tes deux amis passent une journée ensemble, loin du bureau. De quoi vont-ils parler ?

- De travail.

- Sasuke, tu es trop mignon. Il n'y a que toi pour dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide tout en ayant l'air convaincu.

Il avait décroché dès que le mot "mignon" avait suivi son prénom. Il faisait un effort conséquent pour ne pas simplement virer son frère de son bureau.

- Itachi, je te jure que je vais te pourrir la vie bien plus que tu ne le fais avec la mienne. Même si c'est plus compliqué qu'avec Naruto.

Sasuke songea qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de le flanquer à la porte que de formuler sa menace. Parce qu'il venait d'admettre une faiblesse et que son aîné s'en servirait pour le pousser à bout. A son étonnement, Itachi se contenta de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Il se retourna juste un instant.

- Ils vont parler de toi, c'est sûr. Et avec ton attitude, ce ne sera pas en bien.

Sasuke se demanda s'il avait rêvé le ton désolé dans la voix de son frère. Il afficha seulement un air dédaigneux le temps que son espace soit de nouveau clos. La porte était refermée mais l'ambiance propice au travail s'était dissipée. Il se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que ces deux-là pourraient bien se raconter. Sakura n'était plus sa petite-amie depuis longtemps, il n'avait rien à lui prouver. Et c'était plutôt sain de critiquer son patron dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Enfin, peut-être pas avec son autre patron. Quant à Naruto, il semblait incapable de prendre ses distances avec lui, peu importe ce que Sasuke pouvait lui dire ou lui faire subir.

Le retour au bureau de Sakura réveilla les doutes qu'avait semés Itachi. Elle avait le regard fuyant et semblait embarrassée, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme. Sasuke tenta une approche qu'il espérait subtile.

- C'était intéressant hier ?

- Oui.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de coopérer. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, sentant une migraine approcher.

- Un problème avec le client ?

- Non, Kakashi était charmant.

Kakashi ? Peut-être un peu trop charmant le connaissant.

- Il t'a fait des avances ?

- Non ! Pas à moi…

Elle avait ri nerveusement avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il avait peur de comprendre le sous-entendu.

- Naruto ?

Elle éluda sa question en passant la main sur son front et souffla :

- Ecoute, Sasuke, la semaine a été longue. J'ai bien avancé sur ce que vous m'aviez donné. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais finir plus tôt ce soir.

Après ce demi-aveu, il n'allait pas la laisser filer ainsi.

- Tu as raison. On va même faire mieux, je t'invite à dîner. On pourra discuter tranquillement entre amis, se rappeler de bons souvenirs.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de ressasser le passé, juste les événements manqués de la veille, mais son ton sincère et amical allait la faire céder. Même si elle ne l'aimait plus, il savait qu'il exerçait toujours une sorte de fascination sur elle. Elle acquiesça effectivement avec un sourire. Il allait faire tomber toutes ses barrières.

- Tu connais les Terrasses du Chêne ?

- Oui, mais…

- Pour vingt heures. Tu préfères m'attendre ici ou me rejoindre sur place ?

- Je… J'irai me changer et je reviens ici.

- Bien, j'ai hâte. Tu peux rentrer te reposer si tu veux. A ce soir.

Il repartit dans son bureau, satisfait de son effet. Le restaurant gastronomique avait excellente réputation et, normalement, il fallait réserver plusieurs semaines à l'avance. Mais il aurait une table pour le soir même. Il se sentait presque invincible, comme si rien ni personne ne lui résistait.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**NDA** : Je me répète peut-être mais je remercie encore mes lecteurs de continuer à suivre ma fic. Et merci aux petits mots que vous me laissez ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Naruto avait hâte que la journée se termine. Elle emporterait avec elle une semaine trop stressante. Il devait d'abord finir de constituer le dossier qui servirait de base à Sasuke pour rédiger les clauses du contrat avec Kakashi. Les négociations avaient été compliquées et il n'avait obtenu une exclusivité que de six mois. Bien en deçà de ses objectifs. Il savait que son attitude lors du déjeuner avait été pour beaucoup dans l'échec d'un meilleur accord. Il s'était trop inquiété du regard de Sakura et n'était pas entré dans le jeu de séduction de Kakashi. Le résultat avait été pire que s'il s'était comporté naturellement. En temps normal, il savait quoi répondre pour laisser planer le doute ou pour relancer une provocation. C'était son rôle de s'adapter à son client et de le faire succomber à son charme. Le problème avec Kakashi étaient qu'ils s'étaient séduits un peu plus que commercialement deux ans auparavant.<p>

L'homme avait été le premier avec qui il avait couché sans sentiments. Et cette aventure avait été le début d'une année de vie plutôt dissolue. Si leurs rencontres depuis s'étaient constituées de quelques allusions somme toute innocentes, ses rougissements et bégaiements de la veille avaient rendu Kakashi beaucoup plus insistant malgré la présence de son assistante. D'ailleurs, Sakura avait su rester particulièrement silencieuse tout le restant de l'après-midi.

Il l'avait prévenue que Kakashi avait tendance à draguer les jolies filles quand bien même il était marié mais n'avait pas précisé ses penchants bisexuels. Honnêtement, il avait pensé que leur client se focaliserait sur elle mais Kakashi était a priori plus en manque d'hommes que de femmes et avait jeté son dévolu sur Naruto. Qui avait été plus ou moins pris au piège en fin de journée. Sakura était déjà retournée à l'accueil pour rendre son badge visiteur et lui avait traîné pour finir une discussion avec son client. Kakashi avait été bien plus éloquent dans ses gestes quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls et il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour repousser de telles avances.

Il aurait voulu s'expliquer avec son amie sur le chemin du retour mais Sakura avait mis ses écouteurs sitôt montée dans le train et s'était plongée dans ses notes. Il allait laisser le week-end tasser les choses et, dès lundi, il reverrait Sakura et Sasuke.

Il leur envoya à tous deux ainsi qu'à Itachi un bilan provisoire de son accord avec Kakashi. Il fit un mail supplémentaire à Sasuke pour lui demander de le rencontrer le lundi matin. La réponse lui arriva presque instantanément et se limita à un horaire : "_10h_". Il profita de la messagerie pour prévenir Itachi qu'il ne le dérangerait pas car il revoyait Saï. Cette fois, le retour fut plus chaleureux :

_"Amuse-toi bien !_

_Et moi, je devrais pouvoir me trouver un autre cobaye._

_Itachi"_

Il comptait effectivement en profiter. Il n'avait pas réservé à l'hôtel du Chêne pour rien. Il avait découvert l'endroit grâce à l'entreprise, les chambres étaient coûteuses mais le confort incomparable. Même si Saï lui faisait faux bond, il aurait de quoi se détendre trois jours durant. Il avait décidé de retenir la chambre jusqu'au lundi matin ; ainsi il aurait presque le sentiment d'être en vacances et serait d'attaque pour sa reprise.

Il était encore tôt quand Sakura vint le saluer. Avant même qu'il ne fasse une réflexion, elle lui précisa que Sasuke l'avait autorisée à rentrer chez elle. Elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, visiblement hostile à toute conversation. Il se contenta donc de lui sourire avant de lui conseiller de se reposer. Il la sentit se détendre légèrement avant de quitter son bureau.

Il n'avait plus la tête à travailler mais pas vraiment envie de retourner chez lui. Il devait pourtant préparer quelques affaires pour son escapade. Même s'il restait en ville. Il fit le tour de son bureau pour aller s'étendre dans son canapé. Allongé sur le dos, un bras en travers des yeux, il laissa son esprit rêvasser. Ses premières pensées étaient plutôt cohérentes. Un peu comme une liste de courses, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il mettrait dans son sac. Quelques vêtements, des affaires de toilette. Et surtout le nécessaire pour ne pas quitter la chambre pendant trois jours. Outre les préservatifs et le lubrifiant, il ne savait pas si Saï apprécierait de le voir débarquer avec une petite collection de jouets et accessoires. Un sourire se forma sur son visage. Il lâchait prise et différentes images s'enchaînèrent. A la manière d'un rêve, les situations étaient sans rapport les unes avec les autres. Il était dans cet état de semi-conscience particulièrement agréable. Il ne contrôlait pas le cours de ses pensées qui révélaient alors ses désirs plus ou moins refoulés mais il en garderait le souvenir. Son esprit lui joua le mauvais tour d'insinuer Sasuke dans ses songes.

Sa partie raisonnable le rappela à l'ordre, sachant pertinemment que cela ne relevait plus seulement du fantasme mais du délire pur et simple. Le charme rompu, il était maintenant très éveillé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour se réhabituer à la lumière vive des néons. Il vérifia l'heure et s'étonna d'être resté dans cette torpeur pendant plus d'une heure. Il sortit de son bureau pour faire un tour dans les sanitaires. La plupart des bureaux étaient déserts. Le vendredi, peu de personnes faisait long feu, chacun voulant profiter d'une soirée calme avant les journées trop chargées du week-end. Lui-même n'allait plus tarder.

Il se décida à passer chez lui se préparer son sac. Son appartement lui semblait bien froid malgré le désordre ambiant. Il n'osa finalement pas prendre plus que le strict minimum en matière de protection. Même si Saï lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était intéressé que pour quelques nuits, Naruto songea qu'il pouvait bien se donner une chance de construire quelque chose de plus sérieux. Sans venir à parler d'amour, il devait avouer qu'Itachi avait raison ; rencontrer quelqu'un pour un peu plus qu'une séance de sexe pourrait être sympa. Et ce n'était pas en introduisant des jeux sexuels dès à présent qu'il ferait évoluer la situation.

Il était prêt bien en avance et décida d'aller prendre sa chambre. Il envoya un message à Saï pour lui confirmer le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Il lui précisa qu'il l'attendrait au pied de l'hôtel vers vingt-deux heures trente.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke attendait que le serveur ne daigne leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il sentait Sakura émerveillée par le restaurant. Il se félicita de son choix. Il serait plus évident de détourner la conversation sur le comportement de Naruto la veille si elle était distraite par l'ambiance et le repas. Il avait obtenu l'une des meilleures tables de la salle, suffisamment éloignée de la cuisine et des toilettes pour ne pas avoir à subir les incessantes allées et venues du personnel et des clients. Ils étaient installés auprès d'un aquarium où se mélangeaient des espèces tropicales. D'où ils étaient situés, Sasuke pouvait apercevoir la rue mais une grande table les séparait de la vitre, ils étaient donc à l'abri des regards extérieurs. Sakura venait de terminer sa commande. Elle avait choisi ses plats parmi les moins onéreux. Il lui avait pourtant dit de se faire plaisir mais n'avait pas insisté davantage. Elle pouvait être terriblement têtue et il ne voulait pas s'agacer. Leur serveur repartit enfin vers les cuisines. Alors que Sasuke allait poser une question, Sakura le prit de court.

- On porte un toast ?

Il acquiesça, tendit son verre pour l'entrechoquer avec celui de son amie et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- On trinque à mon nouveau travail et à mes deux amis qui ont beaucoup changé.

- Tu peux t'inclure. Toi aussi, tu as changé.

- Pas autant que vous, je t'assure. Votre espèce de rivalité a l'air de s'être empirée, c'est à se demander pourquoi vous travaillez ensemble. Et c'est comme si vous mimiez le comportement l'un de l'autre.

- S'il est dans notre entreprise, c'est qu'il est doué pour son travail. Qu'il fasse équipe avec moi est de la faute d'Itachi. Et jamais je n'imiterais ce crétin.

Il s'était assuré de faire passer l'idée par son regard pour appuyer ses propos et Sakura sembla comprendre le message.

- Je veux dire que vous êtes différents de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Naruto s'investit vraiment dans son rôle de patron, comme s'il cherchait à renier notre lien. Et toi, tu m'invites ce soir. C'est le monde à l'envers. Je ne veux pas être désagréable mais si l'un de vous devait être amical avec moi, ça aurait dû être Naruto. Et je te voyais très bien me traiter avec distance.

Sasuke ravala un rire moqueur. Lui savait très bien pourquoi il agissait de cette manière. Maintenant, il ignorait pour quelle raison le blond jouait les patrons autoritaires. Sakura l'avait peut-être vexé. Ou elle n'avait pas réalisé combien la rencontre avec Kakashi pouvait être gênante pour lui. La perspective le rendait encore plus impatient de connaître les détails.

Il supporta plutôt bien les divagations de Sakura sur leurs amis et ses souvenirs de lycée surtout parce qu'elle revenait sans cesse à Naruto. Chaque fois, elle se mordait la lèvre et enchaînait sur un autre sujet. Il aurait presque pu la croire amoureuse de lui. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas assisté à son corps défendant à leurs nombreuses chamailleries dignes d'un frère et d'une sœur. Il l'observa encore un peu avant de l'interrompre.

- On peut parler de Naruto directement si tu préfères.

- Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, sa patience s'épuisait.

- Tu l'as évité toute la journée mais tu ne parles que de lui. C'est parce que tu as découvert son homosexualité ?

- Je l'ai appris il y a peu, même si ça ne m'a pas stupéfaite. Je suis surprise que tu le saches. Il t'en a parlé ?

- Itachi et lui sont ensemble depuis un an.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il n'était au courant par hasard que depuis une dizaine de jours.

- Ton frère ? Mais j'aurais parié que…

Elle s'arrêta subitement, piquant une fois de plus l'intérêt de Sasuke. Il ne prit pas la peine de parler, un regard un peu plus soutenu la fit se dandiner sur sa chaise.

- Je n'imaginais pas que Naruto avait une relation sérieuse.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien pour lui faire un petit sourire. Si elle se mettait à jouer comme lui, Sasuke n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas à la fois le détail de la journée avec Kakashi et le fond de la pensée de son amie, il opta pour son plan initial.

- Alors, c'est votre rendez-vous d'hier qui s'est mal passé ?

- Mal ? Non. C'était juste extrêmement bizarre.

- Kakashi a toujours été spécial. Provocant et blasé, c'est étonnant mais on s'y habitue.

- Je n'en doute pas. C'est le comportement de Naruto qui était étrange. Déjà, dans le train, il a été très froid. J'ai bien compris qu'il ne voulait pas aborder de sujets personnels. Maintenant, je me dis qu'il avait peut-être peur que j'apprenne pour Itachi.

Sakura commençait à se lancer dans des suppositions inutiles et Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'elle lui pose des questions sur le couple. Il préférait la recadrer sur ce qui l'intéressait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a dérangée chez Naruto ?

- Kakashi lui faisait du charme assez ouvertement, avec des allusions plutôt précises. Naruto était gêné et ne répondait pas vraiment. Pour l'avoir vu draguer…

- Quand ça ?

Sakura s'était figée sous son interruption. Sasuke comprit que c'était récent. Après tout, eux trois ne s'étaient plus rencontrés depuis quelques années. Et elle avait avoué avoir eu connaissance de l'homosexualité de Naruto depuis peu. Donc, le blond ne serait pas du genre fidèle.

- Sakura ?

- Je l'ai juste vu flirter. Rien de méchant.

- Et avec Kakashi ? C'était un jeu innocent ou il y avait de la tension entre eux ?

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il réalisa qu'il avait été trop agressif dans sa question. Elle venait de reposer ses couverts alors qu'elle avait à peine touché à son dessert. Au moins, elle devait penser qu'il cherchait juste à protéger son frère. En attendant, elle ne lui parlerait plus de leur ami ce soir.

- Ecoute, Sasuke. Je sais qu'entre vous deux, ça ne se passe pas très bien. Naruto est mon ami autant que toi. Je me fais du souci pour lui et si j'estime que tu peux l'aider, je te le dirai. Mais là, tu n'es pas objectif. Je vais rentrer. Merci beaucoup, c'était délicieux.

- Je te ramène chez toi ?

- Non, merci. Je vais demander un taxi.

Sakura se leva pour aller aux toilettes et le serveur apporta la note. Sasuke en profita pour régler la course du taxi. Il allait se lever pour patienter avec son amie dans le hall quand une touffe blonde de l'autre côté de la rue attira son œil. Au premier abord, il n'était pas sûr que la silhouette appartienne à Naruto. Mais il en eut la certitude quand il se retourna pour discuter avec une autre personne. Si jusque-là, il n'y avait rien de surprenant, Sasuke fut heureux que Sakura ne soit pas avec lui. Parce qu'il ne parvenait certainement pas à masquer son rictus alors qu'il voyait les deux hommes entrer dans l'un des plus beaux hôtels de la ville.

Il attendit que son invitée soit montée dans la voiture pour traverser la route. Il pénétra dans le hall vaste et lumineux. Le décor ne réussit même pas à l'émouvoir, il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il se dirigea directement vers l'accueil où le maître d'hôtel lui fit un grand sourire en le reconnaissant.

- Monsieur Uchiha ! Nous sommes ravis de votre visite, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je voudrais vérifier une réservation.

- Il ne me semble pas en avoir vue à votre nom…

- Non. Au nom de Uzumaki. Naruto.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous donner ce genre d'information.

Sasuke se pencha un peu par-dessus le comptoir, bien décidé à confirmer la présence de son collègue dans l'hôtel. Il prit un air de conspirateur.

- Il est un des membres de notre entreprise et son assistante vient de m'appeler en larmes. Elle dit s'être trompée et a peur d'être renvoyée. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle n'aura pas de problèmes.

- Je vois. Il est déjà arrivé, elle peut se rassurer.

- Il est censé rester plusieurs nuits, non ?

- Trois.

- Elle va être soulagée. Elle lui a bien pris une suite ?

- La même que vous prenez toujours.

- Merci beaucoup. Et n'en dites rien à monsieur Uzumaki, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Bien évidemment. Bonne soirée, monsieur Uchiha.

Sasuke retourna lentement vers sa voiture. Son week-end s'annonçait passionnant.

* * *

><p>PS : La semaine prochaine, nouvelle évolution dans la relation NarutoSasuke ! Et il y aura un lime NaruSaï. Non, non, ce n'est pas incompatible ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**NDA** : Il y a un lemon (enfin lime à mon avis) dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Naruto sentait la somnolence l'emporter, il ne luttait contre elle que pour éviter de se noyer dans la baignoire. Il avait proposé à Saï de commander ce qu'il désirait pour dîner le temps qu'il se douche. Seulement un bain lui avait paru autrement plus tentant. L'eau commençait à refroidir et il n'entendait plus aucun bruit venant de la chambre. Il se demanda vaguement si son invité ne s'était pas lassé. Peut-être lui avait-il faussé compagnie. Il hésita entre rajouter un peu d'eau chaude pour se relaxer plus longtemps et sortir de l'atmosphère humide de la pièce. Il choisit la seconde option, il avait deux jours devant lui pour profiter. Il se hissa hors de la baignoire et attrapa le peignoir qu'il s'était préparé. Il se sécha sommairement avant de retourner dans la chambre.<p>

Dans le coin salon, il avisa deux plateaux déposés sur la table basse. Le repas devait également avoir refroidi. Il haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas particulièrement faim et pourrait toujours se faire monter un en-cas plus tard. S'il était seul, la seule chose qui l'attirait était le lit. Effectivement, sous la couette, aucune trace de Saï. Naruto fit glisser le peignoir au sol et se faufila entre les draps. La fraîcheur du tissu fit frissonner sa peau nue. Alors qu'il tentait de se réchauffer, il se sentait de plus en plus alerte. Le sommeil le fuyait à présent. Le silence était plutôt angoissant, il lui laissait le loisir de réfléchir à sa semaine. Il se tourna brutalement pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il trouva la télécommande de la télé et l'alluma. Il sélectionna une chaîne musicale et monta le volume à un niveau suffisant pour ne plus entendre résonner sa propre respiration. Sur le dos et les bras croisés derrière la tête, il observait le plafond, se concentrant sur la recherche d'une quelconque tâche plutôt que sur ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux le brûlaient de se focaliser sur tout ce blanc et il s'autorisa à les fermer.

Quand Naruto se réveilla, la nuit était tombée. Il avait chaud et son esprit était confus. Il n'était pas encore totalement sorti de son sommeil ni de son rêve. La lumière semblait instable et il avait l'impression d'entendre encore les bruits humides de son fantasme. Il réalisa que c'était la télévision qui éclairait la pièce et que le son avait été coupé. Il se sentait moite et engourdi, comme après un orgasme. Il remua légèrement, faisant bouger la couette et un peu d'air frais en profita pour s'insinuer entre les draps. Il se redressa en sursaut quand une tête apparut sur le côté du lit.

- Saï !

Sa réaction ne déstabilisa pas le brun qui le rejoignit dans le lit. Ce dernier s'allongea et le saisit par l'épaule pour le faire basculer en arrière. Tous deux à présent étendus, Saï se colla à lui, lui faisant sentir une érection prononcée. Naruto tenta de le repousser.

- Je te croyais parti.

Saï ne chercha pas à se justifier. Il se contenta de descendre une main sur les hanches de Naruto et de se baisser légèrement pour lécher son torse. Son but était visiblement de le faire taire et d'obtenir davantage d'action. Mais Naruto constata que l'excitation qu'il ressentait ne trouvait pas écho dans son bas ventre. Il porta les doigts à son sexe pour le trouver détendu et poisseux. Il soupira bruyamment. S'il y avait pire qu'une panne dans un tel moment, c'était bien la forte probabilité d'avoir joui pendant son sommeil. Il devait en être certain et savoir ce à quoi Saï avait bien pu assister.

- Tu es revenu depuis longtemps ?

Saï abandonna ses caresses pour venir lui souffler dans l'oreille.

- Assez pour me demander qui est Sasuke.

Naruto se figea. Il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre et, à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait aucune obligation envers lui. Sauf s'il voulait essayer d'avoir une vraie relation. N'en étant pas sûr lui-même, il préféra éluder la question en donnant à Saï ce qu'il attendait. Il déplaça sa main sur le sexe de son amant et se mit à le masturber à un rythme déjà soutenu. Le brun haletait mais ne perdit pas son petit sourire quand il poursuivit sur un ton de reproche :

- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je décide de soulager un mec pendant qu'il dort. Et tu en appelles un autre quand tu jouis.

Naruto exerça une pression désagréable au vu de la grimace de Saï. Il voulait juste le faire taire, il venait déjà de lui confirmer ce qu'il craignait. Sa seule consolation était qu'il n'avait pas éjaculé juste à cause de son fantasme, il avait bien été stimulé. L'idée était plutôt dérangeante. S'il ne s'était pas réveillé, qui sait jusqu'où Saï serait allé ?

Naruto perdit la notion du temps les heures suivantes. Tout ce qui comptait était d'occuper Saï pour l'empêcher de relancer le sujet sur Sasuke. Ce qu'il se plaisait à faire dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais, même le brun ne pouvait être inépuisable. La nuit était de nouveau tombée, ils entamaient la seconde et Saï s'était finalement endormi. Naruto en avait profité pour se doucher. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il plissa le nez, l'odeur de sexe était omniprésente. Pourtant, il n'osa pas ouvrir la fenêtre. Il voulait se reposer également, il aurait le temps d'aérer le lendemain matin.

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi quand une main sur son sexe le réveilla. Il grogna pour la forme mais son érection le trahissait alors que son amant lui enfilait un préservatif.

- Saï, laisse-moi quelques heures. Je ne peux plus bouger.

- Alors, ne bouge pas. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu essayer.

Une vague alarme retentit en lui mais, avant qu'il n'ait trouvé la force de se dégager, le brun venait de s'empaler sur son membre. Un gémissement lui échappa, à la fois de satisfaction et de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que Saï ne profite de son état de fatigue pour échanger leurs rôles, ce dont il n'avait absolument pas envie. Il s'étonna de ne pas sentir le poids sur lui se soulever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je fais la geisha.

- Quoi ?

Décidément, Naruto n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'habituer aux lubies de son partenaire. Surtout si elles le privaient du plaisir de le voir se déhancher sur lui.

- Les geishas sont censées pouvoir faire jouir un homme rien qu'avec les contractions de leur vagin. Le muscle anal est bien plus efficace. Donc, je vais caresser ton pénis sans bouger. Et te donner un orgasme.

- Saï, je ne crois pas…

Naruto avait voulu le faire basculer mais son amant avait saisi ses poignets pour l'immobiliser et venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour couper ses protestations. Pendant de longues minutes, il crut que l'exercice allait juste faire trop durer son érection et la rendre douloureuse. Pourtant, le résultat était là. Il sentait une douce chaleur envahir son bas-ventre. Tantôt Saï le repoussait, ses parois se resserrant et comprimant son membre tendu ; tantôt il l'aspirait, l'anus exerçant une pression à la base de sa verge et lui donnant l'impression de le pénétrer plus profondément que l'instant précédent. Son amant était en sueur et essoufflé bien que ses mouvements soient quasi-inexistants. Ils commençaient chacun à vouloir donner des coups de hanches mais Saï s'appliquait à les maîtriser. Un coup à la porte les sortit de leur transe.

- Bouge un peu. Qu'on en finisse.

- Non, j'ai promis de te donner ton orgasme ainsi.

- Et je te jure que tu pourrais. Mais il faut que j'ouvre.

- On n'a rien demandé.

- Justement. Il y a peut-être une urgence.

Saï se releva juste pour le libérer. Naruto émit un petit bruit plaintif avant de le fusiller du regard.

- Dépêche-toi. Je terminerai après.

Naruto enfila son peignoir et alluma une lampe sur son chemin. Il était frustré et furieux. Il entrouvrit juste la porte pour pouvoir passer la tête. Leur visiteur n'avait pas à constater son état. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser de qui il s'agissait alors que le sourire narquois semblait s'élargir.

- Sasuke ?

Son ami venait d'ouvrir la bouche mais la referma aussitôt et une lueur d'agacement passa dans son regard. Naruto comprit pourquoi en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

- C'est lui, Sasuke ? Je ne trouve pas qu'on se ressemble. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon donc c'est flatteur.

Ses joues le chauffaient affreusement. Il n'avait rien cédé et n'avait répondu à aucune question de Saï. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, son amant se pencha dans son cou pour chuchoter de façon à être entendu de lui seul.

- La dernière fois aussi, tu m'as parlé de lui. Saoul, tu es beaucoup plus bavard.

Naruto constata que Sasuke semblait étonné de la tournure des événements. Il n'affichait plus cette attitude supérieure. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de son ami rapidement.

- Tu voulais quelque chose, Sasuke ?

- Pas vraiment. N'oublie pas notre entretien, Naruto. Dix heures. A lundi !

Naruto le regarda rejoindre les ascenseurs sans se retourner. Il aurait pu le retenir et lui demander des explications mais il n'avait pas la force de se confronter à lui pour l'instant. Et il devait s'occuper de Saï. Il claqua la porte en se dégageant de l'étreinte du brun.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke s'installa dans sa voiture et resta de longues minutes à réfléchir. Il s'était bien attendu à trouver Naruto avec l'autre homme dans une situation équivoque. Il comptait dessus même. C'est pourquoi il avait été plus que satisfait quand la porte s'était ouverte sur son collègue rouge et dénudé. L'odeur chargée de leurs ébats lui avait chatouillé les narines. Par contre, il avait été surpris du comportement de l'autre. D'abord, il le connaissait. Et Naruto les avait comparés. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas d'accord avec la conclusion. Il n'avait rien en commun avec ce brun provoquant. Ensuite, si comparaison il devait y avoir, elle était à faire avec Itachi.

Il avait espéré voir Naruto le supplier de ne rien dire à son frère mais il l'avait laissé partir sans un mot. Sasuke était déçu. Et aussi étrangement mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Pour autant, il était hors de question qu'il retourne dans cette chambre. Il n'avait plus qu'à se tourner vers la dernière personne concernée. Il mit le contact et s'engagea sur les routes désertées.

Le quartier semblait ne jamais vouloir changer. Entre le moment où il était entré à l'université et aujourd'hui, plus de huit années s'étaient écoulées mais chaque bâtiment avait conservé le même aspect. Rien n'avait été ôté ou rajouté. Sasuke aurait pu traverser ces rues les yeux fermés et désigner les bancs ou la moindre poubelle. Cet immobilisme était autant inquiétant que rassurant. Il se gara à sa place habituelle, comme si elle n'attendait que lui.

Il appuya longuement sur la sonnette, peu soucieux de réveiller son frère. Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir en sous-vêtement. Sasuke l'observa, surpris. Itachi avait les cheveux emmêlés, les joues rouges et son excitation était évidente. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas la même odeur âcre que dans la chambre d'hôtel mais Sasuke devina un parfum plus doux. Comme une huile ou une crème. Il ferma les yeux, priant mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir dérangé pendant qu'il se masturbait. Et surtout pour que son frère lui épargne le récit détaillé si c'était le cas.

- Je venais voir si tu voulais sortir avec moi ce soir mais tu es occupé. A priori.

- Désolé. Naruto est là. On se voit demain si tu veux.

Sasuke tiqua et tendit l'oreille. Effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il y avait des bruits de pas précipités. Il oublia sa gêne. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de raconter à Itachi l'infidélité de Naruto. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Toutefois, que son frère s'offre aussi une aventure le même soir était trop beau.

- Naruto ? J'avais besoin de lui parler, ça tombe bien.

Il le bouscula pour forcer l'entrée. Le long du mur, il aperçut une paire d'escarpins. Que Naruto se déguise en fille pour séduire son petit-ami était plausible mais il avait de bien plus grands pieds. Il avança un peu plus avant d'être stoppé. Itachi le retenait par le bras.

- Sasuke, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Pourquoi ? Il sera trop crispé s'il me voit ?

- C'est…

- Ou parce que je viens de quitter sa chambre à l'hôtel du Chêne ?

Itachi venait de perdre sa voix et la force dans sa main. Sasuke se dégagea sans souci et pénétra dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre se referma vivement. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir avec qui son frère allait passer la nuit. Il avait la preuve que cette relation ne satisfaisait ni Naruto ni son aîné. Il se retourna pour voir le visage tendu de ce dernier.

- Eh bien, grand frère, c'est d'avoir été découvert ou de savoir que ton petit-ami ne se prive pas non plus qui te chagrine ?

- Tu es allé voir Naruto ?

- Alors, tu étais au courant. C'est un accord entre vous ?

Sasuke se sentait un peu étourdi. Euphorique et inquiet. D'un côté, il était ravi qu'il n'y ait rien de sérieux entre ces deux-là. De l'autre, il ne comprenait plus leur relation. Itachi lui passa devant pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit un instant plus tard, son téléphone à la main. La porte était restée entrouverte et Sasuke distingua brièvement la jeune femme qui faisait de son mieux pour passer inaperçue. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Il questionna distraitement son frère tout en essayant de se souvenir où il avait vu cette fille.

- Tu appelles qui ?

- Naruto, bien sûr.

Elle travaillait pour leur entreprise. Au service des archives. Il s'en rappelait car il l'avait fait revenir un jour dans son bureau. Elle avait mélangé deux dossiers et il lui avait fallu plus de deux heures pour trier les documents. Elle devait le détester. Sasuke se retourna et arracha le téléphone des mains de son frère.

- Si tu veux appeler ce crétin, attends que je sois parti. Je vais répéter une question que je t'ai déjà posée : à quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?

- On n'est pas en couple.

- Vous vous envoyez juste en l'air ?

Itachi le fixa d'un air qu'il détestait. Un mélange de pitié et de désolation. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était que le cadet un peu stupide à qui il fallait donner la main pour traverser.

- Quoi ? Tu me l'as dit. Son corps te réclame, vous vous voyez depuis un an tous les week-ends, j'en passe et des meilleures…

- Et tout est vrai.

- Alors ?

- J'adore t'embêter, tu le sais. On ne sort pas ensemble et je ne couche pas avec lui non plus.

- Pourquoi vous vous voyez tant ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bien ! Gardez vos petits secrets. Et arrête de me prendre pour un enfant de cinq ans.

- Arrête de te conduire en enfant et j'aviserai.

Sasuke avait envie de le frapper mais savait comment le blesser davantage qu'en lui faisant un œil au beurre noir. Il lui redonna le téléphone et se prépara à quitter l'appartement. Une fois sur le seuil, la main sur la poignée, il se retourna et interpella son frère.

- Itachi, je sais que tu adores mais ne sors pas tes accessoires de bondage ce soir. Notre dernière archiviste a eu deux semaines d'arrêt maladie et je ne suis pas sûr de gagner aux prud'hommes.

Il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que sa voix porte jusqu'à la chambre. La fille devait être encore plus pâle que son frère. Elle allait peut-être même quitter l'entreprise, maudissant les deux Uchiha. L'un pour être un patron infernal et l'autre pour être un pervers. C'était mesquin de sa part mais Itachi s'était bien amusé à ses dépens. Sasuke devait s'avouer que son frère payait également pour Naruto ce soir. Tous deux s'étaient joués de lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Et le blond avait apparemment choisi un amant pour leur pseudo ressemblance. Il n'était plus aussi impatient d'être à lundi pour revoir son collègue.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**NDA** : Pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est merci de vos encouragements. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Naruto s'arrêta au coin de la rue. D'où il était, il voyait parfaitement qui entrait ou sortait de l'immeuble mais lui restait dans l'ombre. Dans quelques dizaines de minutes, il se fondrait dans cette foule et emprunterait l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son bureau mais il avait une chose à faire avant. Il remercia intérieurement qui de droit dès qu'il aperçut la personne qu'il attendait. Que Sakura ait choisi une couleur de cheveux si peu commune s'avérait finalement très utile. Il marcha rapidement à sa rencontre et l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne traverse la rue.<p>

- Bonjour Sakura.

- Oh, Naruto. Bonjour.

Son ton était plutôt froid, elle devait encore être fâchée après lui. Il lui attrapa le bras et lui fit faire demi-tour. Elle n'opposa que peu de résistance et accepta de le suivre. Naruto la traîna sur quelques centaines de mètres et la fit entrer dans un café. Ils n'avaient pas échangés une parole et s'installèrent à une petite table au fond de la salle. Il commanda deux boissons chaudes et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Il y lisait de la curiosité et une légère impatience. Il inspira profondément, se préparant au déchainement à venir.

- Sakura, si je t'ai amenée ici, c'est parce que je voulais être avec mon amie, pas mon assistante. Je sais que tu m'en veux et je me doute que tu as pas mal de questions. Alors, vas-y.

Elle resta un instant sans réagir. Naruto se demanda si elle l'avait entendu. Il s'apprêtait à répéter quand il entendit un murmure.

- Kakashi.

- Comment ?

- Raconte-moi ce que tu as fabriqué avec Kakashi.

- Je sais que j'étais bizarre avec lui. Il ne s'est rien passé la semaine dernière, j'ai repoussé ses avances. Mais j'ai déjà couché avec lui.

Elle le scruta, cherchant apparemment à déceler un mensonge. Elle dut jauger qu'il disait la vérité puisqu'elle acquiesça et rompit leur échange silencieux pour prendre une gorgée de son café. Il mélangeait le liquide plus si brûlant de sa tasse et attendait la suite qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir.

- Tu devrais en parler à Itachi.

- Et pourquoi ? Ça ne le concerne pas.

- Si tu es bien avec lui et que tu veux que ça dure, il doit l'apprendre de toi.

Naruto était abasourdi et retint un rire. Elle aussi le croyait en couple avec l'aîné des Uchiha. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, elle ne les avait pas aperçus ensemble et n'avait même fait que croiser le président de la société.

- Quelle relation crois-tu que j'ai avec Itachi ?

- Vous êtes en couple. Ce qui m'a vraiment étonnée.

- Tu te trompes.

- Mais, Sasuke…

Elle cessa de parler à l'instant mais Naruto tenait son coupable. En même temps, lui n'aurait pas fait courir volontairement cette rumeur, Itachi avait tout juste salué Sakura pour l'accueillir, ne restait plus qu'un suspect. Ce qui le surprenait était que Sasuke ait abordé un sujet si privé avec leur amie. Le brun n'était pas du genre à faire des confidences innocemment.

- Sasuke devrait se mêler de ses affaires. Pourquoi vous avez parlé de ça ?

- Je pensais qu'il ignorait que tu étais gay. Mais il est au courant depuis assez longtemps, pas vrai ? Par contre, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois intéressé par son frère.

Naruto était amusé, son ami avait préféré faire croire qu'il était informé de cette liaison depuis le début et qu'il l'acceptait plutôt que d'avouer qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée.

- Je vais faire court. Itachi et moi ne sommes pas en couple. Ni dans une quelconque relation. Et Sasuke n'a appris mon homosexualité que quelques jours avant que tu prennes ton poste.

- Il m'a menti ?

- Pas complètement. Son frère s'amuse à lui faire croire qu'il sort avec moi. Et je n'ai pas forcément eu envie de démentir, c'est plus facile.

- Que d'admettre que tu l'aimes ?

Naruto plissa les paupières. Il avait craint que la conversation n'en arrive à ce point. C'était prévisible suite à la remarque qu'elle lui avait faite mais il aurait préféré qu'elle lui épargne cette question aujourd'hui.

- Sakura, j'évite de me bercer d'illusions. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir.

- Donc, ta situation actuelle te satisfait ?

Elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il était satisfait. Au contraire, il endurait difficilement cette proximité avec Sasuke. Toutefois, il préférait cela à un éloignement trop douloureux pour lui.

- C'est le meilleur compromis.

- Je ne vous comprends pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu t'entêtes à travailler avec lui quand bien même il te traite mal. Et lui fait mine de ne pas supporter entendre parler de toi mais il était ravi quand je lui ai fait part de mes inquiétudes à ton sujet.

- Il cherchait peut-être juste un moyen de m'enfoncer un peu plus. Quand est-ce que vous trouvez le temps de parler de moi ?

Sakura détourna les yeux, balayant du regard la salle quasiment vide à cette heure-ci. Elle semblait gênée.

- Il m'a invitée à dîner vendredi soir. Aux Terrasses du Chêne. C'était délicieux.

- Vendredi, hein ?

Il avait juste murmuré pour lui-même. Il comprenait mieux que Sasuke l'ait trouvé, il avait mangé juste en face de l'hôtel. Naruto se leva pour aller régler au comptoir.

- Il va être temps d'y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous tout à l'heure.

Sakura se contenta d'acquiescer et lui emboîta le pas. Il savait qu'il avait juste gagné un sursis, elle ne manquerait pas la prochaine occasion de lui prouver qu'il se torturait inutilement et qu'il avait mille raisons de prendre ses distances.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble à leur étage. Sakura ouvrit la porte de son bureau et Naruto voulut continuer vers le sien mais elle lui saisit la manche.

- Je suis ton amie et je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. Je n'ai qu'un conseil pour toi…

- Je ne partirai pas Sakura.

- Laisse-moi donc terminer. Je m'en doute, tu es bien trop têtu pour ça. Tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner et c'est tout à ton honneur. Je veux juste te dire d'être plus agressif. Les regards énamourés ne lui font rien, il n'est pas non plus sensible aux sous-entendus subtils. Au lycée, je ne suis sortie avec lui que parce que je le lui ai demandé directement un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Tu l'as eu à l'usure ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Ceci dit, je ne vais pas le rendre gay à l'usure.

- Tu devrais savoir que Sasuke est si fier qu'il se fiche des étiquettes, il fait uniquement ce qui lui plaît. Et si c'est toi qu'il veut, il ne se considérera pas gay pour autant.

Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter et lui ferma la porte au nez. Il rejoignit son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce que lui avait dit son amie n'était pas dénué de sens mais il aurait déjà fallu que Sasuke s'intéresse à lui autrement qu'en souffre-douleur.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et sortit son téléphone. Il hésita une seconde avant de renoncer à envoyer un message à Saï. Leur week-end s'était fini prématurément après la visite de Sasuke. Naruto était furieux des allusions que son amant avait faites devant son collègue. L'ambiance s'était quelque peu échauffée et Saï avait préféré partir, lui demandant de ne le contacter que s'il comptait le satisfaire pleinement. Il allait laisser passer plusieurs jours avant de reprendre contact avec lui ou tout simplement de le reléguer dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il regarda l'heure. Sasuke ne laisserait pas passer le moindre retard alors que c'était lui qui avait demandé l'entretien. Il se redressa et se prépara à le rejoindre. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, les paroles de Sakura résonnaient dans sa tête. Plus d'agressivité, il savait faire. Sauf si c'était Sasuke face à lui, ce dernier lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke entendit frapper. Deux fois de suite. Naruto était ponctuel alors que pour une fois le contraire l'aurait arrangé. Il se replaça tranquillement dans son siège et prit un air impassible avant de l'inviter à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer son collègue qui semblait changé. Ou plutôt, il avait l'impression de retrouver le Naruto effronté qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer avant que toute cette histoire avec Itachi n'éclate. Son ami le regardait dans les yeux sans ciller et s'avançait avec confiance. Sasuke se fit violence pour ne pas sourire.

- Tu voulais me voir à quel sujet ?

Naruto s'assit sans qu'il l'y ait invité et se laissa basculer confortablement en arrière. Il affichait cette attitude nonchalante qui faisait transparaître son assurance. Sasuke était impressionné, le blond n'avait jamais utilisé cette technique face à lui. C'était un tour d'intimidation qu'il réservait à leurs clients les plus frileux, une façon de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'auraient qu'à le laisser tout gérer pour eux.

- C'est à propos du contrat avec Kakashi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. Tu nous as habitués à mieux.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu le rédiges. J'y retourne la semaine prochaine.

Sasuke se redressa, intéressé. Naruto n'avait pas mentionné sa visite du samedi et lui offrait même l'opportunité de l'attaquer sur sa relation avec Kakashi.

- Tu te feras accompagner de Sakura ?

- Je comptais y aller seul.

- Je refuse.

Il avait vu le sursaut d'étonnement de son collègue quand il avait élevé le ton mais ce dernier se reprit vite.

- Sakura a assez de travail ici, je peux m'en occuper.

- Je n'en doute pas. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt ta façon de t'en occuper.

- Explique-toi.

- Naruto, je ne vais te poser la question qu'une seule fois. As-tu eu une relation avec Kakashi ?

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de mais.

Naruto cessa de protester et Sasuke en profita pour le toiser. Son ami gardait le menton relevé mais son attitude fière était contredite par la crainte dans son regard. Les yeux bleus étaient trop expressifs, il était ravi que les siens soient noirs.

- Tu te rends compte dans quelle position tu mets l'entreprise ? Et moi également ? Tu as couché avec un client. Si ça se répand, on risque non seulement de perdre ce contrat mais d'autres aussi en cascade. C'est une forme de corruption.

- C'était il y a longtemps et ça ne se reproduira pas. Je ne prends plus ce genre de risque.

- Oui, je l'ai constaté moi-même. Tu le connaissais depuis quand ce gars de l'hôtel ?

Sasuke vit un instant de panique s'emparer de Naruto. Ce dernier s'était crispé et avait fermé les yeux une seconde de trop. Il cherchait à concentrer ses idées sur la bonne réponse à fournir.

- C'était une erreur. N'en parle pas à Itachi, s'il-te-plaît.

Menteur. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son frère n'avait certainement pas eu le temps d'avertir Naruto qu'il avait avoué leur supercherie. Le blond se raccrochait à cette histoire pour obtenir sa confiance. Il jubilait, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir encore tirer profit de son apparition à l'hôtel.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, Naruto ? Il faut que je couvre tes erreurs professionnelles et personnelles ?

- Oui. Si tu estimes que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, je peux toujours démissionner.

Sasuke était surpris. Naruto bluffait à coup sûr mais il le faisait bien. Lui même aurait pu se faire avoir par la sincérité de son ton s'il ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps. Toutefois le blond n'utilisait cette voix grave et sérieuse que quand il proposait une chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Il avait envie de le provoquer un peu plus en acceptant son idée mais il savait qu'il serait difficile de le faire revenir sur sa décision ensuite. Et Itachi serait furieux de perdre un directeur commercial aussi talentueux parce que son frère aurait voulu s'amuser.

- Pour Kakashi, je t'accompagnerai. Comme ça, je m'assurerai de sa discrétion. Mon frère ? Je ne sais pas. C'est votre histoire mais je me sens mal de lui cacher que tu te tapes un sosie raté de lui. Ou de moi, si j'en crois ses paroles.

Sasuke remarqua que Naruto venait de déglutir de façon un peu plus appuyée, mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux, cela avait été troublant de l'imaginer avec Itachi mais c'était encore plus dérangeant maintenant qu'il remplaçait son frère dans ses visions. Le silence dura peu, Naruto reprenant ses esprits plus vite que lui.

- Oublie pour ton frère, il doit déjà s'en douter. Et Saï ne te ressemble pas, j'ai dû lui dire ça pour lui faire plaisir, comme quand on compare quelqu'un à un acteur.

Sasuke se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se retrouver penché au dessus de Naruto. Puisque celui-ci avait décidé de mentir et continuer sa comédie, il allait le pousser un peu plus loin dans ses retranchements.

- Itachi s'en doute ? Tu es souvent infidèle ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Sasuke.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. C'est quoi tes critères ? Bruns aux yeux noirs ? Non, Kakashi est trop différent. Alors, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire ?

Naruto venait de s'humecter les lèvres et sa respiration semblait lourde. Sasuke réalisa qu'il s'était approché inconsciemment alors qu'il parlait. Son ami le fixait d'un air qui mélangeait l'appréhension et le défi. Il appréciait d'avoir pris l'ascendant sur lui alors que Naruto était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il se recula presque à regret et se dirigea vers sa porte. Il l'ouvrit vivement pour sortir le blond de son immobilisme.

- Tu préviendras Sakura du jour où nous allons voir Kakashi. Et je ne m'inquiète pas pour Itachi, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec la fille des archives quand je suis passé le voir samedi soir.

Naruto se leva et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Dans son regard, Sasuke crut lire une détermination nouvelle. Il n'avait peut-être pas apprécié qu'il l'ait laissé s'empêtrer dans son mensonge. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un juste retour des choses vu qu'il avait été victime de leur comédie en premier lieu. Son ami posa sa main contre le mur, le faisant sursauter, et se rapprocha imperceptiblement.

- Pour répondre à tes questions, n'importe qui ne fait pas l'affaire. Et j'aime les bruns aux yeux noirs.

Sasuke le regarda partir. Il était comme pétrifié. C'était sa respiration qui était devenue difficile quand Naruto l'avait bloqué entre lui et le mur. C'était son cœur qui s'était emballé à un point proche de l'explosion quand il avait cru comprendre le sens des mots soufflés. Il sortit de sa transe quand son ami disparut de son champ de vision car il entrait dans le bureau de leur assistante. Son trouble se mua en agacement puis en franche colère. Il claqua violemment sa porte et retourna s'asseoir. Il était à présent incapable de se concentrer sur ses dossiers.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

* * *

><p>Sitôt la porte du bureau de Sakura refermée, Naruto se laissa couler le long du mur. Adossé à la paroi, un genou ramené contre sa poitrine, il remarqua le regard interrogatif de son assistante mais décida de l'ignorer en fermant les yeux. Il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Du bruit de son cœur trop rapide ou du manque d'oxygène à cause de ses poumons soudain atrophiés, il l'ignorait. Il avait été fier et légèrement provocant comme il en avait l'habitude quand il voulait séduire un homme pour la soirée, pourtant les effets n'avaient jamais été aussi dérangeants.<p>

- Pourquoi avec lui ça me met dans un tel état ?

- Peut-être parce que tu l'aimes.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour trouver Sakura accroupie devant lui et lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. Il n'avait pas réalisé parler à voix haute. Il s'était posé la question à lui-même et il ne voulait pas entendre cette réponse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir traiter Sasuke comme n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes. C'était stupide de ne serait-ce qu'y penser mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il commença à boire, prenant de longues gorgées. Il retrouvait son souffle et réalisait le spectacle qu'il offrait à son amie. Il avait bien essayé pourtant il doutait maintenant être capable de traiter Sakura froidement sur leur lieu de travail. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers amis à devoir composer entre eux d'une manière professionnelle, ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour y arriver. Tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire serait de ne pas afficher leur complicité face aux clients. Naruto se releva et tendit la main à Sakura pour l'aider mais cette dernière l'esquiva pour se redresser prestement.

- Alors, Naruto, tu me racontes ?

- J'ai suivi ton conseil. Un peu plus d'agressivité.

- Et ?

- Tu as vu le résultat. J'ai failli mourir d'hyperventilation.

- Mais tu te portes bien. Ma question, c'était plutôt par rapport à Sasuke.

Naruto la fixa tout en réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la réaction de son ami. Il était trop concentré à donner l'impression de se maîtriser totalement.

- Il n'a rien dit.

La moue de Sakura lui indiqua la déception qu'elle ressentait face à cette réponse. Qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il la prit dans ses bras. D'une part pour échapper à ce regard, de l'autre parce qu'il avait besoin d'être consolé. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis ; la fierté n'était pas exclusivement réservée aux Uchiha. Il se pencha près de son oreille.

- Tu me laisses une autre chance ?

Elle répondit à son étreinte et il la sentit rire silencieusement. Elle ne devait pas vouloir le froisser mais son corps était pris de spasme. Elle reviendrait pour ce qui était de la discrétion.

- Autant de chances que tu peux en supporter. Mais à ce que je viens de voir, tu n'es pas très résistant.

Naruto se sentit indigné et s'écarta de Sakura. Il allait lui prouver ce dont il était capable.

- Ma nouvelle tentative sera la semaine prochaine. Tu vas rappeler Kakashi et obtenir un rendez-vous pour Sasuke et moi. En attendant, dis-moi que j'ai plein de choses de prévues jusque-là et que je ne serai que très peu ici.

- Si tu consultais ton agenda, tu le saurais.

- Mais je n'aurais pas besoin d'une assistante.

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il passa voir quelques personnes de son équipe pour s'informer de l'avancée des projets avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il avait reçu un message de Sakura.

_Tu as de la chance, tu as des rendez-vous à l'extérieur tous les jours._

_Mais tu devras bien passer par l'entreprise de temps en temps._

_J'ai quelques questions sur les dossiers que tu m'as donnés donc préviens-moi quand tu es là._

_Je m'arrangerai pour que Sasuke te laisse tranquille._

_Sakura._

Naruto apprécia l'attention mais doutait qu'elle ait beaucoup à faire. En premier lieu, il faudrait que Sasuke réclame après lui, ce qui n'arrivait qu'en cas de problème. Le reste du temps, son collègue préférait ignorer jusqu'à son existence. Il consulta son agenda pour vérifier les personnes qu'il devait rencontrer au cours de la semaine. Rien d'excitant ne se profilait. Il s'agissait de clients habituels, fidèles à l'entreprise bien avant son arrivée. Il n'aurait donc qu'à faire quelques ronds de jambe et des notes de frais pour de longs repas, les contrats étaient comme signés d'avance. Il tempéra néanmoins son jugement, cela allait lui permettre de passer des heures et des heures loin de son bureau.

Il devait traverser la ville pour son premier entretien mais serait conduit par un des chauffeurs de l'entreprise. Il prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le sous-sol où la voiture l'attendait. Il s'installa à l'arrière et sortit les documents préparés par Sasuke. Naruto les avait à peine survolés, son collègue était fiable sur ce type de contrat. Chaque clause était revue en fonction des actions menées au cours de l'année écoulée, voire immédiatement quand c'était possible. Il avait donc le loisir de laisser son esprit divaguer. Il n'arrivait pas plus à se concentrer sur le modèle déjà lu des milliers de fois que sur le trajet emprunté par le conducteur. Il n'avait en tête que Sasuke et sa réaction. Ou son absence de réaction. Il ne savait décidément pas comment interpréter leur entrevue. S'il s'autorisait un peu d'euphorie, il aurait juré que son ami s'était approché de lui consciemment pour éventuellement l'embrasser et qu'au moment de sa sortie, il avait été troublé par ses paroles. L'instant d'après, il se reprenait, se fustigeant de se laisser griser par des fantasmes. Sasuke cherchait juste à lui prouver qu'il lui était supérieur et il ne l'avait laissé le bloquer contre la porte que pour mieux se moquer de lui dans l'avenir.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas d'effort particulier à faire pour remporter le marché sinon il aurait perdu un contrat. Il n'était pas convaincu d'éviter la colère d'Itachi car son client avait paru froissé de son manque d'attention. Naruto s'était confondu en excuses, prétextant qu'il couvait une grippe, et avait juré de se racheter en lui promettant une exclusivité sur leur prochain renouvellement. Il avait obtenu un sourire entendu de l'homme. Ce qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais, c'était que le produit en cours de développement était prévu à la base pour lui. Après tout, ils y gagnaient tous deux.

De retour à l'entreprise, il se faufila jusqu'à son bureau et appela Sakura pour l'informer de sa présence. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à le rejoindre, les bras chargés de dossiers. Naruto n'était pas étonné qu'elle ait autant de questions. Elle posa ses paquets sur le coin de la table où il avait posé son imprimante. Elle lui tendit ensuite un bloc où figurait en tout et pour tout trois remarques. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger qu'il la vit commencer à trier les dossiers pour les ranger dans son armoire. Il se leva pour en attraper un au hasard et le feuilleta alors qu'elle s'activait toujours au classement. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était étonné. Son assistante se révélait beaucoup plus douée et autonome qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé pour ses débuts. Elle avait déjà terminé le traitement des cas qu'il lui avait soumis, sans demander d'aide, et se payait même le luxe de lui donner des conseils de gestion.

- Tu as fini ceux que t'avait donnés Sasuke également ?

- Non. Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas eu pitié de moi.

- Moi non plus.

- Ah non ? Donc, tu n'as pas gardé les dossiers compliqués ?

- Peut-être quelques-uns. Tu commences juste, je ne veux pas te dégoûter. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

- Et bien, mon autre patron n'est pas du même avis. Je crois qu'il m'a donné le pire pour me décourager. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue. Je suis sûre qu'il a besoin de moi aussi.

- Certainement.

Naruto n'insista pas. Il espérait ne pas avoir vexé Sakura en ne lui confiant pas de dossiers plus complexes. Si Sasuke n'avait pas été tendre en lui demandant de traiter des cas difficiles dès sa première semaine, au moins il lui avait montré qu'il lui faisait confiance.

- Comme je ne suis pas beaucoup présent jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, je vais te laisser m'avancer un rendez-vous. J'ai commencé la préparation. Il y a un appel d'offres qui est fait tous les trois ans mais notre société ne l'a jamais remporté. J'ai envie de changer la donne. Je passerai dans l'après-midi t'apporter tous les éléments. Je vais te noter quelques consignes, ce que j'attends de toi. Ne laisse pas tes autres tâches de côté pour ça. Si tu estimes que c'est trop lourd, dis-le moi, on travaillera ensemble sur un autre projet un peu plus tard.

Sakura acquiesça. Elle prenait la mesure de ses paroles. Naruto sourit, satisfait. Il savait qu'elle n'accepterait le travail que si elle se sentait capable de l'assumer totalement. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle l'appuie sur ce dossier, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux. La proposition était complexe et un avis nouveau serait précieux.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke n'avait pas vu le début de la semaine passer. Arrivé à jeudi, il s'inquiéta de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de son frère ; cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire la tête si longtemps. L'étage était plutôt calme. Sakura lui avait confirmé le rendez-vous avec Kakashi le mardi suivant et depuis elle était plongée dans un capharnaüm sans nom. Elle lui avait rendu quelques dossiers corrigés et terminés avant de s'atteler à une nouvelle tâche. Quand il lui avait demandé ce sur quoi elle travaillait, elle s'était contentée de lui montrer une chemise avec le logo de la société Hyuuga. Il avait retenu un sourire, il ne voulait pas gâcher son enthousiasme. Toutefois, cette chasse à l'appel d'offre était devenue un rituel d'échec. Quoi qu'il arrive, jamais leurs deux entreprises ne pourraient travailler ensemble. Il s'étonnait même que Naruto se fatigue à envoyer une nouvelle proposition. Constatant que cela occuperait à la fois son assistante et son collègue pour les jours à venir, il préféra ne rien dire. Il allait même les encourager en allégeant la part de travail qu'il comptait confier à Sakura. La tranquillité n'avait pas de prix.

Il n'avait toujours pas vraiment digéré le petit numéro de Naruto dans son bureau et il était plutôt satisfait de savoir le blond occupé loin de lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pris sa provocation au sérieux et de s'être emporté. Son collègue s'était juste joué de lui une fois de plus. Seulement, Sasuke ne faisait qu'y songer, repassant sans fin le film de cette matinée dans sa tête. Ce qui l'agaçait d'autant plus était que son imagination s'affolait et toutes sortes de dérives prenaient la suite des événements. Il se débrouillait pour orienter ses pensées vers des règlements de compte musclés mais son subconscient trouvait systématiquement une brèche dans son attention pour détourner la scène vers des contacts plus charnels. Et toujours plus précis. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces idées stupides. Jamais il n'avait considéré Naruto comme un amant potentiel, jamais il ne s'était senti attiré par lui. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le désirait même actuellement. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était simplement en manque de contacts humains. Sa dernière relation datait de plus de deux ans. Si Itachi l'apprenait, il en mourrait de rire. Pour son frère, il était inconcevable de se passer de sexe plus de quelques jours.

Sasuke était juste frustré. Comme les deux idiots qui le lui avaient fait réaliser étaient Itachi et Naruto, ses fantasmes s'étaient naturellement tournés vers son ami. Qui était un choix beaucoup plus acceptable que son propre frère. Satisfait de cette déduction logique, il décida de remédier à son problème le soir même. De préférence avec une femme. Ainsi, il n'y aurait aucun doute quant à son choix de partenaire. Il n'aurait aucun souci à trouver une volontaire, il était régulièrement relancé par ses anciennes maîtresses.

Quand il entama sa dernière journée, son humeur était devenue plus que morose. Sa partenaire de la nuit avait été réjouie qu'il l'ait invitée. Toutefois, il n'en allait pas de même pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus prétexter une abstinence trop longue pour expliquer le rêve qui l'avait fait se réveiller avec une érection quasi douloureuse. La fille qui avait partagé son lit s'était sans doute sentie flattée. Tout du moins, elle avait pris à cœur de le soulager. Comme à son habitude, Sasuke n'avait ressenti qu'un bref apaisement. Rien de comparable à cette explosion des sens dont son frère lui rebattait les oreilles trop souvent.

Il voulait parler à quelqu'un. Sakura pourrait faire l'affaire. Elle le connaissait intimement et entretenait de bonnes relations avec Naruto. Ce qui était aussi un point négatif. Elle, tout comme Itachi, pourrait s'empresser de rapporter au blond toute conversation étrange. Il hésita une bonne partie de la journée, incapable de se focaliser sur son travail. Il se décida à aller discuter avec son amie. Il ne lança pas le sujet de but en blanc, exposant au préalable quelques questions professionnelles. Alors qu'il s'était approché pour l'interroger innocemment sur leur relation à l'époque du lycée, Naruto entra dans le bureau. Sasuke sentit une vague de chaleur s'emparer de ses joues avant de réaliser que le blond ignorait tout de ses pulsions étranges. Il tenta de se calmer et remarqua que son collègue semblait aussi désemparé que lui de se retrouver dans la même pièce. Il prit l'option de quitter les lieux sans plus attendre.

Sasuke se dirigea dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Itachi. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas fui Naruto, que c'était un repli stratégique. Son frère était certainement la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir, ou l'avant-dernière s'il incluait Naruto, pourtant il était le premier chez qui il pouvait se réfugier. Il entra sans frapper. Son aîné le regarda avec surprise et peut-être un peu de rancœur.

- Il n'y a que moi ici, Sasuke. Tu comptes me gâcher un après-midi de travail ?

Bon, beaucoup de rancune. Il s'installa sur un siège face à son frère et soupira.

- Je te jure que je n'ai aucune envie de te parler de ça mais tu es le mieux placé pour me répondre. Tu as déjà couché avec une fille sans éprouver de plaisir ?

A l'air ahuri d'Itachi, Sasuke put déduire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Son frère était bouche bée et mit quelques secondes à s'en apercevoir puis un peu plus pour y remédier. Il le voyait chercher ses mots, la révélation lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

- Je ne pense pas, j'ai plus ou moins de plaisir mais c'est au moins agréable. Tu ne ressens rien ?

- Du soulagement.

- Alors… Comment dire ? Tu as peut-être d'autres intérêts. Enfin…

- C'est pareil avec les hommes.

Cette fois, Itachi se leva vivement. La main sur la bouche et le teint pâle, il semblait mal prendre la bisexualité de son petit frère. Sasuke trouvait que c'était un peu hypocrite de sa part alors qu'il acceptait bien que Naruto soit gay et qu'il avait voulu lui faire croire qu'il aimait lui-même les hommes.

- Finalement, je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir.

- Si ! Attends, je… Est-ce que tu as une préférence ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Hommes ou femmes, c'était plus ou moins pareil pour lui. D'un point de vue technique, c'était différent mais les sensations étaient aussi inexistantes avec l'un qu'avec l'autre. Il ne supportait pas le regard de son frère, il avait fait une erreur. S'il continuait à être sincère, Itachi le considèrerait comme quelqu'un de vraiment étrange. Ce dernier n'était pas aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'il le croyait. Si cela concernait son petit frère, il perdait toute objectivité. Il n'avait plus qu'à détourner la conversation du sujet qui l'intéressait réellement.

- C'est plus simple avec les hommes. Je te fais honte ?

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à fréquenter des filles pour me faire plaisir.

- Merci, je vais y réfléchir.

Sasuke était plutôt déçu de n'avoir personne vers qui se tourner pour résoudre ses problèmes. De plus, il avait un souci supplémentaire ; il fallait que son frère tienne sa langue.

- Itachi. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, n'en parle pas pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi pas ? Naruto pourrait…

- Pas lui !

Il avait un peu trop élevé la voix. Il se mit debout, s'accordant un peu de temps pour retrouver un ton naturel.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne s'entend pas.

- Justement, ça pourrait vous rapprocher.

- Ou il pourrait croire que je me fiche de lui, je te rappelle que j'ai appris son homosexualité il y a seulement quelques jours. Et franchement, j'ai déjà du mal à supporter de lui parler pour du travail, tu crois que je pourrais discuter avec lui de mes doutes sur ma sexualité ?

Itachi acquiesça, se rangeant à ses arguments. Sasuke saisit ce moment pour partir. Il se promit de ne pas recommencer ce type d'erreur. Il avait paniqué et avait laissé ses émotions prendre le contrôle. Il venait d'éviter la catastrophe de peu mais il avait conscience que la nouvelle pourrait refaire surface n'importe quand. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance.

Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, il vit Naruto s'éloigner dans le couloir dans la direction opposée. Il profita que son ami lui tourne le dos et ne l'ait pas remarqué pour s'attarder un peu plus sur sa silhouette. Les images de son dernier rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit et il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il devait se changer les idées et faire taire sa libido. Un homme. Ce soir, ce week-end, il serait avec un homme autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour oublier ce blond agaçant. Et surtout en prévision de leur journée ensemble le mardi suivant.

* * *

><p>PS : j'espère que vous avez aimé. Sasuke est tout perturbé (un Naruto séducteur, ça émoustille, non ?). A vendredi prochain !<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

* * *

><p>Naruto soupira d'aise alors qu'Itachi jouait de ses pouces pour dénouer un point de tension sous son omoplate. C'était beaucoup moins douloureux qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Il devait dire qu'il était nettement moins crispé maintenant qu'il avait parlé de ses sentiments à Sakura. Certes, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il vivait mal la froideur de Sasuke à son égard mais, au moins, il avait quelqu'un à qui se plaindre. En outre, il avait repensé à leur dernière entrevue. Depuis, son collègue l'avait comme évité. Au départ, que le brun ne cherche pas à le voir ne l'avait pas étonné. Ils utilisaient principalement la messagerie pour préparer le rendez-vous avec Kakashi, son ami ne venait de toute façon jamais dans son bureau si ce n'était absolument nécessaire ou s'il était furieux après lui. Ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille était de l'avoir surpris changer de direction précipitamment alors qu'ils allaient se croiser. Si cela n'avait été qu'une fois, il aurait songé que c'était une lubie comme tant d'autres mais en une journée, il l'avait fait à six reprises. Et peut-être davantage à son insu. Naruto comptait bien profiter de leur excursion pour vérifier s'il l'avait perturbé ou effrayé par son attitude.<p>

- Tu pourrais arrêter de penser à mon frère ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te sens te contracter. C'est à se demander pourquoi tu l'aimes.

Tout son être se tendit et Naruto voulut se redresser mais Itachi appuya sur ses épaules. Il l'avait plaqué contre la table de massage, le bloquant dans ses mouvements. Il sentit un pincement désagréable à la base de sa nuque quand les mains de son tortionnaire firent pression sur ses muscles trapèzes.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas bouger quand je travaille. Après, je perds mes repères et je risque d'appuyer sur les mauvais nerfs.

- Trop tard.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que c'est aussi évident ? Tout le monde a l'air d'être au courant.

- Tu es plutôt transparent. Je ne sais pas pour tout le monde mais il y en a au moins un qui l'ignore.

Naruto songea que c'était tant mieux. Il préférait tenter sa chance avec Sasuke en restant sur un plan physique dans l'immédiat, il n'avait pas besoin de se faire piétiner le cœur en plus de son amour-propre si le brun était indifférent à sa personne. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas que son ami serait impitoyable. Il l'imaginait parfaitement le regarder de haut avec un rictus moqueur d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'oser penser éveiller en lui le moindre intérêt.

- Pourquoi, hein ? Je ne sais pas. Enfin… C'est Sasuke, quoi.

- Justement. Il a beau être mon frère, je sais qu'il est loin d'être facile. Et il n'est pas tendre avec toi.

Itachi ôta ses mains et se recula, il avait terminé. Naruto se rassit et s'étira. Il observa un instant le brun. Il lui faisait souvent penser à Sasuke sauf qu'il n'avait pas toute cette rancœur en lui. Itachi lui fit un petit sourire contrit puis s'installa face à lui. La conversation n'était pas finie.

- Sasuke n'a pas toujours été comme ça avec moi. Bon, on n'a jamais été les meilleurs amis non plus. Je crois que notre meilleure relation date de la fac. On étudiait souvent ensemble, tu t'en rappelles ? Et ça s'est dégradé depuis qu'on travaille ensemble.

- Pas depuis qu'il a appris que tu es gay ?

- Contrairement à ce que je craignais, ce n'est pas pire qu'avant. Pas mieux non plus. Avant de savoir que tu lui avais fait une blague à notre sujet, il a fait croire à Sakura qu'il était au courant pour nous depuis le début.

- Oui, sa façon de se venger m'a fait comprendre qu'il l'avait vraiment mal pris. Je pense qu'en fait il a été vexé que tu ne lui en aies pas parlé.

- Franchement, ça m'étonnerait. On n'est pas versé dans la confidence. Et je ne vois pas comment j'aurais abordé le sujet.

Naruto se frotta l'arrière de la tête, il était plutôt gêné de cette discussion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Itachi s'en inquiétait tout d'un coup alors qu'il n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il n'était pas dupe quant à ses sentiments. Il réalisa que ce dernier cherchait peut-être à l'éloigner de Sasuke. Il ne voyait peut-être pas d'un bon œil cette possibilité. Après tout, Naruto ne s'était pas montré sous son meilleur jour quant à sa vie sexuelle. Itachi était large d'esprit et se fichait d'avoir un ami gay mais en ce qui concernait son petit frère, ce devait être différent.

- Tu sais, je suis sérieux à propos de Sasuke mais ce ne sera jamais réciproque donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui. Il finira par se trouver une femme bien.

- Si, je m'en fais parce qu'honnêtement, tu es parfait pour lui.

Son cœur manqua un battement et il leva les yeux sur l'aîné. Il avait cru voir ce rictus moqueur qu'il connaissait par cœur mais Itachi avait le regard dans le vide. Naruto avait soudainement chaud, il était surpris par le tour que prenait la conversation. En quelques secondes, il passa par divers états. Après la surprise, c'était une légère euphorie de se sentir légitimé dans ses sentiments puis la réalité se rappela à lui et, enfin, la tristesse recouvrit ses sensations.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles.

- Je le pense, Naruto. Vous êtes en opposition mais complémentaires. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je vous ai mis en équipe.

- C'est du travail uniquement et c'est déjà compliqué.

- Parce que vous avez peur tous les deux. Tu perds tes moyens face à Sasuke. Et lui…

- Quoi ?

- Peu importe. Mais tu devrais agir avant de le regretter.

- Sakura m'a dit à peu près la même chose.

- Elle est maline. Sinon, je me souviens bien de vos soirées d'étude à la fac. Sasuke n'est pas bavard mais il avait toujours quelque chose à dire en rentrant. C'était souvent moqueur ou condescendant, des fois il se plaignait même, mais c'était à chaque fois Naruto ceci ou Naruto cela.

Itachi n'ajouta rien et sortit de la pièce. Naruto renfila sa chemise et retourna dans le salon. Il regarda l'horloge murale. Il était déjà tard et il était épuisé. Les encouragements de ses amis lui donnaient envie d'y croire. Une pointe d'angoisse se formait dans un coin de son esprit mais il préférait l'ignorer pour l'instant. Dans quelques jours, il saisirait son opportunité. Il retourna dans l'entrée et remit ses chaussures. Itachi lui tenait la porte.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu : qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez lui ?

- Je passe sur ses qualités physiques indéniables, d'autant que j'ai un peu peur que tu prennes ces compliments pour toi.

- Merci, je sais.

Naruto retint un rire, la modestie n'était certainement pas une des vertus des Uchiha. Il commença à descendre les escaliers.

- Pour le reste, je crois que je lui en parlerai directement. Bonne soirée.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se laissa tomber dans son lit dans un mélange d'épuisement et de désespoir. Il n'avait que quelques heures devant lui avant de retourner au travail et n'avait pas évacué une once de frustration. Il était sorti trois soirs de suite pour tenter de se trouver une compagnie distrayante. Masculine de préférence. Et trois soirs de suite, cela avait été un échec. Non qu'il n'avait attiré personne. Comme à son habitude, il s'était contenté de s'asseoir et d'attendre de se faire aborder. Ce qui n'avait pas tardé.

Il avait passé une première soirée agréable et était à deux doigts de conclure. Il était dans l'appartement de l'autre homme, à demi-nu quand il avait posé la question qui allait tout gâcher. Il se fichait royalement de son prénom et pourtant il le lui avait demandé. Naruhiko. Dès les premières syllabes, il avait perdu son érection. Sasuke s'était rhabillé en hâte sous le regard ahuri de l'autre et avait quitté la pièce en claquant la porte. A bien y repenser, il aurait dû aller se pendre. Abréger ses souffrances. Le second soir avait été pire. Il fallait croire que tous les bruns avaient déserté la ville. Ou bien que les blonds en avaient pris le contrôle. Il devait être dans une dimension parallèle. Autant dire qu'il avait méchamment rabroué tous ceux qui avaient osé s'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Et ce dernier soir était sans aucun doute le plus pathétique. Ne voulant pas se heurter à une nouvelle déconvenue, il était allé où il était sûr de rencontrer un de ses anciens amants. Ce dernier avait été surpris mais enchanté de le revoir. Sasuke s'était amusé à jouer les difficiles avant de céder et de l'emmener à sa voiture. Il avait été clair, pas de sexe torride, il voulait juste une gâterie. Au point où il en était, ce serait toujours mieux que rien. Son ex avait accepté mais, malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à se faire dresser le sexe de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait caché son humiliation sous une colère sarcastique. Il l'avait éjecté de sa voiture en disant se rappeler pour quelle raison il ne l'avait jamais recontacté avant de démarrer pour rejoindre son appartement.

Assis à son bureau, Sasuke trouvait de nombreux avantages à une nuit blanche. Il avait été incapable de s'endormir. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa fierté bafouée ou parce qu'il visualisait Naruto dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Toujours était-il qu'il était arrivé le premier à l'entreprise ce matin. Il avait donc évité de croiser des personnes indésirables. Il était au calme et trouvait cela reposant. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas eu à subir la traditionnelle érection matinale. Celle-là, il ne l'aurait pas supportée après ses mésaventures du week end et se serait peut-être lui-même mutilé.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur une plainte de harcèlement qu'il avait reçue la semaine dernière. Elle venait de la fille des archives qu'il avait effrayée chez Itachi. Il savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir gain de cause mais devait tout de même récolter leurs deux témoignages. Elle n'avait pas fait mention de la scène dans l'appartement de son patron et se bornait à citer des faits au sein de l'entreprise. Ce qui arrangeait Sasuke puisqu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en occuper directement si lui-même était impliqué. Il savait déjà comment clore l'affaire rapidement et l'étude du dossier était ennuyeuse. Il n'était pas là depuis une heure pourtant la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de lui. Il pensa un instant qu'il devrait lui aussi installer un petit canapé dans l'angle de la pièce pour se reposer occasionnellement. Il balaya vite la possibilité d'aller emprunter celui de son collègue et bascula en arrière dans son siège. Il reposa sa nuque sur le dossier et souleva ses jambes sur le bureau. Il s'assura de sa stabilité et ferma les yeux.

Dire que son réveil avait été désagréable était un euphémisme. Il avait manqué de s'effondrer de son fauteuil quand il avait été secoué sans ménagement. La main coupable de son frère l'avait malgré tout retenu avant que le siège ne bascule sur le côté.

- Mais t'es cinglé !

Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus. Il n'était pas encore totalement sorti de sa somnolence et pourtant son corps bouillait sous l'adrénaline. La sensation était déplaisante et le mieux était de rediriger ce trop plein d'énergie négative vers le principal responsable.

- Franchement, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Itachi ?

- Désolé, petit frère. Je me suis juste dit que tu n'aurais pas aimé que tout le monde entende tes soupirs.

- Quoi ?

Son aîné affichait un air compatissant plus que suspect. Lui-même était plutôt désorienté. Il regarda rapidement l'heure, il avait dû dormir près de deux heures. Et profondément. Quelques bribes de ses songes étaient encore présentes dans son esprit. Les souvenirs étaient diffus mais la sensation de malaise bien ancrée en lui s'accentua.

- J'étais dans le couloir et je t'ai entendu marmonner. Tu n'as pas répondu quand j'ai frappé et en m'approchant, j'ai compris que tu rêvais. Bon, il fallait être auprès pour saisir ce que tu disais mais si tu t'étais mis à articuler davantage…

Itachi s'arrêta ainsi, laissant sa phrase en suspens, lourde de sous entendus. Sasuke était sûr qu'il le faisait exprès. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans son piège pourtant il devait dissiper tout malentendu.

- J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. Et je faisais un cauchemar.

- Ah oui ? Moi, j'appelle ça un rêve érotique. Mais chacun son point de vue.

Cette fois, il devait avoir pris une teinte écarlate. Il était au-delà de l'embarras. A présent, il espérait juste s'être contenté de gémissements, à défaut de quoi, son frère allait relancer le débat sur sa sexualité. Il se mit debout pour ne plus avoir le sentiment d'être à la merci d'Itachi et entreprit de classer quelques documents pour détourner la conversation.

- Merci de m'avoir réveillé. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à voir avec moi, j'ai beaucoup à préparer pour demain.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son frère contourner le bureau et retourner vers la sortie. Mais au lieu de s'en aller, ce dernier referma la porte et lui fit face. Sasuke n'avait pas envie de relever la tête pour rencontrer son regard. S'il s'était écouté, et surtout si Itachi n'avait pas bloqué l'issue, il aurait déguerpi sans demander son reste.

- J'ai repensé à notre conversation. Et je ne m'imaginais assister à la crise d'adolescence de mon petit frère à ses vingt-six ans.

- Vingt-sept.

- C'est pire.

Sasuke s'était rassis. Quitte à subir, comme il le voyait venir, une explication sur les fleurs et les abeilles, il devait au moins être bien installé. Parce que son frère avait l'air bien parti pour lui donner une leçon et qu'il ignorait s'il pourrait le supporter. Il allait tenter d'y échapper.

- Itachi, fais-moi une faveur. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai posé une question stupide à ton sens que je suis naïf. Donc, viens-en à la conclusion ou achève-moi tout de suite.

- Tu es trop dramatique. Et tu gâches mon plaisir. Enfin, si tu le prends ainsi...

Itachi rouvrit la porte pour rejoindre le couloir. Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu soupirer de soulagement, il vit son frère coincer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Petite confidence : si tu n'as jamais pris ton pied, c'est peut-être que tu n'as jamais eu ce que tu voulais. Ou qui tu voulais. Et au lieu de te satisfaire dans tes cauchemars comme tu dis, tu devrais profiter de la réalité. Naruto est un bon choix.

Trop tétanisé pour démentir ou se mettre en colère après son frère, Sasuke laissa son front retomber et cogner bruyamment le bord de son bureau. Il avait les joues brûlantes et le souffle court. Avoir fantasmé sur son collègue n'était pas le pire en soit. Malgré son côté agaçant, voire exaspérant, Naruto était séduisant. Toutefois, Itachi était plutôt manipulateur, il en avait eu la preuve à de nombreuses reprises. Il se demandait maintenant s'il avait vraiment appelé le blond dans son sommeil ou si son frère prêchait le faux pour obtenir un aveu. Revenant sur son idée première, Sasuke décida de ne pas rattraper Itachi. Tant qu'il ne dirait rien, il ne confirmerait pas ses doutes et ne risquait pas de voir son frère aller donner des informations inutiles à Naruto.

* * *

><p>PS : la semaine prochaine, le rendez-vous avec Kakashi. Bonne semaine à tous !<p>

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

missbanale bizarerie : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que la fic te plaise.

Neliana : je te rassure, il m'arrive aussi d'être persuadée que, mais non, je réalise que j'ai pas été au bout de mes pensées… Pour Itachi, ce n'est effectivement pas le choix de la sexualité de son frère qui le choque mais déjà qu'il en ait une pour commencer ! Quant à Sasuke, c'est un comique qui s'ignore :), sérieusement il doit admettre que Naruto ne le laisse pas indifférent (sinon je la finis comment ma fic ?). Et pour mon sommeil, j'ai la chance d'avoir des enfants donc les grasses mat' le samedi je connais plus… Bref, merci pour ta review, j'aime bien retrouver des noms connus (au moins, je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route) et à bientôt.

Kage : j'espère bien que tu étais morte de rire ! Parce que si j'écris du drame quand je veux faire de l'humour, je dois penser à me reconvertir... Merci pour tes encouragements.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**NDA** : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Naruto cherchait nerveusement une place pour se garer. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû partir de chez lui au moins vingt minutes plus tôt mais il s'était lui même convaincu que le trajet était court et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être en avance. De plus, il s'était payé le loisir d'aller faire son plein d'essence ce matin au lieu d'attendre ce soir. A force de vouloir différer son arrivée à la gare, il était vraiment en retard. Il passa près de la voiture de Sasuke et songea qu'il allait avoir droit à une salve de critiques sarcastiques ou à un long silence accusateur. Au choix. Il lui semblait avoir fait deux fois le tour de ce maudit parking sans trouver le moindre emplacement libre. En désespoir de cause, et surtout à cause de l'heure annoncée à la radio, il se gara sur une zone normalement réservée aux engins de chantier. C'était un jour de grève et il n'était pas le seul à s'être rabattu sur ces espaces. De toute manière, il rentrerait en fin d'après-midi.<p>

Il courut jusque sur les quais et aperçut Sasuke qui montait dans leur wagon. Son collègue n'avait donc pas jugé utile de l'attendre et n'avait pas dû s'inquiéter de savoir si son retard pouvait être lié à un accident par exemple. Naruto pariait maintenant sur le trajet le plus ennuyeux possible car le brun n'allait sûrement pas ouvrir la bouche avant de se trouver face à Kakashi. Il grimpa à son tour dans le train et se faufila entre les rangées de sièges pour rejoindre le sien. Ils étaient face à face sur un groupe de quatre places entourant une table. Naruto jeta quelques regards autour, toutes les places étaient occupées sauf les deux à leurs côtés. Connaissant le goût pour la foule de Sasuke, ce dernier avait dû réserver les quatre. Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas côte à côte et pouvaient travailler plutôt tranquillement.

- Bonjour, Sasuke.

Un haussement de sourcil passablement énervé lui répondit et il choisit une retraite stratégique. Il fouilla dans son sac pour sortir le contrat qu'ils allaient à renégocier et un bloc sur lequel il avait déjà gribouillé quelques notes. Le train se mit en marche, il avait vraiment failli le rater de peu, il n'avait même pas entendu le dernier appel. Finalement, Sasuke l'avait peut-être attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute. Naruto décida de se raccrocher à cette pensée optimiste et leva les yeux. Son ami l'observait en silence. Il eut un instant de panique avant de remarquer qu'aucun tic nerveux ne transparaissait sur le visage du brun. Bien qu'il ait la furieuse envie de détourner le regard, il y résista et attendit que son collègue rompe le silence.

- Tu as vu mon frère hier ?

- Hier ? Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis samedi quand… enfin, on s'est vus samedi.

- Bien.

Naruto faillit se pincer, il aurait juré avoir vu Sasuke soupirer de soulagement. Le brun avait coupé le contact visuel et tendait la main pour saisir son bloc-notes. Il le lui céda aisément. Il s'était préparé à devoir répondre à quelques questions sur ses activités avec Itachi puisque ce dernier n'avait toujours pas parlé à son frère de son passe-temps mais son ami semblait résigné à rester à l'écart de ce secret.

Sasuke avait fini de feuilleter les pages annotées et lui tendit à nouveau le calepin. Naruto l'aurait plutôt vu le lui balancer sur la table. Ne voulant pas refuser un geste amical, il se pencha pour le récupérer. Il sourit intérieurement du ridicule de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et allongea les doigts un peu plus loin que nécessaire. Il ne risquait plus de faire tomber l'objet mais il perçut parfaitement le sursaut de son ami quand leurs peaux s'effleurèrent. Il se réinstalla sans rien laisser paraître et constata que le brun faisait de même. Pourtant, il sentait ses muscles se nouer sous le stress. Comme à son habitude, interpréter les réactions de Sasuke le partageait entre l'euphorie et le pessimisme. Leurs contacts physiques jusque-là s'étaient limités à quelques batailles rangées et, sous le coup de la colère, il était difficile d'apprécier quelles sensations cela pouvait éveiller en lui. Le réflexe de son ami pouvait être une simple surprise comme une franche réponse de dégoût. Dans tous les cas, Sasuke semblait être devenu très conscient de sa présence, ce qui expliquait qu'il l'ait évité ces derniers jours.

Naruto aurait voulu profiter de ce moment entre eux pour amorcer la conversation mais il se trouvait démuni. Le silence leur épargnait la tension qu'aurait immanquablement provoquée n'importe quel sujet. Le chauffage dans le wagon ainsi que son anxiété lui avaient asséché la gorge. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau et en but deux longues gorgées. Il remarqua que le brun l'observait. Il n'avait pas pensé à amener de seconde bouteille, aussi il lui proposa la sienne bien qu'elle soit entamée.

- Tu as soif ? On partage.

La grimace de son ami le décida à insister davantage.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai pas la gale. Mais si tu préfères te déshydrater, continue à faire l'enfant.

Sasuke lui arracha presque la bouteille des mains. Il savait bien qu'en le provoquant, il obtiendrait une réaction de ce genre. Au moins, face à cette attitude agacée, il savait comment agir. Il allait pouvoir le narguer sans se sentir embarrassé. Naruto savait gérer un Sasuke agressif, pas un Sasuke effrayé.

- Alors, ça t'a fait du bien ?

- Je n'avais pas soif. C'était juste pour vider ta bouteille.

- Tu veux me priver de ce dont j'ai besoin ? Intéressant comme concept.

Naruto avait son idée sur comment orienter cette conversation mais devait être malin pour que Sasuke entre dans son jeu avant de réaliser qu'il était trop tard. Il se pencha sur son bloc et commença à griffonner quelques signes. Son ami se montra plus coopératif qu'escompté. Le brun devait vouloir le voir perdre son calme, il venait de lui ôter le stylo des mains. Camouflant son sourire sous un air contrarié, il planta son regard dans celui de son collègue.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Tu as besoin de ce crayon, non ?

- D'accord, Sasuke. Tu comptes me prendre quoi ensuite ?

- Ce bloc ? Tu as toutes tes notes, ça risque d'être compliqué sans.

- Je peux me débrouiller. Et tu peux mieux faire.

Sasuke lui prit son téléphone et, même s'il n'aimait effectivement pas s'en priver, il secoua la tête pour montrer que ce n'était pas suffisant. La fierté de son ami le poussait à vouloir prendre le dessus en toute situation et reconnaître une défaite lui semblait viscéralement impossible. Naruto fut tout de même surpris en voyant le brun se lever pour contourner la petite table et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Son jeu lui paraissait tout de suite beaucoup plus dangereux et moins distrayant. Les mains de Sasuke passèrent dans son cou. Le contact lui fit perdre pied et il réalisa un instant trop tard ce que son collègue visait. Ce dernier retourna tranquillement à sa place, faisant balancer entre ses doigts le collier dont il ne se séparait jamais.

- Tu t'avoues vaincu, Naruto ?

Il se sentait mis à nu sans ce pendentif. Il afficha une mine repentante, il avait envie de récupérer son bien rapidement. Sasuke lui tendit son collier et Naruto se pencha pour le saisir. Dans le mouvement, ils s'étaient rapprochés et il empêcha le brun de reculer en le retenant par le poignet.

- Et quand j'aurai besoin d'un homme, tu seras là pour m'en priver aussi, Sasuke ?

Sasuke se dégagea vivement et Naruto crut qu'il allait le frapper. Il s'y attendait depuis le départ mais cela avait été trop tentant.

- Abruti !

Son ami était furieux et venait de se caler au fond de son siège, les poings serrés.

- Alors, j'ai gagné.

Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû insister mais les rougeurs sur les joues de Sasuke étaient irrésistibles. Même si le brun ne risquait plus de lui parler du trajet, il était satisfait. Il avait au moins confirmé que ses réactions n'étaient pas dues à une certaine répulsion vis-à-vis de son homosexualité étant donné qu'il l'avait touché de lui-même. Restait à découvrir pour quelle raison son ami avait perdu de son naturel en sa présence.

Il n'eut en effet droit à aucune parole jusqu'à leur arrivée dans l'entreprise de Kakashi. Et même à ce moment, Sasuke s'était limité à un ordre, l'envoyant à l'accueil récupérer leurs badges et confirmer la réservation faite pour le déjeuner.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke entra seul dans le bureau de Kakashi. Après l'avoir embarrassé, Naruto n'avait plus osé ouvrir la bouche. Même pas pour protester alors qu'il lui déléguait des tâches qui ne lui revenaient pas de droit. Il se promit de s'en rappeler. Le blond n'avait certainement pas compris la cause de son mutisme et avait interprété sa réaction comme de la colère. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait le démentir mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait été troublé. Agacé d'avoir été entraîné sur ce terrain et perturbé par l'idée de le savoir dans les bras d'un homme. Pourtant, il l'avait déjà vu. Sans avoir été bouleversé, il avait été dérangé par le constat. Et c'était pire depuis que Naruto s'amusait à le provoquer.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Itachi avait commis un impair et laissé échapper que son petit frère pourrait être attiré par les hommes. Et Naruto se jouait de lui. Certes, il avait dit ne pas avoir vu l'aîné depuis le week-end mais il pouvait avoir menti. Sasuke n'aurait jamais listé le mensonge dans les défauts du blond mais il devait peut-être réviser son jugement. Son ami n'avait par exemple dit mot à personne de son homosexualité. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais prétendu non plus avoir une quelconque conquête féminine. C'était donc un mensonge par omission. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Kakashi.

- Naruto n'est pas là ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Kakashi. Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps, j'ai changé, non ? En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

- C'est bon, Sasuke. Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas accepté cette renégociation pour tes beaux yeux.

Voilà ce que craignait Sasuke. Kakashi ne cachait même pas son intérêt pour son directeur commercial. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter d'accompagner Naruto, il aurait dû venir seul. Et surtout, il avait bien fait d'envoyer le blond récupérer des badges inexistants. Il avait encore quelques minutes devant lui avant qu'il ne se rende compte du malentendu et les rejoigne.

- Kakashi, Naruto va arriver dans un instant. Mais je veux être clair. Nous sommes ici pour renégocier parce que c'est dans l'intérêt de nos deux entreprises. J'ose espérer que ta frustration ne te le fera pas oublier.

- Qui a dit que je serai frustré ?

- Moi. Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement.

- Voyons, Sasuke. Naruto est un grand garçon. Il n'a pas besoin de ton accord. Je peux très bien attendre que le contrat soit signé mais c'est dommage de me priver de mon petit plaisir.

- Ni avant, ni pendant, ni après. Tu ne poses plus tes sales pattes sur les fesses de Naruto. Ou de n'importe qui venant de chez moi. Je résilie notre partenariat s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire comprendre.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant. Sasuke affichait un air menaçant, il voulait que Kakashi saisisse bien que le sexe n'interviendrait plus dans les négociations. Un coup à la porte les sortit de leur confrontation silencieuse. Son client passa près de lui pour aller ouvrir mais marqua une pause et se pencha à son oreille.

- C'est dommage. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de m'occuper de ces fesses. Il ne s'est pas laissé faire mais quand il est venu avec votre assistante, j'ai cru qu'il allait craquer. Envoyer valser tous ses principes.

- Quoi ?

Kakashi ne lui répondit pas et traversa les derniers mètres pour faire entrer Naruto. Sasuke ne comprenait pas la totalité de leur échange mais il avait retenu que le blond n'avait pas cédé la dominance au plus âgé. Il s'en sentait étrangement soulagé. Il sortit de son hébétude quand il entendit la porte claquer derrière Naruto. Son ami souhaitait visiblement se trouver n'importe où ailleurs à l'instant même. Kakashi retourna à son bureau sans faire de réflexion déplacée. Ils s'installèrent face à lui. Sasuke suivit la suite d'une oreille distraite.

Son collègue exposait le nouveau contrat, argumentant sur la nécessité d'une exclusivité plus longue. Naruto semblait avoir tout oublié de son inconfort, seul comptait l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Sasuke s'étonnait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait si concentré qu'il ne faisait plus attention à son environnement. Car il était sûr que son ami ne remarquait pas les coups d'œil gourmands que lui lançait Kakashi. Il s'abstenait certes de toute allusion mais ses yeux trahissaient ses pensées. Sasuke maugréa pour lui-même, le message n'était de toute évidence pas correctement passé.

Il passa l'heure suivante à envoyer des avertissements à son vis-à-vis mais celui-ci avait semblait-il décidé de les ignorer. Au lieu de s'énerver, il se focalisa sur Naruto. Il avait presque terminé sa présentation et Kakashi avait acquiescé à chacune des modifications. Chaque partie n'avait plus qu'à signer l'avenant et ils pourraient quitter les lieux. Toute trace de nervosité avait disparu du visage de son collègue alors qu'il présentait les documents à parapher. Sasuke rangeait au fur et à mesure les documents et se leva, prêt à partir, sitôt la dernière feuille classée.

- Kakashi, merci. Naruto, on y va.

Le blond ne demanda pas son reste et marchait déjà vers la sortie. Avec satisfaction, Sasuke songea qu'il serait agréable de se faire obéir ainsi bien plus souvent. Il commençait à suivre les pas de son collègue quand Kakashi le retint par l'épaule.

- On devait déjeuner tous les trois, non ? J'ai eu la confirmation de la réservation, je vous conduis.

Naruto s'était figé et Sasuke ne savait pas comment refuser. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Leur train n'était qu'en milieu d'après-midi et ils allaient de toute manière devoir déjeuner ici. Il ne put que hocher la tête à la fois pour accepter et pour envoyer un signe d'encouragement à son collègue. Ce dernier conserva son avance pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Kakashi retint Sasuke davantage.

- Attends. C'est plus agréable de le regarder partir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'auras pas d'autre avertissement. Au moindre faux-pas, je romps le contrat.

- Je ne fais qu'imaginer, ce n'est pas un crime. Aide-moi un peu, Sasuke. Est-ce que c'est aussi bon que ça en a l'air ?

- Comment veux-tu que je sache ?

- Alors, tu es comme moi ? Tu n'as pas eu le privilège d'y goûter. Enfin, c'est aussi délicieux dans l'autre sens, reconnais qu'il est doué.

Sasuke n'avait pas saisi toute l'étendue des insinuations de Kakashi jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fasse glisser une main sur le rebondi de ses fesses. Il s'écarta à ce contact tout en repoussant violemment le bras de ce dernier. Ils avaient fait trop de bruit et Naruto s'était retourné pour les interroger du regard. Sasuke prit sur lui pour ne pas en venir aux mains. Son air renfrogné dut faire comprendre à son collègue qu'il était contrarié mais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Le blond respecta la demande tacite, appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur et patienta. Tant de docilité de sa part était surprenant et valorisant. Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers Kakashi, parlant à voix basse mais d'un ton sec.

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu as déduit ça mais il n'y a rien entre Naruto et moi.

- Alors, pourquoi tu défends sa vertu avec autant de passion ?

- Il n'est pas question que de lui. Je ne veux pas risquer que Sakura ou quiconque amené à traiter avec toi n'ait à subir ton harcèlement. Et ne t'avise plus de me toucher.

Kakashi haussa juste les épaules avant de rejoindre Naruto. Sasuke se dépêcha de venir s'interposer en lançant un regard noir au plus âgé. Le repas allait être interminable, il n'aurait pas droit à la moindre inattention.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

Neliana : Je vous fais languir, c'est vrai mais tant que vous ne vous ennuyez pas et que tout le monde s'amuse (y compris moi), c'est le principal… Merci pour ton message :)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**NDA:** c'est un jour férié, je poste tôt pour ceux qui auraient besoin de lecture ;)

Et voici le déjeuner, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto avait perdu l'appétit. Au degré où cela en était, on ne pouvait même plus parler de tension palpable. Il aurait été arbitre sur un ring que les boxeurs lui auraient paru moins hostiles. A sa droite, il y avait Sasuke, plus silencieux que jamais mais duquel transpirait une humeur chargée de colère. A sa gauche, Kakashi. Ce dernier conservait une attitude nonchalante et monologuait sans se préoccuper de l'aura sombre du brun ni de l'embarras de Naruto.<p>

Il ignorait ce qui était le plus pénible : veiller sur les propos que son ex amant aurait pu tenir ou s'assurer que son collègue reste courtois. Pour ne rien arranger, le service en salle était beaucoup trop long. Ni lui ni Sasuke ne commandèrent de dessert mais Kakashi tenait apparemment à prolonger leur calvaire. Son assiette arriva toutefois rapidement. Leur client ayant la bouche pleine, la conversation cessa immédiatement. Naruto ne supportait plus cette atmosphère électrique et chercha du soutien auprès de son ami.

- Sasuke, notre train est dans moins d'une heure, on devrait demander un taxi pour retourner à la gare.

Le brun haussa les épaules sans même tourner la tête vers lui. Il continuait à fixer Kakashi qui ne semblait absolument pas dérangé d'être ainsi observé alors qu'il mangeait. Naruto était épuisé, il avait besoin de sortir et d'en finir avec ce désastre. Il recula sa chaise, prêt à se lever quand Sasuke l'en empêcha en le retenant par le poignet.

- Tu comptes aller où ?

- Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de m'écouter mais c'est vraiment vexant.

- Mais encore ?

- Sasuke, tu le fais exprès ? Taxi. Gare. Rentrer. Tu saisis cette fois ?

Naruto eut enfin droit à un regard de son collègue. Loin d'être amical d'ailleurs. C'était la meilleure. Comme s'il était responsable du fiasco de cette journée. Finalement, il n'allait pas se plaindre ouvertement parce qu'il n'était pas totalement innocent non plus. Mais les torts étaient partagés. Et même s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Sasuke et Kakashi avaient pu se raconter un peu plus tôt, il n'avait aucun doute que des menaces avaient été proférées. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel des deux était le plus ennuyé. Il dégagea son bras et se redressa, bien décidé à quitter ce restaurant le plus tôt possible. Son collègue se leva à son tour.

- Je m'occupe du taxi, Naruto. Tu n'as qu'à aller aux toilettes pendant ce temps.

- D'où tu m'envoies aux toilettes ? Tu te prends pour ma mère ?

Il avait parlé un peu trop fort mais son ami l'avait vraiment agacé. Il lui avait donné assez d'ordres pour la journée. S'il avait obéi jusque-là, c'était parce qu'il y voyait un intérêt mais il n'allait pas se laisser infantiliser comme ça non plus. Sasuke le bouscula et l'entraîna à sa suite. Naruto avait voulu résister mais les doigts autour de son bras le serraient fermement.

- Sasuke, lâche-moi. J'ai plus cinq ans, j'ai plus besoin de prendre mes précautions pour un voyage de quelques heures. Et les trains sont équipés, tu sais.

- Tu ne te tais jamais ?

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement et relâcha sa prise. Ils étaient face à face, en plein milieu de la salle. Naruto remarqua Kakashi qui les observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Quelques serveurs semblaient en alerte, ils devaient craindre un scandale dans l'établissement. Le mieux aurait été qu'il cède mais il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Sasuke sans une bonne raison. Il replongea son regard dans celui de son ami et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne bougerait plus tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé.

- Naruto…

Sa voix était rauque, pleine de menaces et pourtant étrangement calme. Naruto frissonna en songeant qu'il entendait ce timbre pour la première fois. Il se fustigea intérieurement ; ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser subjuguer par un détail.

- Naruto, pour une fois, écoute-moi.

- Non.

Il ne vérifia pas pour ne pas perdre sa bataille visuelle avec Sasuke mais il savait que le brun serrait les poings. Ils n'en étaient plus venus aux mains depuis longtemps mais ils allaient peut-être renouer avec cette habitude du lycée. Inconsciemment, Naruto avait pris une position défensive. Il s'en rendit compte en voyant son collègue se détendre et reculer d'un pas.

- Fais ce que tu veux mais ne retourne pas à table sans moi.

Sasuke se détourna complètement et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Naruto cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer de la réalité de la scène qu'il venait de vivre. Son ami se faisait du souci pour lui. Et venait d'abandonner la bataille sans obtenir gain de cause. Il était abasourdi et, pour le coup, avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir. Après ces quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'orienta vers les sanitaires. Sur son passage, il sentait la salle revivre à un rythme normal, comme si chacun avait retenu son souffle le temps de leur affrontement.

Naruto était penché au-dessus de ce lavabo depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà. Il s'était aspergé le visage d'eau mais ça ne l'avait pas aidé à éclaircir ses idées. Son ami avait eu l'air sincèrement inquiet et c'en était presque effrayant. D'abord parce que ce n'était pas habituel, cela cachait certainement quelque chose de désagréable. Et de plus parce que ça lui donnait des espoirs qui, selon toute vraisemblance, seraient amenés à être déçus. Il entendit la porte derrière lui grincer à l'ouverture et claquer en se fermant. Sasuke avait dû s'impatienter et il allait le retrouver dans son état normal, c'est à-dire furieux après lui. Naruto se redressa pour tomber sur le reflet de Kakashi. Après son altercation avec Sasuke, il en avait presque oublié la présence de son ancien amant. Il se dépêcha de s'essuyer pour retourner dans la salle mais Kakashi lui barra le passage.

- Tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder en tête-à-tête ?

- Kakashi, je ne suis pas intéressé.

- J'ai compris, merci. Et ça m'est égal.

Naruto avait du mal à le croire. Kakashi n'avait certes tenu aucun propos douteux envers lui mais il avait bien senti les regards un peu trop insistants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- M'assurer que tu ne te feras pas remplacer pour la prochaine négociation.

- Je n'ai pas envie de devoir subir tes avances à chaque fois.

- Jusque-là, ça ne te dérangeait pas, Naruto. J'aime m'amuser et tu répondais bien mais il suffisait de me dire que tu avais quelqu'un si tu voulais arrêter.

- Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu as continué ton manège ?

Kakashi haussa les épaules et Naruto en déduisit que c'était juste par jeu. Ses nerfs se relâchèrent, au moins il n'aurait plus rien à craindre maintenant que les choses étaient claires.

- Si à notre prochain rendez-vous, tu ne te tiens pas correctement, je ne me déplacerai plus et tu devras te contenter de visioconférences.

- Vendu.

Le blond se sentait beaucoup mieux, il s'avança vers la porte. Kakashi avait la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir et se décala pour le laisser passer. Il passa le bras autour des épaules de Naruto pour qu'il le précède. Ce geste l'aurait crispé peu de temps auparavant mais le contact était léger, anodin. Ils n'étaient pas sortis que la porte les fit reculer. Sasuke venait de la pousser violemment et Naruto remarqua que son regard s'était automatiquement posé sur la main de leur client. Même si son visage n'en laissait rien paraître, il vit la lueur d'agacement dans les yeux noirs se muer en colère. De crainte que son collègue ne frappe leur client à cause de ce malentendu, il amorça un mouvement pour s'interposer mais c'était son col qui venait de se faire attraper. Avant de pouvoir protester, il sentit une bouche sur la sienne.

oOoOoOoOo

Naruto s'était figé sous la surprise mais Sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir. Il s'était étonné de ne pas avoir retrouvé le blond dans la salle quand il était revenu et avait découvert la table désertée. Puisque Kakashi ne semblait pas sensible aux menaces quant à sa société, il s'était dit qu'en confirmant ses soupçons sur leur éventuel couple, il mettrait un terme à cette situation. Il n'avait pas imaginé en arriver là, il pensait se contenter d'avouer et demander à son rival de s'effacer. Cependant, quand il avait vu leur client enlacer Naruto, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il profita de l'étonnement de son ami pour approfondir le baiser de sa langue. Il se doutait bien qu'un simple bisou n'aurait pas convaincu. La sensation était loin d'être désagréable mais il était plutôt attentif à la réaction de Kakashi. Ce dernier s'était décidé à relâcher Naruto et commença à les contourner pour quitter les lieux. Soulagé que le message eut l'air d'être passé, Sasuke réalisa seulement que son ami répondait au baiser.

Une partie de lui-même avait envie de profiter encore un peu de ce moment mais les mains de Naruto qui remontaient dans son cou lui firent retrouver la raison. Il se détacha de lui en le repoussant. Alors qu'il lançait à son collègue un regard noir, ce dernier y répondait en affichant son incompréhension. Il vit que Naruto allait parler et préféra tourner les talons. Il chercha des yeux Kakashi et le trouva tranquillement réinstallé à leur table. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui mais resta debout.

- Notre taxi va bientôt arriver. Tu ne nous en voudras pas de t'abandonner, nous allons l'attendre dehors.

- Je comprends. Merci à vous deux d'être venus, tu salueras Naruto de ma part. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Sasuke serra la main tendue à contrecœur. Le plaisir ne serait certainement pas partagé mais il estima avoir été suffisamment désagréable envers Kakashi pour aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait perdu de sa superbe notamment son petit sourire supérieur qui s'était effacé. Le brun traversa la salle fièrement et aperçut à travers la vitrine Naruto qui conversait avec le chauffeur de leur taxi. Cet idiot avait les bras posés sur le toit mais se penchait ostensiblement en avant pour avoir la tête à hauteur de la vitre côté passager. Sasuke pensait l'observer innocemment mais, avant même de s'en rendre compte, son regard avait dérivé sur les courbes sous son jean. Entre les allusions de Kakashi et le baiser quelques minutes plus tôt, ses idées ne s'étaient pas éclaircies. A peine arrivé sur le trottoir, il en descendit pour contourner le véhicule et ouvrir sa portière.

- En voiture.

Naruto grimpa de son côté et le chauffeur démarra. Sasuke s'était appuyé sur son accoudoir et semblait absorbé par les lignes blanches qui défilaient aux côtés de la voiture mais il était attentif à son collègue. Il sentait ce dernier gesticuler sur la banquette dans son dos. Il leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet mais savait que le blond ne se calmerait pas. Il se tourna vers lui et s'adossa à la portière de manière à conserver la plus grande distance qu'autorisait l'habitacle. Son ami évitait son regard et il le vit inspirer profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- Pour tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as… pour ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes, c'était quoi ?

- La solution pour que Kakashi te fiche la paix.

Naruto n'ajouta rien, toutefois Sasuke sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de ce geste malheureux. Il avait été trop spontané et ne comprenait plus comment sa logique l'avait conduit à embrasser son ami. Voyant que ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées, certainement pour trouver lui même une raison à cet acte, il se repositionna de façon à reporter son attention sur la route.

Le reste du trajet s'était fait dans un silence appréciable et quand ils arrivèrent, leur train était déjà en gare. Comme pour le matin, Sasuke avait réservé quatre places sauf que, cette fois, elles n'étaient pas face à face mais de chaque côté de l'allée. Il se glissa à droite, sur le siège près de la fenêtre et posa ses affaires à côté de lui. Naruto se retrouvait sur les places de gauche mais s'installa le long de l'étroit couloir. Le wagon était presque vide à cette heure de la journée et le train démarra rapidement. Une fois la vitesse de croisière atteinte, Sasuke vit son collègue se pencher vers lui.

- Sasuke ? Tu sais, avec Kakashi, c'était déjà réglé…

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai discuté avec lui, il avait déjà promis de ne plus s'amuser de cette manière. En fait, je voulais te remercier.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Apparemment, ça n'a servi à rien. Idiot.

Sasuke s'était retourné vers la vitre pour mettre fin à la conversation. Il avait agi de façon impulsive ; il n'avait pas analysé la situation contrairement à son habitude et cela ne lui avait pas réussi. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Naruto se déplacer. Quand il voulut vérifier ce qu'il faisait, ses affaires avaient rejoint celles de son collègue et se faisaient remplacer par le blond. Ce dernier venait de s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir entre eux et était dangereusement proche.

- Je te dis merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Je ne m'inquiète que de l'entreprise.

C'était un mensonge mais il préférait ne pas avouer qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de Naruto dans les bras d'un homme comme Kakashi. Son collègue ne semblait pourtant pas dupe s'il en croyait le léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord. Alors, merci d'être mon ami et de ne pas être dégoûté par ma sexualité. C'est important pour moi.

Naruto était sincère, il pouvait le dire au ton de sa voix. Pourtant, à aucun moment, il n'avait fait d'allusion au baiser. Sasuke le regretta et songea qu'il avait imaginé que son collègue y avait répondu. Les mains qu'il avait senties près de son cou étaient peut-être une tentative pour le repousser. Son regard s'égara sur la bouche de Naruto. A peine quelques centimètres les séparaient, il pourrait facilement recommencer son geste. Savourer davantage la sensation et s'assurer d'avoir une réponse réciproque. Agacé, il reposa son front sur la vitre.

- J'ai mal à la tête, laisse-moi dormir.

Il ferma les yeux pour donner le change mais doutait de pouvoir trouver le sommeil alors que son ami semblait décidé à rester à cette place. Il n'aimait pas le sentir si proche et craignait de parler en dormant. Il maudit Itachi de lui avoir mis cette idée en tête. Le ronronnement régulier du train l'aida à se détendre.

Il sentait une douce chaleur sur sa joue, une caresse agréable. Il ouvrit les yeux et mit un instant à savoir où il était. Finalement, il avait dormi. Le train était à l'arrêt et les haut-parleurs de la gare criaient leurs informations. Le temps qu'il recouvre ses esprits, la voix de Naruto lui parvint.

- Sasuke, on est arrivés.

Son ami était une fois de plus penché sur lui et c'était sa main qui l'avait sorti du sommeil. Il se redressa brutalement pour rompre le contact. Naruto se sembla pas se vexer et se recula pour reprendre leurs sacs.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Ça a dû te faire du bien ce petit somme.

- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé comme ça ?

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te faire secouer.

Sasuke saisit ses affaires que son collègue lui tendait en souriant. Il ne répondit pas et passa devant lui pour quitter le wagon. Naruto suivit difficilement son rythme jusqu'au parking. Quant à lui, il se demandait depuis quand son ami en savait tant sur lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais ces dernières semaines avaient révélé le fossé entre eux. Il ignorait quasiment tout de Naruto alors que celui-ci était au courant de petites choses anodines et pourtant intimes. Leur amitié était déséquilibrée et plus que jamais ce constat l'agaçait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, Sasuke de plus en plus troublé. J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite vendredi prochain ! Une petite idée de ce qui va se passer ? Disons que Sasuke va se montrer un peu plus possessif ;)<p>

Profitez-bien de ce long week-end et bonne semaine.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Kage: Kakashi pervers et cochon ? Pour ce chapitre, un peu, j'avoue^^ Et Sasuke va finir par craquer, oui.

chouchou2505 : et oui, les choses se précisent entre ces deux-là.

Neliana: ils sont mignons à se tourner autour, hein ? La scène dans le train a bien plu, j'ai l'impression. En même temps, c'était le but qu'ils aient un échange assez calme pour une fois. Et pour finir la semaine en beauté, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre^^

AkaiTenshi : Kakashi a choqué tout le monde \o/ mais il faut bien ça pour faire réagir Sasuke ;)

miruru : Kakashi pervers, c'est facile, je sais. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au départ mais j'ai préféré garder la tournure que prenaient les événements (et sans modifier mon perso).


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**NDA: **Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Naruto marqua une pause sur le parking. Sasuke avait continué son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture et avait tout juste marmonné un salut. Il voulait bien lui pardonner puisqu'il s'était plaint de sa tête mais il se doutait que la migraine de son ami était causée par ce baiser inutile selon lui. Il restait peu de véhicules, ils étaient arrivés tard. Le train du retour desservait tous les arrêts ou presque du trajet et mettait le double du temps. Pourtant, il avait beau se tourner en tous sens, il ne trouvait plus sa voiture. Il se précipita sur celle de Sasuke alors qu'il manœuvrait pour quitter sa place et frappa au carreau du côté passager. Il vit l'agacement sur le visage du brun quand il descendit la vitre.<p>

- Naruto, je suis pressé de me mettre au lit. Quoi que ce soit, ça peut attendre demain, non ?

- On m'a volé ma voiture.

Son collègue lui lança un regard équivoque, il n'y croyait pas. Naruto voulut lui démontrer son raisonnement et désigna de la main l'emplacement où il s'était garé le matin même. Sasuke se tordit le cou pour suivre la direction qu'il montrait.

- Ma voiture était là, elle n'y est plus.

- Sur les marquages jaunes du chantier ?

- Oui ! Tu peux me déposer au commissariat ?

- Je sais qui est ton voleur. Et pas la peine d'aller porter plainte. Rentre chez toi et va à la fourrière demain matin.

Sasuke reprit sa marche arrière sans même attendre que Naruto ne s'écarte. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la portière pour empêcher le brun de l'abandonner sur place.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser là ? Tu peux au moins m'aider et me raccompagner à la maison.

- T'aider ne m'attire que des ennuis.

Naruto sourit. Son ami avait beau se plaindre et employer un ton excédé, il avait de nouveau arrêté sa voiture, preuve qu'il allait le reconduire chez lui. Il grimpa sur le siège passager et claqua sa porte. Sasuke attendit qu'il ait attaché sa ceinture pour démarrer. Naruto avait envie de lui parler mais la radio coupée et les sourcils froncés de son ami lui rappelèrent sa migraine. Il préféra ne pas trop forcer sa chance et garda le silence en guise de remerciement. Le brun le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner l'effort que cela lui coûtait. De longues minutes plus tard, Sasuke se garait en bas de son immeuble. Naruto ouvrit sa portière mais se tourna vers lui.

- Tu veux monter ?

- Non.

- Allez, viens. Tu en as pour plus d'une demi-heure à rentrer chez toi. J'ai de l'aspirine et je t'invite même à dîner.

- Je peux aller chez mon frère et je ne mange pas tes nouilles, tu le sais.

- Itachi ne sera pas rentré encore et je suis prêt à parier que tu n'as pas les clefs.

Son ami ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Naruto se doutait bien qu'il n'avait plus la possibilité de débarquer sans prévenir dans l'appartement, sans quoi le secret d'Itachi aurait été découvert depuis longtemps.

- Monte et tu pourras te faire livrer ce que tu veux pour tout à l'heure.

Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son immeuble. Le pari était risqué avec Sasuke mais s'il avait insisté davantage, il était sûr de le voir partir. En lui laissant le sentiment de maîtriser son choix, il avait plus de chances qu'il accepte son invitation. Une fois dans le hall, il maintint la porte ouverte et constata avec plaisir que son ami venait de verrouiller sa voiture et se dirigeait vers lui. Le brun avait les mains fermement enfoncées dans ses poches et se planta devant l'ascenseur.

- C'est toi qui paies la commande et tu me laisses m'allonger dans le canapé en attendant.

Naruto acquiesça juste, il n'osait pas parler de peur de trahir son excitation. Sasuke n'était plus venu chez lui depuis leurs années universitaires et il se sentait un peu nerveux. La façon qu'avait eue Sasuke de l'embrasser quelques heures plus tôt ne l'aidait pas non plus à se détendre. Il savoura les courtes secondes dans la cabine avant d'arriver à son étage, alors qu'il pouvait frôler presque innocemment son corps. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et attendit que son ami soit entré pour refermer derrière lui. Il déposa son sac contre le mur et Sasuke fit de même avant d'aller dans le salon et regarder autour de lui.

- Rien n'a changé.

- Si, ma chambre. Je te fais visiter ?

Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, son collègue le toisa avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. Amener la conversation sur sa réaction par rapport à Kakashi n'allait pas être aisé. L'explication qu'il lui avait donnée dans le train ne lui convenait pas. Si Sasuke s'était contenté d'un baiser de cinéma, il aurait pu accepter cette excuse ; mais il y avait eu d'autres petites choses ces derniers jours et Naruto n'avait pas imaginé la langue avide de son ami. Il avait envie d'y goûter à nouveau dès que possible. Il prit son téléphone et son annuaire pour les donner au brun.

- Tiens, pour ta commande. Je vais te chercher un médicament pour ton mal de tête.

Il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre et sortit de son placard la boîte qui lui servait de pharmacie. Son tube d'aspirine était périmé, il n'avait pas fait le tri depuis longtemps. Il finit par trouver quelques comprimés d'antalgiques qui soulageraient Sasuke s'il se reposait un peu. Il apporta les gélules et un grand verre d'eau à son ami qui les avala sans rechigner.

- C'est bon pour la livraison ?

- Pas avant trente minutes. Je vais fermer les yeux en attendant.

Le brun appliqua son propos aussitôt. Naruto était assis sur le bord de sa table basse et y resta quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il était vraiment étrange de le veiller ainsi. Il alla récupérer les documents signés plus tôt avec Kakashi et commença à les classer. Il avait sa boîte de trombones près de lui et accrochait des notes sur les différents papiers pour les donner dès le lendemain à Sakura. Ce serait elle qui se chargerait de faire les copies et de constituer les dossiers pour les archives. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de cinq minutes avant de laisser son esprit divaguer. Ses pensées, ainsi que son regard, se portèrent rapidement sur Sasuke. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose alors qu'il l'avait sans défense, allongé dans son canapé. Il songea combien ce serait facile de profiter de son sommeil pour l'embrasser. Son ami semblait vraiment détendu, absolument inconscient du danger de s'abandonner ainsi devant lui. De plus, le brun mettrait probablement du temps à émerger de cette torpeur. Naruto soupira, le résultat serait dramatique pour sûr. Il ne voulait pas détruire l'amitié plus pacifique qui s'instaurait entre eux.

Il se redressa avec l'intention d'aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bains. Il avait le temps de rafraîchir ses ardeurs avant que le livreur n'arrive. En passant près de l'accoudoir où s'appuyait Sasuke, il s'accroupit. Il posa sa main sur le front de son ami pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre mais la peau était tout juste tiède sous sa paume. Il saisit les doigts du brun pour les trouver presque glacés. Si ce dernier n'avait pas de température, il allait attraper froid à dormir comme ça. Naruto ramena une couverture et la déplia sur le corps de Sasuke. Il en était à le border quand son ami entrouvrit ses paupières.

- Merci, Naru…

Il avait mal articulé et sa phrase s'était terminée dans une sorte de gémissement de confort en même temps que ses yeux se refermaient. Naruto sentit son cœur s'emballer et se sauva, les mains tremblantes. C'était une torture de se retenir alors que Sasuke se montrait doux et presque fragile.

OOoOoOoOo

Un cognement répété le tira de son sommeil. Sasuke se demanda un instant si sa migraine n'avait pas mis en place un chantier dans son crâne mais les coups reprirent plus fermement. Il se redressa et observa autour de lui, permettant que l'on frappe encore à la porte le temps qu'il se rappelle qu'il était chez Naruto. Entre sa sieste dans le train et celle-ci, il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Une nouvelle salve le fit râler alors qu'il cherchait son portefeuille. Ce devait être sa commande pour le dîner mais il ne voyait aucune trace de son collègue. Il tendit l'oreille et le bruit de l'eau lui parvint ; son ami se douchait donc. Ce livreur devait être stupide, il aurait pu utiliser la sonnette pour être sûr d'être entendu dans l'appartement. Il vérifia par réflexe par l'œil-de-bœuf qu'il s'agissait bien d'un employé du restaurant et retint un hoquet de surprise. Sur le palier se tenait l'homme de l'hôtel, celui censé lui ressembler.

Il hésita à ouvrir, Naruto ne devait pas attendre cette visite sinon il ne lui aurait pas proposé de manger chez lui. L'eau coulait toujours, il avait quelques minutes pour se débarrasser de cet imposteur. Le renvoyer dans ses pénates ne suffirait pas, il devait le dissuader de revenir tenter sa chance avec le blond. Il défit sa ceinture et détacha son pantalon. Alors qu'il le laissait glisser et l'envoyait sur le côté d'un mouvement de pied, il déboutonna sa chemise. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, bien que le somme dans le canapé ait déjà fait le travail, et actionna la poignée. L'autre ne s'attendait certainement pas à le trouver ici et son visage le disait clairement.

- Sasuke ?

Il se sentit agacé rien que de l'entendre prononcer son nom.

- On se connaît ?

- Je suis Saï.

Sasuke secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il ne voyait toujours pas où ils avaient pu se rencontrer. Il se félicitait de ses talents d'acteur, l'autre semblait perturbé et le détaillait du regard.

- J'étais avec Naruto à l'hôtel quand tu es venu…

- Ah ! Mon substitut. On n'a plus besoin de tes services.

Il ponctua son discours en se redressant et en écartant ostensiblement les pans de sa chemise. Ce Saï déglutit en hochant la tête, Sasuke comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire un scandale. Il devait avoir envisagé cette éventualité et acceptait la défaite facilement ; il n'était pas plus attaché que ça à Naruto. Sasuke le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte dans l'ascenseur en songeant que ce n'était pas une grande perte pour son collègue. En refermant la porte, il réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus de bruit venant de la salle de bains. Il se retourna pour aller récupérer son pantalon mais tomba nez à nez avec Naruto.

Son collègue avait enfilé une tenue décontractée et il remarqua que les yeux de ce dernier dérivaient sur son torse dénudé. Sasuke se sentit gêné d'être ainsi scruté mais ne le montra pas. Il ramassa et remit son pantalon avant de reboutonner sa chemise calmement. Quand il eut terminé, il entendit Naruto se racler la gorge, comme pour effacer ce moment étrange.

- Tu n'as pas ouvert au livreur dans cette tenue ?

- Non, ce n'était pas ma commande.

Sasuke voulut repartir dans le salon mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il s'interposa dans l'embrasure et le fixa.

- Qui a sonné ?

- Personne, il a frappé.

- Sasuke, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi.

- Tu as raison, c'est trop facile.

Il voyait Naruto s'énerver mais c'était tellement tentant. Et il voulait gagner un peu de temps.

- Pourquoi tu t'es mis à moitié nu pour ouvrir la porte de chez moi ?

- C'était le sosie raté. Saï.

- Quoi ?

Comme il l'avait craint, son ami voulut le contourner pour se précipiter à la poursuite de ce type. Sauf qu'en se plaçant entre lui et le salon, Naruto s'était piégé tout seul. Sasuke n'eut qu'à tendre le bras contre le chambranle pour lui barrer le passage.

- Pourquoi tu lui cours après ?

- Pourquoi tu m'en empêches ?

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un long moment avant d'être interrompus par la sonnette. Ce coup-ci, c'était certainement la livraison de son repas mais Sasuke n'était plus sûr d'être invité à le manger ici. Il récupéra l'argent dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte pour payer sa commande puis referma au départ du livreur, abandonnant son plat sur le meuble de l'entrée. Naruto avait a priori abandonné l'idée de rattraper l'autre. Il était assis sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Sasuke estima qu'il ferait mieux de quitter l'appartement, il commença à rassembler ses affaires.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Sasuke. Quand j'ai l'impression de te connaître par cœur, tu réagis exactement à l'opposé de ce que j'imagine.

Il jeta un regard à son collègue mais ce dernier ne lui prêtait pas vraiment attention, c'était comme s'il parlait pour lui-même. Sasuke se planta devant lui pour le forcer à lever les yeux.

- Et moi, je devrais dire quoi ? J'ai l'impression de ne jamais t'avoir connu.

- Juste parce que je suis gay ?

Naruto avait l'air sur le point de craquer. Sasuke avait envie de lui hurler qu'il se fichait de son homosexualité. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était d'avoir été tenu à l'écart. Que son collègue ait une vie qu'il ignorait. Que d'autres connaissent cette facette. Il avait toujours cru que le blond évoluait dans son sillage mais une partie de son ami lui avait échappée. Devant son absence de réaction, Naruto émit un léger rire. Sasuke percevait une certaine résignation dans ce son.

- C'était quoi avec Saï, alors ?

- Tu te rappelles dans le train, ce matin ? Tu m'as demandé ce que je ferai quand tu aurais besoin d'un homme…

- C'est ta réponse ? Tu te désapes dans mon salon pour faire fuir mon amant ? L'autre jour à l'hôtel ne t'avait pas suffi ?

- Ce mec ne vaut rien.

- Et qui t'es pour décider ça ?

Naruto avait crié et était au bord de l'hystérie. Pourtant, il restait assis et évitait son regard. Sasuke remarqua les poings serrés de son ami. Pris d'une impulsion, il passa les doigts dans les cheveux blonds et les referma sur les mèches pour relever son visage vers lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux humides de Naruto. Il le dominait de sa hauteur et sentait qu'il avait pris l'ascendant sur lui, y compris moralement. La pensée le satisfaisait comme jamais et il se pencha pour s'emparer de cette bouche qui le tentait autant qu'elle pouvait l'énerver. Il remarqua les yeux écarquillés de Naruto mais l'ignora et ferma les siens pour déguster la sensation.

Son ami restait passif mais ne le repoussait pas. Répétant les mêmes gestes que la première fois, il fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci. Sasuke raffermit sa prise dans les cheveux blonds pour approfondir davantage leur échange. Il sentit enfin une réaction de Naruto et crut qu'il allait être dévoré. Ce dernier mettait toute sa rage et ne manquait de le mordre que de peu. Le baiser perdait en douceur mais n'en devenait que plus savoureux, malgré une légère amertume. Embrasser ne lui avait jamais provoqué ce mélange de plaisir et de soulagement. Pour lui, cela se résumait à une étape comme une autre lors d'une relation sexuelle mais, avec Naruto, c'était devenu un besoin qui se satisfaisait de lui-même. Devant l'agressivité de son ami, les barrières de sa raison tombaient. Il devait prendre de la distance et il se recula lentement, non sans happer ces lèvres encore un peu entre les siennes.

Sasuke s'étonna de le voir si fébrile. Sa bouche, rougie et humide de leur baiser, le provoquait. Il était excité par la vision d'un Naruto aussi docile. Il songea combien il serait aisé de faire glisser le blond de son assise. La main qu'il avait dans ses cheveux pourrait le guider et le faire s'agenouiller devant lui. Il n'aurait qu'à ouvrir sa braguette pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Même si son ami résistait quelque peu, il était sûr de parvenir à ses fins. Son sexe commençait à palpiter à la simple idée de soumettre Naruto à ses pieds.

Il relâcha les mèches qu'il tirait depuis un moment déjà et se recula pour recouvrer ses esprits. Il croisa le regard surpris de son ami. Cet idiot ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se contenir. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de faire demi-tour. Il abandonna un Naruto hébété dans son salon et se chaussa rapidement pour retrouver sa voiture. Il conduisit sur quelques kilomètres puis s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, sa migraine était de retour. Au moins, il aurait cette excuse pour prendre un puissant somnifère et faire une nuit sans rêve. Il n'avait pas envie de passer les heures à venir à réfléchir au sens et aux conséquences de son geste. Naruto saurait bien le forcer à y faire face dès le lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

ItooshiiKoneko : merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies.

AkaiTenshi : Oui, Sasuke devrait "déraper" un peu plus^^ Et Naruto le connaît bien parce qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour lui depuis longtemps (attention, guimauve en approche). Merci de suivre la fic et de me donner ton avis :)

Kage : ta review me fait très plaisir, ce baiser très mignon n'était qu'une mise en bouche (quel jeu de mots, admirez^^). Kakashi était très soft dans le dernier chapitre (je crois que j'ai égalé ton utilisation du très très très, je suis solidaire…).

Neliana: merci pour tes encouragements. Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas vraiment à égalité point de vue des sentiments, c'est vrai. De là à dire que l'un est plus honnête que l'autre… Enfin, Sasuke n'a pas fini de s'agacer (pour ton plus grand plaisir).


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

**NDA:** Retour des posts tardifs ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Naruto patientait nerveusement dans l'ascenseur. Arriver au travail en début d'après-midi n'était même plus considéré comme un retard, il aurait tout aussi bien pu rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, les appels répétés et inquiets d'Itachi et de Sakura l'avaient convaincu de venir pour quelques heures et ainsi s'éviter d'interminables explications. D'autre part, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke puisse penser qu'il était perturbé de leur étrange rapprochement. Même si c'était bel et bien le cas. Il ne savait plus comment interpréter les actions du brun. D'un côté, son ami se débarrassait ouvertement de ses anciens amants et se montrait entreprenant tandis que de l'autre, il était plus froid et distant qu'à son habitude. A croire qu'il se moquait de lui. Ce qui, le connaissant, n'était pas étonnant mais Naruto ne l'aurait pas cru capable de pousser sa comédie aussi loin, ne serait-ce que pour sa fierté.<p>

Aussitôt qu'il posa le pied sur le sol de son étage, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il régnait un silence lourd, digne de ces week ends qu'il avait pu passer seul dans l'entreprise pour finaliser des dossiers. Le ton pressant d'Itachi et celui angoissé de son assistante étaient peut-être dû à autre chose qu'à son absence. L'idée d'un Sasuke furieux le fit frémir. De crainte et de désir. Son ami n'était jamais aussi impressionnant que dans cette colère muette. Dans ces moments-là, ses yeux affichaient toute sa condescendance et il ne se privait pas pour se montrer exécrable. Pourtant, Naruto voyait toujours son attitude vaciller quand ils se faisaient face. Comme s'il pouvait maîtriser cette rage qui animait son collègue et que ce dernier lui attribuait une place privilégiée.

Il avait toutefois besoin de s'assurer des événements avant d'affronter le brun. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Sakura mais le trouva vide. Il décida donc de rejoindre le sien. Il avait une note sur son sous main, gribouillée par son amie. Il devinait qu'elle l'avait écrite dans l'urgence ; la moitié des mots manquaient mais il comprit que Sasuke lui avait fait reprogrammer le matin même une réunion de service prévue en fin de semaine à cet après-midi. Ce qui expliquait que l'étage fut désert. Il se doutait même que son collègue avait envoyé leur assistante à sa place pour présenter le diaporama et les objectifs du trimestre. Sakura avait précisé qu'il devait prévenir Itachi dès son arrivée mais il n'en fit rien ; il ne voulait pas le voir débarquer avant d'avoir mis les choses au point avec son frère.

La porte de Sasuke était fermée mais Naruto entra sans frapper. Son ami soupira avant de plisser les paupières.

- Je ne veux pas te voir. Va-t'en.

Il ne lui obéit pas et vint s'asseoir face à lui. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par son humeur revêche.

- Si tu veux être tranquille, c'est plus simple de rester chez toi que d'évacuer l'immeuble, non ?

Un grognement lui répondit et Sasuke se repencha sur son dossier, apparemment décidé à ignorer sa présence. Naruto patienta un moment. Il tentait de paraître distrait en examinant les murs mais son regard revenait toujours à son collègue. Et quand c'était le cas, il s'attardait sur un détail qui lui plaisait. Ses cheveux, sa peau, ses doigts, ses lèvres… Jusqu'à ce que son ami lève ses yeux noirs sur lui pour le menacer.

- Arrête ça tout de suite.

Il prit un air étonné, il n'avait pas été discret mais pensait Sasuke suffisamment concentré pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il l'observait. Il tourna la tête pour s'intéresser à autre chose mais le brun semblait toujours excédé.

- Arrête avec ta main. Ça me tape sur les nerfs.

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux. Cela lui arrivait souvent quand il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se rappela que c'était la main de Sasuke qui était à cet endroit la veille et se demanda s'il en était aussi troublé. Il retint un sourire avant de glisser sciemment ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes. Il vit son ami déglutir et resserrer le poing autour de son stylo ; ils se souvenaient donc tous deux de la même chose. Fort de ce constat, il s'amusa à faire enrager le brun. Il fit glisser lentement sa main dans sa nuque et se frotta le cou avant de venir dénouer sa cravate. Les yeux de Sasuke s'arrondissaient en suivant les mouvements. Naruto défit le premier bouton de sa chemise et poussa un soupir de soulagement évident, faisant tressaillir son collègue. Il se pencha de façon à s'appuyer sur le bureau et croisa le regard de son ami. Il se donna lui-même l'envie de rire à l'idée d'utiliser une réplique tellement commune mais il s'obligea à garder son sérieux.

- Il fait chaud ici, non ?

- Je suis très bien. Va donc ailleurs.

- Tu as les joues rouges aussi, tu vas faire un malaise si on ne te rafraîchit pas.

Naruto se redressa pour contourner le bureau. Sasuke s'était laissé retomber en arrière dans son fauteuil et levait la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il se déplaçait. Il ne faisait que l'observer mais Naruto avait remarqué qu'il s'était crispé dans une certaine appréhension. Il ne voulait pas se faire sortir avec pertes et fracas, aussi esquiva-t-il son ami au dernier moment pour ouvrir la fenêtre dans son dos. Le courant d'air qui s'engouffra dans la pièce lui fit du bien ; la température était réellement trop élevée. Il resta un instant sur place, rassemblant ses idées. Il mourait d'envie de reprendre au plus vite où ils en étaient la veille avant que son ami ne s'enfuie. Il se rapprocha derrière Sasuke et posa les mains sur le dossier de son siège, de part et d'autre de sa tête. Le brun avait toujours la nuque renversée et regardait le plafond. Naruto n'avait qu'à s'avancer de quelques centimètres pour qu'il ne contemple plus que lui. Il fit crisser le cuir du fauteuil en raffermissant sa prise et prit un ton grave.

- Je voulais te parler d'hier…

- Tu as récupéré ta voiture ?

Naruto ne retint pas son rire. Il se sentait maladroit mais la façon de détourner la conversation de son ami était totalement désespérée.

- Ça m'a coûté la matinée et une amende exorbitante mais je ne suis plus à pied. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Formuler à voix haute la question était perturbant et il était heureux d'être soutenu par la chaise car ses genoux ne l'auraient pas porté beaucoup plus longtemps. Sasuke venait de soupirer en fermant les yeux. Naruto se sentait d'autant plus nerveux et craignait de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- Si ça ne t'a pas plu, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?

Sasuke avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Il n'était déjà pas sûr de lui mais son ami venait de retourner sa question contre lui. Son collègue ne justifierait pas son geste et lui devait à présent se positionner. Soit il reconnaissait avoir aimé et en vouloir même davantage, au risque d'être méprisé ; soit il prétextait un motif quelconque pour expliquer qu'il n'ait pas rompu de lui-même leur baiser. Cette dernière option aurait été préférable puisqu'elle lui laissait le temps de comprendre où voulait en venir Sasuke, toutefois, celui-ci ne manquerait pas de l'interroger encore sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait qu'attendre patiemment la fin de leur embrassade.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça m'avait déplu. Tu m'as privé d'une nuit torride, Saï était assez créatif. Un baiser n'est pas cher payé pour compenser.

- Tu n'es pas en train de dire que m'embrasser ne vaut rien ?

Sasuke avait toujours les paupières closes mais il n'en était que plus impressionnant. Son arrogance et son calme mêlés le rendaient presque intimidant. Naruto sourit en descendant une main sur la clavicule de son ami. Devant son absence de réaction, il s'enhardit à caresser de son pouce la ligne de sa mâchoire.

- Je suis en train de dire que ma frustration et ta dette ne s'effaceront pas avec ce seul baiser.

Naruto peinait à respirer mais se contrôlait de son mieux pour avoir l'air provocant et détaché. Il ne pouvait pas avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke dès à présent ; commencer par une déclaration n'aurait pour résultat que de le faire fuir définitivement. Son ami rouvrit les yeux. Naruto avait beau se trouver au-dessus de lui, il se faisait écraser par ce regard. Il s'inclina, cherchant un indice sur l'état d'esprit de son collègue. Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche. Prenant ce geste pour un signal d'encouragement, Naruto prit le dû qu'il venait d'imposer au brun. Dans leur position, il ne pouvait que lécher et suçoter ses lèvres sans approfondir le baiser.

oOoOoOoOo

Agacé par cette façon superficielle de l'embrasser, Sasuke attrapa le bras de Naruto pour le forcer à revenir face à lui. Il était bien content que son ami n'ait pas insisté davantage pour connaître les raisons de son geste et plutôt satisfait de l'excuse qu'il leur avait fournie pour recommencer. Tant que le blond n'estimerait pas avoir été remboursé du préjudice ou tant que lui ne serait pas lassé de céder à ce chantage, tout leur serait permis sans devoir se justifier. Naruto était toujours debout devant lui et se servait enfin de sa langue. Il avait beau vouloir le nier de toutes ses forces, embrasser son ami le comblait et le frustrait tout à la fois. C'était trop agréable pour qu'il ait envie d'arrêter mais également bien insuffisant pour satisfaire le désir que cela éveillait en lui. Son collègue glissa sa jambe le long de sa cuisse et posa ses fesses sur ses genoux. Il continuait à jouer avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Sasuke réalisa qu'il se laissait bien trop faire quand Naruto déboutonna sa chemise et passa ses mains sous le tissu. Le contact de la paume du blond sur son torse ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais le gémissement étouffé de son ami le fit réagir.

Il se releva brusquement en repoussant Naruto contre le bureau. Ce dernier se cogna dans le meuble et émit une petite plainte que Sasuke fit taire d'un baiser rapide. Il abandonna vite les lèvres du blond pour poser son front contre le sien. Il profita d'avoir les idées assez claires un instant pour mettre son ami à égalité avec lui. Ils avaient tous deux la chemise ouverte, les cheveux ébouriffés et une belle érection qui se dessinait sous leur pantalon.

- Sasuke, t'arrête pas.

Le ton de Naruto était presque suppliant et l'idée l'enchantait. Son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire languir, il avait déjà plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne, une main sur sa nuque pour maintenir le contact et l'autre caressant son flanc. Sasuke ne voulait pas être en reste et parcourut du bout des doigts la peau hâlée qui se couvrait de frissons sur son passage. Il colla davantage son bassin à celui de Naruto. Celui-ci, coincé entre lui et le meuble, commençait à donner des coups de reins. La sensation délicieuse lui fit rompre le baiser. Sasuke posa ses mains sur les hanches de son ami. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il dictait le rythme de ses mouvements ou s'il essayait de le faire rester immobile. Certainement les deux. Il était impatient de sentir le contact entre leurs verges mais redoutait de ne pouvoir supporter ce plaisir. Il commençait à comprendre pour quelle raison Itachi semblait si dépendant au sexe. Il était déjà haletant quand Naruto attaqua son cou. Ce fut une véritable révélation pour lui ; sa peau à cet endroit était particulièrement sensible. Il roula des yeux sous les mordillements et se pinça les lèvres au moment où son ami lécha la zone rendue douloureuse par ses dents.

- Attends, Naruto…

Sasuke se recula suffisamment pour ne plus sentir cette pression contre son entrejambe et remarqua le regard fiévreux de son collègue. Il se demanda brièvement s'il était à ce point en manque. Naruto remonta une cuisse entre les siennes, la stoppant juste sous son érection. Sasuke résista à l'envie de se frotter contre puis de se jeter sur l'inconscient qui le provoquait encore avec son sourire malicieux.

- Un problème ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à comment expliquer sa soudaine retenue. Cependant, il perçut le changement dans les yeux de Naruto. Son ami avait perdu son expression espiègle et reposait son pied à terre.

- Trop rapide, hein ? Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter, j'ai oublié que tu n'étais pas habitué aux hommes.

Le blond le bouscula pour rejoindre la porte. Il marqua une pause pour se rhabiller. Sasuke en profita pour venir derrière lui et l'appuyer contre le mur. Il entourait Naruto de ses bras mais si ce dernier avait voulu s'échapper, il aurait pu le faire sans souci. Il pressa son membre durci contre les fesses de son ami. Malgré leurs vêtements, il savourait leur fermeté. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de son collègue tout en roulant des hanches.

- Viens chez moi dans deux heures.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Non, ce n'est pas trop rapide. C'est juste que mon bureau n'est pas vraiment une pharmacie ambulante.

- Alors, avec un homme, avec moi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Tu vas devoir y mettre du tien pour que je sois à l'aise.

Sasuke chatouilla de sa langue le lobe de l'oreille de Naruto avant de le libérer. Il préférait garder pour plus tard la confession de ses expériences homosexuelles. Tant que son ami le croirait ignorant en la matière, il pourrait profiter d'un Naruto prompt à satisfaire ses désirs. Il n'avait fait qu'un pas en arrière que la situation se retournait. C'était lui qui se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur. Son collègue tentait de détacher sa ceinture d'une main tandis qu'il stimulait encore plus son érection de l'autre.

- Naruto…

Sa voix lourde de menaces ne sembla pas affecter son ami dans le sens souhaité. Ce dernier se montra d'autant plus entreprenant en glissant ses doigts dans son pantalon. Sasuke était plus que tenté de se laisser faire, il avait besoin de soulager cette tension pourtant il refusait de céder. Il stoppa les mouvements de Naruto en saisissant son poignet.

- Pas maintenant.

- Pas besoin de préservatif si je ne me sers que de ma main.

- J'ai un dossier à finir. Tu viens chez moi tout à l'heure.

- Tu crois pouvoir travailler ainsi ?

- Pareil pour toi.

- Je ne suis pas contre un coup de main, Sasuke.

De guerre lasse et surtout suite à une caresse plus appuyée sur son gland, il relâcha le poignet de Naruto pour le laisser œuvrer. Toutefois, il décida de profiter un peu avant de rendre la pareille à son ami. La paume chaude étalait son liquide séminal qui rendait le frottement agréable. Naruto avait compris que son cou était sensible et s'appliquait à le faire frémir. Entre les baisers partant de sa clavicule à la naissance de sa nuque, le bassin qui se pressait à un rythme régulier contre le sien et la masturbation dont il ne maîtrisait pas la cadence, Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Toutefois, il avait la certitude qu'il ne durerait plus longtemps. La sonnerie des portes de l'ascenseur cassa sa montée vers l'orgasme. Il repoussa plus fermement Naruto. Il était toujours essoufflé et souffrait de ne pouvoir jouir. Il devinait dans le regard de son ami que celui-ci ressentait le même besoin douloureux. Cependant, les bruits de pas lui interdisaient de satisfaire leurs envies. Le portable de Naruto se mit à sonner et ce dernier consulta son écran.

- C'est ton frère.

- Oui et ça doit être lui qui va jusqu'à ton bureau. Il m'a appelé au moins quinze fois depuis ce matin.

- Je peux lui dire que je suis chez moi, il nous laissera tranquilles.

- Tu te rends présentable et tu lui dis que tu es avec moi, qu'on travaille sur le dossier de Kakashi. Et débrouille-toi pour qu'il ne se doute pas de ce qui a failli se passer quand il arrivera.

Sasuke remit en place son pantalon et sa chemise avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau tandis que Naruto répondait à Itachi puis venait s'installer face à lui. Le brun s'agaça en voyant que son ami évitait son regard alors qu'ils auraient un témoin pour le moins pénible dans quelques instants.

- Comporte-toi normalement.

- Je ne suis pas encore vraiment calmé, Sasuke. C'est facile pour toi, tu as ton bureau pour te camoufler.

- Evite d'y penser.

- C'est toujours d'accord pour tout à l'heure ?

Sasuke eut un sourire ironique et se contenta d'acquiescer. La proposition venait de lui et il n'allait pas revenir sur sa demande. En quelques minutes, il avait découvert plus de plaisirs qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible et il était loin d'être satisfait ; il ne risquait pas d'annuler leur rendez-vous bien qu'il préférait rester discret sur leur rapprochement.

* * *

><p>PS : N'en voulez pas à Itachi ! Il ne l'a pas fait exprès...<p>

Allez, bonne nuit, bon week-end et bonne semaine^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

sylman:contente de voir que leurs émois te plaisent^^ Et merci pour ta review.

AkaiTenshi : Sasuke cède à son désir mais son comportement est toujours très égoïste. Pour le chapitre, la scène avec Saï est une des premières auxquelles j'ai pensé en écrivant la fic, je suis contente qu'elle ait plu (un Sasuke à moitié nu a beaucoup penché en ma faveur, je crois). En tout cas, merci de suivre et pour ta review.

Neliana: ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu adores toujours autant^^. Naruto est perturbé mais il s'adapte. Merci pour ta review et les compliments. Et ne lis pas trop vite ;)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Naruto saisit un dossier et un stylo sur le bureau de Sasuke et posa le tout sur ses jambes croisées pour masquer son érection le temps qu'il reprenne contenance. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun avant de décréter que c'était une mauvaise idée. D'abord, parce que cela ne l'aidait absolument pas à se calmer, au contraire. Ensuite, parce que son ami semblait trop bien se maîtriser. Il affichait la même attitude distante qu'à son habitude, comme si l'excitation était soudainement retombée et qu'il n'était pas frustré de l'interruption. Cette capacité énervait Naruto au plus haut point. C'était tout simplement injuste et il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas été le seul à ressentir cet empressement à assouvir ses désirs. Déjà qu'il ignorait pour quelle raison Sasuke agissait ainsi avec lui. Certes, Sakura lui avait conseillé de le provoquer pour le faire craquer mais le résultat allait au-delà de ses espérances. Il tenterait d'interroger son ami sur ses motivations dans la soirée.<p>

Itachi entra dans le bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Naruto avait beau savoir qu'il allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter vivement et d'attirer deux regards noirs sur lui. L'un franchement agacé et l'autre plutôt surpris. Il décida d'ignorer le premier et de s'intéresser plus particulièrement au second, nettement plus amical. Il regretta son choix quand il vit l'aîné s'approcher de lui. Il se dandina un peu plus sur son siège, à la recherche de la position idéale. L'avantage de cette situation stressante était qu'il allait rapidement pouvoir se lever et s'enfuir. Il devait toutefois supporter encore quelques instants d'être dans la même pièce que les deux frères. Il sentit son angoisse grimper un cran au-dessus quand Itachi posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Naruto, je me suis inquiété. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ce matin ?

- Rien de grave, ma voiture a été emmenée à la fourrière hier. Je devais aller la récupérer.

- Tu ne l'avais pas garée dans ton sous-sol ?

- C'était à la gare. Sasuke m'a raccompagné chez moi et je me suis occupé du reste ce matin.

- Sasuke ? Il ne m'a rien dit.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre d'avoir trop parlé. Itachi avait coupé le contact entre eux pour s'asseoir et Sasuke soutenait son regard. L'aîné souriait d'un air intéressé tandis que le plus jeune restait stoïque. Naruto crut deviner une expression légèrement blasée sur le visage de son ami. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de mentir à Itachi alors que celui-ci l'avait soutenu au cours de l'année écoulée mais il était conscient que Sasuke entretenait une certaine rivalité avec son frère et qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui dévoiler leur relation. Si tant était que son collègue estime qu'ils avaient une quelconque relation. Comme plus personne ne parlait, ce fut leur supérieur qui relança la conversation.

- Je venais vous voir pour vous féliciter à propos du contrat avec Kakashi. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes pris mais le résultat est là. Je savais que vous pouviez faire de l'excellent travail tous les deux. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.

Naruto fut pris de sueurs froides. Il n'était pas du genre paranoïaque mais il était persuadé qu'Itachi n'avait pas choisi ces mots au hasard. Soit il avait compris ce qui se tramait entre eux deux ; soit maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments de Naruto, il avait décidé de lui venir en aide à sa façon. Sauf qu'à l'instant présent, cela n'aidait absolument pas. Il vit Sasuke lâcher son clavier pour se pencher en avant. Il lui lança un regard avant de fixer son frère.

- Je déteste travailler en équipe. Note bien que c'était exceptionnel. Naruto est mon binôme. Ni plus ni moins. Il s'occupe de sa partie, moi de la mienne et Sakura est là pour jouer les intermédiaires. Ne t'attends pas à nous voir plus proches que ça.

Sasuke parlait rarement autant et Naruto ne savait pas dire si ses propos ne servaient qu'à duper son frère. Peut-être voulait-il également lui faire comprendre qu'il réalisait avoir commis une erreur. Il secoua la tête pour ne pas se poser trop de questions ; ses suppositions ne le menaient nulle part. Il remarqua le regard désappointé que lui jetait Itachi, il n'allait pas le laisser penser qu'il était abattu par les paroles de son collègue.

- Sasuke a raison. Il ne faut pas que ce type de journée se reproduise trop souvent, je ne le supporterais pas non plus.

Cette fois, il vit Itachi se tourner vers son frère et Naruto suivit le mouvement mais c'était lui que Sasuke fixait. A croire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le sous-entendu. Pourtant, il avait été beaucoup plus radical dans sa propre réponse mais il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce que Naruto puisse se montrer critique envers lui.

- Itachi, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vous laisse.

Naruto joignit le geste à la parole et se releva. Sasuke l'ignora superbement en se retournant vers son ordinateur mais son aîné le retint par le bras.

- Une dernière chose : tu peux passer me voir ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? Euh, je…

Naruto chercha du soutien auprès de son ami mais ne repéra qu'un éclat moqueur dans ses yeux noirs. Il attendait de voir comment il s'en sortirait seul. Il était plutôt tenté d'accepter la demande d'Itachi, ne serait-ce que pour donner une leçon à Sasuke mais ce dernier risquait de se montrer rancunier et de ne plus renouveler sa proposition.

- J'ai des trucs prévus, ce n'est pas possible. Mais je peux m'arranger pour demain, si tu veux.

- D'accord. Réserve-moi ton samedi aussi.

- Je ne sais pas encore si je serai disponible. Il faut que je rentre, je te tiendrai au courant.

Il savait qu'Itachi allait bientôt passer une sorte de test pour valider les techniques de massage apprises. Même s'il ne pratiquait qu'en passe temps, il tenait vraiment à réussir. Naruto avait trouvé amusant de se présenter à un examen sans y être obligé et lui avait assuré son soutien. Toutefois, le moment était mal choisi et le mettait dans l'embarras. Il n'avait pas envie de rompre sa promesse mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser filer sa chance avec Sasuke.

- Dis-le-moi rapidement. Que je puisse m'arranger autrement. Tu as l'air pressé, tu as un rendez-vous ?

La question d'Itachi l'aurait fait rire en temps normal mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui rendait service pour l'instant. Soit il était complètement inconscient de l'atmosphère de la pièce, soit il s'était aperçu de l'agacement de son frère et s'amusait à provoquer sa jalousie. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Naruto préféra nier en secouant la tête et se pressa vers la porte. Il était en train de la refermer quand Sasuke se décida à sortir de son mutisme.

- Naruto ! Laisse ouvert, Itachi ne va pas tarder. Et n'oublie pas notre réunion.

Il réprima un sourire en croisant le regard du brun et se contenta d'acquiescer en silence avant de retourner à son bureau récupérer ses affaires. Il ne risquait pas de manquer ce rendez-vous alors que Sasuke semblait y accorder autant d'importance.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se sentait beaucoup moins agacé que le matin même. La perspective de la soirée avait de quoi le détendre. Bien que son frère l'énerve, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui. Il se concentra donc sur son travail, espérant le faire disparaître. Toutefois, au lieu de se plaindre de mourir d'ennui avant de partir, Itachi restait tourné dos à lui.

- On dirait que Naruto voit son copain ce soir. Tu devrais agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Saï n'est plus d'actualité. Et ne reporte pas tes fantasmes sur moi.

Il était plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire passer tout son dédain en prononçant un prénom aussi court. Il réalisa cependant rapidement son erreur quand Itachi quitta sa contemplation du couloir pour lui faire de nouveau face.

- Tu m'as l'air bien informé. Je ne savais même pas comment il s'appelait.

Sasuke choisit de ne pas répondre tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Son frère n'allait pas le laisser en paix si facilement dorénavant. Ce dernier fit le tour du bureau et passa derrière lui, venant lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Sasuke n'osa pas rajuster sa chemise au risque d'attirer l'attention d'Itachi sur son cou ; il priait juste pour que les morsures que lui avait infligées Naruto un peu plus tôt ne soient pas visibles.

- Alors, petit frère, tu n'as rien à me dire ? Vous vous êtes rapprochés finalement. Tu t'es décidé ?

- On a passé plusieurs heures dans un train, hier. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a discuté qu'on est prêts à s'envoyer en l'air.

En fait, il espérait bien que si mais Itachi n'avait pas à le savoir ; il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir son frère jubiler sous son nez et lui répéter combien il avait raison.

- D'accord, mais tu l'as raccompagné chez lui. Tu en as profité pour te confier aussi ?

- La prochaine fois, je l'abandonne à son sort, ça m'évitera de devoir écouter tes délires.

Son aîné lui ébouriffa les cheveux, l'exaspérant encore un peu plus. Il fit rouler son siège pour s'éloigner de l'importun et lui jeta un regard explicite.

- Si tu as terminé, tu ne veux pas aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ne te vexe pas, Sasuke. Allez, je t'invite à dîner pour me faire pardonner.

- Pas ce soir.

- Tu as autre chose de prévu ?

- Oui, je me couche tôt. J'ai du sommeil en retard.

Itachi se contenta de hausser les épaules et quitta la pièce. Qu'il n'ait pas cherché à en savoir davantage et son petit sourire ne rassuraient pas Sasuke mais il n'avait pas la tête à régler ce problème dans l'immédiat. Il se leva uniquement pour aller fermer sa porte et revint s'installer dans son siège. Il lui restait plus d'une heure à tuer avant de reprendre la route de son appartement pour retrouver Naruto. Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit mais il ne pouvait quitter les locaux tant que Sakura n'était pas de retour. D'autant plus que son frère devait traîner dans les parages pour vérifier qu'il ne se précipitait pas à la suite du blond.

Le temps lui avait paru interminable et il soupira de soulagement en entendant l'étage reprendre vie. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et partit patienter dans le bureau de Sakura. Elle fut parmi les dernières à rentrer et la perte de son sourire quand elle le vit fit comprendre à Sasuke qu'elle était furieuse. Toutefois, elle restait professionnelle et ne lui ferait pas de reproche direct. Pas ici, en tout cas.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Pour une réunion improvisée, oui.

- Elle a juste été replanifiée. Si tout est en ordre, j'y vais.

- Attends !

Il était sur le pas de la porte et hésitait à se retourner. Il s'était peut-être trompé en s'imaginant que Sakura accepterait sans broncher son attitude du jour, pourtant il avait un programme autrement plus intéressant qui l'attendait. Il aurait pu faire comme si il ne l'avait pas entendue mais elle aurait été impitoyable à leur prochaine rencontre. Il inspira profondément et ravala sa fierté en songeant que Naruto avait intérêt d'être à la hauteur.

- Sakura, je suis désolé pour mon humeur aujourd'hui. Ça ne se reproduira plus, tu as ma parole. Maintenant, je dois vraiment partir.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils puis ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Décidément, depuis qu'il nourrissait ces pensées peu avouables envers son ami, il avait le don pour agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe d'impatience. Cette façon d'être sembla beaucoup moins déstabiliser son assistante qui retrouva la parole.

- Tu as vu Naruto cet après-midi ?

- Il est passé mais pas longtemps. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un message urgent pour lui.

Sasuke ne lui demanda pas de lui en confier la teneur. D'abord parce qu'il aurait dû admettre qu'il comptait voir son collègue dans l'heure qui suivait. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que Naruto utilise ce prétexte pour lui fausser compagnie et revenir travailler en catastrophe.

- Il n'était pas en forme. S'il doit absolument être informé ce soir, transmets à Itachi, il a son numéro personnel. Sinon, il sera là demain matin.

Elle acquiesça et cela suffit à Sasuke pour s'autoriser à partir. En voyant le nombre de personnes devant l'ascenseur, il choisit de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol où il récupéra sa voiture. Pour la première fois, le trajet l'énerva et il regretta son emménagement en banlieue. Il voyait défiler les minutes sur son tableau de bord, il était en retard. Et il ne connaissait pas le numéro de Naruto pour le prévenir. Il se gara en hâte sur le trottoir et pénétra dans son immeuble. Il grimpa les marches et trouva son ami patientant tranquillement sur le palier, dos au mur. Sasuke ne montra pas son soulagement et lui passa devant pour ouvrir son appartement.

- Heureusement que c'est chez toi. Sinon, j'aurais cru que tu me posais un lapin.

- J'ai dû attendre Sakura. Entre.

Naruto marqua une pause et le fixa d'un air innocent. Sasuke crispa sa main sur la poignée ; il faisait preuve d'une grande retenue mais si cet idiot le cherchait ainsi, il ne répondait plus de rien.

- Tu es sûr, Sasuke ?

- Ici ou ailleurs, si je ne voulais pas, je t'aurais déjà évacué sans remords. Si toi, tu hésites, tu connais le chemin de la sortie.

Son ami franchit le seuil et referma la porte derrière lui. A peine le claquement indiquant que l'entrée était verrouillée avait-il retenti que Naruto s'était pendu à son cou. Ils étaient aussi pressés l'un que l'autre et leurs lèvres s'étaient rapidement retrouvées. Bien qu'il soit chez lui, Sasuke se laissait mener par le blond. Il aurait bien l'occasion de reprendre le dessus par la suite. Dans un premier temps, il devait donner le change sur son manque d'expérience et il savourait la ferveur que lui témoignait Naruto. Tout à leur baiser, ils entreprirent maladroitement de se débarrasser de quelques vêtements. Sasuke avait déjà perdu sa veste, sa chemise avait glissé sur ses coudes et dévoilait ses omoplates. Il terminait d'ouvrir celle de son ami quand ils se cognèrent dans une commode et il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Ils étaient dans la même posture que lorsqu'ils avaient été interrompus par Itachi. Naruto délaissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son torse.

- Dis, avec mon frère, tu t'es plaint d'hier.

- Toi aussi.

Son ami avait abandonné ses caresses pour lui faire face et le reproche ne pointait pas que dans sa voix. Sasuke lui passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'accrocher sa nuque. Il le força à se rapprocher, leurs lèvres séparées d'à peine quelques centimètres.

- Je me plains toujours de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne supporterais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a tant déplu hier ? Le déjeuner avec Kakashi, le train ou ma sieste sur ton canapé ?

- Tout ça, ça m'est égal. Mais si tu comptes encore m'embrasser, je n'accepterai pas que tu me plantes une autre fois.

Sasuke percevait le souffle court de Naruto. Il sourit de la réponse de ce dernier, à la fois une supplique et un ultimatum. Il s'avança vers ses lèvres mais les esquiva au dernier moment pour aller embrasser sa clavicule. Le gémissement de son ami lui fit perdre toute envie de le taquiner. Il se redressa avec l'intention de lui donner un baiser semblable à celui de la veille mais Naruto le devança. Il le sentit saisir sa mâchoire pour s'emparer de sa bouche et y glisser sa langue presque instantanément tandis que, de son autre main, le blond s'occupait déjà de défaire sa ceinture.

* * *

><p>Hum... Comment dire ? Je sais qu'à l'instant même où vous lisez ces mots, vous me détestez... toutefois, pour ma défense : lemon la semaine prochaine ! Et d'un bout à l'autre, promis. Pas d'interruption intempestive ni rien... Allez, faites de beaux rêves^^<p>

**NDA:** **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

miruru : Itachi, un sixième sens pour les emmerder ? Oui, mais juste pour son frère^^. Merci pour la review.

Le-yaoiste : ça ? Tu parles du (demi) lime, de l'interruption par Itachi ou de ma coupure de chapitre ? J'ai mis le paquet la semaine dernière^^. Merci pour ton petit mot.

AkaiTenshi : je sais que c'est cruel mais c'était le moment idéal pour vous tenir en haleine (ou vous frustrer, au choix). Merci pour ta review et je te laisse découvrir si Itachi les démasque.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

**NDA:**Comme promis (et pour éviter toute atteinte à ma vie), voici le lemon. Rien de plus à ajouter, je vous laisse déguster découvrir. Si : on est vendredi matin ! (fallait me faire pardonner)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Naruto percevait la tension de Sasuke. Son ami semblait aussi impatient que lui mais il imaginait bien que cela puisse être perturbant pour lui de se lancer dans une telle étreinte avec un autre homme. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de précipiter les choses, il se doutait qu'il devait satisfaire rapidement le brun pour lui faire oublier toute réticence. Il maintenait le menton de Sasuke alors qu'il l'embrassait avidement. Il était ravi de le voir s'abandonner totalement contre lui. Pendant que d'une main il se débattait avec la boucle de sa ceinture, sous les doigts de l'autre, il sentait les pulsations affolées de son ami. Ce dernier relâcha lentement sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber ses bras le long de son corps quand Naruto passa la barrière de son pantalon. Il ne le caressait qu'au travers de son sous-vêtement mais l'érection gonflait davantage à ce simple contact.<p>

Naruto libéra la mâchoire de Sasuke et fit glisser sa main sur son flanc. Il appréciait la douceur de la peau et continua son chemin jusqu'aux reins de son ami. Du bout des doigts, il écarta l'élastique du boxer et son propre sexe palpita quand il engloba de sa paume la fesse du brun. Il se crispa sur cette prise et força Sasuke à un mouvement de bassin au moment où lui-même donnait un coup de hanches. Sa main coincée entre leurs corps appuya plus fermement sur le membre du brun qui s'accrocha instinctivement à ses bras en voulant retenir un gémissement. Naruto était grisé par ce réflexe. Il aimait l'idée de pouvoir guider Sasuke dans cette expérience, d'être son soutien.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier où se trouvait sa veste. Il avait mis à profit le temps entre son départ de l'entreprise et son arrivée ici pour acheter du lubrifiant et des préservatifs mais n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de les garder sur lui. Il n'avait pas non plus imaginé trouver un Sasuke aussi enthousiaste. Il repéra du coin de l'œil le vêtement qu'il cherchait mais ne trouva pas le courage de s'écarter de son ami. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux clos et s'autorisait quelques soupirs étouffés par la bouche de Naruto. Le blond le sentait se mouvoir contre lui, recherchant une friction agréable contre son excitation. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il aurait son ami aussi désireux dans ses bras, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et cela le rendait d'autant plus hésitant à s'éloigner de lui, au risque de lui laisser une opportunité de s'échapper.

Rassemblant son courage, il se laissa soudain tomber à genoux. Dans sa chute, il avait entraîné le pantalon et le boxer de Sasuke. Ce dernier leva les jambes une à une pour lui permettre d'ôter ces vêtements gênants. Saisissant les hanches de son ami entre ses mains, Naruto se mit à embrasser son aine. Il détourna vite son attention de cette zone. La toison brune lui chatouillait le nez et affolait ses sens. Du bout de la langue, il lécha la peau fine et sensible au-dessus du pubis. Le sexe tendu de Sasuke cognait contre sa joue et lui interdisait de dessiner cette ligne dans sa totalité. Il se recula, laissant son visage glisser le long de la verge. Il s'humidifia les lèvres alors que le gland passait sous son menton. Un sursaut involontaire de son partenaire fit cogner le bout turgescent contre sa pomme d'Adam. Cela lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il devenait urgent de récupérer sa veste.

D'une main, il s'empara du sexe de son ami et lui prodigua quelques caresses pour le faire patienter. Il se décala et tendit le bras pour attraper du bout des doigts ce qu'il convoitait. Il sortit de sa poche une boîte qu'il renversa au sol dans son empressement pour l'ouvrir. Il ramassa le premier préservatif à sa portée. Bien que ce ne soit pas conseillé, il déchira l'emballage de ses dents et mit en place la protection, la déroulant sur le membre engorgé. Une plainte lui fit lever la tête. Les yeux de Sasuke lui disaient sa frustration. Naruto lui-même aurait préféré s'en passer et pouvoir goûter directement la saveur inconnue de son ami, pourtant il avait toujours été prudent et ne comptait pas rompre avec tous ses principes en une seule soirée. Même avec Sasuke.

Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur et avala sans autre préambule le sexe du brun. Ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde, s'accordant au rythme de la fellation. Malgré le préservatif aromatisé, le goût du latex restait présent et gâchait un peu le plaisir de Naruto. Il s'appliquait à conserver une cadence régulière et enveloppait la base du membre d'une main, maintenant par la même occasion la fine protection. Il sentait la crispation de Sasuke à mesure qu'il intensifiait les mouvements de succion. Ce dernier retenait ses coups de rein et ne le forçait pas à le prendre plus profondément en bouche mais Naruto voyait la façon dont il l'observait. Le regard de son ami le brûlait et lui donnait l'envie d'accéder à cette requête silencieuse. Il ralentit légèrement mais compensa en autorisant la verge à s'enfoncer bien plus. Il dut repousser sa main deux doigts en arrière car ses lèvres s'écrasaient à chaque mouvement sur son index et son pouce.

Sasuke devait être satisfait puisqu'il pencha la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, et décolla son bassin du mur. De sa main libre, Naruto en profita pour se verser du lubrifiant dans la paume. Le liquide coulait le long de son poignet et sur le sol mais ce n'était pas son souci principal. Son ami était proche de la délivrance et c'était le moment idéal. Il voulait profiter de son excitation pour le préparer en douceur. Ce fut presque tremblant qu'il démarra du creux de ses reins pour glisser un doigt dans la fente de ses fesses et aller caresser son anus. Sasuke se raidit instantanément à ce contact et le repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Naruto s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction mais avait préféré tenter sa chance. Au moins, il n'aurait pas de regret. Que Sasuke le désire était déjà un exploit en soi, il se doutait bien que son ami n'opérerait pas un changement aussi radical dans sa sexualité pour lui.

- Tu as vu Kakashi et Saï, tu te doutais bien que c'était moi qui menais le jeu.

- Pas avec moi.

Il retint un sourire. Sasuke s'était laissé guider dans le plaisir mais n'avait pas l'intention de lui céder. Naruto le déplorait mais n'avait aucun argument qui pourrait lui permettre de gagner sur ce point-là.

- D'accord. Mais tu vas devoir être patient.

- Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question et reprit sa tâche avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur. Naruto déplaça sa main pour la ramener à la taille de Sasuke et sentit ce dernier se détendre, se laissant de nouveau aller contre le mur. Le membre dans sa bouche palpitait, signe annonciateur de jouissance. Il aspira davantage pour faire monter la pression et accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements de poignet. Sa propre érection devenait insupportable mais il n'allait pas se soulager dans l'immédiat. Il aurait besoin de toute cette excitation pour les minutes à venir. Ça et un amant déjà satisfait allaient lui donner suffisamment de temps pour se préparer. Naruto profiterait que Sasuke récupère pour se familiariser à nouveau avec ces sensations.

Son ami éjacula sans même le prévenir. Naruto lui retira rapidement le préservatif et se redressa pour venir l'embrasser. Il perçut le froncement de nez de Sasuke quand il sentit le goût chimique de la fraise sur sa langue. Toutefois, le brun en fit abstraction et répondit à son baiser avec ferveur.

- On va dans ta chambre ?

Sasuke acquiesça et Naruto se pencha pour ramasser quelques préservatifs et le lubrifiant. Il saisit la main de son ami nu et se figea. Il avait voulu l'entraîner à sa suite mais réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. La logique aurait voulu qu'ils discutent un peu et que le brun lui fasse visiter son appartement avant qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre mais ils s'étaient laissés déborder par leurs pulsions. Il remarqua le sourire narquois de son ami quand il passa devant lui pour lui montrer le chemin, sa main toujours dans la sienne. La pièce était sobre, à l'image de son propriétaire.

- Allonge-toi.

Sasuke obtempéra docilement, preuve de son désir et du fait qu'il était conscient d'avoir vaincu Naruto. Le blond se déshabilla en se fustigeant mentalement. Il devait cesser de penser en termes de bataille avec le brun. Il vint se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de son ami et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son érection trop tendue frottait contre les abdominaux sous lui. De ses doigts encore poisseux de lubrifiant, il commença à se masser intimement. Dans peu de temps, Sasuke le posséderait entièrement. L'idée l'effrayait.

oOoOoOoOo

S'il ne venait pas de jouir quelques instants plus tôt, Sasuke aurait pu à la seule vue de Naruto se préparant au-dessus de lui, il en était certain. Tout comme la simple idée de le posséder commençait à réveiller son sexe. Pour l'heure, il laissait totalement le blond dicter son rythme. Il répondait aux sollicitations mais ne prenait aucune initiative. Passer pour un novice avait été plutôt bénéfique jusque-là, il se demandait si cela pourrait lui apporter davantage de plaisir. Naruto était attentionné et prenait garde à faire les choses en douceur. Nul doute que s'il avait eu le moindre indice lui indiquant que Sasuke avait déjà eu des hommes dans son lit, le blond aurait été nettement moins conciliant pour lui céder la dominance.

Naruto rompit leur baiser pour descendre sur son torse. Sasuke n'avait qu'à rester étendu et son collègue se chargeait de leur procurer du plaisir à tous deux. Il l'encouragea un peu en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce geste, le blond leva son regard sur lui. Il devait chercher à deviner ce qu'il ressentait ou bien s'assurait-il qu'il n'avait pas fait un faux-pas mettant fin à ce moment de volupté. Sasuke l'aurait bien réconforté à ce sujet, il ne risquait pas de s'enfuir alors qu'il allait obtenir cette soumission dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé affirmer son ascendant sur Naruto dans un lit mais c'était encore meilleur. Il allait marquer dans sa chair que son ami était dépendant de lui.

Sasuke fit descendre timidement sa main dans le dos de Naruto et s'amusa du frisson d'étonnement de ce dernier. Il était resté passif depuis le départ mais un peu de hardiesse ne ferait succomber Naruto que plus rapidement. Il se redressa sur un coude, forçant son ami à se relever d'autant.

- Apprends-moi.

Il avait juste murmuré ces paroles et un baiser violent lui répondit. Naruto s'était remis à genoux, de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, et l'aidait à s'asseoir.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Sasuke obéit et Naruto lui versa une noisette de lubrifiant sur les doigts, l'étalant grossièrement sur les extrémités. Il le prit par le poignet et guida sa main vers ses fesses. Utilisant leurs deux index, Naruto effectua quelques petits cercles sur son anus et exerça une légère pression.

- Il faut me détendre. D'abord avec un doigt. Et un peu plus ensuite.

Il acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris et Naruto l'enlaça puis plongea sa tête dans son cou. Sasuke entama les caresses comme il les lui avait expliquées. La sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentit en insérant le premier doigt trouva écho dans son sexe. Il durcissait juste par anticipation. La respiration de Naruto eut un accroc et il songea qu'il était peut-être passé trop rapidement à l'étape suivante quand il avait fait pénétrer son majeur en plus. Toutefois, son ami venait de décider de détourner son attention en grignotant son cou. Sasuke avait plus de difficultés à contrôler ses mouvements, il était vraiment trop sensible à cet endroit.

- Tu peux arrêter de me mordre ? A croire que tu es un vampire.

Son ton froid ne calma pas Naruto qui croqua un peu plus dans sa peau. Sasuke le sentit sourire alors qu'il dessinait sa jugulaire du bout du doigt.

- Si j'en étais un, je m'attaquerais à cette artère, non ?

Il ne chercha pas à argumenter car Naruto venait de se déhancher sur ses doigts en poussant un gémissement satisfait. Il constata, ravi, que son ami était en train de déballer un préservatif. Le blond se recula un peu sur ses genoux mais Sasuke suivit son déplacement pour maintenir ses appendices en lui. Ils étaient penchés l'un sur l'autre dans une position inconfortable mais cela n'empêcha pas Naruto d'échanger un baiser avec lui pendant qu'il lui enfilait la protection. Il massa ensuite son membre avec une dose conséquente de lubrifiant et se redressa. A contrecœur, le brun accepta de quitter la gaine chaude ; en partie parce qu'il savait que c'était son sexe qui bénéficierait bientôt de ces sensations. Son ami se positionna au sommet de sa verge et Sasuke sentit le muscle pourtant détendu opposer de la résistance. Naruto souffla longuement et s'abaissa légèrement, obligeant sa propre entrée à céder.

- Tu es vierge ?

Sasuke ne s'était pas posé la question auparavant mais l'attitude de Naruto avait éveillé sa curiosité.

- Non. Mais c'est tout comme, ça fait tellement longtemps…

Son ami reprit sa descente silencieuse. Il avait les joues rouges, comme s'il avait utilisé tout son air pour lui répondre. Sasuke ne savait plus s'il était heureux ou déçu. Si Naruto avait été vierge, il aurait pu être le seul à le posséder ainsi. Toutefois, que ce ne soit pas le cas lui permettait de jouer sa comédie encore un peu. Même s'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de relation depuis longtemps, Naruto connaissait le plaisir anal et cela rassurait Sasuke ; il n'aurait pas autant apprécié s'il avait été le seul à y trouver satisfaction.

Son gland venait de passer la barrière du muscle anal et il se sentait aspiré dans la chaleur accueillante. Naruto semblait toujours tendu sous l'effort mais ses bras accrochés à son cou commençaient à se décrisper. Le blond se souleva à plusieurs reprises avant de se renfoncer un peu plus profondément à chaque mouvement. La lenteur de la pénétration menaçait de rendre fou Sasuke. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto et le fit se rengainer un peu plus rapidement, lui soutirant une plainte. Cependant, l'action leur avait plu à tous deux. Son collègue enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et Sasuke savoura de s'enfouir encore plus loin. Il aida Naruto à reprendre ses mouvements et quémanda un baiser. L'embrasser le prévenait de perdre toute contenance et il était persuadé que cela participait à faire oublier à son ami la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

Sasuke était en pleine extase, il comprenait à présent l'aspect jouissif des relations sexuelles. Naruto ne ménageait pas sa peine pour lui donner du plaisir et semblait se noyer lui-même dans une bulle de bien être. Ils étaient chacun perdus dans leur satisfaction mais restaient conscients de celle de l'autre. Son ami se réattaqua à sa clavicule puis son cou tout en empoignant son propre sexe. Sasuke sentait l'anus exercer des pressions inconstantes sur sa verge, Naruto allait bientôt jouir. Tous les signes étaient présents ; il haletait et son souffle se perdait en gémissements, il s'agrippait de sa main libre à son épaule. Le blond lui griffa l'omoplate tout en éjaculant entre leurs deux corps. Sasuke se contenta de peser sur ses hanches pour se maintenir profondément ancré en lui en attendant que la vague de l'orgasme ne passe.

Au bout de quelques secondes silencieuses, Naruto leva sur lui un regard brillant. Il avait les pommettes rouges et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait au bord des larmes et Sasuke adorait cette vue. Il ne put retenir un soupir de pure délectation quand son ami reprit ses déhanchements. Le rythme était irrégulier et il voyait les traits de son visage déformés par un plaisir douloureux. Sasuke savait qu'il se forçait à poursuivre leur étreinte uniquement pour ne pas démériter à ses yeux. Il avait envie de le faire basculer et de le prendre avec force ; de lui faire crier une jouissance bien trop intense pour lui. Pourtant, il était encore loin d'une nouvelle éjaculation et ne tenait pas à faire souffrir Naruto. Il aimait l'agacer et le voir afficher une mine contrariée mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le torturer. Il donna un dernier coup de rein pour savourer l'étroitesse de son ami avant de le soulever lentement jusqu'à ce que son sexe ait quitté sa prison de chair.

- Ça suffit.

Il coupa la protestation prévisible de Naruto en l'embrassant et en le faisant rouler sur le côté. Il se débarrassa du préservatif et regretta un instant sa décision en réalisant que son érection ne se calmerait pas de si tôt ; il n'avait jamais connu cette plénitude dont son frère lui rebattait souvent les oreilles et le jour où il la découvrait, il devait se montrer raisonnable. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi et il laissa son ami caresser sa peau nue, appréciant le doux effleurement. Quand il sentit que Naruto était plus serein, il se leva pour aller se nettoyer. Il vit son collègue arriver en grimaçant.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Parfaitement.

Naruto avait déposé un baiser sur son épaule tout en l'enlaçant. Sasuke se dégagea discrètement pour retourner s'habiller, le geste l'avait perturbé. Il abandonna son ami dans la chambre et partit dans la cuisine pour se servir à boire. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par le blond à qui il tendit un verre d'eau. Celui-ci avala le liquide en quelques gorgées et contourna le comptoir pour venir l'embrasser. Sasuke mit fin rapidement au contact de leurs lèvres.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Il remarqua que le sourire de Naruto s'effaçait mais il ne pouvait ravaler ses paroles. Si son ami restait, il ne saurait pas se contenir davantage. De plus, Itachi s'était montré suspicieux et le risque qu'il débarque chez l'un ou chez l'autre n'était pas à exclure. Enfin, il était tout simplement impossible qu'ils arrivent en même temps au bureau le lendemain. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se justifier auprès de son collègue. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à protester et avait déjà récupéré ses affaires. Sasuke ne savait pas comment le retenir ni même si c'était une bonne idée, aussi le laissa-t-il quitter son appartement en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>J'espère que votre frustration des deux dernières semaines est compensée ^^<p>

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Neliana : Je te confirme que mes coupures sont cruelles pour les lecteurs. Itachi est le parfait grand frère mais il fait des gaffes (l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions). Sasuke et Naruto se cherchent sur des détails mais ne savent pas communiquer, d'où les quiproquos. Pour le message de Sakura et la révélation de l'expérience de Sasuke, ça vient. Merci pour ta review^^

Le-yaoiste : Moi, sadique ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ça ;) Merci de suivre ma fic.

Aalvss : Merci pour la review. Et non, ce n'est pas la fin de la fic. Même si leur histoire (au lit) commence, il y a encore quelques petites choses à régler donc encore quelques chapitres.

Kage : Merci^^ Et non, je ne suis pas cruelle. Enfin, si, un peu mais je me rattrape...

AkaiTenshi :Oui, le moment attendu arrive ! Merci pour tes encouragements.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Assis à son bureau, Naruto était plus énervé que déprimé. Son manque de sommeil l'avait rendu irritable. Il était arrivé de bonne heure et s'était barricadé dans la pièce pour ne croiser personne. Il avait ressassé sa soirée jusqu'à plus soif. La veille, Sasuke s'était montré clairement pressé dès son arrivée chez lui et, même s'il était resté plutôt passif, avait eu l'air d'apprécier leur étreinte. Naruto s'était blâmé pour plusieurs choses avant d'admettre qu'elles n'étaient pas les raisons du subit changement d'attitude de son ami. Il avait rapidement écarté l'idée que le brun ait pu être dégoûté de coucher avec un autre homme ; il ne se serait pas forcé à aller si loin s'il n'avait pas trouvé satisfaction. Naruto avait mis davantage de temps à déterminer si sa performance était à l'origine de la déception de son collègue. Il ne s'était plus fait pénétrer depuis qu'il avait rompu avec son premier petit-ami. Qu'il ait eu son orgasme trop rapidement, sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de jouir une seconde fois, l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Pourtant, la réaction de ce dernier avait été rassurante ; restant contre lui et lui permettant de le caresser. Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver à quel moment il avait pu commettre une maladresse appelant un renvoi aussi radical. Il soupira en entendant frapper. Il espérait bien que c'était Sasuke, pétri de remords et prêt à présenter ses plus plates excuses. Parce qu'il ne serait pas celui qui irait le supplier. Il avait beau crever d'envie d'ignorer son attitude pour se retrouver encore dans ses bras, il savait bien que montrer une telle faiblesse était comme signer son propre arrêt de mort.<p>

Il eut de la peine à masquer sa désillusion quand Itachi entra. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Tout était très sombre, Naruto n'avait pas allumé ses néons et avait baissé les stores. Seul l'écran de son ordinateur illuminait quelque peu la pièce.

- Je ne voudrais pas me répéter mais tu m'inquiètes. Tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, Naruto.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Itachi vint s'appuyer sur son siège et se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Naruto garda le silence alors que le brun découvrait les grandes lignes du projet qu'il allait proposer à la société Hyuuga. Sakura conservait le dossier complet et lui avait déjà soumis plusieurs corrections. Certaines vraiment judicieuses. Et elle était efficace pour l'aider sur l'argumentaire. Ses connaissances du domaine médical étaient réellement appréciables. Il était confiant pour cette année, il y avait une grande probabilité qu'ils gagnent le marché. En tout cas, ils allaient soumettre leur meilleur projet depuis les six années que Naruto tentait l'appel d'offres.

- Tu sais, même si tu présentes une offre parfaite à la société Hyuuga, il y a peu de chances qu'on remporte le contrat. Tu devrais te ménager.

- Tu es aussi pessimiste que ton frère. Merci du soutien.

- Désolé.

Son président s'excusait facilement et spontanément, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sasuke. Il sursauta en sentant les mains d'Itachi sur ses épaules. Il était pourtant habitué à ces massages et la tension dans sa nuque lui criait combien il avait besoin de se détendre. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'étaient les mains de Sasuke qui le caressaient quelques heures plus tôt. Il percevait encore le contact timide sur sa peau. Naruto commençait à avoir le souffle court et il se redressa vivement pour échapper à Itachi. S'il ne pouvait supporter ce simple toucher au travers de ses vêtements, il n'imaginait que trop bien la torture qu'il vivrait s'il devait se faire masser le dos ou les cuisses. Il ne tenait pas à embarrasser Itachi à cause d'une réaction déplacée mais son corps semblait s'être déjà imprégné des sensations de la nuit précédente. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour se désensibiliser. Ou avoir la certitude que Sasuke ne le fuirait plus.

- Tu m'excuseras Itachi, mais je ne pourrai pas venir ce soir.

- Naruto ?

- Ni ce week-end.

- D'accord. Mais il me reste moins d'un mois pour me préparer. Tu essaies de venir la semaine prochaine ?

- Entendu. Si je ne peux pas, je me débrouillerai pour trouver un remplaçant.

Naruto se sauva dans le couloir quand il vit qu'Itachi ouvrait la bouche. Il ne voulait entendre ni paroles de réconfort ni reproches. Cependant, il se trouva un peu bête une fois sorti de son bureau. Il n'avait nulle part où se réfugier. Il était forcé de passer devant la porte de Sakura pour rejoindre l'ascenseur et avait une forte probabilité de croiser Sasuke s'il s'aventurait jusqu'à la salle de pause. Ne voulant faire demi-tour et se confronter à Itachi, il choisit l'option la moins pénible, à savoir aller saluer son assistante. Il voyait la lumière filtrer sous la porte. Elle lui avait laissé un message lui signalant qu'elle devait le voir d'urgence, elle devait donc être arrivée depuis peu sinon elle aurait déjà débarqué chez lui.

- Bonjour !

- Ah, Naruto, tu es là. Viens vite…

Il avait parlé avec un peu trop d'entrain mais son amie ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle n'avait même pas encore retiré son manteau qu'elle était déjà en pleine recherche. Elle déplaçait les piles sur son bureau avec frénésie. Cette attitude amusait Naruto et il songea qu'il avait eu raison de venir la voir de lui-même. Elle allait lui changer les idées et le distraire bien qu'elle ait pris un air sérieux. Il repoussa la porte et se rapprocha lentement.

- Tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

- Oui, assieds-toi. Désolée, j'arrive tard mais j'ai passé la nuit sur ce dossier.

-Tes heures ici ne suffisent plus ? Si tu as trop de tâches, je t'ai dit de nous prévenir. Le but n'est pas de t'épuiser en quelques semaines.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en sortais parfaitement. Alors, cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je voulais juste avancer sur les nouveaux éléments. On a peu de temps et c'est toi qui sembles le plus à bout.

Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sakura était bien excitée et il avait du mal à suivre son raisonnement. Elle était enthousiaste par rapport à son travail depuis le départ mais cela tournait presque à l'obsession.

- Bon, tu m'expliques l'urgence ou je te renvoie chez toi avec des échantillons de somnifères.

- C'est à propos de l'appel d'offres. Neji Hyuuga a appelé.

- Tu veux dire son bureau ?

- Non, j'ai bien dit Neji. Il voulait te parler mais… Enfin, hier, tu étais on ne sait où et injoignable.

- Merci de le mentionner.

Il grimaça mais ne répondit pas à son interrogation silencieuse. Elle pourrait afficher cet air malheureux pour le faire culpabiliser toute la journée si elle le souhaitait mais il ne lâcherait rien. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis les choses au point avec Sasuke. Sinon, il risquait de la voir partir dans des délires fantaisistes qui lui feraient plus de mal que de bien. Elle l'encourageait certes et il lui en était reconnaissant mais il avait besoin de garder un esprit cartésien s'il ne tenait pas à se faire piétiner le cœur.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, tu ne veux rien dire. Passons. Tu as rendez vous avec lui la semaine prochaine pour discuter de ton projet.

- Quoi ? Mais on est loin d'être prêts !

- D'où ma nuit blanche. J'ai passé toute ma matinée hier à contacter son secrétariat et d'autres services de la société. J'ai réussi à obtenir quelques pistes d'amélioration. Je comptais terminer l'après-midi mais, comme tu as dû l'apprendre, Sasuke était d'une humeur massacrante et nous a fait subir son mauvais caractère...

- Eh bien, c'est agréable d'entendre toutes ces louanges dès le matin.

Naruto s'était crispé aussitôt que la voix de son collègue avait retenti. Sakura n'était pas en reste, elle avait cessé ses fouilles frénétiques pour faire face à son patron. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendu arriver. Un silence gênant s'installa jusqu'à ce que leur assistante reprenne contenance. Elle traversa la distance qui la séparait de Sasuke et lui remit une liasse de feuilles. Naruto était ravi qu'elle se soit déplacée, elle venait involontairement de créer une barrière entre les deux hommes.

- Tiens, il faut que tu rédiges un contrat-type pour le rendez-vous avec Neji Hyuuga. C'est urgent, je n'ai que quelques jours pour tout finaliser.

- C'est bon, je vais te laisser travailler tranquillement, je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence.

Naruto s'amusa en notant la pause que venait de faire Sasuke ; il laissait une chance à leur amie de le démentir mais elle n'en fit rien. Toutefois, son sourire s'effaça quand il sentit le regard brûlant de son ami sur lui. Il avait beau lui tourner le dos, il était persuadé que son instinct ne se trompait pas et il était transpercé de part en part.

- Naruto va se faire un plaisir de me donner les détails. Dans mon bureau.

Il frissonna à ces paroles autoritaires. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le moindre doute quant à sa coopération puisqu'il avait tourné les talons sitôt sa phrase terminée. Naruto se releva et prit la même direction que son collègue. Il adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant à Sakura mais c'était plus pour se convaincre lui-même que tout se passerait bien. Le brun n'avait jamais besoin d'aide ou d'explications pour faire sa partie du travail ; c'était juste un prétexte pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke patienta sur le seuil jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres de son bureau. Il ne se décala que de peu pour laisser le blond entrer et ferma la porte alors que son collègue s'asseyait. Il s'installa à son tour, non pas à sa place habituelle mais sur la chaise à côté de Naruto. Tourné vers son ami, il garda le silence et soutint le regard de ce dernier. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il pensait rien qu'en observant ses yeux. D'ordinaire, la colère et la déception, ou d'autres émotions plus positives, se lisaient aisément dans le bleu de ses iris. Toutefois, Naruto semblait complètement fermé et ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment. Sasuke ne l'en trouvait que plus désirable. Cela lui donnait l'envie de faire craquer cette façade pour retrouver l'homme passionné qui s'était donné à lui la veille. Il osa un rictus provocateur et la réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée.

- Je n'ai pas plus de renseignements que ce que tu as entendu à propos du rendez-vous avec Neji Hyuuga. Sakura et moi en sommes encore à la correction du dossier. Prépare le contrat et elle te tiendra informé de l'évolution.

Sasuke le vit se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Il attendit qu'il ait la main sur la poignée pour l'interpeller :

- Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

Naruto laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et Sasuke remarqua qu'il serrait le poing. Son ami restait face au mur et, une fois de plus, il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression qu'il affichait. Quand il l'avait renvoyé chez lui le soir précédent, il avait bien vu qu'il l'avait contrarié et s'était attendu à une salve de reproches dès son arrivée dans l'immeuble. Cependant, Naruto était venu bien plus tôt que lui et n'avait pas cherché à le voir. Sasuke était prêt à parier que s'il n'avait pas surveillé le bureau de leur assistante pour l'attraper, il ne l'aurait pas vu de la journée. Maintenant, il ignorait comment interpréter cette distance. Soit son ami était fâché de sa froideur de la veille et c'était sa façon de lui montrer son mécontentement. Soit il n'avait pas apprécié de perdre son rôle usuel. Et dans le pire des cas, son collègue n'avait agi que sur un coup de tête et considérait cette soirée comme une erreur.

- Si c'est pour me faire éjecter comme hier dès que tu es satisfait, je passe mon tour.

Sasuke sourit de soulagement. Il n'avait qu'à ménager la susceptibilité du blond pour obtenir son pardon et une promesse pour le soir même. Il se redressa et avança jusqu'à son ami. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de lui ; il frôlait son dos sans le toucher franchement. Il tendit le bras le long de sa joue pour venir s'appuyer à la porte et se pencha près de son oreille. Il percevait le souffle rapide de Naruto.

- Justement, je n'ai pas été complètement satisfait.

Il sentit son collègue se raidir mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de le repousser. Il lui saisit l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner. Naruto était coincé, Sasuke avait posé les mains sur la porte, encadrant son visage. Il s'était rapproché suffisamment pour priver le blond de toute retraite. Son ami avait perdu la belle assurance qu'il affichait quelques secondes auparavant et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre. Sasuke sentait la situation l'échauffer et il se pencha un peu plus vers cette bouche meurtrie. Il se força à se stopper, il voulait que Naruto soit celui qui comble la distance pour initier le baiser. La main de ce dernier remontant sur son torse le rassura et lui fit baisser sa garde. Il le regretta en voyant le regard du blond se durcir et profiter de son instant de relâche pour le repousser violemment.

- Ça suffit, Sasuke. Tu t'es bien amusé, tu as assouvi ta curiosité ou je ne sais quoi, alors retourne plutôt te trouver une fille qui acceptera tes revirements.

Naruto avait déjà ouvert la porte à la volée mais Sasuke le retint par le poignet. Il baissa la voix pour ne pas être entendu de l'extérieur :

- Où est le problème ? Toi aussi, tu ne cherchais que du sexe, non ?

- Peut-être. Mais il y a une différence entre un coup d'un soir rencontré dans un bar et du sexe avec une personne dont on est ami depuis plusieurs années. Un peu de respect n'est pas trop demandé, je crois. D'autant que je te signale, si tu n'avais pas compris encore, que je t'ai fait une sacrée faveur hier soir. Je ne me laisse pas prendre par le premier venu.

Sasuke avait bien conscience que Naruto avait mis de côté ses principes et les paroles de Kakashi s'éclairaient sous un nouveau jour. Son ami s'était donné à lui et espérait davantage qu'une nuit. Il ignorait pour quelle raison mais son désir de posséder le blond lui imposait de trouver un moyen de prouver qu'il pouvait le contenter.

- Je ne fais pas que m'amuser, Naruto.

- Ah, non ?

- Et je ne voulais pas te froisser. Je pensais que tu avais compris que mon frère avait des doutes. D'ailleurs, il m'a appelé peu de temps après ton départ.

- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour me traiter ainsi.

Sasuke soupira et le tira dans le couloir.

- D'accord, alors suis-moi.

- Lâche-moi, quelqu'un va prévenir Itachi.

- Si tu ne te débats pas, personne ne l'alertera.

Naruto cessa de s'agiter mais Sasuke maintint son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient montés dans l'ascenseur ; il ne voulait pas lui laisser la moindre opportunité de lui fausser compagnie. Sitôt les portes refermées, il le poussa dans le coin de la cabine et l'embrassa de force. Son ami se défendit quelques secondes avant d'abandonner sa lutte pour lui rendre son baiser. Satisfait de sa reddition, Sasuke rompit le contact mais resta contre lui.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

- Au laboratoire.

- Je suis un sujet d'expériences ?

- Peut-être. Je peux déjà te dire que les résultats sont bons.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke se réjouissait de la mine du blond, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'incompréhension. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de la recherche et il s'engagea dans le couloir. Naruto se précipita à sa suite ; il devait attendre sa réponse. Ils parcoururent le trajet jusqu'à la salle des prélèvements en silence. Sasuke sentait le regard de son ami sur lui mais il comptait bien le faire languir encore un peu. Il le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil avant d'aller discuter avec un des employés. Il revint auprès de Naruto quelques instants après.

- Retire ta veste et remonte la manche de ta chemise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Prise de sang.

L'air ahuri de son collègue le fit sourire franchement. Il vérifia où en était le laborantin dans ses préparatifs et estima qu'il avait le temps de s'expliquer.

- Le test m'a plu bien au-delà de mes espérances. Je t'offre l'exclusivité. C'est assez de respect pour toi ?

Naruto se contenta de hocher timidement la tête, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il lui proposait. La promesse de fidélité n'était pas un engagement en soi pour le brun puisque si ce n'était pas avec son collègue, il ne trouverait pas satisfaction et reprendrait sa vie d'abstinence. Sasuke se garda également de lui dire que l'idée de ce dépistage lui était venue pendant leur étreinte. Ce n'était pas tant une garantie pour son ami que pour lui-même. Il voulait s'assurer le contrôle de Naruto. Il voulait le posséder sans limite et marquer son appartenance. L'inscrire profondément en lui.

- Et lui, tu lui as raconté quoi pour ces prises de sang ?

- Une demande de l'assurance.

- Il va croire qu'on couche ensemble.

- Non. J'ai déjà repoussé ses avances et personne, ou presque, ne sait que tu es gay.

Naruto se tourna vivement face à lui. Sasuke vit qu'il avait les pommettes rouges et lutta contre une subite envie de l'embrasser.

- Est-ce que tu t'es souvent fait draguer par des hommes ?

- Et toi ? Jamais de propositions de filles ?

- Si, mais…

- C'est pareil, je ne vois pas ce qui te choque.

Sasuke fut sauvé par l'arrivée de l'employé avec ses tubes et ses seringues. Ils repartirent avec un pansement sur le bras et la promesse d'avoir les résultats au plus tard dans dix jours. Cette fois, Naruto le précéda et choisit d'emprunter les escaliers. Bien qu'il y ait quatre étages à gravir, cela ne suffit pas à Sasuke pour l'empêcher de le poursuivre. Toutefois son ami ne se laissa pas rattraper facilement et ils étaient arrivés sur leur palier quand il réussit enfin à combler l'écart. Ils étaient hors d'haleine mais Naruto souriait et l'autorisa à le plaquer contre le mur. Sasuke profita de sa docilité pour planter quelques baisers sur ses lèvres.

- Viens chez moi ce soir.

- Non.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as laissé un stock de préservatifs à épuiser pour la semaine.

- Non.

Il commençait à s'agacer de ce refus. Il avait pourtant fait preuve de bonne volonté, même si ses motivations n'étaient pas toutes louables. Naruto enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui adressa un sourire aguicheur.

- Viens plutôt chez moi. C'est mon tour de te mettre dehors.

Sasuke acquiesça avant d'échanger avec le blond un baiser plus profond. Ce dernier le repoussa gentiment au bout de quelques instants et se rajusta avant d'ouvrir la porte pour quitter la cage d'escalier. Sasuke avait presque oublié où ils étaient tant la perspective de leur soirée lui plaisait. Il adressa un signe à son ami pour qu'il parte en premier, il patienterait un peu avant de retourner à son bureau.

* * *

><p>Allez, bonne nuit ! Et à vendredi prochain.<p>

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Le-yaoiste : Ne tue pas Sasuke ! J'ai besoin de lui pour la suite. Merci pour ta review, ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant^^

AkaiTenshi :Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu (même si la fin a déçu/énervé tout le monde). En tout cas, merci de suivre la fic.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

**NDA :** Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le soleil levant fit faire la grimace à Naruto avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il vérifia l'heure et se maudit d'avoir oublié de fermer ses volets la veille. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se faisait réveiller ainsi mais il semblait ne jamais vouloir retenir la leçon. Il avait même songé à changer son lit de place pour ne plus se faire surprendre mais il aimait faire la sieste derrière la vitre chauffée par les rayons quand il en avait l'occasion. Il se tourna vers son amant encore endormi en souriant. Il s'étira doucement pour ne pas le sortir de son sommeil ; il laissait le soin à l'astre de s'en occuper. Sasuke détestait être baigné dans la lumière du jour avant d'avoir pu émerger convenablement de sa nuit mais Naruto songea que ce serait une bonne façon de lui faire payer la nuit infernale qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Il avait tenté de mettre le brun à la porte à plusieurs reprises mais ce dernier s'était montré particulièrement récalcitrant à rentrer chez lui. Entre le prétexte des clefs oubliées et la promesse d'un simple dernier baiser, il avait aussi abusé de la sonnette. Ne voulant ni d'ennuis avec ses voisins ni une nuit blanche, Naruto avait fini par céder et lui proposer de rester dormir. Il avait bien insisté sur ce terme et ne s'était finalement pas reposé comme il l'aurait voulu. Sasuke avait acquiescé de manière tout à fait suspecte selon lui et il était resté sur ses gardes, se réveillant régulièrement. Toutefois, son amant avait tenu parole.<p>

Naruto se colla un peu plus à Sasuke et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il observa le visage endormi du brun ; il semblait vraiment paisible, beaucoup plus détendu, loin de ce masque impassible qu'il affichait en permanence. Le soleil commençait à atteindre la joue de son amant et il le vit plisser le nez. Il se releva sur son coude pour lui faire de l'ombre, il voulait pouvoir le contempler quelques instants encore. Il retint un rire en se rappelant les confidences d'Itachi sur l'air peu aimable de son frère au saut du lit. Selon lui, il détestait être secoué dès le matin et aimait encore moins qu'on lui adresse la parole avant qu'il n'en ait donné l'autorisation. Naruto, quant à lui, avait le réveil facile. Il était en forme et pouvait se lancer dans une discussion avant même d'avoir fini de se frotter les yeux. Il avait bien l'intention d'habituer son amant à davantage d'activités matinales.

De sa main sous les draps, il commença à dessiner les courbes du torse du brun. Il avait l'impression de les connaître par cœur après cette nuit mais il ne se lassait pas de les explorer encore. Sasuke s'agita légèrement mais cela suffit à le faire sortir de l'ombre protectrice de Naruto. Ce dernier se figea au réflexe de son amant. Outre le grognement mécontent, Sasuke se rapprocha vivement de lui, se blottissant presque dans ses bras. Naruto osait à peine respirer de peur de le faire sortir de sa semi-inconscience. Quand il fut certain que son amant était toujours au pays des songes, il reprit ses caresses. Sa main était remontée sur la clavicule du brun et il tendit ses doigts pour chatouiller son cou. Il poursuivit jusqu'à sa nuque et sentit Sasuke se tendre et soupirer. Naruto avait été étonné de le découvrir si sensible à cet endroit. De toutes les zones érogènes que son amant pouvait avoir, c'était celle qui affolait le plus son imagination. A l'instant même, il rêvait de faire basculer Sasuke sur le côté et de s'enfouir profondément en lui. Il pourrait dicter son rythme pour le faire haleter et le rapprocher de la jouissance. Il n'avait aucun doute que mordiller la peau de son cou dans un dernier coup de rein pourrait propulser son amant dans son orgasme.

La perspective de dominer Sasuke suffit à faire réagir son membre et il se maudit intérieurement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur cette idée quand son amant osait à peine le toucher. Le brun ne s'était pas montré avare en caresses ; cependant, pas une fois, il n'était venu prendre son sexe en main. Naruto avait aimé sentir ses attouchements sur sa peau, que Sasuke frôle ses cuisses, son dos ou ses fesses. Et il aurait adoré que son amant lui fasse atteindre l'orgasme par ses propres moyens, qu'il enroule ses doigts autour de sa verge pour le masturber jusqu'à l'extase. Toutefois, Sasuke l'avait laissé maître de leurs étreintes et, s'il avait montré son évidente satisfaction, il s'était contenté d'être spectateur du plaisir du blond.

Naruto soupira en voyant Sasuke cligner des paupières. Il embrassa délicatement son épaule avant de se dégager pour le laisser s'étirer. Son amant se tourna vers lui pour le retenir en attrapant son cou. Le brun se hissa contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste mais qui fit pourtant battre le cœur de Naruto un peu plus rapidement. Sasuke le relâcha bien trop vite à son goût et sortit du lit. Naruto se laissa retomber sur le matelas et regarda son amant encore nu se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il attendit un instant avant de se lever à son tour. Il prit soin d'enfiler un pantalon avant d'aller à la cuisine. Il passa devant son bureau et avisa la corbeille à demi remplie de préservatifs usagés et de mouchoirs en papier. Etrangement, il en ressentit plus de fierté que de honte et décida qu'il pourrait la vider plus tard.

Il venait de verser le café quand Sasuke reparut, comme si seule l'odeur du breuvage avait pu le faire sortir de la salle de bains. Son amant ne portait que le bas de ses vêtements et Naruto pria pour qu'il ait un peu pitié de ses nerfs en ne se baladant pas en permanence à moitié ou complètement nu.

- T'as une chemise à me prêter ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Le regard noir de Sasuke lui répondit et Naruto soupira en retournant dans sa chambre. Décidément, le brun n'avait pas fini de le torturer. Il pouvait passer de l'amant exigeant et quémandeur à un monstre de froideur en quelques minutes. Naruto n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore supporter une telle différence maintenant qu'il savait la tendresse dont pouvait faire preuve Sasuke. Il revint dans la cuisine avec le vêtement demandé et vit le haussement de sourcil mécontent du brun.

- C'est tout ce que tu me proposes ?

- C'est la plus petite que j'ai, les autres seront trop grandes pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que tu as un cou plus fin que le mien. Et comme tu portes toujours des fringues tellement ajustées qu'elles doivent être faites sur mesure, si je t'en prête une autre, ça se verra.

- Avoir des vêtements sur mesure n'est pas un crime.

Naruto s'amusa de l'avoir vexé. Au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas, il pouvait toujours jouer sur cette rivalité qui les animait depuis des années. Il retourna ranger la chemise jaune vif pour en ramener une blanche, beaucoup plus sobre.

- Tiens. Mais tu repasseras pour la discrétion. Tout le monde va se douter qu'elle n'est pas à toi.

- Ils n'y verront que du feu. Je ne vais pas mettre ma cravate et je laisserai les premiers boutons ouverts.

- Sérieux ? Tu vas te faire violer.

- Et par qui ? Personne n'est assez stupide pour ça.

- Moi ?

- Abruti.

Sasuke termina de boutonner sa chemise hâtivement et le bouscula pour récupérer sa veste. Naruto aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir mais n'insista pas. Il prit sa tasse et suivit son amant dans l'entrée. Il sirotait son café en le regardant s'activer. Sasuke achevait d'enfiler ses chaussures et se redressa en le toisant. Il n'y avait que lui pour regarder les gens de haut même en devant lever la tête. Naruto retint son souffle quand le brun s'approcha suffisamment pour le forcer à coller son dos au mur. Son amant passa sa paume sur ses abdominaux et il se fit violence pour ne pas réagir au toucher. Il remarqua le sourire narquois du brun juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse brièvement. Naruto ne put empêcher une plainte de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rictus moqueur de Sasuke. Une claque sur son ventre le tira définitivement de sa langueur.

- Dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard.

- Tu préfères qu'on arrive ensemble ?

Sasuke le fusilla du regard puis sortit son trousseau de clefs de sa poche. Il posa la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Naruto se précipita à sa suite sur le palier. Les yeux noirs de son amant le détaillèrent et il réalisa qu'il était loin d'être prêt.

- Attends-moi, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Le brun tourna les talons, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Naruto se renferma dans son appartement pour se préparer en vitesse mais le temps qu'il rejoigne la rue, la voiture de Sasuke avait déjà été remplacée par une autre. Il descendit au sous-sol récupérer la sienne et se dépêcha de traverser la ville.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke ignora les regards surpris de certains de ses collaborateurs. Il n'était pas habitué à arriver aux aurores mais cela ne méritait pas d'être scruté de la sorte. Il déglutit en repensant aux paroles de Naruto. Inconsciemment, il rajusta d'une main sa chemise. Il ne voulait pas la reboutonner jusqu'au col, il avait fait l'essai dans sa voiture et on voyait nettement le bâillement entre sa pomme d'Adam et le tissu. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et se dépêcha d'appuyer sur la touche de son étage bien qu'il ait vu une des commerciales du service de son collègue l'interpeller pour qu'il retienne l'appareil. Elle réussit malgré tout à se faufiler entre les portes avant qu'elles ne se soient refermées et il se recula au maximum. Elle murmura un bonjour tout juste audible et, derrière ses lunettes, il la vit promener ses yeux sur son cou. En temps normal, il l'aurait simplement considérée avec dédain jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse le regard ou bien, s'il avait été d'humeur, il se serait montré charmant pour s'assurer une soirée agréable. Toutefois, il était persuadé qu'elle venait de se passer la langue sur les lèvres et que son attitude était celle d'une prédatrice. Réduit à l'état de proie, il se sentait mal à l'aise et ne pouvait que blâmer son ami de lui avoir mis ces idioties en tête.

Il se jeta littéralement hors de l'ascenseur dès qu'ils arrivèrent à leur étage et il évita tout autre contact pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il comptait bien y rester cacher pour la journée. Heureusement pour lui, le vendredi, chacun partait tôt. Il n'y avait généralement que lui, Naruto et Itachi pour rester bien au-delà de l'heure de fermeture. Il grimaça à l'idée de voir son frère venir lui rendre visite. C'était une de ses habitudes. Sous prétexte de vérifier que tout allait bien entre les deux collègues, il en profitait pour l'interroger sur tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. C'était une chose qui l'agaçait prodigieusement mais cela devenait dangereux maintenant qu'il voulait sérieusement lui cacher l'évolution de sa relation avec Naruto. Et Itachi était doué pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et obtenir des confessions involontaires. Sasuke songea qu'il devait dire clairement à son ami que leurs rendez-vous devaient rester secrets. Il n'aurait donc que quelques minutes de battement entre le moment où il pourrait quitter son refuge en toute sécurité et celui où la quiétude de l'étage serait brisée par son aîné.

En début d'après-midi, son estomac protesta de n'avoir eu droit qu'à un café. Et bien trop tôt par rapport aux autres jours. Il se mit debout pour s'étirer. L'avantage de son isolement forcé était qu'il avait bien avancé sur ses dossiers. Il était tout de même étonné de n'avoir été dérangé ni par Sakura ni par Naruto. Leur assistante était autonome et il se doutait qu'elle faisait justement en sorte de l'éviter tant qu'il ne la demandait pas. Il n'aurait en tout cas pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle allait plus volontiers dans le bureau de son autre patron. D'ailleurs, il s'inquiétait presque de n'avoir aucune nouvelle du blond. Il pensait l'avoir énervé ce matin et qu'il aurait droit à un règlement de comptes bruyant sitôt que son collègue aurait franchi les portes de l'immeuble. Il envoya un message à Sakura :

_Tu as déjeuné ?_

La réponse lui parvint presque instantanément :

_Je sors. Je te ramène quelque chose ?_

Il sourit en réalisant qu'elle le connaissait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Ils n'avaient pas été un couple très longtemps et il ne s'était absolument pas soucié d'essayer de la rendre heureuse. Aujourd'hui encore, il serait bien incapable de décrire un seul moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il avait bien quelques souvenirs mais tous restaient flous, vides du moindre sentiment. Sakura, quant à elle, aurait certainement pu parler des heures durant du plus insignifiant de leurs rendez-vous. Elle lui avait bien rappelé des noms datant du lycée alors qu'elle n'avait plus jamais revu ces personnes.

_Prends-moi la même chose que toi. Naruto est là ?_

Cette fois, la réponse fut plus longue à venir. Sasuke fouilla dans ses souvenirs de cette époque. Les seules anecdotes dont il se rappelait impliquaient toutes Naruto. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant submerger par les sensations. Depuis qu'il y était entré, son ami était quasiment devenu le centre de sa vie. Tout était presque palpable. La colère lors de leurs disputes et l'agacement de le voir se donner en spectacle, la surprise de le découvrir studieux et l'amusement lors de leurs soirées de révision. Le désir ? Il crut entendre une porte claquer et rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le message de Sakura :

_Je reviens dans une heure._

_Naruto me fait dire qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi._

Sasuke lutta contre l'envie de contrarier son collègue en débarquant dans la seconde dans son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à coup sûr si ses souvenirs étaient altérés par ce qu'il partageait avec Naruto à présent mais il était certain d'avoir toujours tenté de garder jalousement son ami sous son emprise. Il détestait que Naruto ait ses propres amis. Tout du moins, il les tolérait tant que le blond le faisait passer en priorité. Ceci avait plutôt bien fonctionné durant leurs années d'université mais son entrée dans l'entreprise avait modifié la donne. Naruto avait fait des efforts pour prouver sa valeur à son équipe et à Itachi. Sasuke s'était senti mis à l'écart et n'avait été que plus dur avec lui. Il réalisa qu'il s'était lui-même convaincu de le détester mais ce n'était pas si simple autrement, il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à prendre ses distances.

Il accueillit Sakura avec soulagement quand elle lui apporta son repas. Il était en train d'enlever le couvercle du plat quand il remarqua qu'elle ne quittait pas la pièce. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son cou et il se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas retenter sa chance.

- Cette chemise est trop grande.

- Je me suis tâché dans la voiture, je me suis arrêté en route pour en acheter une.

Il se félicita lui-même d'avoir trouvé cette excuse. Sakura fit la moue mais n'insista pas. Toutefois, elle se retourna avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Naruto était avec moi quand tu m'as demandé s'il était arrivé. Il s'est agacé après toi. J'ai appris de nouvelles insultes, en passant.

- C'est qu'il va bien, alors.

Il ne leva pas la tête pour ne pas encourager son assistante à relancer le débat. Il s'occuperait de son ami plus tard. Sakura ne l'avait pas guidé sur ce sujet innocemment. S'ils devaient se méfier d'elle en plus d'Itachi, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient démasqués.

Le calme régnait sur l'étage quand Sasuke osa enfin sortir de la pièce. Sa réaction avait sans aucun doute été excessive mais tant que personne ne connaissait ses motivations, tout irait bien. Il traversa rapidement le couloir et se faufila dans le bureau de Naruto.

- Mais je t'en prie, Sasuke. Fais comme chez toi.

Il sourit devant l'air renfrogné du blond, le froncement de sourcils ne faisait vraiment pas sérieux sur lui. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau et força son ami à le regarder en soulevant son menton de son index.

- T'es encore fâché pour ce matin ?

Naruto lui asséna une tape sur le poignet pour dégager sa main. Cet élan de rébellion ne parvenait qu'à l'exciter davantage. Son collègue resta muet et Sasuke savait que le sujet qu'il voulait aborder risquait d'aggraver sa bouderie.

- Je tiens à ce que tu ne dises rien à Itachi.

Le silence et un regard glacial lui répondirent. Si Naruto persistait à réagir ainsi, Sasuke ne savait pas s'il allait résister longtemps. Pourtant, il devait encore tenir son rôle de novice quelques temps avant de s'autoriser à être plus entreprenant. Et ils étaient au bureau, avec la menace que son frère ne les découvre. S'il craquait maintenant, il se trahirait lui-même auprès de son ami et de son aîné. Il devait calmer Naruto.

- Tu as terminé pour aujourd'hui ?

- Presque.

- Je t'attends au parking.

Naruto releva la tête, étonné. Sasuke saisit l'occasion pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Son ami tenta bien de le repousser mais ne fut pas convaincant et finit par lui rendre son baiser. Il se recula, satisfait.

- On passe le week-end chez moi et je te ramène lundi. Je ne te prête aucune de mes chemises et on n'arrive pas au bureau exactement au même moment, mais…

- C'est bon, Sasuke. J'ai compris le principe, on s'arrête au sexe, point-barre. Laisse-moi dix minutes et j'arrive.

Il était prêt à protester mais n'avait pas d'argument. Il aurait préféré dicter lui-même les limites de leur relation. Il avait une fois de plus l'impression qu'une partie de Naruto lui échappait et c'était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas définir les rapports qu'ils entretenaient mais il n'aimait pas que son ami prenne la liberté de s'éloigner de lui. Il avait toujours désiré Naruto. Ou plutôt, il avait toujours désiré monopoliser Naruto. Que son ami ne voie que par lui et n'existe que pour le satisfaire. Sasuke ne s'étonnait plus que le blond soit le seul à lui procurer autant de plaisir au lit. Le posséder aussi intimement ne pouvait qu'augmenter son pouvoir sur lui et être jouissif. Pourtant, il quitta le bureau agacé. Il avait l'impression que Naruto venait d'ériger une barrière : celui qu'il étreignait n'était qu'une conquête, pas son ami.

* * *

><p>Bon, c'est fini pour cette semaine. C'était un chapitre un peu transitoire. Vendredi prochain, on survole une semaine acidulée jusqu'au RV avec Neji (qui sera donc pour 2012 !)<p>

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un très joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous serez gâtés (et que vous gâterez les autres aussi^^).

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

sylman : merci pour tes compliments. Et oui, Sasuke se radoucit un peu^^

Bananaa : merci de ton enthousiasme et des compliments^^ on est dans un UA donc je me suis sentie obligée de mettre le préservatif, c'est plus réaliste mais ils s'en débarrassent vite ! Bon, je ne dis rien pas sur le premier copain de Naruto. En tout cas, contente de t'avoir fourni ces quelques heures de lecture :)

Kage : ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. Et merci pour la review.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

**NDA** :J'espère que vous avez été gâtés et que vous n'avez pas fait trop d'excès ! Parce que faut recommencer dans quelques heures... (bref, la NDA qui sert typiquement à rien)

* * *

><p>Naruto n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de cette semaine qu'il jugeait interminable. L'accumulation de fatigue, de travail et d'un tas d'autres détails l'épuisait. S'il avait eu à gérer ces choses une à une, il s'en serait sorti aisément mais tout semblait lui tomber dessus au même moment et il avait des difficultés à organiser ses priorités. Son travail en était évidemment une. Sakura ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler chaque jour. Il arrivait à peine qu'elle était déjà dans son bureau à lui présenter de nouvelles plaquettes pour le rendez-vous avec Neji ou de l'informer d'un point à revoir suite à ses contacts avec l'entreprise Hyuuga. Il en venait presque à regretter de lui avoir proposé de travailler sur ce projet. S'il avait su où en serait sa vie à ce jour, il se serait probablement contenté de postuler à l'appel d'offres avec un dossier similaire aux années précédentes. C'était certes la garantie de ne pas être retenu mais Itachi et Sasuke lui avaient bien fait comprendre que c'était peine perdue dans tous les cas.<p>

Néanmoins, il ne parvenait plus à contenir l'enthousiasme de son assistante. Elle était la seule raison pour laquelle il s'investissait encore dans cette préparation. Et elle était loin de manquer d'idées pour impressionner leur client potentiel lors de leur entretien. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une journée de leur présentation et il avait le sentiment d'en être encore à l'étape du brouillon. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir les idées suffisamment claires pour assurer et convaincre. Il s'étira bruyamment, s'attirant le regard mauvais de Sakura.

- Tu as fait un travail remarquable, je tenais à te le dire.

- Merci, Naruto. Pourquoi ce compliment soudain ?

- C'est juste que je veux que tu en sois consciente. Que tu ne sois pas trop déçue si notre projet est rejeté.

- Ne sois pas pessimiste.

- J'essaie mais on m'a dit d'être réaliste aussi…

Elle reposa son bloc et son ton s'adoucit.

- On ?

- Itachi et Sasuke.

Il la vit hausser un sourcil intéressé, il n'avait pas réussi à cacher sa déception. Il avait sans doute prononcé le nom de son amant avec un peu trop de ressentiment.

- Un problème avec Sasuke ?

Il devrait pouvoir s'assommer avant de dire des choses stupides. Sakura avait été occupée à outrances et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le relancer sur ses tentatives de séduction de son autre patron. Et il venait juste de lui fournir le prétexte pour aborder le sujet. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire que Sasuke avait cédé à ses avances. Ou qu'il lui en avait fait lui-même. C'était plutôt confus pour lui, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer lequel d'eux deux avait fait le premier pas. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas avouer à leur amie qu'il avait accepté d'être un simple partenaire sexuel pour le brun. Il espérait rapidement pouvoir lui annoncer autre chose de plus sincère mais la situation actuelle ne l'incitait pas aux confidences.

- Le problème avec Sasuke, c'est que c'est Sasuke.

Elle lui adressa un sourire complice et Naruto tenta d'y répondre. Si elle se doutait de la réalité, elle ne manquerait pas de venir le frapper en le traitant d'idiot avant d'aller faire subir un sort bien pire à Sasuke. Mieux valait pour tous deux qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance.

- Ne te décourage pas, beau blond. Sasuke est de bien meilleure humeur dernièrement, tu vas finir par l'avoir.

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour lui. Il s'excusa, prétextant un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. Pas étonnant que son amant soit plus détendu, il avait profité de son corps le week-end entier et chaque nuit depuis le début de la semaine. Naruto se demandait même comment il faisait pour se lever le matin. Il était épuisé et chaque mouvement qu'il faisait lui rappelait leurs étreintes de plus en plus sauvages. Sasuke s'était habitué à coucher avec un homme remarquablement vite. Comme Sakura l'avait dit, il ne devait pas raisonner en termes d'hétérosexualité ou d'homosexualité ; seul son plaisir comptait. Et Naruto pouvait témoigner de son plaisir. Son amant ne touchait pas encore son sexe mais, au rythme où il devenait plus entreprenant, ce moment ne saurait plus tarder. Si les premières fois, Naruto avait guidé l'acte et Sasuke s'était montré relativement passif, ce temps était révolu. Son amant ne manquait plus de le dominer complètement, de prendre l'initiative et de diriger leurs étreintes.

Au bout d'un moment qu'il estima correct, Naruto retourna dans son bureau et trouva Sakura en train de rassembler ses affaires.

- Itachi a appelé, il a besoin de toi. Et Sasuke te cherchait également. Je finis de modifier ce qu'on a décidé et je te laisse une copie du projet final ce soir pour que tu aies le temps de l'étudier.

Elle quitta la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il était abasourdi. Il vérifia sa montre, il restait moins de deux heures avant la fermeture des bureaux. Il n'avait matériellement pas le temps pour peaufiner sa présentation, éviter Itachi et calmer les ardeurs de Sasuke. L'envie de se barricader ici lui traversa l'esprit mais il se raisonna. Déjà, les deux frères lui avaient donné une bonne opportunité de différer une discussion pénible avec Sakura. Ensuite, il pouvait se contenter d'appeler Itachi. Il aurait moins de mal à mettre fin à leur conversation que s'il était face à lui. D'autant qu'il se doutait quel en serait le propos. Enfin, Sasuke n'était peut-être pas après lui pour des raisons charnelles. Naruto songea qu'il projetait certainement ses propres désirs en prêtant ces intentions à son amant. Finalement, il s'agissait de ses ardeurs qu'il devait calmer. Il referma sa porte pour profiter de la tranquillité et décrocha son téléphone.

- Itachi, tu voulais me parler ?

- Tu devrais monter me voir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Quel est le souci ?

- D'accord. Deux choses, alors. Mon examen approche, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

- Compris, je viendrai samedi. Et si tu veux, je crois que je peux convaincre quelqu'un pour ce soir.

- Vraiment ? Parfait.

- Et l'autre chose ?

- Mon frère.

Naruto grimaça, Itachi lui parlait assez rarement de Sasuke et jamais d'un ton si sérieux.

- Il a un problème ?

- Je n'en sais rien justement. Il m'évite depuis quelques jours et je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose.

- Non, rien. Je ne suis pas vraiment celui à qui il se confierait, tu le sais.

Il n'aimait pas mentir à son ami mais Sasuke avait été clair sur ce point, Itachi ne devait être mis au courant sous aucun prétexte.

- C'est vrai mais j'espérais qu'il te parlerait. Il était assez perturbé la dernière fois qu'on a eu une discussion et je lui avais conseillé de venir te voir.

- De quoi vous aviez parlé ?

- Rien d'important. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer quelqu'un ce soir.

Itachi lui raccrocha au nez. Naruto était curieux de connaître le sujet pour lequel il aurait été de meilleur conseil que lui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Son ami en avait dit juste assez pour qu'il se torture l'esprit mais était resté trop évasif pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur une seule idée. Il n'avait plus que deux jours avant de se retrouver sur la table de massage d'Itachi, il espérait que le contact de ses mains ne le ferait plus réagir exagérément comme la fois précédente. A moins que la personne qu'il allait envoyer chez lui le soir même ne remplisse mieux ses exigences et que lui-même soit exempté de poursuivre les séances.

Sakura revint bien trop rapidement, lui faisant réaliser que les deux heures s'étaient écoulées en un claquement de doigts. Il n'avait pas été voir Sasuke et sa soirée s'annonçait chargée au vu des dossiers que lui ramenait son assistante. Elle avait les yeux rougis par la fatigue et se massa la nuque dès qu'elle eut les mains libres.

- Tu as besoin de te détendre.

- C'est toi qui as fait des études de médecine finalement ?

- Si tu sais tenir ta langue et que ça ne te dérange de te retrouver à moitié nue, je te donne un bon plan.

- Heureusement que tu es gay, sinon je croirais que je viens d'assister à la pire tentative de drague qui soit.

Il lui tendit un papier qu'elle saisit doucement, montrant qu'elle trouvait cette histoire suspecte.

- Je rends régulièrement service à un ami mais je suis un peu débordé en ce moment. Il a besoin de quelqu'un ce soir. Rassure-toi, tu ne cours aucun risque mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ici. Il t'expliquera tout. Tu veux bien me remplacer ?

- J'y gagne quoi ?

- Ça vaut vraiment le coup. Tu vas te sentir beaucoup mieux.

Naruto vit bien à son air qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Il avait l'argument parfait pour la faire céder.

- Et lundi, on déjeune ensemble. Je te raconterai où j'en suis avec Sasuke.

- Ça marche ! Mais je veux une avance ce soir.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'accepter et avait oublié toutes ses réticences.

- Il embrasse bien mieux que tous mes ex réunis.

Un sourire ravi éclaira le visage de Sakura. Naruto la voyait tremblante, il se demanda un instant si elle ne se retenait pas de sautiller sur place.

- J'avoue que sa technique est bonne. Même si c'est dommage qu'il ne fasse que répondre aux baisers. Allez, j'y vais. Et n'oublie pas pour lundi, je veux tous les détails.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle compte là-dessus, il n'allait pas tout lui révéler. Il était intrigué ; Sasuke n'avait donc jamais pris l'initiative pour embrasser Sakura quand ils étaient ensemble. Naruto souhaitait que cette distinction entre lui et son amie ne soit pas due seulement au fait qu'il était un homme, il espérait que cela signifiait que Sasuke tenait à lui davantage qu'à une amourette de lycée.

oOoOoOoOo

La patience n'avait jamais été le fort de Sasuke et elle était mise à rude épreuve avec ce laborantin. Il était pourtant celui qui l'avait appelé pour lui signaler que ses résultats étaient disponibles et il le faisait maintenant attendre parce qu'il ne les retrouvait plus. Il s'était langui de les avoir toute la semaine. Etre en Naruto n'était plus suffisant. Ou plutôt le préservatif était devenu insupportable. Il voulait le sentir directement et jouir en lui. Il voulait être le premier, et le seul, à avoir ce privilège. Au cours d'une soirée, son ami avait admis n'avoir jamais eu aucune relation sérieuse justifiant l'abandon de la protection. Il en allait de même pour lui mais il ne pensait pas un jour avoir l'envie de s'approprier quelqu'un de cette manière. Parce que Sasuke ressentait le besoin de marquer Naruto, de lui faire sentir qu'il lui appartenait. Il n'avait pas aimé la nonchalance avec laquelle son collègue avait accepté ces tests.

Depuis leur première soirée, Naruto ne lui refusait rien mais ne se montrait plus aussi enthousiaste. Il était persuadé que le blond n'avait toujours pas digéré la maladresse dont il avait fait preuve en le renvoyant chez lui. Sasuke n'avait pourtant pas ménagé ses efforts depuis une semaine. Non que cela lui coûtait réellement. Il adorait le contact avec Naruto, en était devenu dépendant. Il avait laissé tomber plus vite que prévu son rôle de novice pour satisfaire son ami. Il ne comptait pas lui avouer ses précédentes expériences ; de toute manière, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il soupira. Rien que l'idée de toucher le blond suffisait à faire réagir son corps. S'il n'avait pas les résultats dans la minute, l'employé allait perdre sa place au sein de l'entreprise.

Comme si cette menace mentale avait suffi, il vit l'homme revenir avec une enveloppe scellée.

- Et celle de Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Je ne peux que la lui donner personnellement.

- Il est occupé. Donnez-la-moi, je vais lui transmettre.

- Mais…

- Vous préférez que j'appelle le président ?

Une négation de la tête et une seconde plus tard, il repartait avec les deux courriers. La réputation d'Itachi n'était visiblement pas glorieuse ici-bas. En appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, il réalisa que les archives n'étaient qu'à quelques portes du laboratoire. Nul doute que la fille qu'il avait effrayée chez son frère avait sa part de responsabilités dans la façon dont était perçu son aîné. Sitôt arrivé dans son bureau, il ouvrit les deux enveloppes et compara les résultats. Il se fichait bien de leurs analyses classiques et de savoir si Naruto serait contrarié d'apprendre qu'il avait lu un courrier confidentiel. Il avait juste besoin de savoir, d'être rassuré. Comme il s'en était douté, tout était en ordre. Maintenant que c'était officiel, il était pressé de l'annoncer à son ami. Ils pourraient fêter la nouvelle le soir même. Il avait déjà prévu de lui offrir une gâterie. Il ne serait certainement pas doué puisqu'il ne s'était jamais abaissé à cette pratique avec aucun de ses amants. Mais il était prêt à le faire si cela lui permettait de retrouver le Naruto passionné de leur première fois. Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu'il s'imaginait des choses. Pourtant, la façon dont son ami avait déclaré qu'ils ne se voyaient que pour le sexe et les étreintes qui avaient suivi lui laissaient vraiment le sentiment que le blond avait changé d'attitude, était plus distant.

Avant de descendre au laboratoire, il avait tenté de trouver Naruto pour qu'il l'accompagne et avait laissé un message à Sakura. Toutefois, à la fermeture des bureaux, il n'avait toujours pas eu la moindre nouvelle de son ami. Son assistante et son frère étaient passés à tour de rôle pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. L'immeuble devait être vide, à l'exception d'eux deux et du vigile. En tout cas, Naruto n'avait pas intérêt de s'être sauvé sans l'avoir prévenu. Il éteignit son ordinateur et rangea grossièrement ses dossiers. Dans le couloir, il dénoua sa cravate et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. Au vu des réactions qu'il avait suscitées la semaine précédente, il comptait bien avoir un effet similaire sur son collègue.

La porte de Naruto était entrouverte et il l'aperçut dans l'entrebâillement. Le blond était allongé dans son canapé, un bras replié sous la tête en guise d'oreiller et un document relié maintenu en l'air tandis qu'il le lisait. Il entra dans la pièce, s'attirant un regard désintéressé de son ami qui se replongea immédiatement dans sa lecture.

- Tu m'ignores juste ou tu travailles vraiment ?

- On a le rendez-vous avec Neji demain et je ne suis pas prêt. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que c'est inutile.

- Bien. Mais tu es au courant que ça ne sert à rien de réviser les veilles d'examens ?

Naruto soupira en laissant retomber le dossier sur son torse. Sasuke le prit pour le déposer au sol et le remplaça par sa main. Il posa un genou contre le flanc de son ami tout en glissant son autre main dans les mèches blondes.

- Sasuke, je n'ai pas le temps. Vraiment.

Sasuke ignora ses protestations et se pencha pour l'embrasser. La volonté de Naruto était faible face à ses baisers. Il le sentait déjà écarter ses lèvres pour approfondir leur échange. Réprimant un sourire, il joua de sa langue quelques secondes. Quand il jugea Naruto suffisamment distrait, il amorça un mouvement avec sa main pour descendre lentement vers la boucle de la ceinture de son ami. Il la défit en douceur et fit passer ses doigts sous le pantalon pour aller agacer, au travers du tissu de son sous-vêtement, le gland du membre durcissant de son collègue. Ce dernier choisit ce moment pour le repousser.

- Arrête ! Sérieusement, je dois finir ça et j'ai l'intention de dormir un peu. Donc, s'il-te-plaît, arrête.

- Je n'en ai pas pour la nuit. Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas et je te laisse tranquille.

Naruto posa son bras en travers de son visage. Sasuke eut un sourire narquois en songeant que son ami devait se maudire de ne pas être capable de le repousser plus fermement. Parce qu'il restait couché, il n'était pas convaincant ni crédible dans son refus. Il fallait bien plus à Sasuke pour s'avouer vaincu. Il détacha le pantalon de Naruto et libéra son sexe. Il se mit debout et fit de même pour lui. Son érection était déjà presque douloureuse quand celle de son ami n'en était qu'à ses prémices. Il prit la verge dans sa main et y appliqua quelques mouvements de poignet jusqu'à tirer un gémissement du blond. Il se baissa à nouveau pour mordiller ses lèvres.

- Allez… Une fellation et je me sauve.

- Je n'ai pas de préservatif.

- Moi non plus mais j'ai nos résultats.

Naruto daigna enfin soulever son bras pour le fixer. Dans un rictus, Sasuke lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait plus de raison de protester. Son ami se rassit soudainement et empoigna son sexe sans douceur. Sasuke retint un hoquet de surprise et admira les yeux clos de Naruto alors qu'il tendait la langue pour goûter les quelques gouttes de liquide séminal qui s'écoulaient déjà. Il fut tenté de protester, c'était lui qui se proposait pour prodiguer la caresse buccale mais avoir son ami à ses pieds suffit à lui faire garder le silence. Et bien que Naruto ait résisté, il semblait à présent pressé de le déguster. Son membre était humide de salive et il ne tarda pas à sentir les lèvres du blond coulisser sur sa longueur. Si son collègue gardait ses paupières baissées, lui ne détachait pas son regard de son sexe qui disparaissait, avalé par cette bouche d'habitude agaçante avec lui.

Il remarqua que Naruto avait commencé à se masturber au même rythme ; il avait fini par se sentir excité également. La cadence imposée par son ami se faisait moins régulière, tout comme sa respiration. Sasuke serra ses poings dans les cheveux de son partenaire et s'autorisa de légers coups de rein pour l'aider à maintenir leur montée vers la jouissance. Les claquements de la main de Naruto sur son bas-ventre étaient de plus en plus rapides et cessèrent brutalement. Il avait atteint son orgasme. Un râle roula le long de l'érection de Sasuke et il sentit la mâchoire s'abaisser davantage, lui permettant de s'enfouir un peu plus loin dans l'antre humide. Il était proche de sa délivrance également et se demandait si Naruto était d'accord pour qu'il se libère dans sa bouche. Il n'eut pas à formuler sa question, le blond venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Le regard bleu était brillant et semblait le supplier de tout lui donner. Il interprétait peut-être selon ses désirs mais Naruto saurait s'écarter s'il n'y tenait vraiment pas. Son membre buta une fois de plus au fond de la gorge de son ami. Une fois de trop. Il ne résista pas davantage à la vague qui le submergeait. Il vit avec plaisir Naruto déglutir rapidement, comme s'il tentait de contrôler la quantité de sperme qu'il avalait à chaque gorgée. Sasuke frémit quand son ami libéra lentement son sexe, s'attardant un instant sur le gland rendu sensible par l'éjaculation.

Il tira sur les mèches blondes pour faire relever son visage à Naruto et s'inclina pour l'embrasser mais ce dernier esquiva le baiser. Il se leva pour aller se verser un verre d'eau. Il se nettoya avec un mouchoir et lui en tendit un. Sasuke le prit mais n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Une fois rhabillés, Naruto le laissa s'approcher de lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il s'écarta toutefois rapidement pour ne pas rompre sa promesse. Il regarda son ami récupérer son dossier au sol et profita de son inattention pour dérober ses clefs.

- Tu veux que je reste te tenir compagnie ?

- Sasuke, rentre chez toi pour une fois.

C'était vrai qu'il n'était plus retourné dans son appartement depuis le début de la semaine, ils n'étaient allés chez lui que pour le week-end. Le trajet étant moins long, il avait presque élu domicile chez Naruto depuis lundi. Et ce soir ne ferait pas exception. Il agita les clefs sous le nez de son ami qui vérifia instinctivement la poche de sa veste.

- J'y vais. Mais je t'attends, ne tarde pas trop.

Il referma la porte et rejoignit le parking pour rentrer. La soirée ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu mais il aurait l'occasion de se rattraper un peu plus tard.

* * *

><p>Bonne nuit, bon week-end et bon réveillon.<p>

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite : le rendez-vous avec Neji.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

Ethrenne : C'est sympa de me laisser une review^^ Je suis ravie que tu prennes du plaisir à lire ma fic. Merci pour tout.

Neliana : déjà, sache que j'ai eu en tête la scène avec le lapin blanc d'Alice pendant au moins 3 jours suite à ta review... Mais bon, le principal, c'est que tu aimes toujours autant. Connard mignon : nouveau concept pour définir Sasuke, on va le breveter^^Tu étais peut-être fatiguée mais tu as bien relevé les notes d'humour donc tout va bien^^ Merci.

Kage : Pour Neji, tu verras la semaine prochaine. Et ton scénario potentiel me plaît bien mais j'aurais dû mettre Angst et Hurt/Comfort en catégories^^ Merci pour tes encouragements.

Red apple : Merci pour le compliment et la review^^


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

**NDA** : la rentrée s'est bien passée ? Je veux encore des vacances... Allez, le rendez-vous avec Neji. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Naruto grogna en sentant le froid soudain. Il tâtonna pour tenter de récupérer sa petite couverture mais ne la trouva pas. Il émit une plainte sourde quand un courant d'air acheva de le glacer. Il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux pour voir Sakura tenant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il enfouit son visage dans le tissu du canapé, il manquait encore de sommeil et n'avait pas envie de se lever. Son assistante ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer coopérative. Elle vint le secouer vivement.<p>

- Cinq minutes, s'il-te-plaît.

- Ne dors pas dans ton bureau si tu veux la paix le matin.

Le ton agressif de Sakura le fit se redresser aussitôt. Il imaginait bien qui avait pu ruiner son enthousiasme dès le début de la journée.

- Sasuke est arrivé ?

- Oui. Et tu peux t'estimer heureux que ce soit moi qui te réveille.

Il grimaça, devinant que son amant devait passer ses nerfs sur le premier venu. Il se doutait qu'il n'était pas étranger à cette mauvaise humeur et se dit qu'il devrait aller le voir pour régler la question. Toutefois, il ne savait pas lui-même quel était le problème, pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin d'éviter Sasuke cette nuit. Il préféra détourner la conversation et redonner le sourire à Sakura.

- Et ta soirée avec Itachi ?

Elle le foudroya du regard. Il remarqua ses lèvres pincées et comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû aborder ce sujet. Pour échapper aux yeux accusateurs, il s'étira en allant refermer la fenêtre. Il décida de ne pas l'interroger davantage.

- Je retourne chez moi me changer, je serai de retour en début d'après-midi pour le rendez-vous.

Naruto passa devant elle sans attendre de réponse. Il se précipita dans les escaliers pour écarter le risque de croiser Sasuke dans l'immédiat. Il était désolé à l'idée que son équipe ait à subir la colère du brun mais il n'était pas en état de le calmer. Au contraire, il avait bien plus de chances d'attiser son irritation. Une matinée de tranquillité et une bonne douche l'aideraient déjà à être plus serein pour l'entretien avec Neji. Il aurait ensuite le week-end pour s'occuper de Sasuke.

Il se sentait un peu stupide d'attendre l'arrivée de leur client potentiel dans le hall de la société mais il avait réussi à se convaincre que ce ne serait que positif. D'une, parce que Neji Hyuuga serait flatté d'être accueilli par le directeur commercial ; de deux, parce qu'ainsi Naruto se sentait protégé de toute atteinte à sa personne. Que ce soit de la part de Sasuke et de Sakura. Peut-être même d'Itachi, pourtant il n'était pas pressé de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Il vit entrer Neji et s'étonna qu'il soit seul. Ce dernier vint à sa rencontre directement et lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, Naruto. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ?

Neji fit signe que oui et Naruto l'invita à le suivre. Ils traversèrent le hall et patientèrent un instant devant les ascenseurs avant de monter dans l'un d'eux.

- Tu es venu seul ?

- C'est une simple présentation, pas la signature d'un contrat, je n'allais pas venir avec toute une délégation.

- Il y aura mon assistante. D'ailleurs, si ça ne te dérange pas, on pourrait se vouvoyer devant Sakura ?

Le brun acquiesça avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et Naruto se surprit à prier que tout se passe bien. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie, pas plus que la force, d'essuyer une nouvelle déconvenue aujourd'hui. En arrivant sur le palier, il constata avec soulagement que la porte de Sasuke était close. Il orienta Neji vers son bureau où les attendait Sakura. Il les présenta l'un à l'autre et prit place dans son fauteuil tandis que les deux autres s'installaient face à lui.

- En tout cas, monsieur Hyuuga, je tiens à vous remercier de vous être déplacé pour étudier notre dossier.

- Vous pouvez remercier mademoiselle Haruno, je crois qu'elle a eu mon équipe à l'usure. Et je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, monsieur Uzumaki.

Naruto jeta un regard inquiet à Sakura mais celle-ci était trop occupée à rougir de la remarque sur son harcèlement pour relever l'ironie dans le ton de Neji. Son assistante mena la première partie de la présentation, exposant chaque point, les modifications apportées et celles qui étaient à l'étude. Neji resta silencieux et concentré sur les documents qu'elle lui présentait. Naruto observait la moindre de ses expressions. Il notait ses réactions aux différentes propositions. Il griffonnait de temps à autre sur sa propre copie les idées à développer, à conserver ou à abandonner. Bien que leur client ne soit pas très expressif, Naruto arrivait à lire la surprise intéressée ou l'ennui dédaigneux sur certains thèmes. Il aimait cette partie de son travail. Surveiller le langage corporel était son atout et s'en servir pour argumenter sur les points litigieux, son coup de maître.

Quand Sakura eut terminé sa démonstration, Naruto laissa le silence s'installer volontairement. Toutefois, sa tentative d'intimidation ne fonctionna que sur son assistante. Neji continuait de feuilleter le dossier, il était conscient qu'il avait le pouvoir de décision. Ce qui allait rendre les discussions un brin plus coriaces. Sakura, quant à elle, promenait nerveusement son regard de l'un à l'autre. Naruto comprit qu'elle commençait à s'interroger sur leur client. Elle était tellement focalisée sur son discours qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer l'homme à qui elle parlait. Et maintenant, elle devait être frappée de voir à quel point il lui semblait familier. Naruto reposa la pile de documents en la faisant claquer sur son bureau. Il vit son amie sursauter mais Neji ne broncha pas.

- Que pensez-vous du projet ?

- Il est prometteur.

- Mais ?

- Le coût est trop élevé.

Naruto cacha son étonnement, leur proposition se situait à un niveau financier très avantageux pour l'entreprise Hyuuga. Il avait obtenu l'accord d'Itachi de diminuer la marge de bénéfices pour compenser les charges de production. S'ils signaient le contrat, leur côte de confiance augmenterait et ils gagneraient d'autres marchés en cascade. Le sacrifice qu'ils faisaient là serait largement compensé dans le futur. Il ne comprenait donc pas cette réserve.

- Tout, de la recherche à la production, est réalisé ici-même. Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur rapport qualité-prix, nous le savons tous les deux.

- Je ne parlais pas d'argent.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vous suis pas.

Il tentait à présent de masquer sa nervosité. C'était rare qu'il perde le contrôle d'une négociation mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner les pensées de Neji. Après le fiasco avec Kakashi, il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience devant Sakura.

- Votre offre est alléchante, à l'exception de quelques détails. Mais les modifications seraient mineures, vraiment.

- Où est le problème ?

- Nos deux entreprises ont des relations… affectives, je dirais, plutôt mitigées. Je doute de réussir à maintenir de bonnes conditions de travail entre nous. Malgré le charme de la proposition.

Sakura eut un hoquet de surprise qu'elle camoufla de son mieux en toussant. Naruto retint un sourire amusé et songea qu'il devrait épargner la suite à son assistante. Il lui tendit son exemplaire du dossier sur lequel il avait noté les parties à revoir.

- Sakura, j'ai procédé à quelques changements. Je te laisse aller préparer les nouveaux documents. Nous passerons par ton bureau quand je raccompagnerai monsieur Hyuuga.

- Bien.

Elle sortit en adressant un sourire à Neji et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Les deux hommes restèrent attentifs au bruit de ses pas dans le couloir et attendirent qu'elle se soit assez éloignée pour reprendre.

- Neji, j'ignore quel est le passif entre toi et les Uchiha mais c'est une mauvaise raison pour refuser une offre exceptionnelle.

- J'ai reçu d'autres propositions équivalentes d'entreprises en qui j'ai confiance.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Naruto s'était inconsciemment penché en avant. La façade froide de Neji s'étiolait et il lui rendit son sourire.

- Si j'étais assuré de travailler avec toi toute la durée du contrat, ce ne serait pas un problème.

- Je peux arranger ça. Je crois même qu'Itachi serait soulagé.

- Non, je ne veux pas être lié à cette entreprise si tu devais la quitter.

- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que j'ai toujours refusé tous les postes pour lesquels on m'a contacté.

- Mais tu n'as pas d'intérêt personnel ici, rien ne te retient.

Naruto ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il s'accrochait à cette place depuis des années uniquement pour être proche de Sasuke et, avec l'évolution de leur relation, tout pouvait être remis en cause du jour au lendemain.

- Je peux faire ajouter une clause qui précise que je suis le médiateur et que tout départ de l'entreprise de ma part rend le contrat caduque.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de gagner ce marché. Je te veux, Naruto.

oOoOoOoOo

Le temps ne s'écoulait pas assez vite. Sasuke avait manqué Naruto le matin alors qu'il s'était lâchement enfui. Il n'avait appris qu'il avait dormi ici qu'une fois que son ami avait déjà quitté l'immeuble. Sakura s'était bien gardée de l'en avertir plus tôt. Peut-être une basse vengeance pour répondre à la pile de dossiers qu'il avait remis à son assistante dès qu'il avait posé le pied dans son bureau. Il se demandait où était passée son euphorie de la veille. Décidément, son collègue avait le don de le contrarier dans tous les domaines. Et cet entretien avec Neji Hyuuga qui n'en finissait pas. Il avait tenté à une ou deux reprises d'aller voir où ils en étaient mais la porte fermée l'empêchait de deviner quoi que ce soit. Et il refusait de s'abaisser à coller son oreille au montant pour écouter la conversation.

Il allait faire son troisième aller-retour quand il vit Sakura sortir du bureau de Naruto et se précipita dans celui de son assistante pour l'y attendre. Il fit semblant d'être occupé à chercher un dossier quand elle arriva. Il se sentait un peu stupide d'agir ainsi mais il avait besoin de savoir comment les choses se passaient.

- Tiens, Sakura ! Déjà terminé ?

- Non. Naruto va entamer les discussions, je dois préparer quelques documents.

- Il reste seul ?

- Neji Hyuuga est venu seul également, je pense qu'il veut lui montrer qu'ils sont à égalité.

C'était bien une stratégie digne de Naruto mais pas une qui arrangeait Sasuke. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne pour témoigner du cours de la conversation. Il était persuadé que son ami avait retenu la leçon avec Kakashi. Toutefois, les événements ne jouaient pas en sa faveur pour le détendre. Neji Hyuuga détestait les Uchiha par principe et ne reculerait devant rien pour les atteindre. De plus, Naruto lui avait confié aimer les bruns. Et alors qu'ils venaient de se disputer, c'était une revanche de choix. Sasuke respira profondément, essayant de se raisonner. Ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier accrochage et, bien que leur relation ait changé, cette habitude perdurerait.

- Naruto a l'air d'avoir très mal dormi.

- Et alors ?

Il avait été agressif dans sa réponse et Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas admettre ouvertement que l'idée le soulageait et lui faisait même plaisir. Si elle avait déjà des doutes, il ne comptait pas les alimenter avec une réaction trop spontanée.

- Sasuke, je peux te poser une question ?

Il haussa les épaules, il ne tenait pas à l'encourager. Il pourrait toujours l'ignorer si c'était trop embarrassant.

- J'ai vérifié les deux autres appels d'offres auxquels Naruto a répondu pour l'entreprise Hyuuga.

- Ils étaient mauvais.

- Pas tant que ça. Et celui de cette année est bon, mais pas au point de faire déplacer directement le président de la société.

- Je sais.

Et cela ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée que Neji n'était pas venu innocemment.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font.

- Non, Sasuke.

Il la toisa mais elle ne baissa pas le regard, elle était décidée à lui tenir tête. Il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation en y allant alors qu'il était encore furieux. Ils entendirent du mouvement dans le couloir. Sasuke vérifia sa montre, il était près de seize heures et les employés terminaient tôt pour profiter de leur week-end. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus que quelques personnes à l'étage. Sakura le contourna pour fermer sa porte et les isoler du bruit.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de le connaître alors que je suis sûre que c'est la première fois que je le vois.

- C'est le cousin d'Hinata.

Il s'assit pour savourer l'expression choquée que son assistante afficha quand elle fit le rapprochement entre les deux personnes.

- Mais ils n'ont pas le même nom.

- Maintenant, si. Et quand bien même, ça n'empêche pas qu'ils sont en famille. La ressemblance est frappante.

- C'est pour ça qu'il me disait quelque chose. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai vu Hinata, c'était au lycée.

- Et elle était en pension, sous le nom de sa mère.

Il la vit faire le tour de son bureau et fouiller dans un tiroir pour en ressortir un carton mauve.

- Je le savais ! Il n'y a pas leurs noms de famille, je ne pouvais pas m'en douter.

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment suivi mais n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la cause de son excitation. De toute manière, si elle tenait à s'expliquer, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

- Regarde !

Sakura lui tendit le papier et il le saisit uniquement pour faire cesser ses cris stridents. Kiba et Hinata. C'était une invitation pour leurs fiançailles. Il sourit en songeant qu'il n'y avait plus que les Hyuuga pour organiser des soirées de tradition désuète à leur époque. Il n'était pas surpris de ne pas avoir reçu de faire-part. La famille de la fiancée ne risquait pas de le vouloir sur sa liste d'invités et Kiba lui tenait une haine cordiale plutôt inexplicable. Il s'attarda plus longuement sur la date, la fête aurait lieu dans moins d'un mois. Dans une des salles de réception de l'hôtel du Chêne. Il renifla en se rappelant sa dernière visite dans l'établissement. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Sakura quand elle lui arracha des mains son précieux carton.

- Naruto est invité aussi, tu l'accompagnes ?

- Tu m'as pris pour son cavalier ?

- Il a droit à un ami. Il n'est pas obligé de venir en couple. Tu n'es pas gay, je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Sasuke se raidit, elle était au courant pour lui et Naruto. Il en était persuadé, elle ne pouvait pas faire tous ces sous-entendus par simple coïncidence. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas montrer son trouble et fut sauvé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Sakura décrocha rapidement, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle reposa le combiné et s'installa à son bureau. Elle était concentrée sur son ordinateur et l'ignorait complètement. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il n'avait plus la tête au travail. S'il se retrouvait seul, il ne pourrait que tourner en rond et s'impatienter. Le bruit du clavier et le ronronnement de l'imprimante le détendaient. Il ne pouvait combien de temps s'était écoulé quand Sakura se redressa.

- Ne reste pas là. Neji et Naruto vont venir chercher les dossiers.

- Ma présence dérange ?

Le soupir de son assistante était éloquent. Il sortit de mauvaise grâce et rejoignit son bureau. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et prit appui contre le mur. Son collègue et leur éventuel client ne manqueraient pas de le voir mais il voulait pouvoir les observer également.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le bureau de Sakura, Neji Hyuuga le repéra mais l'ignora aussitôt, se concentrant sur sa conversation avec Naruto. Ce dernier le fixa d'abord durement, comme pour jauger son état d'esprit, puis essaya également de ne se préoccuper que de son interlocuteur mais Sasuke voyait bien les coups d'œil qu'il lui jetait à chaque instant. Il entendit quelques rires et les remerciements à leur assistante. Ils étaient dans la phase de congratulations, typiquement le moment du métier de commercial qui lui donnait la nausée. Il les vit sortir tous les trois sur le palier. Sakura s'éloigna des deux hommes pour aller appeler l'ascenseur.

Neji et Naruto poursuivaient leur conversation mais beaucoup plus discrètement. D'où il était, Sasuke n'entendait plus le son de leurs voix mais constatait que son rival se tenait trop proche de son ami. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se ruer sur un potentiel client quand ledit client passa son bras autour des épaules de son collègue. Malgré la brièveté du contact, Sasuke n'acceptait pas cette familiarité. Neji finit par s'éloigner et rejoindre Sakura près des ascenseurs. C'était donc elle qui le raccompagnait à la sortie. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux, laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls à leur étage.

Il eut un sourire narquois en accrochant de nouveau le regard de son ami. Ce dernier semblait énervé contre lui. Pourtant, il repartit en sens inverse. Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser éviter le conflit. Il avait passé quasiment toute sa nuit à l'attendre avant de comprendre qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Il bouillait depuis le matin sans pouvoir s'en prendre à la cause de sa colère. Et il venait d'assister à une scène pour le moins désagréable. Il remonta le couloir et empêcha Naruto de repousser sa porte.

* * *

><p>C'était court. Et plein de non-dits. Vous avez le droit de me détester mais je n'autorise ni le vaudou ni les malédictions.<p>

La semaine prochaine : je veux un L, je veux un E... Ok, je suis nulle en pom-pom girl, donc je me contente de ça : LEMON. Bon week-end, bisous^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

Kage : et oui, Sasuke se lâche (enfin !). Pour Saï, pas de come-back prévu, désolée... Merci pour ta review et bonne année aussi^^

Neliana : oui, pauvre Naruto. Un Sasuke bête de sexe, c'est horrible quand même ! Sakura et Itachi,hum, joker... Tous mes voeux et merci.

Jojo : ravie que la fic te plaise^^ Concernant tes questions, début de réponse dans ce chapitre... Merci.

sayaa : Merciiii !

Alvss : euh, le dernier chapitre était un des plus longs (celui-ci est plus court) donc tu as adoré^^ Bonne année et merci.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

**NDA** : lemon dans ce chapitre, innocents lecteurs, passez votre chemin. Les autres, vous pouvez jouer les voyeurs.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Surpris par la force dont faisait preuve Sasuke pour l'empêcher de s'enfermer dans son bureau, Naruto recula de quelques pas. Le regard de son amant brillait d'une fureur contenue et il se redressa davantage, le provoquant inconsciemment.<p>

- Naruto…

La porte claqua au moment même où la voix rauque prononça son nom, laissant en suspens ses menaces. Toutefois, s'il ne les formulait pas oralement, le moindre geste de Sasuke devenait offensif. Naruto ne baissa pas les yeux ni ne tenta d'esquiver son amant alors que celui-ci se rapprochait dangereusement. Sasuke colla son corps au sien sans aucune douceur, le forçant à dégager une jambe en arrière pour assurer son équilibre. Il voulut le repousser mais son amant saisit ses poignets et s'empara de ses lèvres violemment. Il répondit au baiser avec la même avidité avant d'essayer d'y mettre fin. Ses pensées devenaient chaotiques et il voulait garder l'esprit clair. Ils avaient besoin de parler. De la nuit dernière. De l'attitude de Sasuke face à Neji. Naruto chercha à se soustraire de l'emprise de son amant mais ce dernier le suivait dans ses déplacements et il se retrouva vite acculé contre son bureau. Le brun relâcha ses mains pour accrocher ses hanches et plaquer leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Naruto gémit dans sa bouche et entrelaça ses doigts dans la nuque de son amant. Il sentit Sasuke sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'il consentait enfin à les libérer. La bouche chaude et humide descendit dans son cou ; Naruto bascula la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès.

- Attends !

Naruto se rebiffa quand Sasuke s'attaqua à sa ceinture. Ils avaient beau être seuls pour l'instant, l'entreprise n'en était pas déserte pour autant et il n'avait pas envie d'être découvert ainsi. De plus, une partie de lui-même tâchait de rester raisonnable.

- Non.

Ce simple refus le fit frissonner, affaiblissant ses résolutions. Une jambe glissée entre ses cuisses acheva de faire voler en éclats ses réticences. La pression sur son érection était insoutenable et l'impatience de Sasuke ne l'aidait pas à conserver son calme. Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, Naruto avait son pantalon sur les chevilles et la main de son amant sous son boxer, un doigt venant déjà titiller son entrée. Il s'abandonna à ces sensations, il n'allait pas refuser la passion que lui offrait Sasuke. Il était de toute façon incapable de lui résister davantage. Sasuke le fit se retourner dos à lui et termina de le dénuder. Naruto ne percevait plus que le poids du tissu sur ses pieds et la fraîcheur de l'air sur le reste de sa peau. Son amant se pencha contre lui, l'obligeant à prendre appui sur le meuble, et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Tu m'as fait attendre. Et tu te laisses toucher impunément, juste sous mes yeux.

Naruto voulait répliquer mais ne trouvait rien de cinglant pour le remettre en place. Il était littéralement écrasé par la présence de son amant. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, se maudissant d'être aussi excité par la situation.

- Sasuke, tu te fais des idées et tu exagères. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Un grognement lui répondit et il vit sa bouteille d'eau passer près de sa joue quand son amant se redressa. Sasuke ne lui autorisa cependant pas le moindre mouvement, une main toujours fermement appuyée dans son dos. Naruto entendit le liquide couler rapidement et s'écraser au sol avant que quelques gouttes ne glissent entre ses fesses. Il réalisa alors qu'ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant et que son amant n'avait malgré tout pas l'intention de cesser leur étreinte. Il s'affola en le sentant se positionner, le gland frottant son anus.

- Tu es à moi, Naruto.

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. C'était une évidence, il n'appartenait qu'à Sasuke depuis des années bien qu'il n'en ait que souffert jusqu'à présent. Une pression sur son muscle anal le fit haleter.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Naruto ne put qu'acquiescer et cogna son front sur le bureau, tâchant de se détendre. Encore cette douleur. Ou plutôt l'appréhension de la douleur. Il était excité mais pas préparé et craignait d'avoir mal. Il y avait toujours ce pincement quand il sentait ses chairs s'écarter, cette petite boule d'angoisse qui lui disait que, cette fois, il souffrirait. Il retint son souffle durant la seconde où le gland se fraya aisément en lui. L'eau ne rendait pas la pénétration aussi agréable que le lubrifiant mais la facilitait. La progression de Sasuke était lente. Ce dernier avançait doucement, prenant garde à laisser le passage s'habituer à lui. Etant donné l'état de nervosité de son amant, Naruto avait redouté une pénétration soudaine et assez violente. Il appréciait l'attention tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être déçu. Encore une fois, comme en toutes circonstances, le brun se contrôlait parfaitement. Pourtant, Naruto se souvenait s'être souvent laissé emporter avec d'autres amants. L'urgence d'être enserré dans cette étroitesse ainsi que l'envie de faire crier leur plaisir à ses partenaires l'avaient poussé à oublier toute réserve. C'était contradictoire car il ne voulait pas avoir mal mais il rêvait que Sasuke perde cette maîtrise. Qu'il laisse éclater sa passion comme un peu plus tôt quand il l'avait rejoint dans le bureau.

Le bassin de son amant contre ses fesses lui fit oublier toutes ses réflexions. La sensation d'être rempli était étrange mais loin d'être désagréable. Il aimait avoir Sasuke en lui. Cela lui paraissait encore tellement improbable. Ce dernier lui passa une main dans le dos, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Naruto détesta soudainement cette position. Il aurait préféré être face à lui. Il prit soudain conscience des larmes qui avaient mouillé son visage. Il ignorait quelle en était la cause. Peut-être la peur ou le plaisir, peu importait en définitive. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'heure était son amant et l'urgence qu'il avait ressenti de le posséder. Toutefois, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'enlacer et lui dire combien il était heureux. Il avait réfléchi à sa fuite de la nuit précédente et savait pour quelle raison il avait préféré éviter son amant. Il avait prétendu accepter une histoire uniquement basée sur le sexe mais, au fond de lui, il n'avait plus la patience nécessaire pour jouer cette comédie. Dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité, il lui révélerait ses sentiments.

Sasuke se recula quelque peu et Naruto contracta inconsciemment son muscle anal. Ce réflexe était stupide puisqu'il n'éviterait pas le retrait du brun et que cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la friction sur ses parois. Alors que son amant commençait des va-et-vient de plus en plus amples, Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement. Le plaisir l'assaillait comme autant de décharges électriques. Il y avait quelque chose d'exaltant à sentir la peine et la gêne refluer. Il arrivait à maîtriser et sublimer la douleur. Sa posture lui interdisait d'aller soulager son sexe désireux. Il prenait appui de son mieux pour opposer une résistance aux coups puissants de Sasuke, sous peine de se cogner les cuisses dans le meuble.

Son amant se laissait emporter, accélérant encore son rythme. La pénétration commençait à devenir dérangeante, l'eau n'offrant plus une lubrification suffisante. Naruto s'apprêtait à protester mais le brun avait dû ressentir les mêmes difficultés et était en train de vider le fond de la bouteille entre eux. Le liquide créait une mince pellicule et le claquement humide de leurs peaux résonnait de façon sensuelle à ses oreilles. La cadence avait ralenti mais pas la brutalité des assauts de son amant. Sasuke s'agrippait à ses hanches, enfonçant régulièrement ses ongles dans son épiderme. Naruto se sentait perdre la raison devant cette sauvagerie. Il entendait la respiration lourde dans son dos mais n'osait pas vérifier à quel point son amant était pris par son plaisir. Ce dernier stoppa soudain ses mouvements et Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le membre en lui palpitait, libérant sa semence. Sasuke donna quelques coups de reins, courts et peu profonds. Une manière de savourer et prolonger son orgasme. Naruto serra les poings, il n'avait pas imaginé que leur première fois sans protection se passerait ainsi. Pas aussi brusque. Pas avec une jouissance solitaire.

- Merde !

La voix de son amant tremblait. Il y avait entendu la satisfaction mais aussi la déception. L'idée le soulageait même s'il restait frustré. Sasuke se retira délicatement et Naruto eut l'impression de sentir le sperme s'écouler de son corps. Les mains de son amant caressèrent son dos, la chute de ses reins. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire pour rassurer Sasuke, et lui aussi par la même occasion, quand il sentit un doigt venir nettoyer les gouttes qui s'échappaient de son orifice probablement rougi par le frottement. Il se contracta involontairement, son propre corps trahissant son mécontentement.

oOoOoOoOo

Enervé, Sasuke hésita un instant. Il avait laissé la colère le submerger et avait oublié toute la tendresse qu'il voulait témoigner à Naruto la nuit précédente. Le voir lui tenir tête, comme à l'accoutumée, avant d'afficher cette soumission l'avait grisé. Et il n'avait pas su résister à la sensation de le posséder entièrement ; il avait marqué cette appartenance dans sa chair. Maintenant qu'il était revenu de cet état second, il réalisait combien il avait été égoïste. Malgré cela, il ne parvenait pas à regretter et avait toujours du ressentiment envers son ami. Il le fit pivoter et s'étonna de lire le trouble dans les yeux bleus. Il porta sa main à sa joue, la caressant lentement, puis glissa ses doigts entre les mèches blondes.

- Sasuke, je…

Il fit taire Naruto d'un baiser, c'était le moyen le plus efficace qu'il connaissait. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses explications dans l'immédiat. Tout comme il ne souhaitait pas devoir présenter ses excuses. Ils auraient le temps plus tard pour discuter. Pour l'heure, il voulait juste satisfaire son ami et que son regard ne soit voilé que de plaisir. Il enroula les doigts de sa main libre autour du sexe suintant de son collègue. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement et s'abandonna davantage à leur échange buccal. Sasuke donna un coup de rein, soutirant une plainte à Naruto quand ses fesses heurtèrent le bord du bureau. Il s'écarta juste assez pour descendre le long du corps du blond et se retrouva le visage à quelques centimètres de sa virilité fièrement dressée. Il remarqua l'expression de Naruto, mélange d'incompréhension et d'espoir impatient. Il aurait pu s'en amuser et lui lancer un des rictus dont il avait le secret si seulement son estomac n'était pas noué à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il préféra agir sans trop réfléchir et ouvrit la bouche pour engloutir le maximum dont il se sentait capable. Naruto se cambra devant la soudaineté et ses ongles griffèrent le bois de son bureau. Sasuke resta sans bouger un instant encore. Le liquide séminal se mélangeait à sa salive, propageant un goût âcre sur sa langue. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait suivre la moindre nervure du membre dans sa cavité, le gland butait sur son palais et il se méfiait d'une morsure involontaire. Le parfum musqué de la toison dorée lui chatouillait les narines. Il se recula, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur la longueur. Puis, dans un mouvement toujours aussi lent, il aspira de nouveau le sexe en lui.

Il commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise et osa un regard en l'air. Naruto l'observait avec un plaisir non dissimulé et semblait se faire violence pour rester à la fois immobile et silencieux. Sasuke se trouva encore plus confiant quant à l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur son ami. Il le savait doué pour la fellation et avait apprécié au possible de le voir agenouillé devant lui. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il pratiquait lui-même la caresse, il s'apercevait que c'était lui qui contrôlait la situation. Fort de ce constat, il s'enhardit et redoubla d'efforts. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son instinct et les gémissements de Naruto le guider. Il avait des gestes maladroits mais s'appliquait à jouer de sa langue pour créer une pression agréable. D'une main, il chatouillait la peau sensible du périnée tandis que de l'autre, il encerclait la base du sexe qu'il ne parvenait pas à prendre en bouche. Ses coups de poignets suivaient les mouvements de sa tête et, sous ses doigts, il sentait les testicules de son ami se durcir à l'approche de la jouissance. Sa mâchoire était douloureuse à force d'être abaissée pour ne pas blesser le membre avec ses dents.

- Sasuke, attention…

Naruto n'arrivait plus à retenir de légers coups de reins. Sasuke souleva ses paupières et vit d'abord les doigts de son ami. Il s'accrochait si fortement au bureau que ses phalanges avaient blanchi ; si le bois du meuble était tendre, ils ne manqueraient pas de voir quelques entailles faites par ses ongles.

- Ecarte-toi, je viens.

Sasuke voulut dire non mais refusait d'interrompre ses gestes. Sa négation se termina en un râle qui fit vibrer ses joues.

- Oh oui ! Sasuke… Je t'aime, oui.

Les paroles firent tiquer Sasuke. Ou plutôt le ton sur lequel son ami les avait prononcées, pas dans un cri de jouissance mais un simple murmure. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser. Le sexe dans sa bouche parut gonfler davantage et il sentit la veine battre contre sa langue. Naruto venait de basculer sa tête en arrière et laissait son orgasme l'envahir. Sasuke crut s'étouffer quand le liquide gicla dans sa gorge. Il la contracta automatiquement le temps que le membre cesse de palpiter. Quand il fut certain que l'éjaculation était terminée, il avala lentement le sperme. Il avait beau savoir que la quantité expulsée était faible, il avait l'impression d'avoir drainé Naruto.

Son ami haletait, les yeux clos. Sasuke libéra son sexe lentement et lécha les dernières gouttes de sperme. Il s'amusait des spasmes qui agitaient Naruto dès lors que sa langue effleurait la peau sensible de son gland. Il suçota le bout quelques instants encore. Le souffle de son ami devenait plus régulier et lui ressentait les effets de la soif. Bien que la saveur ne soit pas désagréable, il avait besoin de se rincer la bouche. La porte qui s'ouvrit dans son dos les fit sursauter tous les deux.

- Naruto, tout s'est bien… passé ?

La voix d'Itachi mourut dans sa gorge. Sasuke se retourna pour découvrir son frère, la main encore sur la poignée, les fixant d'un air incrédule.

- Naruto, Neji était ravi et…

Sasuke avait vu Sakura arriver avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de leur position, pourtant ses réflexes semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils étaient censés agir même sans ordre direct de son cerveau. Contrairement à Itachi, leur assistante avait terminé sa phrase sur une note aiguë. Sasuke se redressa rapidement et faillit se cogner avec Naruto quand ce dernier se baissa pour remonter son pantalon. Le choc les avait figés trop longtemps déjà.

Il avait fini de se rhabiller et restait devant son ami qui terminait de se couvrir. Il s'essuyait nerveusement la bouche, de crainte d'avoir quelques traces. Il s'arrêta en pensant qu'il ne faisait que leur donner un indice supplémentaire de ce qui venait de se passer, si tant était qu'ils en aient besoin. Itachi et Sakura étaient encore sous le coup de leur découverte. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'idée de quitter la pièce ni même de regarder ailleurs. Sasuke se racla la gorge pour les faire sortir de leur torpeur et perçut le mouvement de Naruto dans son dos. Il tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il avait les joues rouges de confusion. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état étaient les siennes alors qu'il se consumait sous l'embarras. Itachi avait retrouvé sa contenance et affichait une mine amusée. Sasuke grimaça à l'idée de leur prochaine conversation en tête à-tête. Sakura, quant à elle, promenait son regard entre eux trois. Elle n'avait pas l'air franchement surprise de les avoir vus ainsi. En revanche, son visage se durcit quand elle observa Itachi. Sasuke ne comprenait pas cette soudaine animosité mais ne chercha pas plus en voyant leur assistante reculer.

- On se verra lundi. Bon week-end. A vous tous.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir, les laissant dans un silence gêné.

- Sasuke ?

Il se tourna vers Naruto, heureux d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de son frère. Son ami lui sourit tout en rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon et contourna son bureau.

- Je dois remettre un peu d'ordre et j'ai quelque chose à voir avec Itachi.

- D'accord. Alors, on s'appelle ?

Deux rires étouffés lui répondirent et il se mordit la langue. Que son aîné s'amuse à ses dépens, il en avait l'habitude mais, si même Naruto se moquait, c'était qu'il avait perdu de sa superbe. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur d'avoir sorti une réplique aussi stupide.

- A plus tard, Sasuke. Et merci.

Il rendit son sourire à son ami, bien que le sien soit certainement moins euphorique. De toute manière, il ne saurait jamais laisser filtrer sa joie comme son collègue. Il se dirigea vers le couloir, Itachi lui tapota l'épaule au passage.

- A très vite, petit frère.

- Toi, tu peux m'oublier quelques jours.

Sa bonne humeur fondait comme neige au soleil mais il eut un regain d'énergie en sentant les clefs de l'appartement de Naruto dans sa poche ; il pouvait toujours aller chez lui. Il se crispa en entrant dans son bureau, Sakura l'attendait visiblement.

- Pitié, quoi que ce soit, attends lundi.

Elle lui tendit un café.

- Je te l'ai préparé fort. L'amertume aide à passer le goût.

Il prit le gobelet sans oser la remercier ni la regarder dans les yeux. Que ce soit avec elle ou Itachi, il aurait préféré des cris, un scandale. Quelque chose qu'il sache gérer plutôt que cette acceptation nonchalante. Passée la surprise, personne n'était choqué.

- Pour ce que tu as vu…

- Ça m'est égal, Sasuke. C'est une histoire entre toi et Naruto. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas plus étonnée que ça.

- Ah non ?

- Votre amitié a toujours été spéciale. Au lycée, tu n'acceptais mes propositions de sortie que si on avait une chance de rencontrer Naruto.

- C'est faux !

Sakura eut un rire amusé, léger. Elle enfila son manteau et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

- Repenses-y, tu verras que c'est vrai. C'est loin maintenant et je ne t'en veux pas mais j'étais jalouse à l'époque. Tu l'aimais déjà bien plus que moi. A lundi.

Il la regarda partir, son plaisir définitivement gâché. Son ami avait également parlé d'amour. Entre leur secret éventé et la question des sentiments, sa relation avec Naruto ne s'annonçait plus aussi simple.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Bon, le lemon avec un Sasuke agressif : OK

La déclaration (pourrie) de Naruto : OK

La relation secrète plus si secrète que ça : OK

La phobie amoureuse de Sasuke : en approche

C'était bien aujourd'hui, non ? Bon week-end à tous et merci d'avoir lu^^

Une petite surprise sur mon profil : je vous ai mis un extrait de ma prochaine fic (**reytan** : je n'ai pas fini de te torturer avec celle-là^^).

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

LOLO : ravie que la fic te plaise^^ un post par semaine, c'est pas mal comme rythme, ce ne serait pas drôle de tout mettre d'un coup (après, vous feriez des nuits blanches et je tiens pas à être responsable d'un manque de sommeil). Désolée, pas de NejiNaru dans cette fic. Et pour Sasuke, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même s'il est plus "actif". Merci pour tout.

Kage : merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

Ethrenne : cruauté envers Sasuke et mes lecteurs ? Je risque gros pour tout ça ? Attendez la fin de la fic pour me dénoncer^^En tout cas, contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant. Merci.

Alviss : pour Naruto et Neji, je ne dis rien. Sasuke crève de jalousie depuis le début, il est juste plus honnête avec lui-même^^ Le lemon est là et j'attends tes questions avec plaisir. Merci pour la review.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

**NDA** : merci à tous de suivre ma fic^^

* * *

><p>Visiblement tendu, Naruto frappa à la porte d'Itachi. Un massage ne serait vraiment pas du luxe. Entre les événements de la veille et son manque de sommeil depuis le début de la semaine, il avait réellement besoin de se détendre. Toutefois, il appréhendait l'heure à venir. Au bureau, il avait pu garder la conversation sur le contrat négocié avec Neji avant de s'excuser pour rentrer. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était épuisé mais il espérait surtout retrouver Sasuke chez lui. Il avait été là chaque soir mais son amant choisissait le pire jour pour lui fausser compagnie. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à l'attendre, imaginant toutes les raisons possibles à cette désertion. Au final, il n'en voyait que trois. La première était la vengeance. Connaissant la nature rancunière de Sasuke, il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il ne l'avait fait languir que pour lui retourner la faveur de sa nuit blanche. La seconde était l'embarras que leur relation soit révélée ainsi. Il avait explicitement demandé à rester discrets, donc que son frère et Sakura les aient vus dans cette position avait de quoi le gêner. Pourtant, son attitude confortait Naruto dans l'idée qu'une fois le choc passé, il avait décidé que cela n'importait pas. La dernière, et la pire, était que cet éloignement soit le résultat de sa déclaration. C'était plus que probable. Il se maudissait encore de la façon dont il l'avait fait. Il aurait dû le lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux, en lui caressant les cheveux et en l'embrassant langoureusement. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait gémi en jouissant dans sa bouche. Le pathétique lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux mais Itachi arriva enfin pour lui ouvrir la porte.<p>

Il pénétra dans l'appartement, heureux de pouvoir se détourner de ses pensées sombres. Il se dirigea directement vers la salle où se trouvait la table de massage et se déshabilla. Il s'installa et Itachi entra dans l'instant. Il alluma la musique relaxante à un niveau sonore plus élevé qu'à l'habitude. Naruto comprit que la discussion n'était pas la bienvenue. Il cala donc sa tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux. Il allait profiter de cette séance et tenter d'oublier ses soucis. Les mains étalèrent l'huile dans son dos avant de poser une serviette humide. Itachi positionna les galets chauds dessus et quitta la pièce, toujours silencieux.

Naruto avait éludé le sujet mais il était à présent curieux de savoir comment il prenait la nouvelle de sa relation avec son petit frère. Certes, Itachi lui avait confié espérer les voir ensemble. Mais la réalité avait pu le frapper différemment. Déjà, Naruto lui-même n'était pas sûr d'être en couple avec Sasuke. Il avait envie d'y croire. La proposition de son amant d'être exclusifs et la fellation lui donnaient le droit d'y voir une preuve. Pourtant, il s'agissait de Sasuke et chaque fois qu'il croyait le cerner, il avait une mauvaise surprise. Et l'enjeu était primordial. Ils devaient vraiment mettre au point les choses entre eux. Et si cela tournait mal avec son amant, il pourrait toujours repenser à la proposition de Neji. Il serra les poings de colère. Accepter par dépit amoureux était la pire des raisons, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Neji.

Itachi reparut soudain, le surprenant. Il ne s'était pas aperçu du temps écoulé tant il était plongé dans les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Son masseur baissa le volume de sa chaîne et vint retirer les pierres. Il replia la serviette sur ses fesses de manière à pouvoir bouger du creux de ses reins à sa nuque. Naruto sentait les doigts faire pression sur ses tensions, les vapeurs d'huiles essentielles étaient agréables. Le silence entre eux était lourd. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait la bénédiction de son ami. Il se demandait aussi ce qui était arrivé avec Sakura. Il choisit d'aborder ce sujet en premier, il garderait l'autre pour la fin.

- Il y a eu un problème avec Sakura ?

Un craquement suspect dans sa colonne lui indiqua que sa décision n'était peut-être pas judicieuse. D'une, il risquait de terminer complètement bloqué ; de deux, jamais Itachi ne serait assez ouvert pour discuter de son frère.

- Un problème ? Tu m'as envoyé une fille pour un massage. Mais tu avais la tête où ?

- Quoi ? Mais t'es hétéro aux dernières nouvelles. Les filles, tu maîtrises.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'allais dans une boîte gay ? Les seules filles que je peux masser sans avoir envie de coucher avec sont celles des maisons de retraite !

- T'as couché avec Sakura ?

- Mais non ! J'ai retenu la leçon, je ne sors plus avec aucune fille de l'entreprise.

Naruto n'avait pas eu le détail de l'histoire mais la démission de la fille des archives deux jours après que Sasuke ait débarqué à son hôtel puis chez son frère n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Il préféra ne pas insister sur cette mésaventure mais devait savoir comment traiter Sakura à son retour lundi.

- Tu n'as pas été trop dur avec mon assistante ?

Un long soupir retentit, suivi une nouvelle fois du silence. Naruto n'osait pas le briser, il avait l'impression qu'Itachi rassemblait ses forces pour raconter cette soirée.

- Ne m'interromps pas, je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires. J'ai fait une ou deux maladresses. A commencer par mon air désappointé quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Elle aussi était surprise, tu ne lui avais donc rien dit ?

Naruto n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de secouer la tête. Le ton exaspéré d'Itachi n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

- Je lui ai dit de laisser tomber, que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle s'est fâchée et a exigé des explications. J'ai cédé et je l'ai faite venir ici. Après, j'ai bafouillé un peu. Enfin, j'ai laissé entendre que je ne massais pas les filles, même si elles étaient jolies. Pour le coup, j'ai oublié combien elles étaient susceptibles. Elle a mal interprété mes propos. Comme si j'avais dit qu'elle ne l'était pas ! Bref, le ton est monté. Elle a fini par partir furieuse en me balançant qu'elle était vaccinée et qu'il fallait être un débile profond pour trouver un Uchiha séduisant.

- Ah ouais.

- Désolé pour toi.

Naruto retint un rire. Au moins, Sakura n'allait pas lui pourrir la vie. Elle ne serait de mauvaise humeur que face à Itachi pendant quelques temps. Il ferait de son mieux pour dissiper le malentendu, à condition qu'elle revienne sur ses paroles. Il n'allait pas laisser son amie discuter de ses goûts ou mettre en doute son intelligence. Il inspira profondément. Itachi lui avait offert une opportunité d'aborder le sujet qui le tracassait.

- Pour hier, avec Sasuke… comment dire ?

- Je crois que c'était assez limpide. Depuis quand ?

- A peu près une semaine. Désolé que tu aies assisté à ça.

- Ça me dépasse.

- Tu étais pour, non ?

- Ce n'est pas la question. J'aurais bien aimé que tu me le dises, je n'attends que ça depuis un moment. Ça m'aurait fait plaisir d'être dans la confidence plutôt que de vous surprendre. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un père qui entrait sans frapper dans la chambre de sa fille.

- Sasuke ne voulait pas que tu le saches pour l'instant. Et évite cette histoire de fille devant lui. Je n'ai déjà pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis…

- Il ne t'a pas appelé, comme promis ?

La voix était devenue moqueuse et Naruto se sentait soulagé de retrouver cette complicité. Cela le rassurait également concernant Sasuke. Il devait juste être en train de ruminer leur déconvenue. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour le faire au bureau, il ne devait pas avoir envisagé que son frère découvrirait sa relation homosexuelle ainsi. Etre pris sur le fait le jour de sa première fellation était plutôt ironique.

- Je suis sûr qu'il se préoccupe vraiment de ton avis.

- Lève-toi, j'ai terminé. Et Sasuke sait ce que j'en pense. Sa fierté en a juste pris un coup, il va devoir admettre que j'avais raison quant à son attirance pour toi. Et puis, j'ai su que ce n'était qu'une question de jours après qu'il m'ait avoué préférer coucher avec des hommes.

Naruto se redressa subitement, grimaçant de la tension soudaine dans ses épaules. Ses pensées tournaient à toute vitesse. Itachi avait mal compris, cela ne pouvait s'expliquer qu'ainsi. Sasuke ne pouvait avoir omis cet important détail. Il essayait de réfléchir à leurs conversations ou aux gestes de son amant. Il avait été touché par son inexpérience flagrante, ses maladresses. Bien sûr, il s'était fait la réflexion que Sasuke s'habituait remarquablement vite au sexe entre hommes mais, à aucun moment, il ne l'avait suspecté de jouer cette comédie. Pas plus qu'il n'avait le souvenir que son amant ait jamais mentionné un quelconque indice sur sa bisexualité.

- Naruto, tout va bien ?

- Quoi ? Euh, oui. Je suis juste surpris qu'il se soit confié à toi, il est plutôt secret.

- Je suis quand même son grand frère.

- Vrai. Merci Itachi, je vais y aller.

Il se rhabilla rapidement et sortit presque en courant de l'immeuble. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant Itachi, ne voulait pas croire à cette vérité qui s'imposait. Il devait se confronter à Sasuke. Mais il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse auparavant. Se présenter devant son amant aussi fragilisé ne l'inciterait qu'à des supplications désespérées et il ne tenait pas à lui offrir ce plaisir s'il ne le considérait que comme un idiot.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se traînait depuis son réveil. Il avait négligé son repos tout au long de la semaine et hésitait à contacter Naruto. Ce n'était pas l'envie de le voir qui lui manquait, pourtant. Il pourrait se jeter sur lui dès qu'il l'aurait en face mais il se doutait que son ami voudrait discuter. Et ils avaient plusieurs choses à se dire. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait leur relation, tout devenait trop compliqué. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était que Naruto réitère sa déclaration. Cet imbécile ne se contenterait pas d'un hochement de tête, il exigerait une réponse. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand on frappa à sa porte. Il savait bien à qui s'attendre mais ne pouvait pas prétendre être absent.

- Sexy. Tu m'attendais ?

Sasuke se trouvait encore bêtement la main sur la poignée, réalisant avoir ouvert la porte en sous-vêtements, qu'Itachi s'installait sur son canapé. De toutes les personnes susceptibles de lui rendre visite, il n'avait imaginé que Naruto pour le déranger un dimanche après-midi. Malgré ses réticences, il avait même franchement espéré que son ami prenne les devants. Il abandonna son frère dans le salon et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Peut-être que s'il y restait suffisamment longtemps, Itachi se lasserait. Toutefois, il n'y croyait pas. Son aîné n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre leur retour au bureau pour le harceler ; il n'avait pas pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour rebrousser chemin. Sasuke hésita entre faire languir Itachi et se dépêcher. Il se décida pour une toilette rapide avant de s'habiller ; il ne valait mieux pas laisser le loisir à son frère de peaufiner ses attaques.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Toutefois, il avait perdu la trace de son invité surprise. Un bruit métallique l'attira vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, effaré. Il venait de se souvenir ce qui l'avait poussé à vivre seul dès que possible. Durant le court laps de temps où il l'avait laissé sans surveillance, Itachi avait trouvé le moyen de mettre à sac la pièce. Il se raisonna en admettant qu'il exagérait, il n'y avait pas tant de dégâts. Mais la porte du frigo était béante, une bouteille de jus d'orange posée sur le comptoir. Il voyait clairement l'auréole d'un verre juste à côté et baissa les yeux au sol pour découvrir que le liquide avait été partiellement renversé. Un peu plus loin, un paquet de pain de mie et un pot de confiture trainaient, ouverts. Itachi se tenait au-dessus de l'évier, engloutissant sa tartine et buvant rapidement. Sasuke devina que le tintement qu'il avait entendu était la petite cuillère atterrissant au fond du bac en inox.

- Si tu veux, tu fais comme chez toi.

Itachi se retourna, souriant. Sasuke se contenta de le toiser mais son frère ne semblait absolument pas perturbé. Il devait être immunisé contre ses regards à force et il avait plus que certainement conscience de l'avantage sérieux sur son cadet après les événements des jours passés.

- Est-ce vraiment la bonne façon de me parler, petit frère ?

- Itachi, défoule-toi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et va-t-en, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Tu n'es jamais d'humeur.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel devant le ton boudeur de son frère et quitta la cuisine, ce dernier sur ses talons. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser s'installer trop confortablement, aussi, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la sortie. Itachi ne s'en offusqua pas et s'adossa au mur, posant son bras sur la poignée pour l'empêcher de le mettre à la porte.

- Vraiment, j'ai envie d'être seul. J'imagine bien toutes les blagues idiotes que tu as préparées mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je les garde pour plus tard. Je ne ferais pas tout ce trajet juste pour te taquiner.

Il haussa un sourcil, exprimant ainsi son doute. Itachi soupira et se redressa pour le saisir par les épaules. Sasuke se raidit à ce contact et accrocha le regard sérieux de son frère.

- J'ai vu ton chéri hier.

Il grimaça à ce qualificatif. Un à un, ils avaient décidé de ruiner sa vision de sa relation avec Naruto. Ils étaient au-delà de l'amitié, au-delà du désir, au-delà de la simplicité ; il détestait ce qui s'imposait doucement comme une réalité.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

- Si tu veux. Toujours est-il que Naruto n'était pas en forme. Il se fait du souci pour toi, il est persuadé que tu as honte d'être avec lui. Tu pourrais peut-être éviter d'errer ici comme une âme en peine et aller le rassurer.

- Et tu as fait une heure de route pour me dire ça ? Le téléphone existe.

- Je rentre, tu veux que je te dépose ?

Sasuke ne tenait ni à passer autant de temps en voiture avec son frère ni reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Pourtant, il avait envie de voir son ami. Naruto ne devait pas oser le contacter à cause de ses paroles, c'était donc à lui de relancer la discussion. Il bouscula son frère pour attraper sa veste et le poussa sur le palier.

L'arrivée devant l'immeuble de Naruto était inespérée. Itachi s'était largement rattrapé durant le trajet et Sasuke devinait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de son aventure au bureau. Il claqua la portière sans saluer son frère. Même si celui-ci avait de bonnes intentions au départ, il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de se chamailler avec lui.

Sasuke utilisa la clef qu'il avait subtilisée pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Il commençait à être tard mais il se doutait que les volets n'avaient pas été ouverts de la journée. Il ôta ses chaussures et sa veste puis se dirigea vers la chambre. En passant dans le couloir, il vit un rai de lumière filtrer sous la porte de la salle de bains. Il choisit d'aller attendre Naruto dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas surprendre son ami, il alluma donc le lustre pour signaler sa présence. Il s'étendit sur le dos, reposant son bras sur ses yeux. Il patienta ainsi, essayant d'éclaircir ses idées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des pas résonnèrent dans le silence de l'appartement puis il sentit le matelas s'affaisser de l'autre côté du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, non ?

- Deux jours sans nouvelles, tu n'es peut-être plus le bienvenu.

Sasuke s'étonna de cette réponse. De tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginés, aucun n'était aussi froid. Du moins, pas venant de la part de son ami. Il souleva son bras et vit que ce dernier l'observait. Le regard dur de Naruto le perturbait. Il ne restait aucune trace du blond amical et enthousiaste qui lui tenait parfois tête. Il avait l'impression d'être un des clients avec lesquels son collègue négociait sans pitié. Bien qu'il soit certainement plus chaleureux avec eux. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement mais il parvenait à conserver son masque impassible quand le visage de son ami semblait se décrisper.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi chez toi, Naruto ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ?

- Tu m'as demandé de rentrer un peu chez moi, non ?

- Après ce que je t'ai dit vendredi ? Tu n'es pas doué pour choisir ton moment.

- Ce qu'on dit pendant le sexe ne signifie rien.

Naruto eut un rire doux mais sans joie. Sasuke avait conscience d'être de mauvaise foi de remettre en cause la sincérité de sa déclaration. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, lui-même embarrassé de son attitude. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son ami était à califourchon sur lui. Naruto maintenait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dis à la légère.

- Je te crois.

Sasuke tenta de l'embrasser mais Naruto esquiva facilement son baiser. Son ami le fixait d'un air mi-furieux mi-inquiet. Il savait que ce n'était certainement pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Il adorait être avec Naruto, il tenait à leur amitié malgré leurs discordes et il ne voulait pas la gâcher en s'aventurant dans une relation vouée à l'échec.

- Je ne comptais pas t'en parler tout de suite et je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps. Mais, maintenant que tu connais mes sentiments, je dois savoir si tu es sérieux et si je peux te faire confiance.

* * *

><p>Et oui, c'est encore une coupure méchante. C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir^^<p>

Bon, la semaine prochaine, Naruto se fâche ! Après la grosse gaffe d'Itachi, il a de quoi être furax. Sasuke est mal barré...

Bon week-end !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Kage : Sadisme ? Non, c'est définitivement pas mon genre... Hum. Merci pour tes encouragements et si tu as envie d'écrire, n'hésite pas à te lancer !

Ethrenne : Grillés et joliment ! Itachi et Sakura, voir plus bas. Et la déclaration de Naruto n'a pas tant choqué que ça... Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours, merci^^

LOLO : oui, notre Sasuke a du mal dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments. Mais Naruto ne se laisse pas abattre ! Merci pour la review^^

Alvss : Encore sadique ? Mince. Bon, j'avoue, j'aime les torturer. Pour les murs, ils sont insonorisés comme des murs normaux. En fait, Sakura était avec Neji (au rez-de-chaussée) et Itachi n'est pas au même étage qu'eux. Donc, pendant la partie "brutale" de l'acte, ils étaient bien seuls. Et j'ai bien cerné le personnage de Sasuke, non ? Merci en tout cas pour ta review^^ PS : pas de suicide collectif dans le manga parce qu'ils ont des kunaï en mousse :p

sayaa : merci et bon courage pour tes partiels.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

**NDA** : Comme d'hab, il est super tard (ou tôt, comme vous voulez), désolée, je suis moins bavarde (mes neurones ne suivent pas). Merci à tous de suivre et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pas de réponse. Le silence bourdonnait à ses oreilles. A moins que ce ne soit sa colère ou son angoisse. Naruto était furieux après Sasuke pour son mensonge mais la crainte d'être rejeté s'insinuait, puissante. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait tenté d'anticiper les possibles réactions de son amant. Du simple ricanement à la pure irritation, il s'était préparé à tout supporter et avait envisagé les différentes manières dont il pourrait répliquer. Toutefois, il n'avait pas prévu que le regard noir perde en intensité. Sasuke n'affichait ni assurance ni dédain, la situation les laissait perplexes l'un comme l'autre. Naruto resserra sa prise sur les poignets et vit les traits de son amant déformés par une légère grimace. Il était déstabilisé par cette passivité soudaine. Il se sentait tiraillé entre l'espoir d'un dénouement heureux et le pressentiment de bientôt entendre les mots de la rupture. Il le relâcha et se redressa, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Toujours sans parler, il hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Le mutisme de Sasuke était éloquent ; Naruto se convainquait que son ami n'avait vu en lui qu'un exutoire. Il ricana en songeant que le brun avait au moins la délicatesse de ne pas le piétiner à coups de sarcasmes. Naruto dégagea sa jambe pour descendre du lit. Il se recula légèrement mais Sasuke ne laissa pas l'écart se creuser entre eux. Ce dernier se releva sur ses coudes, la bouche désespérément close.<p>

- Tu viens jusqu'ici, soi-disant pour discuter, et tu restes aussi peu bavard que d'habitude. Quel intérêt ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai l'impression que tu attends quelque chose de précis mais je ne suis pas sûr, Naruto.

- Je te demande juste une réponse sincère. Et honnête.

Son ton était beaucoup plus sec qu'il ne le voulait. Sasuke n'avait pas tort, il espérait que son ami lui avouerait ses précédentes expériences avec des hommes. Il ne désirait pas connaître le compte et le détail mais il lui semblait naturel d'être au minimum informé qu'il n'était pas son premier. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, abandonnant Sasuke sur son lit, quand ce dernier le retint par la chemise. L'encolure l'étrangla mais Naruto se sentait bien plus gêné par le sentiment d'oppression dans sa poitrine. Il refusait de se retourner alors que le brun tentait de le tirer en arrière.

- Ce qu'on a ne te suffit pas ?

- Non. Je préfère savoir à quoi m'en tenir, Sasuke. Même si ça signifie que tout est terminé.

Son ami relâcha progressivement sa prise sur son vêtement et Naruto avait peur d'y lire sa réponse. Il aurait dû le provoquer sur le sujet qui l'inquiétait et lui poser directement la question plutôt que d'essayer de lui soutirer une confession de manière si maladroite.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Naruto.

Le murmure à peine audible et le sens improbable des paroles firent pivoter Naruto. Le sommier grinça alors que Sasuke se rasseyait. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais le doute avait disparu des yeux noirs, laissant de nouveau la place à cette arrogance naturelle.

- Et je suis certain que tu crèves d'envie de continuer.

- Peut-être.

- Ça veut dire oui.

Naruto se pencha, agacé d'être si facile à déchiffrer. Il avait bien l'intention d'effacer son sourire supérieur à son amant. Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes mais Sasuke fit cesser la caresse légère en se reculant de quelques centimètres.

- Tu continueras à m'appartenir malgré tout. C'est trop tard pour arrêter.

- Peut-être.

- Encore oui.

- Tu as fini d'interpréter ce que je dis ?

- Si tu voulais dire non, tu l'aurais fait ; autant dire oui. Arrête de te mentir.

Naruto ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il se demandait si c'était pour Sasuke une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt pour davantage. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait rien refusé. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant pour le maintenir en place. Si celui-ci voulait lui échapper, il devrait s'allonger et serait de toute façon pris au piège.

- Toi, arrête de me mentir.

Il sentit le hoquet de surprise quand il s'empara de sa bouche. Sasuke n'avait probablement pas saisi ce qu'il avait voulu dire et cela l'arrangeait. Il avait envie de profiter de cet instant, le temps des reproches pouvait attendre encore un peu. Son amant céda bien vite et l'entraîna avec lui, les faisant basculer tous deux. Ils étaient de nouveau couchés. Naruto décala une de ses jambes pour ne pas trop peser sur Sasuke. Il l'embrassait lentement, savourant son parfum. La douceur du baiser se perdait à mesure que la tension montait entre eux. Ils ne s'étaient ni vus ni touchés durant deux jours mais ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir été séparés des mois entiers. Naruto savait que Sasuke avait raison. Il était trop tard pour lui ; réaliser un fantasme n'avait pas que des effets positifs. S'il devait, pour une raison ou une autre, quitter son amant, il ne vivrait qu'une longue agonie. Il balaya l'idée de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le corps sous lui. Il percevait l'érection de Sasuke tout contre la sienne et adorait la façon dont les doigts de son amant fouillaient dans ses mèches blondes pour approfondir leur échange.

Leur position devenait inconfortable. Il voulait grimper entièrement sur le lit mais rechignait à rompre le baiser. Sasuke comprit rapidement ses intentions et s'aida de ses coudes pour reculer vers le milieu du matelas. Naruto profita de ce mouvement pour détacher le pantalon de son amant et le faire glisser de sa taille. Aidés par quelques coups de pieds pour se débarrasser du vêtement, il acheva de dénuder les jambes du brun. Son caleçon subit le même sort et Naruto se réinstalla à cheval sur la cuisse de son amant. Il sentit un gémissement sur sa langue quand il commença à masturber Sasuke. Contre sa paume, le membre gonflait encore sous la stimulation. Face aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, son amant s'accrochait à lui, le griffant au travers du tissu de sa chemise. Naruto savait qu'il faisait son possible pour résister à l'orgasme. Lui-même sentait son excitation devenir insoutenable alors qu'il n'était pas en contact direct avec la peau pâle.

Ce n'était pas les deux jours d'abstinence qui pouvaient les avoir rendus si avides de sexe. Les non-dits et la colère étaient plus certainement les catalyseurs de cet irrépressible besoin. De sentir l'autre, de le toucher, de le voir jouir. Naruto se redressa suffisamment pour observer le visage de Sasuke. Ce dernier, aussitôt ses lèvres libérées, se mit à mordiller celle inférieure, comme si cela pouvait l'aider dans sa lutte contre une libération précoce. Ses joues rouges, ses yeux noirs brillants de plaisir menaçaient de faire craquer Naruto. Il était tenté d'appliquer le même traitement à cette bouche, de laisser glisser ses dents sur le morceau de chair écarlate. A ce moment, son amant bascula la tête en arrière et il ne vit plus que le cou blanc qui appelait le déchaînement de sa passion. Il plongea sans y penser vers la zone offerte. L'odeur musquée affola ses sens. Il lécha et embrassa la peau fine. Il savait le brun sensible sur cette partie de son corps et en jouait. S'il avait eu le moindre doute, les geignements étouffés l'auraient vite effacé. Sa main sur le sexe de Sasuke accéléra la cadence. Mimant les coups de rein d'une pénétration de plus en plus vive, Naruto frottait son entrejambe sur la cuisse de son amant. Il accrocha l'autre genou de ce dernier pour soulever sa jambe et se permettre de plus amples mouvements .

- Naruto, ralentis.

- Non.

- Je ne tiens plus…

- C'est l'idée.

Il se régala des frissons que l'effleurement de ses lèvres venait de provoquer. Sasuke avait le souffle aussi court que lui. Naruto mordit la peau tendre du cou de son amant, le propulsant dans son orgasme. Sous lui, le brun était haletant, complètement relâché. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de diriger ses doigts recouverts de sperme vers cette autre région tentatrice. Il se sentait fébrile à la perspective de l'extase qui l'attendait. Il dessina de l'index le contour de l'anus puis l'inséra doucement, appréciant la chaleur et l'étroitesse de cet antre de plaisir. Sa frustration serait bientôt compensée par un soulagement incomparable. Il chercha le regard de son amant mais celui-ci était encore perdu dans les brumes de son bien-être. Une fois de plus, Naruto eut le souffle coupé par sa beauté. De sa bouche, il lui caressa délicatement la joue.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

Les yeux voilés de la jouissance devinrent moins troubles puis se durcirent quand son amant le repoussa brusquement. Naruto tenta de le retenir pour le rassurer mais Sasuke se sauva littéralement du lit. Il avait encore les jambes flageolantes et vacilla avant de se rattraper contre le mur. Naruto amorça un geste pour aller l'aider mais son érection douloureuse lui interdisait tout mouvement trop vif.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke frémit en songeant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait failli perdre sa virginité. Et de manière plutôt consentante puisqu'il n'avait rien fait pour réfréner les ardeurs de son ami dès le départ. Les choses devenaient décidément trop compliquées. Il ne voulait pas perdre Naruto mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tout accepter non plus. Le blond l'aimait en silence depuis longtemps, gravitait autour de lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de continuer ainsi maintenant qu'il avait Sasuke dans son lit ?

- Sasuke ?

Il redressa la tête, se soutenant toujours contre le mur. Naruto avait abandonné le lit et s'avançait vers lui. Lentement, comme s'il prenait garde à ne pas l'effrayer. Quand il fut assez proche, il le prit par les épaules et lui sourit, l'énervant un peu plus.

- Je t'avais déjà dit que c'était non.

D'un coup de poignet, il fit s'écarter Naruto et partit ramasser ses affaires, les enfilant rapidement. Son ami revint face à lui, sa mine enjouée perdue. Ses pupilles dilatées par le désir quelques instants auparavant s'étaient étrécies. Sasuke avait le sentiment que l'ambiance était redevenue électrique comme lors de son arrivée.

- Pourtant, tu avais l'air d'apprécier.

- Tu m'en demandes trop, Naruto.

- Parce que tu n'es pas exigeant, peut-être ? Je ne suis pas ton jouet, que tu prends quand tu en as envie et que tu mets de côté quand ça t'ennuie. Je te demande d'être sincère et pas de revendiquer ta propriété puis de me rejeter !

Naruto déversait sa colère et il ne savait pas comment apaiser la situation.

- Tu es trop rapide pour moi.

- Trop rapide pour ta première sodomie ? Ou pour ta première fellation ? Ou pour ton premier homme ? Qu'est-ce que je dois croire, Sasuke ? Alors que tu me mens depuis le début.

- Je ne…

- Tu sais de quoi je parle ! Tu comptais me dire un jour que tu t'étais déjà tapé d'autres mecs ? Ou je ne suis qu'un idiot de plus sur ta liste ?

- Naruto, calme-toi.

- Non ! Quand tu as su que j'étais gay, tu t'es dit que tu ne craignais rien. Tu t'es bien amusé, j'espère. Le clou du spectacle, ça a quand même dû être ma déclaration. C'était pathétique, non ?

Sasuke secoua la tête, incrédule. Il n'avait jamais vu Naruto aussi furieux. Même quand ils étaient encore au lycée et que tout était prétexte à se battre, son ami conservait son sourire.

- Sors de chez moi !

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser m'expliquer ?

- Va-t-en. Et ne m'adresse plus la parole au bureau.

Il n'allait pas céder si facilement. Il forcerait Naruto à écouter si nécessaire. Il se jeta sur lui par surprise et le plaqua au sol. Son ami se débattait mais il bénéficiait de son étonnement pour le garder sous contrôle. Toutefois, la colère le rendait plus fort et Sasuke n'aurait pas le dessus très longtemps.

- Il n'y a que pour le fait d'avoir couché avec des hommes que je t'ai menti. Je n'avais jamais fait de fellation et je peux te jurer que je suis toujours vierge.

- Lâche-moi, je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

- Compte là-dessus. Sérieusement, quand j'ai appris que tu étais gay, si j'étais venu te voir et te dire que j'étais bi, tu aurais juste cru que j'en voulais à ton cul.

- C'est le cas, non ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Et je préférerais en discuter calmement.

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

- Si tu m'aimes, tu…

Sasuke se mordit la langue sous l'impact. Il avait pris garde à maintenir les mains de Naruto entre leurs corps mais avait inconsciemment approché son visage de celui de son ami tout en parlant. Et ce dernier n'avait pas hésité, dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, à lui donner un coup de tête. Il était sonné et Naruto en avait profité pour se relever.

- Je t'interdis de te servir de ça pour m'amadouer. Etre amoureux de toi est un désastre.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

Sasuke leva son poing et l'abattit sur la tempe de Naruto. Ils ne s'étaient plus battus depuis quelques années déjà mais l'adrénaline de ces combats était toujours aussi agréable. Leur fureur ne les aidait pas à être stratégiques et la plupart des coups étaient facilement contrés. Ils étaient essoufflés et Sasuke sentait son corps endolori.

- Imbécile, écoute-moi.

- Hors de question.

Malgré son refus, Naruto devait ressentir la fatigue et il se laissa tomber au sol, la tête entre les genoux. Sasuke s'approcha et voulut saisir son visage mais son ami arrêta son mouvement.

- T'es un enfoiré. Je le sais et tu viens de me le prouver encore.

- Naruto…

- Ça suffit. Dégage de chez moi.

Sasuke percevait la lassitude dans sa voix. Il ne réussirait pas à se justifier aujourd'hui. Cependant, il craignait d'obéir à Naruto. Il avait été réticent de peur de perdre son amitié. Et maintenant, il savait que bien plus lui glissait entre les doigts.

- Je te laisse te reposer mais ce n'est pas terminé. A demain, Naruto.

Il quitta l'appartement dans le silence. En arrivant dans la rue, il réalisa qu'il était à pied et sans moyen de communication. Il était parti de chez lui dans la précipitation et, à part ses clefs, ses poches étaient vides. Il commença à remonter la rue. Au bout de dix minutes, il songea que la distance était plus longue que dans sa mémoire. Ou bien, il était épuisé et chaque pas lui coûtait. Il atteignit sa destination et sonna. En attendant, il tenta de camoufler les traces de sang sur son t-shirt et ses mains. La porte s'ouvrit, le noyant sous une odeur douce et fleurie.

- Tiens, mon petit frère qui arrive la queue entre les pattes. T'as eu peur de te faire dépuceler ?

Sasuke releva la tête pour observer Itachi mais toute envie de dispute s'était volatilisée. Son aîné écarquilla les yeux et il en déduisit que le résultat de leur bagarre n'était pas beau à voir. Il s'inquiétait pour Naruto, il l'avait laissé seul sans s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ne serait-ce que physiquement.

- Viens, tu vas me raconter.

Bien qu'Itachi ait sûrement été curieux de connaître les détails, il resta aussi muet que lui le temps de le soigner. Les poches de glace l'avaient fait grimacer mais ce n'était rien à côté de la pommade cicatrisante qu'il lui avait appliquée sur la lèvre.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir de bleus mais il vaudrait mieux aller aux urgences.

- Ça va aller.

Parler risquait d'être difficile pour les jours à venir. Ce n'était pas qu'il serait réduit au silence mais son articulation laisserait à désirer.

- Ce n'est pas son poing qui t'a éclaté la lèvre. Il y est allé avec le pied ?

- La tête.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir en le voyant rire doucement.

- Ravi que mes problèmes t'amusent.

- Tu te trompes. Ça me rappelle juste des souvenirs. Vous vous battiez souvent mais je ne pensais pas devoir jouer les infirmiers encore à ton âge.

- Tu as un lit d'hôpital pour moi ?

Itachi l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui sortit quelques affaires pour la nuit.

- Je dormirai dans le canapé. Prends une douche mais ne mouille pas ton visage.

Sasuke s'était assis sur le bord du matelas, la tête baissée. Il ruminait déjà des idées noires, son ami n'était pas près de lui pardonner. Son frère vint s'installer près de lui.

- Je vais essayer d'appeler Naruto pour vérifier qu'il va bien. Tu n'étais pas aussi remonté que lui, j'espère.

- Il a de bonnes raisons de me détester.

- Ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Et il n'est pas rancunier, tu as encore tes chances.

Il ne répondit pas et attrapa les vêtements propres pour aller se laver. L'eau chaude était agréable sur ses muscles tendus mais ne suffit pas à faire taire ses appréhensions. A son retour dans la chambre, Itachi l'attendait.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Une minute. Juste le temps qu'il me dise que ça irait. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à aller le voir.

- Tu n'aurais surtout pas dû lui dire que je suis bi.

Son frère l'observa d'abord d'un air surpris puis afficha une once de culpabilité.

- Il ne le savait pas ?

- Sinon, je ne serais pas dans cet état.

- Sasuke, je suis désolé.

- Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir. Pourtant, ce serait plus simple de dire que c'est de ta faute.

Sasuke eut un petit rire. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Il s'allongea et laissa son frère passer sa main dans ses cheveux pendant quelques minutes. Ce geste lui rappelait son enfance. Et aussi, avec un pincement au cœur, les caresses de Naruto.

- Laisse-moi dormir, s'il-te-plaît.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Je me rappelle avoir eu un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre (et à le corriger aussi).<p>

Bon week-end et à vendredi prochain^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

Kage : le complot avec Dieu, promis, c'est pas moi^^ Merci pour les encouragements.

Neliana : tu as trouvé le truc en lisant plusieurs chapitres d'un coup. (et merci pour le lapin^^). Sasuke a des gestes très spontanés finalement. Et question aîné, je connais (même si c'est moi en l'occurence, ça explique mon côté sadique). J'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Merci^^

LOLO : Merci pour tous ces compliments^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas, la fic est déjà terminée, tu auras la fin.

() : Pas de pseudo mais je te réponds. Alors ton sasu chou n'est pas à la noce pour l'instant... Merci^^

Ethrenne : ravie que tu y trouves ton plaisir (et merci pour ta petite claque mentale). Sakura ne s'en laisse pas conter. Itachi n'a pas le rôle idéal mais on dit que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions : la preuve, à force de vouloir faire avancer les choses, il en a trop fait ! Et Naruto et Sasuke, je te laisse découvrir.

Aura J-F : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies mon style. Et je publie rapidement parce que la fic est terminée (sinon, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine).

Alviss : Sasuke ? Comme je l'ai dit, il est mal barré. Constate par toi-même !


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

**NDA** : ce chapitre est un peu plus court. Comme j'ai eu la question : la fic est bientôt terminée. Après celui-ci, il reste deux chapitres et l'épilogue. Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Naruto patientait sous les regards curieux des clients de la brasserie. Il avait prévenu Itachi de son absence pour la journée sans que celui-ci ne lui fasse le moindre reproche. Sasuke avait dû lui expliquer la situation, c'était la seule raison plausible de son appel de la veille. Il avait ensuite contacté Sakura pour lui donner rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. Son choix s'était arrêté sur cet établissement en espérant y trouver davantage de tranquillité que dans un restaurant classique mais son erreur était flagrante. Il regrettait d'avoir promis à son amie ce repas, il aurait été bien mieux au fond de son lit. La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus, apportant un courant d'air froid dans l'espace chauffé et lui laissant enfin voir un visage connu. Sakura s'approcha de leur table. Elle tentait de recoiffer ses mèches roses emmêlées par le vent.<p>

Il voulut la saluer d'un sourire pour masquer son humeur morose mais ses paupières plissées lui arrachèrent un rictus crispé. Il avait tendance à oublier que la peau tuméfiée de son œil ne lui permettait pas d'être très expressif. Son amie s'assit face à lui et trouva un intérêt soudain pour le menu imprimé sur le set de table. Le serveur leur déposa une carafe d'eau et prit leur commande. Le tout sans que Sakura ne lui accorde un regard. Elle n'avait pourtant pas semblé surprise par son coquard. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus assailli de questions sur sa relation avec Sasuke. Il était suspicieux face à cette attitude, elle était d'un naturel curieux et ne se privait jamais de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Las de la voir feindre l'ignorance, il décida d'engager le dialogue.

- Je crois que je t'ai fait te déplacer pour rien, je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter, finalement. Ta matinée s'est bien passée ?

- Très calme. J'ai presque l'impression d'être seule au monde, abandonnée par mes patrons.

- Sasuke n'est pas venu ?

Il grimaça devant le sourire victorieux de Sakura. Elle l'avait amené à parler du seul sujet qu'il voulait éviter. Elle avait certainement préféré qu'il soit celui qui l'aborde afin qu'il ne puisse pas couper court à la conversation.

- Si, il était même le premier arrivé.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçu. Son ex-amant n'était pas aussi atteint que lui par leur violente rupture. Ou bien, comme Sasuke l'avait insinué, il estimait qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Ce serait tout à fait son style de n'accepter la fin d'une relation que s'il était celui qui y mettait un terme. Il se força à sourire, le tiraillement de sa pommette faisant écho à la désagréable sensation dans sa poitrine.

- Il va bien, alors.

- Je ne dirais pas ça…

Il releva la tête, intéressé, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger. Le serveur leur apporta leurs assiettes, les plongeant dans le silence, puis Sakura ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de reprendre où ils en étaient. Au lieu de cela, elle le fixa d'un air malicieux.

- En fait, ton œil me semble pas mal amoché. Si tu portais plainte, je me demande si ça ferait monter le taux de la délinquance ou celui des violences conjugales ?

- Question très pertinente, merci.

Elle ne réagit pas à son ton sarcastique.

- C'est l'avis de l'expert juridique également. Enfin, Sasuke ne s'est pas vraiment exprimé. Sa lèvre a l'air de le gêner pour parler, il s'est contenté de hausser un sourcil. Comme toi en ce moment.

Donc il l'avait bel et bien blessé la veille. Il avait d'abord cru que le sang venait de ses gencives. C'était une zone sensible et il ne pensait pas avoir frappé suffisamment fort pour lui abîmer la lèvre. Il était partagé entre une pointe de culpabilité et une de fierté. Un mouvement de Sakura le tira de ses songes. Elle venait de sortir son portefeuille pour régler l'addition alors qu'il avait à peine touché à son plat. Il était encore en train de jouer avec sa fourchette, repoussant le même morceau de viande d'un côté sur l'autre.

- J'espère que tu reviens demain sinon je vais devenir folle avec Sasuke qui va vérifier toutes les dix minutes dans ton bureau si tu es arrivé.

Sakura était déjà à la porte quand il réalisa le sens de ses paroles. Il la regarda nouer son écharpe avant de lui lancer un sourire et de sortir braver le froid. Il croqua dans sa première bouchée avec un réel appétit retrouvé. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis un terme à leur simulacre de relation, ce genre d'histoire sans engagement n'était absolument pas ce qu'il attendait de Sasuke. Il était convaincu qu'il serait moins malheureux ainsi qu'en prétendant être satisfait d'un statut de conquête. Même s'il ne se remettrait jamais totalement de sa déception. Il se sentait ridicule d'être toujours aussi éperdument amoureux depuis plus de dix ans quand il n'avait eu droit qu'à une semaine de sexe sans sentiments pour seule récompense. Ce que lui avait dit Sakura lui redonnait l'envie d'y croire. Sasuke n'était peut-être pas si insensible qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Et la détermination dont ce dernier avait fait preuve avant de quitter son appartement le confortait dans cet espoir. En revanche, s'il avait la ferme intention de laisser une chance à son ami, ce ne serait pas dans les jours à venir, il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour ne pas céder à la première promesse qu'il serait prompt à lui faire.

Son retour au bureau le lendemain fut accueilli par une agitation discrète, les membres de son équipe essayant de paraître étonnés en découvrant son œil au beurre noir. Il n'était pas arrivé trop tôt, ne voulant pas risquer de se retrouver seul face à son collègue. Sakura lui avait signalé les dossiers urgents, notamment la nouvelle offre pour l'entreprise Hyuuga, puis s'était éclipsée, non sans lui jeter un regard par-dessus l'épaule et lui préciser que son autre patron semblait avoir dormi sur place. Il ne répondit pas à cette provocation. Il avait juste l'intention de régler quelques cas avant de sortir. Dernièrement, il n'avait plus pris le temps d'aller vérifier auprès de ses clients que tout se passait bien. S'il y avait eu le moindre souci, il en aurait été informé mais c'était préférable de faire des petites tournées pour s'assurer de la satisfaction globale. Il aurait ainsi de quoi largement s'occuper loin de ces locaux. Loin de Sasuke. Même s'il était particulièrement curieux de découvrir dans quel état il était depuis leur altercation.

Il montait dans l'ascenseur quand son collègue l'interpella. Il fit mine de l'ignorer et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée mais le brun parvint à se glisser entre les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment. Naruto prit un instant pour l'observer. Sa chemise était froissée, il portait certainement la même que la veille, ses yeux étaient rougis du manque de sommeil et sa lèvre enflée devait être douloureuse. Il se détourna pour se concentrer sur les étages qui défilaient. Une douce caresse sur sa pommette sensible le fit sursauter.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Naruto se contenta de chasser la main de Sasuke et de lui jeter un regard noir. C'était plutôt la spécialité de son ami et il n'était pas sûr d'être convaincant alors que l'inquiétude que lui témoignait le brun le touchait bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû s'y autoriser.

- Naruto, je te demande pardon.

Les excuses étaient faciles, lui aussi était désolé. Notamment d'être à deux doigts d'enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de son ami pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il sentait sa résolution faiblir, il avait envie d'oublier tous les torts et de se blottir contre la chaleur de ce corps. Sasuke avait appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur et se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Naruto ne réagit qu'en sentant la bouche de son ami effleurer la sienne. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Pas s'il voulait être respecté et pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour saisir celle, blessée, de Sasuke. Ses dents étaient à peine entrées en contact avec qu'il sentit la chair se craqueler. Le goût métallique du sang fut sur sa langue en même temps qu'il entendit un geignement de douleur. Il repoussa son ami et pressa le bouton pour redémarrer leur descente. Il lutta contre le besoin de se préoccuper de Sasuke et de l'aider à se soigner.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur le hall et Naruto s'avança d'un pas, de manière à être sur le seuil et les empêcher de se refermer. Il vérifia la lèvre et constata que l'écoulement avait déjà cessé, la plaie ne s'était pas rouverte.

- Je vais être plus clair si c'est nécessaire : évite-moi au bureau. C'est-à-dire ne pas me parler, et encore moins me toucher.

Il appuya sur leur étage et se recula, restant devant l'ouverture, pour contraindre Sasuke à remonter. Il se décrispa quand il quitta l'immeuble mais ces quelques minutes l'avaient épuisé.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke soupira, levant les yeux au plafond. Il se demandait ce qui lui valait l'honneur d'avoir été convoqué dans le bureau de son frère de façon si formelle. Et surtout de devoir l'attendre parce qu'Itachi n'avait pas été capable d'être à l'heure. Il s'en était pourtant bien sorti depuis quinze jours. Il avait évité son aîné et, les rares fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce dernier avait gardé pour lui ses sarcasmes. Il devait toujours éprouver de la culpabilité par rapport à la situation avec Naruto. C'était d'ailleurs certainement de lui qu'il désirait parler. En deux semaines, l'ambiance dans leur service était devenue invivable. Non qu'ils se disputent quotidiennement, au contraire. Son collègue ne lui adressait plus la parole, pas le moindre mot. Et quand on le connaissait, ce silence relevait de l'exploit. Sasuke sourit en repensant à un livreur qui était habitué à amener des colis d'échantillons à Naruto. Ce pauvre garçon était arrivé au moment où Sakura les avait réunis dans son bureau ; il avait donc trouvé un blond très taciturne et s'était hasardé à lui demander s'il était aphone. Sasuke avait eu un reniflement amusé et leur assistante avait eu fort à faire entre gérer la signature du bon et calmer l'aura furieuse de son patron.

Sakura était vraiment investie dans leur conflit. Elle n'avait, à aucun moment, demandé à Sasuke la teneur de leur dispute et il imaginait qu'elle n'en avait rien fait non plus avec Naruto. Pourtant, elle œuvrait chaque jour pour tenter de les réconcilier, au moins d'un point de vue professionnel. Et donc, elle organisait des réunions pour eux trois tous les matins. Il avait essayé d'y échapper une fois mais elle était venue le chercher elle-même, lui faisant la morale sur le danger de laisser la situation s'envenimer. Elle avait parlé directement à son côté pragmatique en lui relatant l'augmentation d'arrêts maladie en quelques jours et les risques psychosociaux. Il lui aurait bien ri au nez s'il n'avait pas lui aussi constaté que la tension affectait les autres. Ce matin, Sakura avait craqué. Elle s'était emportée, les abandonnant dans son bureau. Au moment de claquer sa porte, elle leur avait lancé d'un air menaçant qu'elle leur laissait une demi-heure pour qu'ils s'envoient en l'air et arrêtent de s'amuser à ses dépens.

Il avait été étonné de cette réaction virulente puisqu'il avait le sentiment que les choses s'arrangeaient doucement avec Naruto depuis quelques jours. Bien évidemment, il n'aurait pas été contre évacuer la tension en prenant son ami sur le bureau de leur assistante. L'idée avait échauffé son esprit un instant. Très court, avant qu'il ne voit l'air prédateur que le blond affichait. Il avait compris que s'il acceptait la proposition, il serait celui qui se ferait allonger au milieu des dossiers. Peu désireux de subir la frustration furieuse de Naruto, au milieu de la journée et sur son lieu de travail, il avait opté pour une retraite stratégique. Il espérait simplement que cela ne compromettrait pas leurs projets pour le lendemain.

Parce que Naruto avait bien insisté sur le fait de ne pas lui parler ni de le toucher au bureau, Sasuke avait fini par en déduire que la discussion serait peut-être ouverte à l'extérieur. Il avait donc tenté de s'inviter chez lui mais son ami ignorait ses visites. Depuis le début de la semaine, il avait changé d'approche et passait prendre son collègue le matin puis le ramenait le soir. Le premier jour où il s'était garé au pied de son immeuble, il avait patienté près d'une heure avant de le voir arriver, ouvrir la portière et s'installer. L'aller comme le retour avaient été silencieux mais il avait pu observer l'air boudeur du blond, beaucoup plus détendu que la mine froide qu'il affichait au travail. Puis ils avaient recommencé à échanger quelques paroles. Sasuke osait quelques allusions à leur relation mais remarquait que le visage de son collègue se fermait chaque fois. Toutefois, ce matin, il lui avait demandé s'il accepterait de s'arrêter boire quelque chose avec lui pour discuter un peu avant qu'il ne le redépose. Naruto avait acquiescé doucement, renchérissant en l'invitant plutôt à déjeuner le lendemain chez lui pour être tranquilles.

Il se repencha en avant, plongeant son visage dans ses mains et appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il espérait ne pas avoir tout gâché. Il s'était senti beaucoup plus serein après ce rapprochement inattendu et avait oublié de respecter avec précaution les règles tacites imposées par Naruto. Et s'était autorisé un contact un peu trop prononcé. La réaction avait été immédiate, son ami s'écartant violemment de lui comme s'il l'avait frappé. Dans ce mouvement, son collègue avait renversé la tisane encore fumante sur Sakura. Son pull épais l'avait protégée de la brûlure mais ne leur avait pas épargné la colère de leur assistante.

- Vous avez embauché cette fille pour que je n'aie plus à intervenir dans vos querelles et c'est encore pire. Vous êtes contagieux ? Ou ça vous amuse de créer des conflits ?

Sasuke s'était redressé face à la tirade énervée de son frère. Itachi s'emportait rarement. Il était d'autant plus surpris en constatant qu'il était excédé par Sakura. Pourtant, elle était l'une des rares personnes qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux donc son frère, qui était nettement plus magnanime que lui, n'aurait pas dû avoir de souci à s'entendre avec elle.

- Elle se débrouille bien. Et Naruto et moi ne nous disputons plus.

- Vous vous faites la guerre en silence, ce n'est pas vraiment mieux.

Itachi soupira bruyamment.

- Tu m'as fait venir pour critiquer Sakura ?

- J'ai croisé Naruto tout à l'heure. Il était énervé mais il avait l'air moins triste. Ça va mieux entre vous ?

Sasuke acquiesça. Il ne l'avouerait pas à son frère mais il ne pourrait plus se passer de Naruto. Son collègue était le seul à savoir le combler, répondre à ses désirs. Le seul à le comprendre et à l'aimer de façon inconditionnelle. Le seul à pouvoir lui faire perdre son calme. Le seul à savoir lui tenir tête. Il estimait toutes ces choses chez son ami mais, en l'occurrence, il aurait vraiment apprécié qu'il laisse de côté cet aspect buté. De plus, leur amitié était inestimable à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas encore répondre à toutes ses attentes mais il profiterait de leur déjeuner pour lui prouver son importance. Le tapotement régulier des doigts d'Itachi sur son bureau attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils devant la mine soucieuse de son frère.

- Tu n'es pas content ?

- Sasuke…

Le ton grave ne lui laissait rien présager de bon.

- Naruto m'a laissé entendre qu'il en avait assez de travailler dans ces conditions.

- Sérieusement ?

Il n'allait pas dire qu'il tombait des nues mais l'attitude plus amicale de Naruto ne l'avait pas préparé à une telle nouvelle. Il n'écouta pas la réponse de son frère et quitta la pièce sous les appels de ce dernier. Il grimpa les marches des deux étages en un temps record. Il se précipita dans le bureau de son collègue mais il était vide. Il pénétra dans celui de Sakura sans frapper et ignora le regard agacé avec lequel elle le reçut.

- Où est Naruto ?

- Parti.

- Il n'a pas sa voiture.

Son assistante secoua la tête en assimilant l'information.

- Je crois qu'il a emprunté une de celles de la société, il avait un dîner.

- Avec un client ?

- Neji Hyuuga…

- Je veux savoir où ils sont.

Il n'écouta pas les protestations de Sakura et rejoignit son bureau pour rassembler ses affaires. Il prit le carton avec l'adresse du restaurant que Sakura lui avait préparé et il descendit au sous-sol pour récupérer sa voiture. Il avait perdu plus d'une heure à attendre après Itachi et il devait maintenant traverser la ville en pleine heure de pointe. Il se demandait où voulait en venir Naruto. Les pensées les plus pessimistes le traversaient. Neji et lui avaient été trop proches à son goût. Son ami l'avait-il invité le lendemain uniquement pour qu'il le découvre dans les bras d'un autre ? Il avait beau se raisonner en se disant que ce n'était pas le style de son collègue, sa sérénité laissait place à l'appréhension.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui : on a survolé deux semaines assez rapidement, je n'allais pas faire plusieurs chapitres sur leur bouderie (surtout que Naruto ne parle pas, sinon ça aurait pu être drôle s'ils avaient continué à se disputer)<p>

Comme je l'ai dit, plus que deux chapitres et c'est la fin.

La semaine prochaine : Neji (mais pas que ça^^)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

LOLO : contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu (je me sens moins seule dans mon sadisme) et merci encore^^

Nina : Merci pour le compliment. Et tu as la réponse à ta question, c'est bientôt fini.

Neliana : et oui, quand on est à l'heure, on est frustrée^^ c'est sûr que l'ambiance au boulot n'est pas au beau fixe après une telle bagarre. Et sinon, ton frère a raison de ne pas t'aider (s'il était aussi maladroit qu'Itachi, la cata). Et quand ce sera fini, il y a plein d'autres fics sympa à lire sur ce site^^ En tout cas, merci de suivre la mienne XD

sylman : ravie que tu aimes^^ merci.

Ethrenne : review en pleine après-midi ? *agite ses pompoms* Naruto est imprévisible et, oui, il a la haine. Sasuke a dit pile le truc qu'il ne fallait pas. Merci pour tes encouragements^^

() : non, ils ne se sont pas loupés, ça va leur remettre les idées en place^^ merci.

Kage : il était mimi Sasuke sur la fin, hein ? Il se radoucit sérieusement sur ce chapitre aussi. Merci^^

sayaa : 3 fois ? Ouah, je suis flattée^^ Merci énormément.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

**NDA** : pour ceux qui ne s'en sont pas rendu compte, hier impossible d'accéder à la partie login... D'où ma publication tardive. Avec toutes mes excuses (même si ce n'est pas de ma faute...). Bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p>Naruto avait rejoint Neji dans le salon attenant à la salle du restaurant. Leur table ne serait disponible que dans une demi-heure et ils avaient décidé de prendre l'apéritif dans l'espace bar. L'ambiance était calme et reposante, il n'y avait que quelques personnes discutant, créant un faible murmure. Ils étaient installés dans des fauteuils autour d'une table basse. Leur conversation allait tranquillement. Ils avaient surtout parlé de l'appel d'offres en cours. Neji l'avait félicité sur l'efficacité de Sakura tandis que lui l'avait remercié de leur avoir accordé du temps et des conseils pour améliorer leur projet. Naruto sut que la politesse professionnelle allait être mise de côté quand son vis-à-vis posa son verre et se redressa dans son siège en souriant :<p>

- J'avoue, Naruto, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes mon invitation si rapidement.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Je m'étonne juste. Alors que ça fait des années que je te cours après, ta décision me paraît soudaine.

- Mon choix n'est pas encore sûr.

Neji l'observa un instant en silence puis haussa les épaules.

- Donc, je dois te convaincre ce soir si je veux te ramener en trophée aux fiançailles de ma cousine ?

Naruto masqua son sourire en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Il s'en voulait un peu de son double-jeu. Les choses semblaient s'arranger avec Sasuke qui s'était montré particulièrement attentionné depuis leur querelle. Mais il avait des doutes et l'envie de ne pas tout perdre. Il porta inconsciemment un doigt à sa tempe et dessina le contour de son œil. La peau était toujours sensible au toucher bien qu'elle ait perdu toute nuance violacée. Il resserra son poing ; si cela tournait mal avec Sasuke, il méritait plus qu'un simple gâchis et Neji lui permettait de s'épargner quelque peu. Il suivit le regard intéressé de ce dernier quand des éclats de voix leur parvinrent. Ils n'étaient pas dans le restaurant le plus raffiné de la ville mais l'établissement pouvait se prévaloir d'une excellente réputation et qu'un scandale éclate était pour le moins surprenant. Il se releva brusquement, manquant de renverser la table basse, en constatant que l'auteur n'était autre que Sasuke.

Celui-ci les avisa et passa outre la demande de l'hôtesse d'accueil à quitter les lieux. Il bouscula un serveur en les rejoignant mais ne chercha pas à s'excuser. Neji s'était levé à son tour et lui tendit la main, à la fois pour le saluer et pour désamorcer la situation. Toutefois son collègue ignora leur client et se planta face à lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, avec ce type ?

- Sasuke, tu devrais te calmer et t'excuser. Tu ne peux pas parler ainsi de…

- De quoi ? Ton coup de ce soir ?

Naruto se sentit blêmir et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Neji. Ce dernier venait de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et les observait, visiblement curieux du tour que prenait leur conversation.

- Alors ? C'était dans l'espoir d'obtenir le contrat ou simplement pour le plaisir de m'avoir fait marcher ?

- Sasuke…

- Tu ne l'intéresses pas de toute façon. Il a juste envie de se venger de mon frère. N'est-ce pas, Neji ? Tu t'es dit que tu pourrais te taper le petit blond. Mais lui et Itachi ne sont pas ensemble. Ils fricotent je ne sais-quoi mais Naruto est à moi, donc bas les…

Excédé, Naruto venait de le museler de sa main et reçut un bref regard vexé. Après avoir pâli, le rouge lui montait aux joues, Sasuke l'ignorait pour fixer Neji d'un air tout aussi hautain que menaçant. Lui même n'osait plus se tourner vers ce dernier, trop embarrassé pour vérifier sa réaction. La voix étonnée lui épargna cette peine.

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous êtes en couple ?

Naruto relâcha les muscles de sa nuque et laissa sa tête retomber vers le sol. Sous sa paume, il sentit les lèvres de son ami s'étirer. Celui-ci ne se débattait plus et il devinait qu'il affichait cette attitude supérieure qui l'exaspérait. Il libéra Sasuke et s'écroula presque dans le fauteuil qui lui paraissait si confortable un peu plus tôt.

- Tu peux comprendre que tu n'as aucune chance avec Naruto, il n'y a que moi…

- Maintenant, ça suffit !

Il n'avait pas parlé fort mais son ton avait été sans appel. Les deux bruns s'étaient tournés vers lui, surpris. Il profita de cet instant de flottement paisible pour rassembler ses idées. Le plus urgent était de sortir Sasuke de ce restaurant. Il avait également envie de s'isoler ; ce n'était pas comme si son entretien avec Neji pourrait se poursuivre naturellement. Son ami venait de lui ôter une échappatoire. Une de plus. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arriverait donc jamais à prendre ses distances avec Sasuke ? Il se remit debout et empoigna le bras de son ami.

- Nous allons y aller. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Neji.

- C'est à cause de lui que tu as accepté de me rencontrer ?

- Oui, j'avais envie de discuter ta proposition. Rien n'est sûr, j'avais juste envie d'avoir une issue de secours. Mais finalement, ce ne sera pas possible. Je vais certainement avoir des contacts avec d'autres entreprises, je te demanderai de garder pour toi ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

Il commençait à pousser Sasuke vers la sortie quand Neji le retint.

- Mon offre tient toujours si tu te décides. Sinon, Hinata a réservé une place sur son plan de table, elle serait ravie que tu viennes accompagné. Tu seras le témoin de Kiba, on peut faire une exception pour toi si tu amènes un Uchiha.

Le nom avait été prononcé avec dédain et Naruto dut resserrer sa prise sur le bras de Sasuke pour l'empêcher d'agresser davantage son rival.

- Merci, Neji.

Ils sortirent du restaurant sous les regards critiques du personnel et des clients. Même s'ils n'avaient pas eu vent du contenu de leur conversation, avoir brisé le calme de leur soirée relevait de la faute impardonnable aux yeux de toutes ces personnes. La voiture de Sasuke était stationnée sur le trottoir face à l'établissement. Il le relâcha pour le laisser déverrouiller les portes et s'installa côté passager, il récupérerait le véhicule de la société plus tard dans le week-end. Son ami se glissa à sa place et démarra sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble de Naruto mais aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour quitter l'habitacle. La colère de Sasuke ne semblait pas être retombée s'il en croyait les mains crispées sur le volant et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se disputer avec lui. Il n'en avait pas l'énergie.

- Tu m'épuises, Sasuke.

- Tu m'en vois désolé.

- C'était quoi cette scène tout à l'heure ? Je ne sais même plus si tu es vraiment jaloux ou si tu fais un caprice parce que je ne me plie pas à toutes tes volontés.

- Pourquoi Neji Hyuuga ?

Naruto soupira en ouvrant sa portière.

- Monte avec moi, il fait trop froid pour discuter ici.

Sasuke le suivit jusque dans son appartement et s'assit sur son canapé. Naruto le laissa pour leur préparer un dîner. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim mais voulait se réchauffer. Il ramena deux soupes et s'installa à l'autre bout du divan. Son ami remua un instant le liquide avant de reposer le bol sur la table basse sans même y goûter. Quant à lui, il avait l'estomac noué mais se força à boire la moitié de son repas avant d'abandonner à son tour.

- Il s'est passé quoi entre Neji et ton frère ?

Il sourit en voyant Sasuke lever les yeux au ciel. La situation n'était pas désespérée, ils étaient juste trop sur leurs gardes, l'un comme l'autre, et avaient besoin de retrouver une façon de communiquer plus naturelle.

- Tu te doutes bien qu'avec Itachi, c'est forcément une histoire de coucherie. Ils ont partagé une copine. En même temps et pas volontairement. Et, au lieu d'en vouloir à la fille, ils se sont déclarés la guerre. Enfin, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour entre les Hyuuga et les Uchiha non plus.

- Et donc, c'est une bonne raison pour que je couche avec ?

- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre quand il est venu. Tu l'as laissé te toucher comme si tu en avais l'habitude.

- Je l'ai déjà vu avec Kiba. Mais ça ne justifie pas ta réaction.

- Tu me traites froidement, tu t'éloignes et j'apprends par Sakura que tu dois dîner avec un mec qui pourrait bien être ton ex. Je suis censé croire quoi ?

- Tu es jaloux ?

Sasuke détourna le regard. Il ne souhaitait apparemment pas répondre à cette question. Naruto se sentait beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Peut-être qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à changer de vie.

- Neji me propose depuis quelques années de travailler pour lui. Le dîner, c'était pour discuter des modalités, que je puisse prendre ma décision.

- Tu ne vas pas démissionner ?

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il fixait l'écran de la télévision sans vraiment le voir. Naruto avait coupé court à leur conversation et lui avait proposé de l'héberger pour la nuit. Et il se retrouvait dans le salon à se demander si son ami n'allait pas quitter pour de bon leur entreprise. L'idée le dérangeait. Parce qu'ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble alors qu'ils étaient en conflit et qu'il n'imaginait pas leur relation évoluer de façon positive s'ils n'étaient plus collègues. Si Naruto choisissait d'accepter l'autre poste, ce ne serait que pour s'éloigner de lui et cela équivalait à une rupture. Soudain, une main lui vola la télécommande et il sentit le canapé s'affaisser à ses côtés avant même d'avoir tourné la tête.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ?

Naruto ne le regardait pas et semblait tout aussi absorbé que lui quelques instants auparavant par les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Sasuke observa un instant les traits tirés de son ami puis osa tendre le bras pour recoiffer les mèches blondes désordonnées.

- Ne me quitte pas.

Il avait à peine murmuré mais Naruto, dont les paupières s'étaient fermées sous la caresse, fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me quitte pas.

Sa précédente supplique s'était transformée en ordre dont il avait martelé chaque syllabe. Le regard troublé de Naruto se durcit rapidement.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Sasuke percevait l'hésitation dans ses paroles malgré l'attitude provocante qu'il affichait. Naruto n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de lui, c'était à cause de son propre comportement et de ses maladresses que son ami agissait ainsi. Il se sentit rougir à la simple idée de sa réponse.

- Parce que tu es le seul.

- Le seul quoi ?

La voix s'était radoucie. Sasuke réalisa en sentant le souffle sur sa peau que Naruto s'était rapproché et venait de poser sa main dans son cou. Lui-même avait encore la sienne dans les cheveux de son ami. Leurs nez se frôlaient et les yeux bleus le faisaient fondre sous la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient.

- Le seul avec qui j'ai envie d'être.

Sasuke tendit les lèvres pour cueillir le baiser tant désiré. Cependant, Naruto venait de laisser glisser sa tête sur épaule. Les doigts dans sa nuque s'étaient crispés et l'autre main de son ami accrocha sa taille. Il resta un instant sans savoir comment réagir.

- Viens avec moi aux fiançailles de Kiba. Je ne veux plus avoir besoin de me cacher. Je ne te demande pas de nous afficher aux yeux du monde entier mais nos amis, ton frère… Je ne veux pas me retenir de prendre ta main si j'en ai envie. Je veux une vraie relation, je te veux tout entier. Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps.

Des conditions. Sasuke se doutait bien qu'il y en aurait. Le secret autour de leur couple était déjà éventé, il n'y avait aucun mal à l'officialiser auprès de leurs proches. Toutefois, le faire lors d'une soirée chez les Hyuuga revenait à l'annoncer à la majorité de la ville. Et le reste… Naruto attendait de lui bien plus qu'une déclaration. Accepter de se soumettre, de toute manière, c'était clamer son amour. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- Tout ce que tu veux mais refuse l'offre de Neji. Reste travailler avec moi.

Au lieu du baiser passionné qu'il s'attendait à recevoir, il sentit Naruto relâcher sa prise et se reculer. Il ne tenait pas à entendre ses objections, aussi se pencha-t-il pour s'emparer de sa bouche, le contraignant au silence. Son ami ne le repoussa pas mais ne l'encouragea pas davantage. Il prit appui sur les épaules de Naruto et le plaqua au dossier du canapé tout en pivotant, faisant passer une jambe au-dessus de lui, pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour caresser celles du blond de sa langue et finit par lui soutirer un geignement. Naruto répondait enfin, l'embrassait comme il aurait dû le faire dès le départ. Il sentit les mains sur ses hanches, étouffant un gémissement. Même si le tissu de leurs vêtements faisait un rempart, le contact était agréable. S'il en était besoin, il se rendait compte combien tout cela lui avait manqué et qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Son ami accéléra les événements en pressant ses doigts sur ses fesses. Il s'écarta, haletant.

- Trop rapide.

- Je sais.

La voix rauque et le suçon que Naruto s'appliquait à lui faire dans le cou le firent frissonner. Il saisit une poignée de cheveux blonds, tentant de calmer l'affolement de son cœur.

- Viens dans ma chambre.

- Naruto, j'ai dit oui mais je ne pensais pas dès ce soir…

Son ami l'avait forcé à se relever et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le fit basculer. Il s'allongea aussitôt sur lui, le privant de toute retraite.

- Naruto…

Ce dernier se redressa juste un instant, reposant son front contre le torse sous lui. Sasuke devina qu'il cherchait à reprendre ses esprits et en profita pour tenter d'apaiser sa respiration.

- Je sais… je sais, je sais, je sais !

La litanie semblait être destinée à se convaincre lui-même. Sasuke le laissa faire, ne sachant trop ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il avait déjà bien assez de difficultés à se calmer pour pouvoir raisonner Naruto. Ce dernier entrelaça leurs doigts et les releva au-dessus de sa tête, les enfonçant dans le matelas. Leurs regards étaient maintenant plongés l'un dans l'autre et Sasuke déglutit difficilement sous celui clairement prédateur de son ami.

- Naruto ?

- Comme d'habitude.

- Quoi ?

- Pour ce soir. Je suis trop excité pour être doux…

Sasuke retint son soupir de soulagement alors que Naruto mordillait son cou. Même s'il ne perdait pas sa virginité cette nuit, leur étreinte s'annonçait plutôt sauvage. Son ami libéra ses doigts et entreprit de le déshabiller, traçant une ligne de baisers sur la peau qu'il découvrait. Il couina quand Naruto croqua dans un de ses mamelons tout en empoignant son érection douloureuse. Il était trop perturbé par les caresses pour pouvoir dire quand ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés entièrement nus. La chaleur du blond l'enveloppait. Le souffle dans son cou, l'anneau de plaisir sur la pointe de son sexe, les mains sur son torse et dans ses cheveux, toutes les sensations suspendues alors qu'il se tendait dans l'expectative fébrile de leur union.

- Ta première fois sera inoubliable. Je prendrai tout mon temps.

Une promesse à l'opposé de l'acte du moment. Naruto s'empala sur lui brutalement, leur arrachant de vagues plaintes de satisfaction. Sasuke toucha enfin le corps qu'il désirait et accompagna ses mouvements.

Le réveil fut pénible. Il manquait de sommeil et était seul dans le lit. Il se leva, se baladant nu dans l'appartement sans aucune gêne, juste pour constater que Naruto était parti. Il vit le café préparé dans la cuisine et s'en servit une tasse avant d'ouvrir le frigo pour le trouver vide. Il était normalement invité à déjeuner ici, son ami devait être allé faire des courses. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était forcé de rentrer chez lui, Sasuke n'avait qu'à patienter pour le voir revenir. Il retourna fouiller dans les placards pour emprunter des vêtements propres.

Il se glissa sous la douche et savoura le bien-être que procurait l'eau à ses muscles. Il entendit son téléphone sonner à plusieurs reprises mais refusa de précipiter sa sortie de la salle de bains. Il terminait de s'habiller quand il vérifia ses appels. Tous venaient d'Itachi, à quelques minutes d'intervalle. L'appareil vibra à nouveau dans sa main et il répondit à contrecœur.

- Oui ?

- Tu es chez Naruto ?

- Tu m'appelles pour…

- Oui ou non ?

Son frère paraissait excédé. Il admit sa présence chez son collègue, agacé d'être aussi prévisible.

- Il est avec toi ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

- Il est sorti, il ne devrait plus tarder. Je peux savoir ce que tu lui veux ?

- Neji Hyuuga m'a appelé. En personne, un samedi matin et chez moi ! Tu imagines le début de mon week-end ?

Sasuke se doutait bien que leur dîner déprogrammé de la veille n'était pas innocent. D'autant que Naruto avait refusé de lui promettre d'oublier la proposition de Neji. Il devait donc y avoir un autre enjeu dans ce changement de poste. Pourtant, son ami avait toujours rejeté toutes les offres qu'il avait reçues, il aimait son travail au sein de leur société. Sasuke avait pensé qu'il n'avait considéré celle-ci que dans l'éventualité où il aurait mis un terme à leur relation, leur interdisant même de demeurer amis. Il devait admettre qu'il avait fait erreur.

- Pour te dire quoi ?

- Qu'il était prêt à nous accorder l'exclusivité de son contrat pendant cinq ans et augmentait l'enveloppe annuelle de dix pour cent.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

- A condition que je casse la clause de confidentialité de Naruto pour qu'il puisse être embauché dans la société Hyuuga dès qu'il aura donné sa démission. Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Non, mais…

- Dis-lui de me rappeler dès qu'il arrive pour me dire que c'est un délire de Neji. Sinon, je me chargerai de lui remettre les idées en place.

- Je m'en occupe, détends-toi.

- Sasuke, je suis sérieux.

- Je sais. Tu ne perdras pas ton précieux directeur commercial.

Il mit fin à la communication sans laisser à son frère le temps de paniquer davantage. Naruto avait négocié son embauche pour permettre à la société Uchiha de gagner un client de prestige. C'était sans compter sur Itachi qui refuserait de céder à ce type de chantage, encore moins pour Neji Hyuuga. Et surtout, Sasuke était déterminé à conserver à ses côtés son ami. Non, petit-ami.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout que ce chapitre s'est fait désirer...<p>

Je vous dis donc à vendredi prochain pour la dernière fois pour cette fic : dernier chapitre et épilogue au programme.

Bon week-end, bisous !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

LOLO : ta patience va être récompensée ! Je te laisse voir la réaction de Sasuke... Sinon j'ai une autre fic que je devrais publier début mars si tout va bien. Et tu me flattes ^^

Ethrenne : j'ai fait du plagiat ! (c'est pour ça que ça sonnait bien...). Tu as bien résumé le dernier chapitre. Et ne t'en fais pas pour la ligne de Naruto, il ne se gave pas (et Sasuke se porte volontaire pour le sport... en chambre). Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

sayaa : ma blague a fonctionné XD et une quatrième lecture ? Je suis impressionnée et ravie, merci ^^

Nina : même si Sasuke a ce qu'il mérite, on peut être triste pour lui... Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

() : Sasuke cocu ? La réponse tout de suite ! Merci ^^


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

**NDA **: bonne lecture^^ (je serai plus longue à la fin de l'épilogue)

* * *

><p>Naruto tenta d'ignorer le regard des trois personnes sur son corps. Tout comme il s'empêchait de grimacer sous les pressions un peu trop appuyées. Il avait réussi à éviter Itachi durant quatre jours et payait son erreur à l'instant même. Il avait reçu dans la matinée un message lui demandant, ou plus exactement lui ordonnant, de se présenter ici pour son examen. Il avait pris ses précautions en n'arrivant pas avance mais réalisait à présent qu'il aurait mieux fait de discuter avec son ami auparavant. Les muscles de son dos le tiraient et, avec un peu de chance, l'engourdissement le gagnerait bientôt, faisant oublier la douleur.<p>

Il finit de se rhabiller, le tissu de ses vêtements le brûlant de manière insupportable sur les zones massées par son tortionnaire. Il venait de vivre la pire heure de sa vie. Enfin, peut-être pas, mais elle pouvait se classer parmi ses plus mauvais souvenirs. Il rejoignit l'extérieur du bâtiment, priant qu'Itachi ait été retenu par les membres du jury et pouvoir ainsi s'éclipser discrètement.

- Tu es pressé de m'éviter ?

Raté. Il se retourna et vit le brun adossé au mur. Son visage semblait plus fermé que celui de Sasuke, ce qu'il aurait juré être impossible si on lui avait posé la question deux minutes plus tôt. Naruto regarda autour de lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il recherchait. Peut-être s'assurer qu'il y ait des témoins ou trouver le meilleur moyen de s'enfuir sans être pris. Il réprima un sourire face à son attitude, il se faisait penser à un enfant qui tentait désespérément de se soustraire à une punition.

- J'ai eu ma dose de discussions sérieuses, on peut attendre quelques jours ?

- Tu as déjà gagné presque deux jours entiers. Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer un message m'informant de ta future démission et sérieusement croire que je vais attendre sans rien dire que tu viennes t'expliquer.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je quittais l'entreprise, juste que j'étudiais un projet.

- J'ai eu mon frère ce week-end qui m'a assuré que tu refuserais l'offre de Neji. Quand j'ai voulu savoir comment il t'avait convaincu, il est devenu très évasif. Et ce n'est pas son genre de faire de longues phrases pour répondre donc j'imagine que tu as posé tes conditions. Il est au courant de tes intentions ?

- J'ai bien décliné la proposition de Neji, j'ai rempli ma part de notre marché. Maintenant, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est mauvais en négociations.

- Tu devines comment il va réagir quand il va se rendre compte que tu l'as dupé ?

- J'ai de quoi me faire pardonner… Sinon, tu as ton brevet ?

- Bien sûr. Tu ne me verras jamais rater quelque chose que je veux. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse filer comme ça.

Naruto rit de bon cœur et se sauva tant qu'Itachi était de bonne humeur. Il savait qu'il avait joué sur les mots avec Sasuke mais dès qu'il était rentré ce samedi matin, son amant s'était jeté sur lui pour le dissuader de choisir la société Hyuuga. Il était tellement heureux après leur nuit qu'il aurait accepté sans hésitation si Sasuke n'avait pas lancé qu'il était prêt à tout pour le retenir. Son sens commercial y avait vu plus qu'une opportunité et son envie de tester le brun avait balayé toute réticence quand il l'avait entendu ajouter sa condition. Tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sexe. En toute honnêteté, il avait déjà obtenu la promesse qu'il désirait la veille et pouvait se montrer suffisamment patient pour parfaire le moment où il réaliserait son fantasme. Ils étaient parvenus à un accord et qu'il reste un employé de leur entreprise ne faisait pas partie des termes.

Il poussa la porte de son appartement, l'odeur des ramens flottait dans la pièce et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sasuke l'accueillit d'un regard noir par-dessus son épaule ; il était en retard. Toujours en souriant, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et déposa un baiser dans sa nuque, le faisant frissonner.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- On s'est vus il y a deux heures.

- Quand bien même… Tu es fâché ?

- Je suis rentré pour te préparer des foutus trucs immangeables, tu crois quoi ?

Naruto resserra sa prise, se collant au dos de Sasuke. Il s'était lui aussi fait avoir lors de leur arrangement, il avait omis le caractère de son amant et devait composer avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Il pouvait bien profiter le temps que durerait leur accord ; l'annonce de son projet attendrait. D'autant qu'il était loin d'être convaincu de la faisabilité. Il plongea son nez dans le cou du brun. Ce dernier pencha la tête de côté, frottant sa joue sur les cheveux blonds.

- Tu t'es douché chez Itachi ? Tu sens comme dans sa salle de bains.

- J'étais avec ton frère, pas chez lui. Et je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche, tu veux venir me frotter le dos ?

- Idiot. Laisse-moi mettre la table.

Naruto s'écarta, camouflant son sourire, et renifla sa peau dès que Sasuke fut hors de vue. Le parfum des huiles utilisées par Itachi était discret mais il était vrai que cette même senteur embaumait tout l'appartement de l'aîné. Il rejoignit le salon où il s'installa face à son amant. Ce dernier se contenta de l'observer dévorer son plat, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre.

- Tu dors ici ce soir ?

Sasuke se leva sans répondre, débarrassant et faisant la vaisselle. Naruto l'avait suivi, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir. Tant qu'il avait le droit d'être égoïste, il ne lui laisserait pas de répit.

- Je veux que…

Un doigt sur ses lèvres l'interrompit. Sasuke l'avait rejoint en deux enjambées pour le priver de parole. Naruto se laissa repousser contre le mur et savoura la sensation de ce corps qui épousait parfaitement le sien. Une main sur sa hanche, son amant ôta son index, le faisant glisser le long de sa mâchoire.

- Tu ne devrais pas abuser de tes prérogatives.

- Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

- Avec plaisir, crétin.

Naruto ne répliqua pas à l'insulte, trop occupé à suçoter la langue qui venait de l'attaquer.

Le restant de la semaine passa bien trop vite. Sakura s'amusait de les voir se chamailler sans provoquer de crises d'angoisse chez les employés ; l'ambiance était nettement moins tendue. En revanche, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié les trouver, pantalons ouverts, dans le local de la photocopieuse. Naruto avait bien cru qu'ils allaient perdre leurs attributs masculins quand ils en étaient sortis rhabillés de leur mieux ; elle avait menacé, arme en main, d'agrafer leurs fermetures éclairs et n'avait renoncé à son geste que lorsque Sasuke lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle éprouverait des difficultés pour cela tant qu'ils seraient en érection. Sur quoi il était parti aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude, les abandonnant rouges l'un comme l'autre.

Son amant respectait sa parole et Naruto se faisait un malin plaisir à tester sa résolution en repoussant constamment les limites. Chaque fois, il songeait au risque qu'il courait, la vengeance qui l'attendait, mais la tentation était trop forte et il continuait son manège.

Itachi était devenu un invité quotidien dans son bureau, aussi avait il interdit à Sasuke de s'en approcher. L'aîné venait pour le dissuader et lui avait déjà des offres intéressantes. Il se sentait un peu coupable à ce sujet puisqu'il ne courait pas après une augmentation ou tout autre avantage.

Le vendredi ne fut pas une exception. Sakura avait pris sa journée pour se préparer pour la soirée. Lui et Sasuke devaient partir à la fermeture des bureaux et avaient une chambre réservée par les fiancés à l'hôtel du Chêne. Ils auraient un peu de temps pour se changer et Naruto devrait rejoindre Kiba pour les derniers préparatifs et accueillir les invités. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, Itachi entra une fois de plus dans son bureau et s'installa face à lui, croisant ses doigts sur ses genoux.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, ton frère arrive, on n'est pas en avance.

- Je serai bref, rassure-toi. Un poste de détaché dans une succursale est hors de question, je tiens à rester en bons termes avec Sasuke. Une prime ou un appartement de fonction ne t'intéressent pas. Je pourrais t'opposer quelques clauses de ton contrat qui te bloqueraient sur certains marchés ou t'interdiraient de travailler avec nous. Ce qui rendrait furieux mon petit frère. Mais ce serait vraiment mon dernier recours.

- Va droit au but.

- Je te laisse piloter le projet du centre de formation. Même si j'ai horreur de l'admettre, Sakura se débrouille bien et pourrait te seconder le temps nécessaire.

- Il y en a au moins pour quatre ans avant d'aboutir et encore autant pour le rendre rentable. Et qu'est-ce que tu as après Sakura ?

- C'est une allergie mutuelle. Pour le centre, fais le tout en six ans et si tu veux toujours démissionner, je te verserai même une prime de départ.

- Qui démissionne ?

Naruto releva la tête pour découvrir Sasuke dans l'encadrement de la porte puis ramena son regard sur Itachi qui souriait d'un air tout sauf innocent. Ce traître venait de le jeter en pâture à son petit frère. Il n'avait rien dit directement mais se doutait bien que son cadet serait à même de le forcer à accepter cette proposition.

- Je vous laisse.

Il aurait voulu le retenir juste pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec Sasuke. Ce dernier s'avança d'ailleurs vers lui et balança les clefs de sa voiture sur le bureau, le sortant de sa stupeur.

- J'espère qu'il ne parlait pas de toi.

Le ton froid sonnait son arrêt de mort, il allait avoir besoin de tout son talent pour se justifier. Soudain, ses propres arguments semblaient ridicules.

- C'est une éventualité.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui est convenu.

- Mon projet inclut de travailler avec l'entreprise, même si ce serait occasionnel. Et ce qu'on a dit, c'est que je refuse l'offre de Neji et que je continue de travailler avec toi, pas qu'on reste collègues.

- C'est pour cette raison que je déteste les commerciaux, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de manipulateurs. Tu avais bien compris ce que je voulais.

- Je veux…

- Arrête ! Je ne joue plus. On renégocie.

- Quoi ?

Naruto s'était plutôt attendu à une interminable bouderie ou une vengeance barbare. Que Sasuke souhaite le faire renoncer à sa démission en optant pour la discussion était surprenant. Le centre de formation était une idée de longue date pour laquelle il s'était toujours passionné. De plus, rester dans l'entreprise ne serait pas un sacrifice, il n'aurait pas à abandonner un travail qui lui plaisait et pourrait s'évader des bureaux si une dispute survenait avec Sasuke. Celui-ci s'assit, attendant sa réponse.

- D'accord. Mais sache que ton frère compte me laisser diriger un projet et je ne serai plus dans l'immeuble qu'à mi-temps. Ta nouvelle offre ?

- A en croire cette semaine, me faire céder à tes caprices t'a plu.

Naruto acquiesça sans même s'en apercevoir mais il cessa en voyant le rictus moqueur sur les lèvres de son amant. Voir ce dernier se plier à toutes ses envies l'avait comblé. Il lui suffisait de dire "je veux" pour qu'il s'exécute. Tout du moins tant qu'il n'était pas question de sexe.

- Les mêmes limites. Un mois de plus et je n'entends plus parler de quitter cette entreprise.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke soumis à ses désirs pendant un mois entier, l'idée était alléchante. Il révisa son jugement, se rappelant de la mauvaise grâce dont il avait fait preuve tout au long de cette semaine.

- Je dis oui pour deux semaines si tu ne râles pas à tout va. Et admets que tu ne me détestes pas.

- On reste sur un mois. Et je te déteste vraiment parce que j'accepte n'importe quoi pour toi.

Naruto fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le rose aux joues de son amant et garda sa réflexion pour lui. Itachi l'avait bien eu, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à Sasuke quand il se montrait aussi sincère.

oOoOoOoOo

La salle de réception s'était remplie et le tintement des flûtes de champagne lui agressait l'oreille. Sasuke avait décidé de faire tapisserie pendant la soirée et s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il était arrivé alors que le cocktail d'accueil se terminait. Ce n'était pas vraiment dû au hasard, il avait flemmardé dans leur chambre jusqu'à ce que Naruto l'appelle, paniqué. Il avait alors prétendu s'être assoupi et le blond s'était satisfait de cette excuse, trop soulagé de le voir arriver avant le début du repas mais aussi trop tendu à l'idée du discours qu'il allait prononcer.

Le service à table avait été long mais Naruto avait tenu en haleine une partie de l'assistance avec ses anecdotes sur Kiba. Il avait été beaucoup plus tendre avec Hinata, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur la future mariée. S'il ne l'avait pas su gay, il aurait presque été jaloux d'autant de compliments lancés à la jeune femme. Sasuke avait pu se régaler en silence, toute l'attention focalisée sur le couple et leur bruyant témoin. D'ailleurs, hormis les fiancés et Sakura, personne n'était venu lui adresser la parole et il en était plus que satisfait.

La salle commença à se vider à la fin du banquet. Il ne voyait pas d'autre terme pour désigner cette profusion de nourriture. Il profita du mouvement de la foule pour se mettre à l'écart et trouva une table isolée, délaissée par ses occupants. Les personnes restantes s'étaient regroupées pour discuter ou pour danser. Les lumières tamisées le gardaient à l'abri, dans la pénombre, tandis que la musique douce lui permettait d'ignorer le brouhaha des conversations sans l'assourdir. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Naruto et leurs regards se croisaient parfois. Son petit-ami s'amusait mais s'inquiétait de lui et recherchait de temps à autre un contact visuel pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Naruto était à présent avec Sakura, Kiba, Hinata et quelques autres dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir les noms. Sasuke était tellement occupé à l'observer qu'il ne réalisa avoir de la compagnie qu'au moment où une chaise crissa sur le parquet.

- Si tu t'ennuies, personne ne t'empêche de retourner dans ta chambre.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Neji pour l'intimer au silence mais ce dernier avait le regard posé sur le groupe que lui-même étudiait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ne te sens pas obligé d'être aimable, Neji. Et j'ai un devoir de surveillance.

- Ordres de ton frère ? Pour Naruto ou Sakura ? C'est à se demander si votre égoïsme a des limites. Ils auraient bien plus de perspectives dans ma société, vous gâchez leurs talents.

- Itachi leur fait confiance. Tout comme moi. C'est de toi dont je me méfie. Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils sont reconnus à leur juste valeur. Et tu n'es pas mieux que nous ; tu as refusé un contrat avantageux par simple caprice.

Neji acquiesça doucement et reprit sa contemplation silencieuse. Sasuke se sentait plus tendu, n'appréciant pas le regard concupiscent qu'il devinait. Il vit Naruto se tourner vers lui une fois de plus. Celui-ci devait avoir remarqué sa crispation et commençait à se détacher du groupe. Avec difficultés. Il avait beau tenter de s'éloigner, il était apparemment retenu par des salutations interminables. Sasuke soupira, il était pressé qu'il le rejoigne et le débarrasse de son importun. Il avait tout juste formulé son souhait que ce dernier se levait.

- Finalement, ça m'arrange que tu gardes tes amis dans ton entreprise.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne risque pas d'être attaqué pour harcèlement. Regarde cette cambrure et ces fesses. C'est juste dommage que les cheveux ne soient pas plus longs.

- Tais-toi !

- Tu n'es pas concerné, votre couple n'est plus d'actualité. Je tente ma chance ce soir.

Sasuke se redressa, interloqué. D'où avait-il conclu qu'ils étaient séparés ? Naruto marchait vers eux et Neji remettait en place sa veste, s'avançant à sa rencontre. Il hésita un instant. Son poing serré lui hurlait d'aller faire comprendre à ce Hyuuga qu'il se fourvoyait et que les probabilités jouaient contre lui. Puis il se concentra sur Naruto. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Cet idiot l'aimait ; il n'aurait pas refusé l'opportunité de travailler avec Neji s'il avait eu des vues sur lui. Il tâcha de se détendre et se rassit pour profiter du spectacle. Il allait admirer le rejet dont serait victime son rival et pourrait s'en délecter pendant quelques années.

Naruto restait souriant face à Neji et cela agaçait Sasuke à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Son petit-ami ne trouva rien à redire quand une main se posa sur son bras, lui si. Il décida d'intervenir, préférant limiter les risques même si cela gâchait son plaisir. Il rompit le contact, déplacé à son goût, d'une tape sur les doigts. Les deux le fixèrent d'un air étonné. Il attrapa le nœud lâche de la cravate de Naruto et l'attira à lui. Il n'attendit pas de sentir les lèvres sous les siennes pour sortir sa langue et profita de la surprise de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser goulûment. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à le repousser, fermant les yeux et se laissant entraîner, peu soucieux de leur témoin. Sasuke, quant à lui, avait les paupières mi-closes et se délectait de la mine surprise qu'affichait Neji. Il se libéra du baiser, remarquant sans s'y attarder le souffle plus court de Naruto.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : Naruto est à moi. Tu ne me battras pas, ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de lui.

Neji le gratifia d'un rictus supérieur et s'éloigna sans un mot.

- C'est quoi son problème ?

Naruto passa son bras dans son dos et se pencha à son oreille. La respiration dans son cou lui fit oublier la querelle.

- Il ne s'intéresse pas aux hommes. Je ne suis pas sa cible.

- Qui ?

- Sakura, je crois. Mais si tu me défends ainsi, je suis tenté d'aller séduire d'autres hommes, juste pour provoquer ta jalousie.

Sasuke sentait le rouge monter à ses joues et regarda enfin autour de lui. Il prit conscience du spectacle qu'ils venaient d'offrir aux invités restants. Il voulut se dégager de l'emprise de Naruto pour rejoindre sa pénombre anonyme mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, le rapprochant davantage de lui.

- Danse avec moi.

- Hors de question.

Il redoubla d'efforts pour repousser son imbécile de petit-ami. Ils s'étaient bien assez ridiculisés pour la soirée. Même si peu de personnes leur prêtaient réellement attention, les quelques regards curieux l'embarrassaient.

- Pour me faire plaisir.

- Tu danses souvent au milieu d'une réception ?

- Jamais, mais j'ai envie avec toi. On pourra toujours sortir après en prétendant être ivres si ça peut te mettre à l'aise.

- Non.

- Sasuke…

Le ton sérieux l'inquiéta d'autant plus quand il perçut la même détermination dans les yeux bleus. Il déglutit, redoutant la suite.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Si ce n'est pas là, je ne m'en servirai jamais. Je veux qu'on danse ensemble.

Il se crispa, conscient qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen d'y échapper. Et plus tôt ils se mettraient à danser, plus vite sa torture se terminerait.

- Une seule chanson.

Il obtint l'accord d'un sourire et sentit les mains de Naruto se poser sur ses hanches, ne lui laissant que la possibilité de mettre les siennes sur ses épaules. Il le maudit intérieurement, se promettant de lui faire payer cet affront supplémentaire. Il dansait rarement mais il avait toujours été celui qui guidait ses partenaires. Il fit de son mieux pour garder ses distances et il y avait la place pour une personne de se glisser entre eux mais Naruto semblait euphorique malgré tout. Sa gêne s'estompa doucement alors qu'ils tournaient lentement, lui permettant de constater que la curiosité éveillée quelques instants auparavant s'était déjà effritée. Chacun était retourné à ses conversations. Il aperçut Sakura qui s'était installée à une table au fond de la salle avec Neji. Il se rapprocha inconsciemment de Naruto, dans un réflexe de possessivité. Il s'en rendit compte quand les bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et que son petit ami posa ses paumes un peu trop bas dans le creux de ses reins pour qu'il puisse ignorer le trouble que ce contact provoquait chez lui.

La musique prenait fin et il sentit Naruto se détacher de lui, respectant sa promesse. Toutefois, tout lui avait semblé bien trop court, il n'avait pas profité pleinement de ce moment d'intimité. Aussi, il le coupa dans son mouvement en s'accrochant à son cou. Naruto se figea sous la surprise et s'apprêtait à l'interroger mais il lui lança un regard qu'il voulait suffisamment dissuasif pour le réduire au silence. Le sourire tendre sur ses lèvres confirma à Sasuke qu'il avait échoué dans l'expression qu'il voulait afficher mais le message était bien passé et Naruto se contenta de se recoller contre lui, laissant ses mains retrouver leur place indécente. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami et se laissa conduire, finalement peu réceptif à la mélodie. Il était persuadé que le feu à ses pommettes ne se calmerait pas de sitôt et ils pourraient sans souci prétexter son ébriété pour retourner dans leur chambre. En attendant, Sasuke se laissait surprendre par les sensations que cette simple danse éveillait en lui. Il était conscient du moindre détail, des doigts pourtant sages qui frémissaient d'impatience au souffle brûlant qui traversait le tissu de sa chemise et embrasait la peau de sa clavicule ; de la bouche de Naruto aussi sèche que la sienne, s'il en croyait sa façon de déglutir nerveusement, à leurs bassins qui se frottaient et ne s'éloignaient que pour mieux se percuter.

Cette fois-ci, quand Naruto s'écarta de lui, il ne tenta pas de le retenir. Il le vit faire quelques signes mais ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait ni ce qu'il voulait dire ; même saoul, sa capacité de compréhension aurait été plus élevée. Son poignet fut saisi et il ne se débattit pas pour se libérer mais pour glisser sa main dans l'autre. Ils traversèrent l'accueil de l'hôtel au rythme imposé Naruto.

Tout était toujours aussi nébuleux pour lui quand ils atteignirent leur palier. Sasuke sortit de l'ascenseur à moitié dévêtu sans pouvoir dire quand exactement sa chemise avait été ouverte. Son pantalon lui fut arraché au moment où son dos s'enfonça dans le matelas. Le temps se suspendit un instant alors que Naruto s'était immobilisé près du lit. Debout, il le dévorait du regard. Sasuke voulut couvrir son visage de son bras mais son amant venait de s'étendre sur lui et l'empêcha de se cacher. Il eut vaguement conscience d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation mais il ne ressentait plus la même appréhension. Les mains et les lèvres de Naruto étaient partout sur son corps, affolant ses zones les plus sensibles. Il eut un sentiment d'injustice quand les vêtements de son amant frottèrent sur sa peau nue mais n'osa pas lui ordonner de se déshabiller. Tout semblait s'enchaîner parfaitement et il avait peur de rompre le sort en brisant le silence. Cependant, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Naruto se retrouva vite dans le même état que lui.

Son amant l'embrassa et glissa sa main derrière son genou, lui écartant la jambe d'autorité pour mieux se caler entre ses cuisses. Sasuke hoqueta et paniqua légèrement ; Naruto, généralement enclin à se plier à sa volonté, ne s'était jamais montré sous ce jour avec lui. Doux et puissant à la fois, il le fit s'ouvrir davantage alors qu'il suçotait la peau délicate de son aine. Un doigt traça la veine de son sexe gonflé, s'égara jusqu'à son périnée. Pour masquer son inquiétude et son trouble, Sasuke bascula la tête en arrière, crispant ses mâchoires dans l'attente de l'intrusion. Ne sentant rien venir, il souleva ses paupières et se retrouva plongé dans des yeux qui reflétaient le sérieux de leur situation, d'un bleu voilé par le désir.

- Je veux te donner du plaisir, pas te voir angoissé. Détends-toi et si quelque chose ne te plaît vraiment pas, dis-le.

Sasuke acquiesça, s'attirant un sourire rassurant. Il n'était pas assez sûr de sa voix pour oser parler et se trouvait plutôt intimidé par celle, rauque, de Naruto. Il inspira et expira profondément alors que ce dernier redescendait le long de son torse. Son amant était doué, il en était certain il fallait juste qu'il lui laisse l'occasion de le lui prouver.

* * *

><p>A tout de suite pour l'épilogue...<p>

**Réponses aux reviews anonmes** :

LOLO : aujourd'hui, je ne te fais pas attendre ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira^^. Pour la prochaine fic, c'est un narusasu. Merci pour ta review.

Ethrenne : ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours autant. Jolie ta citation de Victor Hugo, je ne la connaissais pas mais c'est vrai qu'elle correspond bien à Sasuke. Merci pour tes encouragements.

Dorayaki-sama : merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies la fic. Je ne continue pas parce que j'en suis arrivée au point que je voulais entre eux mais je suis contente d'avoir bien réussi leurs interactions jusque-là. Merci beaucoup.

() : non, ne stresse pas ! Et oui, la fin, c'est pour maintenant. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment.

Neliana : c'était une bonne idée Neji ? La discussion entre Naruto et Sasuke montre que leurs rapports sont moins conflictuels (comme quoi la tension sexuelle, c'est fatal^^). Et j'espère que cette fin aura ton approbation. Merci pour tout.

Kage : et oui, Naruto est fidèle. Ça aurait été bête de sa part de tout gâcher si près du but. Je te rassure (ou pas), moi aussi ça me fait bizarre d'en être à la fin... J'aime bien les happy end tant que ça correspond à l'ambiance de la fic et qu'on n'est pas dans la guimauve... bref, tu verras. Et merci pour les encouragements^^


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

**NDA** : et c'est parti pour la fin...

* * *

><p>Naruto passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en poussant un gémissement un peu trop prononcé. Les mains sur ses jambes marquèrent une pause avant de reprendre leur ascension. Du creux de ses genoux, elles glissaient doucement vers le haut de ses cuisses. Il savourait la sensation : plus qu'un effleurement mais une pression trop légère pour masser efficacement. Les caresses d'un amant. Elles repoussaient le drap à leur passage et il ne fut bientôt plus couvert qu'au niveau de la taille. Les pouces s'égarèrent sous le tissu et tracèrent la ligne juste sous ses fesses. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, se cambrant pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Il aperçut un léger sourire puis seulement des mèches brunes emmêlées alors que Sasuke remplaçait ses doigts par sa bouche. Il sursauta avant de croiser ses bras sous sa joue et de fermer les yeux.<p>

- Je crois que je vais préférer tes massages à ceux de ton frère.

Il rouvrit les paupières, conscient que sa torpeur lui avait fait commettre un impair. Son amant venait de délaisser ses jambes, lui donnant envie de grogner de mécontentement, et vint s'allonger contre lui. Son regard noir le sondait, attendant des explications.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

- C'est mal me connaître, Naruto.

La voix était douce mais il sentait la menace qui pointait. De plus, Sasuke avait décidé d'affaiblir sa résistance en traçant des arabesques du bout de ses doigts sur ses omoplates.

- Itachi suit une formation de masseur, je suis son cobaye. Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi on se voyait si souvent. Content ?

- Tu n'imagines pas. Je tiens ma vengeance…

Sasuke était rêveur et Naruto dut retenir son rire. L'animosité entre les deux frères l'avait toujours amusé. L'aîné ne se comportait ainsi que pour témoigner de sa tendresse envers son cadet tandis que son amant était plus sérieux, voulant prouver sa valeur. Il se pencha pour embrasser l'épaule à sa portée et tirer Sasuke de ses pensées.

- Si tu gardais ça pour plus tard et que tu reprenais où tu en étais ? On n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

- On peut prolonger la réservation.

- Oui, mais je dois aussi descendre dans moins d'une heure pour déjeuner avec Kiba et Hinata.

- Tu ne préfères pas rester ici, avec moi ?

- D'une, tu es aussi invité. De deux, on s'est déjà sauvés comme des voleurs cette nuit. Je fais un témoin pitoyable, il faut que je me rattrape.

Sasuke effleura sa peau jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Naruto l'observa en souriant. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger, il pouvait bien passer les jours à venir dans ce lit qu'il serait heureux. Il se raidit en voyant son amant se lever.

- Tu vas où ?

- Prendre une douche. Je suis sûr qu'au moins Sakura va me chercher des noises à propos d'hier, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des réflexions parce que je sens autre chose que le savon.

- On peut se laver ensemble après. Tu ne comptes pas m'abandonner ici, tu as bien cinq minutes à m'accorder ?

- Donne-moi un peu de crédit, je suis plus endurant que ça.

- Tu es sûr, Sasuke ? Pourtant, cette nuit, il ne t'a pas fallu la moitié de ce temps pour jouir quand je t'ai pénétré.

La porte de la salle de bains se claqua sur un regard noir. Il était allé un peu loin mais il avait lu bien plus de vexation que de colère dans les yeux de son amant. Leur relation n'avait finalement pas tant changé. Sasuke restait aussi susceptible et lui incapable de résister à la tentation de le provoquer. La seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'ils assumaient leur désir. Et donc que leurs disputes ne se solderaient plus par de violentes altercations mais plutôt par de chaudes réconciliations. Naruto retrouva l'énergie de quitter le lit en anticipant la douche qui l'attendait. Tant pis s'ils n'étaient pas à l'heure. Il ne s'agissait que des fiançailles, pas du mariage ; Kiba saurait lui pardonner. Le seul qui aurait pu y trouver à redire aurait été Neji, très protecteur envers Hinata ; toutefois, au vu de son rapprochement avec Sakura la veille, il était probable qu'il soit d'humeur généreuse, et peut-être même lui aussi en retard.

Naruto traversa la chambre et abaissa la poignée. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, invitation tacite à rejoindre son amant. Il entra dans la pièce humide et constata que Sasuke le fixait. Les cheveux aplatis par l'eau, il se recula contre le mur pour laisser une place sous le jet. Naruto se glissa sous la douche et posa ses mains sur la paroi de part et d'autre de Sasuke. Ce dernier le repoussa en le toisant.

- Je croyais que tu étais pressé.

- Ou on peut travailler ta résistance.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et entreprit de remonter le cours de l'eau avec sa langue, en partant de sa clavicule jusqu'à son oreille.

- A quoi bon ?

Sasuke parlait avec dédain mais ses mains démentaient ce ton. Il venait de l'enlacer, le forçant à se coller un peu plus contre lui, et penchait la tête sur le côté, libérant l'accès à son cou.

- Parce que la prochaine fois, Sasuke, je compte y mettre bien plus qu'un doigt.

Naruto croqua gentiment dans la peau offerte et agrippa la hanche de son amant pour le maintenir debout alors que ses genoux semblaient flancher. Sasuke gémit et lui griffa le dos en réponse.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

- Quand je fais quoi ?

- Quand tu prends cette attitude de beau blond sûr de lui.

Naruto se recula pour constater que son amant avait le regard fuyant et les joues rouges. Cette surprenante timidité, c'était certainement la facette qu'il préférait parce qu'il était le seul à la connaître. Il se sentait vraiment privilégié. Il fit mine d'ignorer ce changement et se remit à déguster le corps de Sasuke, laissant glisser sa main sous les fesses convoitées.

- Tu trouves que je suis beau ?

- Imbécile !

Son amant avait beau se montrer récalcitrant dans ses paroles, ses gestes prouvaient le contraire. Leurs érections, caressées par l'eau, frottaient doucement l'une contre l'autre. Naruto prit son menton en coupe et le força à le regarder.

- Tu m'aimes ?

Les yeux noirs, un instant troublés, le firent se sentir coupable. Il en exigeait certainement trop pour Sasuke mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité. Il ne supporterait plus d'être privé de cette chaleur. A chaque chose qu'il obtenait, il se découvrait un nouveau besoin, un nouveau désir.

- Peut-être.

- Il paraît que ça veut dire oui.

Naruto sourit en remarquant le léger signe d'accord que fit son amant au moment où il s'emparait de ses lèvres. Il se perdit rapidement dans le baiser. A cet instant, il se sentait heureux. Tout était parfait, bien loin de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait envoyé ce message par erreur à Sasuke. Finalement, dans sa maladresse, il avait une chance insolente.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Que dire ? J'ai droit à un petit discours ?<p>

J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic (cet été...), mon plan comprenait 6 chapitres, un Sasuke manipulateur et antipathique au possible et une fin déprimante pour Naruto. Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Plus j'écrivais et plus j'avais de choses à développer. Puis la relation a évolué différemment parce que c'était plus cohérent.

Bref, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et partager cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi et j'ai une pensée pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis. C'était vraiment intéressant d'avoir un échange et de connaître votre ressenti : ça m'a permis de corriger certaines choses ou de me conforter dans la façon de traiter les événements.

Donc merci du soutien et j'espère à bientôt sur d'autres fics^^


End file.
